


The Dragon's wail and the life we didn't live

by HearMeRoar (IndigoM)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A New Era, Angst, Because Jaime and Brienne are soulmates, Brotherly Love, But writter regrets nothing, D&D are idiots, Daenerys and Jaime are friends, Drama & Romance, F/M, From Asshai to Westeros, Jon Snow is not his stupid season 8 character, Many characters have regrets, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Finale, Resurrection, and Daenerys is our queen, because I will never get over this finale, i don't want it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 108,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoM/pseuds/HearMeRoar
Summary: Strange dreams haunt Brienne's sleep.Strange things happen in Asshai where Red Priestesses keep the body of the dragon queen at the temple of the Lord  of the light.Jaime Lannister is dead but alive in a strange afterlife dream.Jon Snow always mourns Daenerys.In a world where people have faced walking corpses and dragons burning cities to the ground. A mere dream can be the beginning of another miracle.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 480
Kudos: 180





	1. Shuttered dreams and crumbled walls

I don't know how I came with this idea but I ve been thinking this story for months, so I believe it is time to give it a try. Some ideas are inspired by other stories I read and some others are part of my imagination..  
...........................................................

Chapter one-Shuttered dreams and crumbled walls

He was dying. The walls were collapsing around him and the heat of the flames was unbearable. He was still holding Cersei's hand but she had stopped crying and she was laying somewhere near to him probably unconscious. He couldn't open his eyes and his breath was more and more weak as the air couldn't reach his lungs.  
Pain! His whole body was a painful mass. A part of the roof crushed his skull and his chest speeding his upcoming death.' I was born in hell and I will die here'he thought'with Cersei next to me. Cause there's no hell without her.. In hell we are always the one next to other.' His thoughts were now foggy as consciousness slipped from his body and life abandoned him the same way he had come to life. Next to his evil twin sister. His weakness, his mirror image in this world.'But i've known hapiness now, I was blessed to live in paradise for once, even if I was just a foreign intruder. I caught a glimpse of hapiness and true love. I am grateful for this. And if I ever had a chance to choose where I belong. I would always choose Brienne.

His vision was blurry. He could only see some shadows moving near him. 'Is this afterlife?'he thought. Slowly his vision became more clear and voices reached his ears. Laughter. It was like singing birds in his ears. He realised he was at the Red Keep which was still standing like Daenerys Targaryen had never turned it to ashes with dragonfire.. He looked at his clothes. He was dressed in his Lannister red armor with his golden hand coverung his stamp. Curious,he approached the laughing silhouettes. They were children playing and laughing. His children Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen younger than he remenbered them. Even Joffrey had been an innocent child before his mother spoiled him and he became the sadistic monster he died. His mother... Cersei was sitting near them in a chair with her long golden curls still there,  
watching them play and laughing with them. She looked so happy and carefree like when she was a young maid before she was forced to marry Robert Baratheon and commit herself in this fatal Game of Thrones. He had helped her in this thought, he should had stopped her but his blind loyalty to her had lead to their demise. 'We signed our fate together'.',he thought.  
-Cersei, he called her name and walked to her. He was near her but she still wasn't responding to his calling. She kept smiling and cheering and playing with her children like he wasn't there at all.  
He kept calling her, until he resigned helpless.  
Suddenly Myrcella stopped playing and approached him.  
-Father,she run and hugged him. Jaime felt his hot tears running. His daughter was there,alive and happy and he was holding her.  
-They can't see you father, they can,l't listen your voice, she told him with her sweet voice.  
From his three children Myrcella was the only one that knew he was her father and loved him like a father.  
Jaime wiped his tears and looked her beautiful face.  
-I missed you my sweet daughter..  
-I know father, she said kindly, but I was never far from you. I am always in your heart. And I am well here and happy. Mother is happy too.  
-Why can't I talk to her?  
Her sweet face turned sad for a moment.  
-Because dad, she never loved anyone except her children. We are her paradise and she is safe and happy here, no one can hurt her. I know you had her as a priority in your life but you always knew inside you that it was not mutual. She is not your soulmatr, you were n't meant for her.  
The little girl smiled and returned hapilly to hier siblings and mother resuming their games.  
'Why I am here then?if this is not my place, next to her. Where I belong?'  
He walked lost in thoughts and memories until he arrived in a garden he had never seen before . There were many flowers and trees and a hight fence. He then noticed a tall figure sitting in the fence. 'This can't be ' he thought and run towards the figure. Even from far away and with her back to him, he would always recognise his Lady Knight.  
-Ser Brienne, he called.  
The woman turned to see him. Her blue eyes full of love and sadness and worry. He felt his heart skip a beat. How much he had missed her. Would she ever forgive him for abandoning her? Had she mourned for him? She gave him her hand to help him climb the fence and sit next to her. He surprised realised that he was no more dressed in his Lannister armor and his golden hand was not there. Instead ge was wearing dark brown breaches and a light shirt. He instantly felt free and light. When he was seated comfortable next to her, he took his time to watxh her features. The sun was setting and the orange purple and red colours of the sky were colouring her eyes and hair. He was lost in her, drinking her image every moment  
-I am dead. He said breaking the silence.  
-Yes you are, she answered staring at him with the most beautiful eyes he ever saw. He wanted so much to kiss her and hold her but an awful thought crossed his mind.. -Are you dead too Brienne?,he said with a broken low voice and took her hands in his. -No, she said and turned her stare somewhere else. -Then why are you here?, he asked confused. She didn't answer. For some moments she was silent like she was thinking. -Look Jaime,she said suddenly,showing him the direction she was looking.. Jaime followed her stare and then his eyes went wide. In a distance from the spot they were sitting, there were another two editions of themselves. They were hugging each other while watching four children playing in a big garden. The older one was a blonde girl around eleven with her green eyes lookibg playfully her siblings as they were chasing her..A blonde boy with Brienne's eyes and his feautures around 9 yearls old and two twin toddlers around three years old with his green eyes and Brienne's straw hair. 'Our family', he thought. He watched himself's edition softly kissing Brienne lips and putting his hand protectively over her swolen belly. She was pregnant in another child.. His tears run free from his eyes. He felt a huge pain and a longing in his chest. He was watching what his heart most desired. He turned and looked Brienne with love and sadness in his eyes. His woman was smiling lost in the scene she was watching althought she didn't seem surprised. -What are we watching Brienne?he asked with a plead in his tone. -What we lost, she answered turning to him seriously.. The sun was half drown into the sea that appeared in the horizon behind the garden scene they were watching. Nightflowers, jasmine,lemon and sandalwood were filling the evening air with their scents. A sudden sound from the sky broke the peace of this amazing scene. The black dragon crossed the sky leaving the most heartbreaking and sad cry Jaime had ever heard. It was like a cry and a song together that touched your soul .It was both wonderful and devastating. -Why is the dragon crying?,he asked Brienne who was watching the dragon flying away. -He is crying for his mother who died with a knife in her heart. He is crying for Raegar and Lyanna whose love was secret, forbidden and caused a war that costed thousands of lifes He is crying for the people who died in the battle against the eternal winter. For Jon Snow who stabbed his love in her heart to stop her madness and he will live forever with the shadow of her memory beyond the wall. For the city he burnt in his mother's orders. For the lion of Casterly Rock who died next to his twin sister as he was born. He is crying Jaime, for us, for the life we could have and we never lived.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Under her heart 

She had to wake up. 'Wish I could stay here forever' she thought.. But the reality hit her hard making her double from pain. It had been three weeks. Three weeks since he left her, since he decided that he wanted to die next to his sister. She had no news from the carpital. The only thing she knew was that Daenerys Targaryen was going to burn the city. This dream was strange . It was so real. She was herself but she knew things she couldn't know.. Have these things happened? Will they happen soon? Was Jon Snow going to murder his queen?This was crazy.  
Then a scary realization.  
"Jaime..,she whispered, ... he.. he is dead"Dread and pain and emptiness filled her.  
She was so sure... she knew it, she was feeling it. She was breathing in a world where Jaime didn't exist. She felt her heart stop and her breath difficult.  
"Jaime is .. dead.", she cried loudly sitting in her bed.  
Podrick entered her room worried and rushed next to her. He didn't bother to knock the door. He was sleepin next to her room and he had heard her crying.  
-Ser Brienne., he said sitting next to her.  
-What happened?.  
His lady ser wasn't in good mood the last three weeks since Jaime dumned Lannister had left her in the middle of the night to return to his evil twin. His lady was a strong woman in body and one of the best warriors but her emotions were fragile and Jaime Lannister had hurt her. But only now he realised how much pain he had caused her. He had never saw her like this.  
-He is dead Pod... Jaime is dead.... I know it., she said shaking while tears were running through her cheeks.  
Podrick wondered how she knew it but he didn't ask. She was in a terrible state.  
-Everything is alright my lady ,please it is going to be ok.  
Brienne wasn't listening to him she was whining and crying loudly hugging her knees to her chest. She looked like someone had hit her hard.  
-I will fetch a maester my lady. Please relax I will return in five minutes.  
The young squire run through the Winterfel Hall. He found Samwell Tarly in his laboratory ,a n old library which also had a table where the maester was making his healing salves and medicines.There were selves with differnt vials and rare herbs too. He was writing a letter when Podrick interrupted him.  
-Maester Tarly, he said breathless from running.  
-What is happening Podrick?,said the young maester worried.  
-It's ser Brienne. She is crying and shouting. I can't calm her. Please help me.  
-Take me to her.,said the Tarly boy.  
When they arrived at Brienne's room they found her unconscious on the floor.dressed in her sleeping clothes. She obviously had tried to stand up but she faded.. It was difficult for Podrick ro carry her weight alone so both Podrick and Samwell carried her to her bed.  
Samwrell checked her heartbeat and breath.. he examined her head and body for bruises or scars from her fall. Then he pressed her stomach and belly. Somewhat surprised he turned to Podrick  
-Cover her with a blanket Podrick, he said. The squire did what he was told afraid about his lady's health. Then Sam examined her between her legs and lower abdomen. When the maester ended the examination he turned to Podrick..  
-Your lady ser is well for now but I need to see lady Sansa, I have something to tell you both. .................................... -Pregnant, repeated Sansa trying to keep her cool stare. Her sworn sword Ser Brienne of Tarth was pregnanr to Jaime Lannuster's child. The woman was now sleeping peacefully in her bed with her squire next to her holding her hand. The squire had told them that the woman was crying Jaime Lannister's name before she fades. She was repeating that he was dead. "How could she know that?", she thought looking at Brienne. The strong warrior woman was suffering because of a Lannister. 'Well Lannisters have the tendency to make people suffer that's for sure' She knew it from her personal experience. She had been raised by Cersei Lannister, she had been a Lady Lannister once. 'Well this marriage wasn't that bad. Tyrion Lannister wasn't that spoiled'. She had been repulsed by him then, because he was a dwarf.But now, after having been played like a chess piece by Littlefinger, having been abused by Joffrey and raped by Ramsey Bolton, she knew that Tyrion Lannister was a true noble man. Of course his loyalty to Daenerys had been an obstacle to trust him, but in the end she knew she trusted the only man who had protected and respected her. It was too late now though, the Lady of Winterfell was no more than an icy queen, she couldn't feel anything for any man. She couldn't let anyone touch her. Ramsey had made sure of this berore his dogs turn him to pieces. Her attention was again at Brienne. The knight had protected her and saved her life, but now she would need her protection. The blonde woman in the bed was trying to wake up now. -It's ok Brienne, I am here, she rushed to her side and took her hand. Brienne opened her eyes and saw Sansa, Podrick next to her and Samwel Tarly who was ready to leave. -I see you are awake my lady,said Sam, I 'll leave you with your friends now and I will come back later to check on you. -I am sorry my lady,said Brienne, Podrick I didn't want to make you worry. -It's ok Brienne you 've been tired and stressed lately ...and sad, she added knowingly. I want you to rest and take care of yourself. Podrick will make sure you do. The squire nodded to the Lady of Winterfell. \- You need rest my lady I will take care of you., he said. -But I ve sworn to protect you my lady, said Brienne. -I know,replied Sansa, but you need to protect yourself first. Sleep now I will come to see you tomorrow. Exiting the chamber, she whispered to Podrick. -She is not in state to learn about the pregnancy now. See that no harm comes to her and the baby and we will talk to her tomorrow if she is better. The squire nodded and bowed to Sansa Stark. ................................

Daenery's POV

It was a sharp pain in her chest. Love and death were holding hands as her eyes, sad, hurt and full of love looked her murderer in shock. It was always love and death for her.. The knife he had put in her heart stopped her beat. She felt the shadow that covered her soul lately leaving her. 'i love you' she wanted to whisper but she had no voice. Thousands of screams filled her ears, images of buildings falling and children screaming from pain as she smelled their burnt flesh. She was now realising it. 'What I did?.she thought as she fell to the stone floor. 'Is there any hell bad enough for me?' Her hands were in her chest where the dagger was. Under her heart. Her last picture was Jon kneeling next to her.crying. 'Don't worry Jon,'she wanted to say,' I choose love over fear..You will always find yourself where now your dagger lies.'


	3. The fate of love

The first thing he saw was light. A blinding warm light embrancing his existence until it was inside him. Then it became breath. A painful but pleasant breath of air that filled his lungs.  
It couldn't be true, he had died for sure and dead people don't breathe.  
-R'hllor is a merciful and generous god. Rise Jaime Lannister.  
The voice belonged to a woman. He tried to open his eyes. The light was still blinding. When he did it he saw a woman dressed in a dark red dress with a veil at the same color. Her dark red hair were now falling in his face as she leaned to see him better.  
-Who are you?, he said in a hoarse voice low like a whisper.  
-Don't talk,she said, you just came back from death and it's still a little akward for your soul and body.  
From death. He thought with fear. How can someone come back from death?Only white walkers could come back from death. He rised his hands. They didn't look like a corpse's hands although his right hand was cut to a stamp. And anyway he had talked and white walkers don't talk.  
He had heard stories. Stories about Melissandre of Asshai, the Red priestess of the Lord of Light who brought back Jon Snow from death.  
He looked the woman above him still with fear and shock in his eyes.  
-Don't worry, said the woman smiling with her beautiful face.  
-I am Asaya of Asshai. A red priestess. The god of light, R'hllor brought you here at his temple in Asshai and lied your body on this altar. He then gave you light and life.  
-Why?,he asked coughing.  
-Never question the will of R'hllor, she said now sternly. We are mortal and we can't understand and doubt his actions. You are blessed Jaime Lannister.  
'Yes' he thought 'so blessed that I came back to a life that has lead me repeatedly in roads I didn't want, thanks to the games that fate plays with me. This god just enjoys mocking me. I was well dead'  
He felt tired and drifting to sleep.  
-Sleep now, said the priestess covering him with a blanket.  
-I will wake you when it's time.

......................................................  
It was a terrible feeling. An abyss of death and emptiness.Brienne was swimming in a dark lake next to corpses and human souls screaming in pain.  
She wanted to open her eyes but she couldn't.  
She was fighting blind in the darkness of her mind. ,'He is dead', she thought. 'He is dead and I can't leave without him, it's impossible'. With this thought,resigned, she stopped fighting the dark lake that was trying to take her, As darkness embranced her whole existence, life leaving her body, a hand touched her heart and light broke the darkness. She felt a sudden blissful peace.  
-Jaime is well Brienne of Tarth. Come back, so you can walk in this world together.  
The next morning she woke up in a better state. She couldn't understand why. Although she was sad she felt her strength and life come back to her.  
Everyone was surprised with this sudden change.  
Sansa Stark, Podrick Payne and Samwell Tarly were looking at her wide eyed and speechless. No one told her that the previous night Podrick had fetched the maester because his lady's heart had stopped beating while sleeping.  
..................................................  
He woke up again hours later. He was feeling a little better now and stood back from the altar he was sleeping. The walls around him were from stone and the roof had a big hole that let him see the evening sky.  
The doors opened and women dressed in red like Asaya walked inside. Asaya was the first of them. In the middle of the big room of the temple there was an other altar under the open sky. The red priestesses lighted fires around this table and burnt exotic herbs while singing hymns to their god. Something big was going to happen.  
Asaya approached him smiling her mysterious smile.  
-Are you ready ser Jaime Lannister?  
-Ready for what?  
-You heard him, didn't you?While you were dead. You heard the dragon's wall.  
Jaime remembered the heartbreaking sound. It was like it had happened in a dream but even now thinking of it caused tears in his eyes.  
-What it has to do with me?How do you know it? ,he said desperate for answers.  
-The dragon called you and the god of light R'hllor brought you back. It's your destiny. You won't return to Westeros alone.

That moment a familiar sound came from the sky. Drogon was flying above them coming close to the temple. The beast was huge but the hole in the roof was big enough to let him in.  
In his mouth he was holding softly a dead woman with silver hair and a dagger in her chest.  
'No, not her, I don't want anything to do with this woman., thought Jaime in terror.  
-Jorna Daenerys Targaryen,said Asaya in Valyrian, zaldrizoti muna.("Welcome Daemerys Targaryen , mother of the dragons.")  
.......................  
-This woman burnt Kingslanding, said Jaime in disgust, she is the same thing her father was, a mad queen.  
They were approaching the table with the dead body. Even in death Daenerys the Stormborn was beautiful like a goddess 'Until she opens her eyes, then you will she the tyrant.'thought Jaime.  
-Daenerys Targaryen murdered thousands of people when sadness and loneliness covered her soul with the shade of madness. Yes she is a murderer, but the madness is gone.  
The priestess brushed softly Daenerys'hair with her fingers. Then she fixed her stare in Jaime Lannister.  
-I see the flames through your eyes Jaime Lannister. You were there.  
-When Robert Baratheon killed thousands of innocent people because he couldn't accept that Lyanna loved Rhaegar.  
-When Cersei Lannister blew up the sept of Baelor, killing thousands of people because the religion she helped to gain power and destroy her enemies, turned against her.  
-Tell me Jaime Lannister the sister you so much unconditionally loved wasn't a monster?  
Jaime couldn't answer these question. It was true. He was guilty. He had loved and helped a monster to gain power. The other priestesses took off Daenerys'clothes and began cleaning her body. Asaya kept looking at the flames around Daenerys.  
-I see three kings, ser Jaime. One that you killed to protect the realm, one that you pushed to his throne to protect your family and one you will crown in Kinglanding to protect the future.  
Jaime cursed inside him his dumn fate and all the kings and queens of Westeros. The only thing he ever dreamt was the eyes of his wench thousands of miles away on the other side of the world and all he got was a bunch of stupid greedy nobles calling themselves kings and queens.  
Asaya had started to whisper spells and enchantments while the other priestesses were praying. She put her hand upon the dagger in the dragon queen's chest.She carefully and slowly pulled the knife out of her body. Dark red blood ran from the wound like a river colouring the white stone. An other priestess aproached the body and cleaned the wound with an unknown liquid which stopped the bleeding. A big deep scar covered Daenerys' chest, there, where her heart was.  
He stared at the dagger that was now clean and left next to the body while Asaya was cutting some silver hair from Daenerys' head. He knew this dagger. A realisation hit him. She had been murdered by her lover, Jon Snow. Suddenly the scar in her chest was painful to look.  
He had loved Cersei even if he knew she was a power hungry monster. He had abandoned the love of his life and his happiness because he couldn't stand the thought of her dying alone. He had hugged her and calm her at their last moments. He was a man of love, but Jon Snow was a man of duty.  
The fate of Daenerys Targaryen had been worse. She had died alone, lost in her madness by the dagger of the man she loved.

Daenerys Targaryen came back to life with the words of Asaya calling her as R'hllor demanded. She opened her eyes and with a chocking sound tried to breathe.

-Don't move your Grace, said the priestess as Daenerys started shouting and crying.  
She answered something that Jaime couldn't hear. The other priestesses covered her nakedness with a white linen robe.  
She was now sitting at the white stone looking around her shaking and crying. She looked lost and she hadn't realised yet what was happening to her. When she saw Jaime she left a loud cry.of despair  
-This woman had put me to prison before she died, said Jaime and with the word died Daenerys stood up shocked.  
-She burnt people alive without mercy, I won't take her back to Kingslanding to do the same with the people who survived.  
His anger was now burning inside him.  
-Her dragon is a merciless beast that can't be tamed. -Drogon will stay here for now, said Asaya. -I don't trust her, shouted Jaime pointing Daenerys. -Take me to Kingslanding, said Daenerys talking for first time. She had stopped crying and she was now looking down with empty, sad eyes. Maybe it would have been a mercy if she had stayed dead. -Take me there even if you have to put me in chains as your prisoner. She then looked into his eyes. This wasnot a demand, this was a pleading. Jaime turned to look at Asaya. -This is the only way.I can do it. Asaya examined the flames. Fires were dancing in her eyes and she nodded. -Queen Daenerys will travel as a prisoner. -I amnot a queen, snapped Daenerys but the red priestess wasn't listening. Her voice echoed strange through the temple as a prophecy escaped her lips -In chains will walk Daenerys Targaryen the roads of Slavers Bay, Mereen, Yunkai and Astapor. Her, who had broken the most humble slaves' chains.


	4. I dreamed of you

He was sitting at his cell waiting for his fate to be decided after the nobles would chose their new king tomorrow.

-You have a claim to the throne, you are the rightful heir, had said Tyrion.

-The Unsulied and Dothraki will refuse but if the nobles support you -and I have every reason to believe that they will - then you can be king. You are Aegon Targaryen and this is enough to crown you.

Jon Snow had thrown a cup to the wall screaming.

-Fuck you and your fucking throne. I don't want to be king.how many times I have to say it?

His hands were trembling and grief and tears were filling his face.

-I killed the love of my life because of this damn throne. She died at my hands,sad and betrayed. She trusted me and I killed her. 

-You did the right thing and you know it Jon. No one else could approach her and it was a matter of time for her to kill again innocent people. She had gone paranoid. Tyrion, paused and took a deep breath.

-If you don't use your claim to the throne, the new king will have to decide your fate and the fact that you are the rightful heir will always cause problems to him. Your name will cause rebellions. He may execute you Jon Snow.

Jon laughed a desperate laugh .

-Then Tyrion Lannister, I have to inform you that afterlife is no more of a hell than this life.

Tyrion sighted resigned and left the cell.

He sat to the only chair there was in the cell, looking at the only window which was too hight to show only a glimpse of the sky.

It was late evening and the sky had taken the deep violet of the sunset.

It was the colour of her eyes. 

But in this world his sun had set once and for ever and the Long night with its terrors had settled in his soul.

There wasn't violet skies as beautiful as the eyes of Daenerys the Stormborn.

........................................................

-what?

Brienne was surprised by what Sansa Stark had just said.

-You are pregnant Brienne, said Sansa again, looking seriously her sworn sword.

-Samwell Tarly says you are six weeks pregnant.

From all the things she had imagined that could happen in her life, she had never imagined this. Motherhood had never been an option in her life.

The tall knight had been well these last days and returned in her daily routine, practicing with her sword, teaching young children to fight and helping to repair the damages that had been caused by the White walkers. Podrick had been suspiciously pressing to help her so she won't get tired or harm herself by carrying heavy things. She thought it had to do with her not being so well lately but when she told him clearly to let her do her work, the young squire ran to lady Sansa who came to find her and tell her the situation.

-I will support you whatever you choose Brienne. I know it won't be easy but i promise you that I will help you whether you want to keep the baby or not.

Brienne stood silent for a while.

Maybe one day, in another life she would see Jaime. 'Where is our child Brienne?', he would ask. 'There is no child ser Jaime', she would answer.'I killed it as you killed our love, like it was nothing important to keep alive.'

Tears run at her cheeks. Unconsciously she put her hand at her belly protectively.

-I want to keep it lady Sansa. It is my child and Jaime's. An innocent baby.

Sansa nodded. 

A letter from the capital had arrived this day with what had happened to Kingslanding. Lord Tyrion was a prisoner but he had written the letter and requested the Starks' presence as well as Lady Brienne's.

-Brienne we had a letter from the capital today. The Starks presence and yours is required in Kingslanding although if you don't want to travel because of your situation I will make excuses for you. Brienne looked at the Lady of Winterfell and just nodded. -I will travel with you my Lady, she said. She didn't ask anything else. It was so strange thought Sansa. As she knew what had happened in the Capital.'But this is impossible.' . The Lady of Winterfell wore her usual cold expression and excused herself. They had another long road to travel and she had to fight for the independence of the Northern people

. ............................

Jaime and Daenerys had left Asshai the previous morning. They wanted to pass unnoticed so they were traveling walking amongst forests,fields rivers and small villages. The main road would be dangerous if someone recognised him or worse Daenerys. Jaime Lannister was going first with Daenerys following in chains around her hand and neck that were united to one chain that was hold by Jaime. It was hard, he knew it and the girl's luck of any resistance had made it worse but he couldn't risk her returning to Kingslanding and taking revenge with her dragon This trip would take more than a year for sure. They were very deep in south.

The red priestesses had given them clothes and provisions and a smal amount of gold. They would have to earn their own on the way.

As for the girl., she wasn't really talking. She was walking covered with a blue hood in silence with her eyes looking down. The previous night they had stopped to sleep under a tree. He had tied her chain around it and lit a fire. He gave her fried fish and bread but she wasn't really eating. She just looked the flames in fear with tears in her eyes.

After eating he lied on the blanket that was for him and watched the southern sky. The stars here were clearer to see, bigger and lighter It was amazing. He could stay here for ever watching the stars in this southern side of the world and let Westeros go to hell. But he knew that he had to return there. His brother was there. His wench was there. Would she ever forgive him? Did he deserve it? No, he didn't He was as guilty as was Daenerys Targaryen. None of them would be welcome there but as for him, he couldn't avoid to face the consequences of his actions. He closed his eyes taking the scent of the southern night air. It was warm and smelling of fruits and grass.  
In his dream , he was lying at the grass holding his beautiful knight's hands and kissing her lips as she was staring at him, with her sapphire blue eyes.  
-I love you Jaime, she whispered sweetly and shy with her innocent face smiling. How much he loved her innocence.  
-I am back for you Brienne, he told her, I have a heart beating only for you.  
-I would die you know, I could stand your rejection. But I couldn't stand a world without you. It was scary and empty and there was no place for me in this world.  
Her eyes were sad and afraid and he felt his heart break.  
A loud cry woke him.  
-No, I don't wanna do it, I won't do it again. JON Jon help me please. Please. No...  
Daenerys was crying loudly in a nightmare with her face in a mask of pain.  
Her hair were falling around her young face wild and her tears were running free.  
'She is so young',he thought. .'She reminds me of Myrcella.. How can such a young woman had done so much damage in this world?' He then noticed that her dress at the chest where she had been stabbed was wet with blood. Her wound had opened. He woke her with a light touch at her arm and put a wetcloth upon the wound that scarred her porcelain skin.  
-Thank you ser, she whispered.  
She held the wetcloth tight upon her chest and remained silent.  
'Here she is! The scary Targaryen queen, the mother of the dragons. The terrifying queen of ashes. The same girl that died betrayed by her love' ,he thought.

If you like my story please review!


	5. The shadows of our despair

Thanks for the comments guys!!!! This chapter contains some Tyrion and Sansa romance because I really ship them and I wish we had seen more intimancy between them in the show. Don't forget to leave comments.. ............................................................ Tyrion was walking at the Red Keep trying to realise what had just happened. Bran Stark, the boy that had been crippled by his brother at an early age was their new king. And this had been his own proposal. Bran the Broken as he had said. The three eyed raven that hold the memory of the world. Bran who was not even Bran. And Tyrion would be his Hand. 'Well it seems that always get this job whoever the king or queen was.'he thought. 'See father?Maybe after all I am your son?I am sure that whatever is the hell you are now, you are the Hand of the Death.' He was now at the garden walking towards the marble staircase when he saw Sansa Stark standing at the stairs and watch the sunset.

Her red auburn hair were like fire as the sunset painted them with red colours. Her skin was the porcelain white that every highborn lady should have and her eyes althought he couldn't see them wore the icy blue of the North. 

Sansa Stark wouldnot only be a highborn lady now, she would be the queen of the independent North. Something she asked from her brother and he accepted her request. She deserved it. She wasn't anymore the little bird she had been the last time she was here. She escaped Kingslanding hunted by Cersei who wanted to execute her for the murder of Joffrey. But now Cersei was dead, crushed by the Red Keep and Sansa had come here with her own terms. And she was leaving as a queen. The following days after the murder of Daenerys Targaryen, Tyrion had time to think as a prisoner. Queen Daenerys ,who would never grant her the independence of the North, had already shown signs of madness but Sansa so willingly revealing him Jon's secret heritage had lead to more isolation and suspicion for the dragon queen. She had manipulated and outsmarted him. He wasn't that angry really, who could blame her? She did what she had to survive and here she was the winner of the Game of Thrones, a game in which stronger players than Sansa had lost their life. 'You beat them Sansa.'he thought and this thought kept a piece of pride. He had loved two queens in his life. The one he served and respected until she lost her mind and the one who was standing here in front of him and held his heart. But where Daenerys had been a passionate and fierce ruler, as her nature was blood and fire, Sansa was calculating, smart and cold as a winter queen of ice.

-Your Grace, he bowed to Sansa.

She turned to look at him with her beautiful icy blue eyes.

-You don't have to bow to me Lord Tyrion, she said boring into his soul with her eyes.

-You are the queen in the North now your Grace, you have earned this act of respect.

-Yes , but you respected me when I was nothing more than a young girl left in your mercy. I learnt to appreciate that. You earned it.

Tyrion nodded slightly.

\- I heard you leave for Winterfel tomorrow Lady Sansa. It's too soon. -There are many things to be arranged in Winterfel my lord. The white walkers left too many damages that must be fixed and we are yet at the begin. And I have to prepare my coronation soon so the situation be more stable and keep up with the repairs. -I am really sorry that the situation here and my position as Hand of your brother will keep me in Kingslanding. I would really want to attend your coronation. Sansa who was staring at the horizon turned to look at him. He seemed to be honestly sorry. -Never mind, maybe if the sitiation is better here in the future , I will be able to attend your wedding. -I don't have wedding plans lord Tyrion, she said sharply, not for now. -Oh you should have, it will enhance your reign. And a marriage with a strong lord from the North as a husband will be quite helpful. Or Stormlands. Gendry Baratheon would unite Stormlands with your kingdom. -Lord Gendry loves my sister Arya and she loves him. I don't have intentions to get on her way. -But you sister pushed him away. I heard he proposed to her and she rejected. She wants to explore new lands. I doubt a marriage would make her happy. -For now, answered Sansa and looked at him with a stare that lacked the usual coldness. Something in these icy depths of her soul betrayed a sadness and something bitter. -There comes a time, lord Tyrion, that we realise that things and people we pushed away and proposals we rejected without second thought maybe was our chance to hapiness. Tyrion's heart skipped a beat and his breath got difficult. Was she talking about him? No this couldn't be. He was the Imp, her dwarf embarassing, ugly, ex-husband. She had told him at the crypts of Winterfel while humanity was at the edge of extinction that he had been her best husband. But he knew this was just because of what she had suffered at the hands of this sadistic monster, Ramsay. He was looking at her wide eyed and if they kept looking eachother like this, he maybe embarrassed himself with false hopes. -I have to return to the king, he broke their spell. Sansa nodded turning again to the horizon. -Lord Tyrion, before you go. Please when I leave, keep an eye at the new Lord commander of the Kingsguard. Ser Brienne will need you. I can't tell you now the reason but when the time comes I told her to come to you. You are the only one I can trust to help her. -Yes my lady, he whispered and walked away with quick and steady steps. He felt her eyes upon him until she lost him from her sight. But then again it could be just his imagination. Desperate dwarfs could imagine things that wasn't there. He went to his chambers in a small tower. The Hand's tower had been destroyed by the dragon queen and it would take too much time to built it again. He ordered wine and some food but he had no appetite. He filled his glass and took a generous sip. A new king and his freedom of the cell he had been held was the perfect chance to drown, his desperation. .......................................................... Lord Commander's chambers were fortunately still standing in their place.. Brienne was tired but she didn't lose the chance to take a look at the chamber. 'He had lived here.', she thought and the tears run freely. 'He had lied on this bed.' It was a room filled with Lannister red fabrics and Lannister banners. She would have to take them down of course. Their new king would have a knew sigil. The raven He had asked her to be the Lord Commander of his Kingsguard and live here and after Sansa relieved her from her duty as her sworn sword, she accepted. -It's your position, had said king Bran with his neutral eyes upon her. Brienne suspected that he knew about her situation. He was a seer and he could know everything that was happening.

This was rather uncomfortable. She lied at the bed after taking off her armor. It had began to feel it tight around her belly. She was at the third month of her pregnancy now and there was a light swell at her abdomen. She would have to order a new armor. This one should be bigger at the whole body with enough space in the belly. She would look bigger but it would hide her pregnancy. She lied in her small clothes and covered herself with a furry blanket. The soldiers that had prepared the room had lighted a fire and the room was warm. Podrick had taken the chamber next to hers and this made her feel more comfortable. She placed her hand at her small baby bump as she looked the shadows that created the fire in the room. \- Your father used to live here, she whispered to her baby. -One day I will talk to you about him. Well, she would have to hide that he left her for his sister and lover but she wanted to think that althought he threw her love to the ashes of Kingslanding, he would have loved their baby. And she would never deny him to be his or her father. But he wasn't alive anymore and all these were just thoughts of what could have been. She felt the tiredness weight her lashes and closed her eyes. -Jaime, she cried surprised as he ran to her hug. It was a sunny spring morning. He put his stamp around her waist and caressed her face with his other hand. His beautiful face was shinning and his emerald eyes were looking at her with adoration and desire. -I came back wench. I was a fool for leaving you. You are the love I will alwys fight for. -I thought you died, she cried kissing his lips. When she looked at him again, his eyes were as serious as his voice answering. -But wench , what makes you think I wouldn't fight death so I come back to you? Brienne woke up from her dream. It had been so real and beautifully relieving. It had felt like a fresh breath of life. She laid there feeling emptiness. Desperation could cast the strangest shadows.


	6. Bleeding

It was the second time Daenerys fell to the ground that day because of her weakness. Jaime helped her stand up and decided to stop traveling for today.  
She was tired and skinny as hell and Jaime was sure she wasn't sleeping at nights. He had heard her cry some times until the dawn.  
-We can't go on like this. You slow me down. Shouted Jaime and threw at her direction a small pack of food that would be her dinner.  
-If you don't eat enough to keep your body from fainting I will keep traveling without you.  
I won't lose more time playing games with you, I am not you servant your Grace.  
He said the last words mocking her and Daenery's snapped at them  
-Don't call me your Grace,she hissed.  
-I don't care how you want to be called and if you like crying yourself to death every night. I just want to travel faster.  
There was silence for some minutes. Daenerys resigned and pressed herself to eat the food he gave her.  
-You are not better at nights. She told him suddenly while she was chewing a piece of chicken.  
-You scream in your sleep. Sometimes I hear you cry for Cersei. But most of the nights you ask for Brienne, that tall female knight you fucked at Winterfel.  
-Don't talk about her like that, he said angry.  
-Well we all knew what was happening between you and her.. She was called the kingslayer's whore after all.  
Jaime was red from anger and his hands where shaking  
-I told you to stop talk anout her like that.  
-I don't know how you want me to talk about her, but it doesn'tchange the fact that you dishonored her and then left her for Cersei. I hope at least you were careful. The shame would be huge for her if she carries your bastard.  
Jaime couldn't control his anger.  
-Shut your mouth, murderer of innocent people., he punched the tree with his left hand so he wouldn't punch her. She was so weak that he was sure she would die.  
-Yes I am a murderer, but you are too, she said in a both painful and mocking tone.  
-You killed your king ,my father....  
-Your father wasn't an innocent, he was a madman, just like you.  
-Yes , maybe. But Brandon Stark was an innocent child when you attempted to murder him. I 've heard about you ser Jaime. People talk too much about you. You threatened to kill a baby in Riverrun, you killed your cousin.with your chains when you were Rob Stark's prisoner They were all for Cercei you said. It was everything about Cersei. Only her mattered.  
The intensity of the words Daenerys was spitting in his face made her wound at her chest open again.  
Jaime went to walk for some minutes to calm himself from her words and when he returned, he helped her stop the bleeding again. It wouldn't help him to chat with this woman. She had something in her eyes that made him feel that she had been through far too much pain to let his words touch her.  
-You need to be careful, he told her without paying too much attention to her. "It tends to bleed everynight."  
-Yes it does, like your lady knight's heart bleeds every night.


	7. The wolf's wail.

Jon Snow was walking throught the thick snow that covered the ground at this part of the north beyond the wall.. Tormund was next to him as well as his direwolf Ghost. Ghost was never leaving his side after his return beyond the wall. Especially at nights when his dreams turned into nightmares and he relived the moments he killed his love, Daenerys Targaryen, the direwolf would lick his face to wake him up and calm his thoughts. -So now the big woman is single? Said Tormund with shinning eyes. -Yes, said Jon Snow for second time, rolling his eyes. From all the things he had told his friend about the battle in Kingslanding he had kept only three facts: Jon Snow killed Daenerys, Kingslanding was burnt to the ground and of course the conclusion that now that the "southern fucker" is gone the big woman is single. -He didn't deserve her anyway. What kind of man in his right mind would abandon her for any other woman? I mean you saw her, she is really huge!!! He said with adoration While Tormund was endlessly talking about Brienne, Jon was lost in his thoughts. He had taken his axe to cut some wood for his fireplace. -I have some work to do Tormund and it seems that I 'm not the best company today. -You still miss her after everything she did in Kingslanding, stated Tormund. Jon didn't answer. He wanted to say no, that he did his duty and he would never regret it. But he couldn't. It was such a big lie. Turning to face his friend he saw him walking away. -I 'll see you at dinner, shouted Tormund. Well it seened that Tormund from all people was giving him some space to mourn. He picked his axe and stared at the tree in front of him. It was late afternoon and the sky was getting darker. So much about the summer while he had lived his best moment during the most frozen winter.

Suddenly the direwoolf left a long sad cry in the silent evening. It was a sad noise like a wail. He kept howling like he was mourning for something lost.  
Jon couldn't stand to listen such a sad noise.  
He hit the thee with his axe.  
-I fought the white walkers, he shouted as the axe wounded the tree.  
-I did my duty and saved the world, he kept hitting and speaking.  
-I killed the mad queen of ashes.  
-I killed the love of my life...., his feet couldn't keep him. With this confession the axe fell to the snow and he fell to his knees.  
Tears were blurring his vision and for some moments he saw blood running from the half cut tree to the white snow. Daenerys' blood had run like a river filling the stone floor.When his vision cleared, he saw that the red he saw was a woman dressed in red. Her red hair were cobered by a red veil. She was very beautiful but scary too. She had appeared there fron nowhere.  
Jon stood up and picked his axe.  
-Who are you? He asked nervous holding tight his axe.

The woman came closer staring intensity in his eyes.  
-It doesn't matter, she said with her smooth voice.  
-What do you want?he asked.  
-I came for you Aegon Targaryen.  
Jon winced as in pain hearing this name.  
-I am Jon Snow,he said angry now. I am just a bastard. There is mo Aegon here, only a bastard with no name, no title no lands. And I know what are you. You are a red priestess.  
He said the last tlike it was an accusation but the woman kept looking steadily at his face without flinching.  
-I was brought back to life by a red priestess. Melissandre of Asshai. She said your lorf of light had a great plan for me. I did my duty to your lord. I fought my wars, I killed the evil queen and I lost everything. I have nothing else to give him but my life and if he wants it back, I am more than willing to return it.  
The priestess didn't answer and for a while there was only the wolf's wail.  
-I see the flames in your eyes Jon Snow, she said in a deeper voice. You love the icy north but deep into your core you hold a fire. Fire and blood burns in your veins. You hold no lands and titles but lands and titles get lost in time and lords and kings fade,forgotten in history. No, you have something that will always be remembered in history and tales, in songs and centuries, something that no one else will ever have.....Because Jon Snow it's yours the Song of Ice and Fire.  
-What do you mean woman speak clearly., said Jon confused.  
-I see the golden knight and the silver mother walking the south and eastern lands. I see a black rider in north and a red rider in south both ridding from death to love. The one will light a fire upon ashes, the other will crown the king amongst the beggars ,i see.... , said the priestess and for a moment she looked surprised and breathless, ....I see a star brighter than any star that ever lighted the sky, And the whole world will kneel as it's light will break the shadows.  
When she stopped, she held her chest like she was unable to process what she had seen. Then she composed herself and blinked like she had woken up fron a deep sleep.  
-Is this a prophecy? Asked jon.  
-Is it?the priestess repeated the question instead of answering.  
-I say only what I see Jon Snow. She said as she got lost, a red silhouette in the white snow.  
Jon just watched her leave speachless as the last sunlight fell upon the trees. Only then he did notice the red flowers next to the cut tree.  
..........  
Next chapter will be about Daenerys and Jaime traveling in places where Daenerys was a queen and people loved her. I think about Jaime changing his opinion for her and developikg some kind of brotherly love for her while he is concerned about Brienne and if she will ever forgive his terrible mistakes or if it is too late to make his wench understand how much he loves her.  
It will also have a part of Brienne 's thoughts about her child and Jaime and how she is copping with her duties and pregnancy.  
Please comment and give kudos if you like my story so I keep writing.


	8. The song of death and love

They had been traveling for almost two months. It was two days now that they had left behind the black fields of the Shadow lands It had been a rather depressing view that worsened their already bad mood.

Jaime knew from his brother Tyrion ,who loved to read history and geography, that the ancient city of Asshai was a city with black stones and black fields and roads. The houses and buildings were made by black stones and marble and in general this legendary and isolated area on the other side of the world was a rather dark area. But being there had been a completely different thing than just hear stories. 

Walking around the roads of Asshai gave you the sense that the black houses and grounds were drawing the sunlight and as a result even the days that the sky was clear there was too little day light.Only at night you could see the stars in Asshai. The people were strange too. You would see them walking silently most of them alone covered with hoods and wearing red masks.

He was really glad that they had left this place. These grounds were the most ancient areas in the whole known world and they were still holding secrets that humanity had long forgotten, you could sense it in the air and it was really scary. No one knew who built Asshai or when, as far as historians knew, the city existed from the begin of the world.

Daenerys seemed somewhat taken by the place too. The city and the area that surrounded the Jade sea was affecting her. Jaime caught her sometimes stealing glances left and right worried. They would take the ship from Quarth to Volandis, a rather long road but their other choice was more dangerous.Walking through the dead cities of Essos to Lazarene and Vaes Dothraki including long deserts with no resources and of course Dothrakies. He was sure they were not too friendly with foreign travelers, especially when one of them was having their Khaleesi in chains. In Quarth where traders were frequently arriving and some of them knew the common language, he could claim that she was a prisoner to deliver.Her hair were covered by the blue hood and they were dirty ,hiding the silver colour, as well as her face. Nothing was giving away she was a Valyrian queen. There was a small village three days from Quarth. -Can you make yourself somewhat useful to our trip? He asked Daenerys. -What do you want? Snapped the young woman annoyed. -I plan to go to the village and see if there is any sword or dagger to buy. We shouldn't be in such dangerous lands without weapons. I'll look for food too, our supplies are almost over.Unfortunately I don't speak Valyrian. You see , I never imagined I would travel in these far away lands. But you are from these lands so... -I am not from here, she interrupted him -I may spent my childhood here but my family lived in Kingslanding for centuries. I am from Kingslanding as much as you are from Casterly Rock. -You will always be a foreigner there, get it over, said Jaime with a cruel sarcastic smile. . -I don't care whatever you say or think. Anyway i'll translate for you. -No , no princess, he said ironically, you will stay here tied. I won't risk attract too much attention.Tell me how I will ask for these things and i'll be back in one or twio hours. One hour later Jaime had learnt some phrases in Valyrian. He tied the woman hidden by some trees at the village's outskirts.

He passed some houses and then he explained to a young boy with the few words he had learnt in Vallyrian what he wanted to find. The boy answered and although he didn't understand too much of his words, the boy was smart enough to show him with his hands where to go and what to find.  
A huge bald man with a black beard was the smith who sold him the only sword he had ready. It wasn't something special, common Lannister soldiers had better swords but it would do its job.  
Jaime hold it with his left hand weighing it and feeling the metal.  
It was ok, but it wasn't his valyrian sword. Widow's wail was unique. Not for the expensive valyrian metal, not for the gold, the lions and rubies that decorated it. It was unique because it's other half, the only one that looked exactly like it, belonged to Brienne. And it would always belong to her. She was his heartbeat and honour even if she didn't want to see him anymore. Their swords would unite them forever. But his widow's wail was left in Kingslanding, if someone had found it, he wouldn keep it for himself or sell it, it costed a small property. The loss of his sword felt heavier now that he thought what it meant for him. 'I will find it one day, 'he promised and the longing to return in Westeros was now more intense inside him.  
He gave the man ten golden dragons. The man showed with his hands that he wanted fifteen.  
-Twenty,said Jaime showing with his one hand, "and this".  
He pointed at a wooden crossbow in the corner of the room.It was quite beautiful and well decorated with suns and moons sculpted at the wood.  
It was quite easy to carry and it would be useful if they faced any danger.  
The man accepted the offer pleased by the amount of money as it was a good trade for this small village Jaime took the sword and the crossbow and covered them in a brown cloak the priestesses had given him.  
He bought some bread, carrots and salt fish. They couldn't afford to buy much food. They would have to find their own. Hunting, fishing and gathering fruits was necessary.  
He returned two hours later at the chained Daenerys. She had fallen asleep and her face was red and wet. She had been crying. She always cried anyway. He woke her up to continue their journey.  
-It's almost night, she protested "Why don't we camp here?"  
-Move, he said pulling her chains"i will be really happy to leave this place. These lands are quite strange even if they are slightly better than Asshai.  
-You felt it. Didn't you? She asked.  
She didn't explain what exactly she meant but Jaime understood.

-It was quite weird, but it felt like this place was...  
-Full of magic, ancient magic. We were reborn there, of course there was. But there was more.  
-How do you know it? Jaime asked. He had stopped walking and turned to face Daenerys suspiciously. But she faced him calm without fear.  
\- I felt it. When I married Khal Drogon I recieved a wedding gift. I never had expected that I would see any of them but I held in my hands three stoned dragon eggs. They were ancient of course and the wedding guest who gave me the dragon eggs did it to honour my house. He didn't really expect that I would hatch three living dragons. Drogon, Rhaegar and Viseryon. These eggs were found in Asshai. There are still dragon eggs there. I felt them. Under stones, hidden in caves and under the ground, kept in chests and ancient temples they called my name. I share the same blood with them.  
Jaime's blood was frozen. These lands were really dangerous and Daenerys Targaryen here was a fatal mistake. What if she escaped and hatched other eggs to conquer the world.Horror was written upon his face and the Targaryen girl saw it.  
-Don't be afraid ser. I won't go back to Asshai. I won't hatch other dragons. My Drogon is enough for me, she laughed with a bitter tone .  
-The moment I will understand that you are trying to escape, I swear to you that I will cut your head from your body and all the Red priestesses in the whole world together won't be able to bring you back.  
His tone was low and threatening.  
\- I won't. I will go back to Kingslanding, I will face the destruction I caused and I will leave my fate to the King's or queen's justice.  
She said these worlds with a simplicity and calmness like she was talking about the weather.  
\- if you return in Kingslanding you know that who ever the king is, he will sentence you to death. It's not only the fact that you burnt the whole city and innocent people. You are the last Targaryen, you have a strong claim to the throne and this would be a threat to any king. So don't play the brave, regretful, disgraced Targaryen heir to me, because we both know that you are as an innocent, sweet princess as are Sandor Clegane and the Mountain together.  
\- I don't say that I am innocent, I am not. But I am honest. And I have to inform you that you are wrong in my claim to the throne. Not that I care anymore. But ... I am not the last Targaryen.  
-What do you mean?  
-It's Jon Snow, ser Jaime. My brother Rhaegar never raped Lyanna . She loved him and he loved her. They had married secretly. Jon Snow...or better Aegon Targaryen as his true name is, is their legitimate son. Lyanna Stark died in childbirth. Everything else about Jon being a bastard was a lie made by Ned Stark to protect his sister's son.  
Well Jaime was speachless. Too many things to process. He stopped at the first tree he saw and made camp there. He was sitting at his blanket around fire eating some salted fish without paying attention at anything else. Daenerys was tied again to the tree, with her chain long enough to let her lie on her blanket near the fire. She was eating silently without talking.  
' So Jon Snow is not the bastard of Winterfel' Jaime thought. The young mistreated boy, he had once met in Winterfel and later became the king in the North was also the rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms.You old big liar Ned Stark. The most honorable man in Westeris was lying to our face for years. Not so honorable now huh? Of course he did, Robert Baratheon would have order to kill the child the moment he learnr the truth. It was not only the claim to the throne, it was more personal. He was in love with Lyanna, he wouldn't take the rejection. The story about Lyanna being raped and Jon being his bastard was such a comfortable lie for Ned Stark. Who would imagine that wars had began and thousands of people in the whole Westeros had been killed because the dull headed Robert Baratheon couldn't accept that Lyanna Stark didn't love him.  
-That's why he killed you, right? He suddenly turned to Daenerys

-You wouldn't abandon your plans for the throne and you would finally turn against him. \--Maybe this is what would happen, I was not in my right mind, she said after some silent minutes. She seemed too lost in her sorrow. -Bur I don't think that he did to protect himself, Jon did it to protect the realm from me. He cares so much about people. - Of course, what would anyone expect from a child raised by Ned Stark, he said sarcastically. -So now we know who the king is. Do you hope that he will forgive you? He killed you once, he 'll do it again. -Jon Snow told me he didn't want the throne, said Daenerys. -And you believed him. I didn't want to be the heir of Casterly Rock too, but there was a time that gold and titles that went with the name of Lannister was not that bad. Of course I was just a golden summer knight then and I hadn't meet Brienne -Yes I believe him, ser. I don't want to live in fear and suspicion anymore. -Then you will find yourself dead soon. \- You saw i died once ser Jaime,.In my afterlife I saw my brother Rhaegar. He singed a sad song about death and love , playing his harp. It was heartbreaking. I was crying and he hugged me and told me that everything was going to be alright. You see ...death is not the worse punishment I can face. It's the look of hate and disgust at the face of the person I love that scares me more. Jaime didn't answer. ' It's the look of hate and disgust at the face of the person I love that scares me more.',he thought her words. At the face of Brienne when he would she her. Yes, this is a punishment he couldn't stand. His beautiful, brave woman that warmed his heart. How much he missed her sapphire eyes, that looked so innocent at him while they were making love Her strong body with the long legs he loved. She would hate him now, she would only have hate and disappointment for him.'Let it be', he thought, 'I will travel the whole world just to tell her how much I love her. And then if she doesn't want to see me again, he would respect it. But he had to do it.' In his dream, Brienne was looking at him with teary eyes. She was holding a crying baby in her arms. "Why did you leave us Jaime?",she asked with her broken voice."No no,I am sorry Brienne, I will never leave you again",he begged and walked towards her and their child. But Brienne was shaking her head in disappointment and disappeared. -No, Brienne come back please, he pleaded. He woke up. It was a dream. A scary one. His breath was quick and his eyes red from tears. He didn't want to be here anymore. He should be next to Brienne now and not stuck in this far away place, miles away from her and with only company the murderer Dragon queen. It was still night and the fire was burning. He added some more wood to keep them warm. At the light of the fire he watched Daenerys sleeping. Was he really going to take her to Kingslanding? He had thought many times to kill her in her sleep and keep traveling alone. She was dangerous and he didn't believe her motives. Watching her now, he noticed that she was smiling in her sleep. What was she dreaming really? Jaime hated Targaryens, the only thing that made them happy was blood and fire. And the young woman here had proved it once. He took the sword he bought the previous day and approached her slowly. She wouldn t understand anything. She wouldn't be a danger anymore. While he raised his sword to hit, he heard her mumbling. -Rhaegar, my brother please help me. "My brother, please help me" echoed repeatedly the words in his head. He hadn't be a brother to Cersei. The way he loved her was wrong, he should had stopped her, protect her from her own self. But he had failed her. Daenerys was dreaming of her brother Rhaegar that Jaime had once sworn to protect, Rhaegar in her death had singed to Daenerys a heartbreaking song for love and death. Drogon in his death was crying, his heartbreaking wail about death and love. The dragon had called him. A strange thought crossed his mind. Was he mad or prince Rhaegar had called him? The sword fell from his hand. He couldn t kill her. He couldn't trust her either but for some strange reason he had the feeling that someone had trusted her to him. To protect her?To protect other people from her? Maybe both. Her blanket had slipped and she was uncovered. He covered her tryig to not wake her up. She seemed to sleep peaceful, something that hadn't happened again during their trip. He returned to his own blanket. He had planned to kill a dangerous dragon queen and instead he covered a sleeping chained girl who was dreaming of her brother. HIS dumn fate had a twisted sense of humor. ........................................ I had to read some articles about the geography and history of westeros and essos to write this chapter. I had promised to write adout Brienne too but this chapter was big to write so i'll write about her in the next one. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Don't forget I need your comments and kudos!!!


	9. It's over

Brienne woke up early that morning as she did everyday. It was getting more and more difficult to wake up early these days as she was already five months pregnant. At least she had managed to reduce morning sickness following the advices of maester Samwel to eat light, healthy meals and avoid spicy food. The maester had moved in the capital to serve as the King's measter and write the history of Westeros during the last decades.'The song of ice and fire' he had called the book.

After she washed her face, she carefully wore her new armor with the Three Eyed Raven's sigil upon her chest. The armor's colour was black and it was specially made for her to hide her baby bump during her pregnancy.. The armor was hard from outside to protect her from being hurt but from inside the fabric was rather soft and there was enough space for her baby. She didn't want to make her little one feel uncorfotable in any way. She knew that after the baby was born everyone in the castle would learn about it but for now she wished to avoid reveal it at least until it is born. She just wanted to avoid the pitiful looks of people and especially the knights of the Kingsguard who should learn to respect her as their commander.'Poor woman' she imagined them think if they knew the truth.' How can she manage to command the Kingsguard when she couldn't even keep her legs closed for the Kingslayer. Look at hernow, she carries his bastard.' She could get used to them if they were meant only for her as she got used to any other name she had been called her whole life but she couldn'r stand and hear them insult her baby. She would kill for her baby if it is necessary.

Prdrick knocked her door interrupting jer from her thoughts.

-Enter ser Podrick, she said.

-Are you ready ser Brienne?asked the young man she had knighted a moon ago.

\- I am almost ready ... I just need to... could you... er ... help me year my boots.

A shade of red coloured her face. She felt somewhat uncomfortable but there was anyone else to help her as her belly didn't allow her to wear her boots without help.

-Of course ser, said Podrick and helped her immediately with steady moves without telling anything else. Brienne felt grateful for the young man she had taught to fight amd tried hard to not cry. 'I am the Lord commander of the Kingsguard, I won't let myself so easily reduced to tears.', she told herself.

"You maybe feel a little more sensitive during the pregnancy but it's normal" maester Sam had told her.

Later she was walking amongst her men of the Kingsguard. She had chosen the best fighters she could find, honorable men who were willing ti serve King Bran the Broken. Her work was easier now that ir wasn't forbidden for a member of the Kingsguard to have family and hold lands. Brienne herself would be the Evenstar one day althought she would have someone else to represent her in Tarth as she didn't plan to leave her place as commander of the Kingsguard. In addition she was goinf to have a child King Bran had announced these changes lloking straight at her. Brienne was sure now that he knew about rhe baby.  
Today the King would inspect the port's repairs. Lord Tyrion had insisted the King to keep up with the appearances although he was the one who made the most desicions

Brienne and some knights of the Kingsguard were following King Bran's custody. Brienne was riding her horse in front of the King's carriage. All the other knights were following next amd behind the King. She was always choosing the most dangerous position, she was the best fighter and a proud woman and everyone in the Kingsguars was respecting her and obeyed her commands. They all knew that she was a jusy and honorable woman.

The city of Kingslanding was deserted. There wasn't a soul walking on the streets and the ashes were still covering the atmosphere. Brienne doubted that there was a living soul in this city as everywhere she would turn she only saw ashes. The custody kept move on in silence . Once the arrived at the port they saw the people that aueen Sansa had sent from the North to help with the reconstruction of the city. Kingslanding was dead and it would take decades to be fully built again but they tried with small steps such as building the port and repair some houses to populate the city.

After the Northern soldiers showed them their plans and the progress of their work they decided to return back to the castle.

As they were crossing the city of ashes they heard loud voices and suddenly around fifty men were attacking their custody. Brienne immediately stood infront of King Bran to protect him from the assassins that tried to reach him. They were outnumbered by their enemies but they were fighting better. Brienne was fast and stong and the valyrian steel of Oathkeeper found easily the bodies of her enemies. She was blocking a strong attack with her sword when another opponent appeared next to her ready to pierce her stomach with his sword. She left a loud scream and with a fierce attack , putting all her strength she achieved to push them back and finally find their necks with her sword. When she finished wuth them she looked around. The Kingsguard had beat the assassins and most of them were already dead. Brienne caught one of them who was still alive and threatening him with her sword she asked:

-Who sent you?

-Dorne, was the only thing the man said before he left his last breath.

-There are people that know Jon Snow is a Targaryen, they will keep support hos claim whether he wants it or not.

Brienne turned to see King Bran speaking.

-Fortunately for us, we have you to protect us ser Brienne, he kept staring at the woman.

Brienne wiped the blood from her sword with her cloak.

She took off her helmet and revealed her sweaty blonde hair that danced in the soft evening air. Her sapphire eyes were wild and shinning.

-I only did my duty your Grace, she answered.

She was standing upon her horse, tall in her black armor with her stirred from the wind wet hair and her astonishing eyes, the last sunlight fell upon her.

Tyrion looked at her admiring the strong woman.

-She is like the warrior herself, commented Tyrion to king Bran when they were back in the carriage.

The king nodded and with his usual emotionless stare he kept looking at his Hand.

-Have you ever read the White Book Lors Tyrion?he asked.

Back at her chamber Brienne undid her armor and remained in her small clothes for a while. She caressed her belly and took a deep breath. Today one assasin had threatened her baby. Her whole life she had been ready to die for the kings and the ladies she served. But today she had felt something she never expected. Threatening her baby had made her feel horror, real fear. She fought with all her strength to protect it.

She felt the tiny life inside her moving and tried to sooth it.

-Everything is going to be alright my child, she said softly.

She then stood up, dressed herself in comfortable breaches and a shirt that let her belly show, she coveres herself eith her blue velvet robe and slipped outside her room.

Tyrion Lannister was drinking his wine while studying papers, maps and correcting Bronn's plans for the necessary ecpenses.

-If I really leave this man to manage the King's gold this is going to be a city of brothels he said to himself.  
He was once a daily visitor in these places, something he had stopped doing a long time ago. He had three years to lie with a woman.'No more whores for me.',he had said to himself 'And if I count the fact that there is any woman in this world who would want to have sex with an ugly dwarf.... well celibacy in my only option.'

He returhed to his work, occasionally puffing with Bronn's plans when he heard a knock on the door.

-Enter, he said.  
The door opened and Tyrion raised his head from his papers to see Ser Brienne , the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard standing in front of him.

-Take a seat ser Brienne, how I can be useful to you? He asked offering a chair.  
Brienne denied kindly to sit.

-I prefer to stand if you don't mind,

-As you wish my lady. Now ehat I can do for you?  
Brienne looked umcomfortable and kept holding tight her blue robe around her body.

I just want to tell you something that is..... it has to do with.... ser Jaime.  
The man was silent for a moment, the woman hadn't talk about Jaime and his death and Tyrion didn't try to make any conversation about Jaime with her. He knew what had happened. Jaime had abandoned Brienne to return to the only woman he loved, Cersei and die with her. The woman infront of him would probably want to forget it and go on with her life. But here she was. Late at night wanting to talk abou him.

He nodded encouraging her to talk.

-Well , you know... about the relationship I had.....with ser Jaime at Winterfel, she said ashamed and unable to look at him. 

-Yes I was informed by my brother, he said taking a deep breath and closing his eyes for a moment. How much pain caused him Jaime's death. He would always mourn him The only person he could ever call family, his brother.

-Lord Tyrion I....I..., she couldn't say the worfs

She slowly opened her robe and revealed her swollen belly. Her pregnancy was quite apparent.  
Lord Tyrion's eyes were wide for some minutes, he couldn't process what he was seeing. When tears of joy left his eyes and a big smile lighted his face , he tried to stiff his cry and approached Brienne slowly.

-Could I my lady, he said rising his hand to touch her belly.

Brienne nodded now looking at him.  
Tyrion touched Brienne's belly and felt his brother's child move. This baby was the continue of his brother Jaime.  
He looked at Brienne like she was a miracle 

\- He would be very happy, he told her. "I am sure that he would.... he ...he" ,the dwarf wiped his eyes. He didn't know what to say. The woman in front of him had chosen to keep the baby of the man who had abandoned her no matter the cost. She had put aside her honour and her fame to keep the child of Jaime, the famous Kingslayer... the man she loves, he suddenly realised.

-You don't need to say something Lord Tyrion, I know what I was for him, she said sad.

-You were important, said Tyrion.

-Stop, she raised her voice to stop him with a pained expression, "you don't have to lie, it's ok, I am ok with everything. I just wanted you to know. Queen Sansa told me to come to you that you would be happy to be his or her uncle. What happened with Jaime belongs to the past. He is dead. It's over.  
Her voice had a heartbreaking finality. Like she was accepting a big truth.

-Whatever you need I will help you, I promise, I will be always here for you and the child. You are my family, ser Brienne.

-Thank you, she said. This is all she wanted, a family for her child. Someone to protect it in case something happened to her. She would never want her child to be alone in the world. 

After ser Brienne left his room Lord Tyrion left his chambers and crossed the castle's halls running. When he arrived at the Lord Commander's tower, he silently passed Brienne's chambers and entered the room that the White Book was held. He quickly looked for Jaime's page. When he found it , he realised that Brienne had written all his great deeds to be remembered for ever. His eyes filled with tears ince again. She had forgven him, because she loved him. In the end of his page she wrote: " He died protecting his queen." If someone read it , he would think that he simply did his duty as every knight should do but Tyrion knew what this phrase meant for Brienne.


	10. Your love isn't fair

This chapter contains violence, sexual harassment and sexual scenes so you have been warned in case you don't want to read such things.  
………..

They had left Quarth two moons before. The weather had been kind to them making the passage through the sea easier. Jaime was staring at the sea where the sun was ready to set. It was a beautiful scene. The sky had red, purple, yellow, orange and blue colours and the stars was slowly appearing. This evening sky reminded him of his dream after he died. He let himself wandering in this memory while the sea became a mirror of his thoughts. The small waves and the sunlight was drawing the scenery of him and Brienne sitting upon the fenche, he had found her. He could even see her eyes with their sapphire colour. There was any sea with such a beautiful colour. The scenery changed and he saw themselves kissing each other while watching their children playing in the big beautiful garden. His woman was pregnant with their fifth child and he was watching proudly her swolen belly. She was his love and his bless. Finally the scene faded leaving him alone with a pain in his heart. The dragon's wail echoed once again inside his head .  
"Why is the dragon crying Brienne?", he heard himself asking her in his dream.  
"He is crying for his mother's death",she had answered  
"He is crying for the life we didn't live."  
Tears had left his eyes once again without realising. 'For what we lost', he thought. Because of me. He hoped Brienne was fine and happy even without him. He knew she had more strength than anyone because her soul was pure . He knew she was alive cause if she wasn't he wouldn't be able to breathe and walk upon this world. The priestess had said that the dragon had called him and the Lord of Light had brought him back but inside him he knew another truth. He couldn't die while Brienne lives and he couldn't live while she is dead. He couldn't explain why he had this belief but it sounded so logical in his mind. The sea had now taken a bright red colour like it was on fire or like it was a sea of blood.  
'Fire and blood.'He thought, The Dragon queen was traveling in these waters and the sea was honouring her by taking her colours. The truth was that the girl had not caused him any problem from the moment they left the port. Most of the times her presence went unnoticed in their cabin. She was tied with her chains inside the room and Jaime was taking her everyday outside the cabin to breathe some fresh air. Daenerys seemed a little surprised the first time he left her stay outside the cabin but she didn't ask. Inside the cabin there was only a bed and a matress on the floor. Jaime would have taken the matress but Daenerys lied in the matress before he had the chance to talk. 'Well, let her sleep there.She is the prisoner anyway.'He thought.  
He brought to his mind the last time they had a talk, the day they departed from Quarth. He had approached the sailors and the captain of the ship to arrange their travel and the money it would cost. These men were really lecherous creatures but they were their only option. They asked an incredible big amount of money. Jaime tried to make a better deal but they weren't willing to accept it. Then captain s eyes fell upon Daenerys. He grabbed the woman's wrist and dragged her close to him  
-She is very beautiful though, a real jewellery, he said, "and she is a prisoner. Give her to me for our entertainment during the trip and it will cost you half the money we asked."  
Daenerys' eyes went wide from fear and desperation although she didn't say a word as the man grabbed her breasts and squeezed them hungrily with his dirty hands.  
Jaime moved fast and grabbed tightly the man's neck from behind putting his sword threatening near his neck.   
-Let her, now, he said slowly and steady with his most threatening voice. The man took his hand away from Daenerys and didn't move his body in fear.  
"You won't touch her again, am I clear?"  
Looking around him, captain's men were ready to attack.  
-Don't dare to attack,he hissed."I'll kill him in front of your eyes and believe me I am capable to fight all of you together. Come on try me if you want."  
The way he had grabbed the captain and moved his sword had persuaded the crew that he was a skilled fighter even with one hand. They were sailors, they knew everything about the sea and trading but nothing about fighting. No one moved and finally the captain promised with a shaking voice that he wouldn' t touch Daenerys again. The captain finally gave up to a good deal and went to their cabin waiting for their departure.  
Daenerys was sitting in her mattress in the corner of the cabin looking curious at Jaime. Finally she talked.  
-It would have been less expensive for you if you had left them rape me, she said as a statement but Jaime knew it was a hidden question. 'Why did you help me?' She was asking.   
He was lying in his bed studying a map he had bought in Quarth.   
-It's not that I am fond of your presence princess - I would gladly get rid of it actually - but I happen to hate rapists, he said with sarcasm and his eyes still on the map and the paths they could take from Volantys.  
For some minutes there was silence.  
\- I was sold by my own brother to Khal Drogo for an army, she said more talking to herself with her eyes fixed on the floor," and although I turned to love him, he had raped me many times since our wedding night."  
Jaime needed some moments to process what he had heard. He raised his eyes to look at the young woman in the corner of the room. She looked now lost in her memories.  
He was feeling sadness as he was looking her face and her thin figure. She was a hateful creature, a murderer with no mercy and still as he remembered the wound in her chest, where her heart was beating, murdered by the man she loved and trusted, as he thought about what she had just said, he felt pain. He was feeling pain for her life. How could such a young woman cause so much pain?How could such a young woman have tasted so much pain?  
Suddenly the cabin was suffocating...

That night, the crew and the captain had began drinking wine earlier than usual. Their voices and laughs made it extremely difficult for Jaime to sleep and Daenerys seemed to struggle too. After midnight the noise finally stopped and Jaime let himself drift in a deep sleep.   
He didn't hear the door open. The captain's men were too drunk to think clearly They quickly approached Daenerys and a soldier closed her mouth with his hand. She was trying to shout and free herself but the men were stronger than her. They punched her face and pulled her hair so her neck was exposed to them One of them ripped her clothes and squeezed her breasts . She was crying and kicking but they didn't seem to care. The man who had ripped her clothes had untied his breaches when he felt on the floor dizzy from the wine. Jaime woke up immediately and saw the awful scene un front of him.  
The men were too drunk to act quickly.   
-You fucking beasts, Jaime shouted. He attacked them fighting with his own hands. Some of them ran scared while other got seriously injured. In his anger Jaime stabbed to death the man who had ripped Daenerys' dress and threw his body to the sea in front of the scared eyes of the crew.  
He returned in his cabin. Daenerys eas crying curled on the floor. They had hit her awfully and her face was bleeding. He kneeled in front of her.  
He didn't touch her. He knew better not to scare her.   
-Daenerys, he said steady but soft." I need to clean your wounds."  
Daenerys raised slowly her head and nodded without looking at him. She had covered her nakedness with her blanket.  
Jaime filled a bowl with clean water and with a cloth he slowly cleaned the blood from her face.  
She had stopped crying and her emotionless eyes where fixed on the floor.  
-Are you hurt somewhere else? he asked.  
-No, just bruises, she answered wincing in pain. They had treated her violently and her body was in pain. He coul s see the dark bruises in her hands.  
\- Did they… did they touch you?he asked again.  
She shook her head negatively and he felt a wave of relief .  
He couldn't understand why he was feeling guilty for what had just happened. What she was to him anyway?She was a Targaryen, her nature was fire and blood and she had proved it. 'Her mother was a Targaryen and she was a very kind and decent woman.', he heard a voice in his head. And he had watched her getting raped without doing anything to protect her. He watched his sister getting raped by Robert Baratheon without doing anything. But then he met Brienne and something broke inside him. She had grown on him. She had made him a better person. She was his light and his compass in this world. But as for Daenerys, there was and something else. After his resurrection, it was like his mind was giving him answers he didn't have before. His eyes and soul were now more open than ever and Daenerys Targaryen had been trusted to him and only him. He was feeling the weight of this trust more than any oath he had ever taken. He took a deep breath.  
-Come on princess, you are in pain and I can't let you sleep on the flloor. You sleep in bed and I sleep here.   
He gave her his hand to help her stand but Daenerys didn't move.  
-it's not necessary, she said without really looking at him.  
Now Jaime lost his patience.  
-Yes it is. You either give me your hand to help you walk to bed or I carry you there like the little dull headed child you are.  
He shouted  
Daenerys snapped at this and after shee shot him an angry glare she let him help her stand and support her.   
Once she lied to bed, he covered her with a blanket and he lied in the matress.  
-Thank you, he heard her say after a while.  
-Sleep well princess, he answered yawning as he was closing his eyes."There are no other monsters in this room."

……………………………………..  
It was afternoon when Tyrion Lannister watched the royal carriages arriving from the North. King Bran hadn't imformed him that he expected vistors. He left his chambers to welcome the royal guests and talk with the king. A servant imformed him that the king was already in the Throne room.  
He was crossing the Red Keep when he saw queen Sansa and her custody walking towards the throne room.  
Tyrion stopped walking to admire her beauty. She was dressed in a dark red velvet dress with a belt decorated with gems and pearls.  
Her hair were caught in a strict royal way that reminded him of queen Cersei and her crown was silver with sapphires and emaralds.  
She was breathtaking.  
She turned her head to look at him and he approached her and bowed .  
-Queen Sansa, he said " I wasn't expecting you although I am really happy to see you."  
-I came to visit my brother but I told him that I don't want any royal feasts. Too many people are suffering from hunger and I wouldn't want you to make expenses for me when you can use them to feed them.   
Her light blue eyes that hold an icy austerity softened for a while.  
-I came to see Brienne too. I 'll stay for some time until she gives birth. I owe her my life and I won't leave her alone when she needs me.  
They stayed there looking each other for sometime. Her pale skin took a slight red colour in her cheeks and her eyes had an intense stare. 'My queen', thought Tyrion and felt his heartbit increase. His eyes were soft when he broke the silence.  
-I am glad you are here your Grace, your presence is always a pleasure for us, he said in a formal way, as the circumstances demanded.  
-Thank you lord Tyrion, she said in her formal royan tone and left him to see her brother.  
………………….  
He spent the rest of the afternoon in his chambers. Work and wine would help him forget Queen Sansa's presence in the castle. He would usually dine with King Bran and other members of the small council but today he sent a servant to imform the king that some urgent matters needed his attention.  
He was half drunk when someone knocked his door. Bron would visit his chambers sometimes to drink, joke and talk about his plans for new brothels.  
-Oh leave Bron, I don't have time for whores and brothels tonight, he shouted exasperated and filled his cup  
\- I am sure whores is a rather entertaining subject but I wouldn't prefer it.  
In front of him was standing queen Sansa Stark.  
Surprised, Tyrion stood up awkwardly and bowed.  
-I am sorry your Grace, I didn't expect you. He said as composed as he could and offered a seat.  
She wasn't dressed as royal as she was earlier in the afternoon. She wore a simple green dress and her hair were falling free in her back. Her crown was also gone.  
-You weren't in dinner, she said.  
-Yes, there were some urgent matters I had to see. He said taking his seat. "Wine ?" , he asked.  
-Yes thank you. I hope you aren't avoiding me.  
-No, he said without looking at her"what reason do I have to avoid you?"  
She took a sip and kept looking at him.  
\- You did a good job with the port's reconstruction.  
Tyrion emptied his cup and filled it again. Her scent was intoxicating and he couldn't take his eyes from her.Something was burning inside him.  
-We owe you for your help your Grace, without you we wouldn't have done it.  
-You would, said Sansa, "you always do."  
She unconsciously leaned her head towards Tyrion. He was breathing slowly.  
-The same as you, you even manipulated me to win the Game of thrones.  
Sansa winced at this but she didn't pull away her face.   
-I had to do it to survive and help my people survive. But it wasn't a lie Lord Tyriom I really trust you.  
Tyrion snapped in anger as his face got closer to hers.  
-Don't play the "I trust you" card again your Grace. The game of thrones is over.  
-The game of thrones is never over lord Tyrion and if you think that it was just a card in the game then you are a fool.  
-Oh yes thar's me, your fool, ungly, dwarf ex husband my queen.  
He laughed sarcastically.  
-Don't say this again. And my name is Sansa.  
She hissed.  
Their lips were almost touchimg and their intense stares were full of passion. Sansa was feeling a strange sense in her lower abdomen and her cheeks and neck were red.  
No one moved. They weren't touching each other but the tension between them and the feeling of her breath in his face was driving Tyrion mad. He felt himself getting hard andall he wanted was to grab her, kiss her and make love to her. But she had rejected him once.  
\- You broke my heart to see you look at me with disgust Sansa, he only whispered with his lips still near hers.  
Sansa still didn't move as they were feeling each other's breaths.   
She finally closed her eyes and stood up.  
Sansa had already turned her back to leave when she spoke. She wouldn't let him see the pain in her eyes.  
-And you broke my heart to see you love Daenerys, Tyrion.

When she had left and Tyrion was alone, he threw his cup in the wall spilling all the wine.  
His erection was still there and he needed release.  
He lied in his bed and imagined her beautifull face, her lips, near his and her breath in his face. He imagined looking at him with her blue eyes and shouting his name as he was making love to her and caressed her porcelain skin.  
He stroke himself while thinking of her and soon he released his seed in the blanket. He had drunk too much to keep his eyes open and quickly fell asleep.

Some chambers away queen Sansa had fallen asleep naked and dreamed of a man kissing her and touching her in places she was scared to let anyone else touch her. But his touch was so pleasant and gentle that she couldn't resist to moan."Tyrion", she shouted.

I am waiting for comments.


	11. When a mother cries

I really thank you for your lovely comments. Your support helps me keep writting

I hope you like the next chapter.

They were a few days away from Volandis. Daenerys saw some trading ships pass next to their ship. Volantis was the bigest port in the Free cities and the first Valyrian colony after Valyria was destroyed by the volcano erruption. She would really like to cross the long Bridge and admire this big city.  
She had asked for some tailors and needles to repair her torren dress and sew some of ser Jaime's clothes that have been torren by the trip. He had insisted not to do it but when she had the chance to take them without him knowing as he had left them in a chair near her bed where her chains allowed her to reach them, she started to repair them.  
She had watched her servants do it many times and sometimes she would sew her clothes with Missandei adding fabrics and gems in her dresses.   
Fortunately the crew didn't make any attempt to attack her after the night ser Jaime killed one of them. It was so strange to call him ser Jaime. Her whole life ser he had only one name for her , "Kingslayer", the man who had stollen everything from her and forced her to grow up in foreign lands , in poverty and humiliation. When he arrived at Winterfel all she wanted was to take revenge and execute him.  
But now thing had changed. He had protected her, healed her wounds and let her sleep in his bed. She could stay outside of the cabin and smell the sea air as long as she wanted and althought he was still her captor, he took care of all her needs such as food, clean clothes and warm water to wash herself.  
He had even removed the chain from her neck and the one that chained her hands together. And she had burnt innocent people alive and had burnt his sister.  
She knew now that he was a man of honour. Except his snarky remarks, she was in his mercy to do as he wants, he could mistreat and dishonor her but instead he had only taken care of her and protected her. The chain that tied her to him didn't frighten her anymore. She was safe.  
'If I had a brother like ser Jaime,' she thought, ' I would had never felt alone. I wouldn't have been abused and sold and raped. I wouldn't want to fill my emptiness with power. I would know what family is.'  
A truth had taken shape in her mind. She didn't tell it to him but she knew. He had killed her father because he was mad and obssesed with fire. He would have burn the city. Unfortunately Jon Snow hadn't been that quick. She had already completed what her father had begun. 'Jon Snow' , the name that always ring in her mind and his figure that always haunt her dreams.  
The light swinging of the ship was relaxing her and she remember the dream she had last night. She was walking in a Northern forest near Winterfel. The snow was fresh and her legs were sinking until her knees. Snowflakes were dancing in the winter wind falling in her hair and her face. She laughed playfully and kept walking among the covered with snow trees.  
Suddenly she noticed a strange tree with a white bark and red leaves. At the bark was curved a heart. She stood in front of it noticing the beautiful colours of the tree until she realised that from the red leaves , red drops of blood were running through the white bark and fell upon the white snow.  
It was like the tree was crying tears of blood.  
-Will you ever forgive me? She heard a familiar voice  
-Jon, she said.  
She turned around to see him looking at her with tears.  
She moved to go close to him but an invisible wall kept her away from him.  
-Jon, she shouted now.  
-It's the fear that ripped us apart, he said.  
-I don't want fear Jon, I don't want hate. I am sorry. She begged.  
She was crying now desperate to reach him.  
-I love you Jon, she whispered at the wind.  
His eyes went wide surprised.  
-I love you Danny, he answered.

She came back from her memory. She left the needles and the clothes and hugged her knees to her chest.A song crossed her mind and she began to sing in a low voice at the begin and then louder.

"High in the Hall of the Kings who are gone, Jenny would dance with her ghosts,   
The ones she had lost and the ones she had found and the ones who had loved her the most.  
The ones who'd been gone for so very long, she couldn't remember their names, they spun her around in the dump old stone, spun away all her sorrow and pain."  
A familiar sound reached her ears, she had missed this sound so much that she felt her heart getting warm and tears left her eyes.  
Near their ship she heard a dragon roaring and the sound of his wings tearing the sky  
"Drogon",she cried.

  
That moment Jaime opened the door to see what was happening with Daenerys as her song had reached his ears. She sounded sad and desperate and he feared that something had made her worry.  
As he entered the cabin and watched the dragon queen singing with her back turned to him and her eyes outside the window, he heard it. It was the scary sound of dragon wings he had heard in the past. This sound had haunted his dreams for a long time. But instead of the threatening sound he had heard so many times, he now heard the sad wail, he had heard at his afterlife. The dragon was crying. He was calling his mother.  
Daenerys stood up quickly and moved torwards him as long as her chain permitted.  
-Please, I want to see him, she pleaded with a broken voice and fell to her knees.  
Ser Jaime lifted her immediately. In her eyes he saw the pain of a mother that couldn't see her child, her last child. She had seen the same pain and plead in Cersei when Tommen had forbidden her to warch Myrcela's funeral.  
He couldn't do something then. But now…  
His logic told him that he shouldn't do it. This creature was dangerous and at the hands of Darnerys it was a fatal weapon. But the dragon cried again and this time it sounded like he was talking to him. "You promised."  
He untied her chain from where it was tied and let the woman go out.  
The dragon was now flying next to the ship. The crew had gone inside screaming, scared from the dragon, probably waiting for their demise. Jaime was afraid that someone would recognise Daenerys but for the time being there was no one around.  
Drogon ,looked at his mother in a way Jaime would never believe he would she in a dragon. His stare was soft.  
He kept flying next to them near the spot Daenerys was standing. When he was close enough Daenerys reached to touch him. She began whispering in Valyrian like a mother would whisper to her child to reassure that she loves it. They stayed like this for sometime as the ship was sailing and drogon was fflying next to them. Then his stare fell to Jaime and he moved his head like nodding to him. It seemed like a "thank you."  
The dragon flied again in the sky dissapearing from their view.   
Daenerys was now smiling happy while she was attending the sea.  
-Thank you, she said finally

  
………………………………………..

The members of the small council had been gathered around King Bran and his Hand discussing about their next moves.  
Brienne was sitting between ser Podrick and ser Davos. She was eight months pregnant now and although her armor was still covering her, she was heavy and slow while she was walking, she avoided standing for a long time and people had began to suspect her pregnancy.  
Lately the small council inclouded queen Sansa who would stay with then until her baby was born. The North was indepent but queen Sansa was a useful ally and supported her brother who had given them their independence.  
She was sitting next to ser Davos and Bronn, as far as she could from lord Tyrion. They had many fights in these meetings lately and as a result they were avoiding each other's stare most of the time.  
-Our apothecaries are almost empty from food, said lord Tyrion."Our fields and animals are burnt. I have talked with farmers from nearby villages and I think that I have persuaded some of them to help us make them fertile again with payment of course."  
He took a deep breath  
\- This needs time and for now we need to ask help from other cities, said Sansa. "I have personally asked help from my cousin Robin Arryn for my Kingdom. The Vale and the areas around Eyrie are rather fertile and they had a very good year as I was informed. You should do the same.  
-Robin Arryn is willing to help you because he hopes to accept his marriage proposal, snapped Tyrion.  
-Dorne also accepted to help us, answered Sansa annoyed.  
-Does it come with a marriage proposal too?  
Said sarcastically Tyrion.  
Sansa's face got red from anger and because probably this was true.  
-That's none of your business Tyrion, she shouted hitting the table with her hands and stood up leaning threatening towards Tyrion's side.  
-I didn't say that it is my business Sansa, what I say is that I don't think they would give too much help for an ungly dwarf groom, he shouted standing up with the same posture after he hit the table too.  
Everyone around the council was speechless while these two were looking each other with anger.  
-I …i don't understand how these arguments will help us, said Podrick finally.  
-This is not an argument Pod, this is foreplay, said Bronn with a grin."Hey you two, get a room to fuck at last , we have work to do here.  
Sansa and Tyrion turned instantly to shoot him an angry look.  
\- Shut up!!! They shouted both in a voice.  
Bronn chuckled and his had the satisfaction and the onerest of a child who has bern given a new toy.  
-Oh it's the Lannister way of flirting he kept speaking at Pod."You see? His brother did the same to your Ser Brienne and now she is ready to burst with his child."  
Everyone was rolling their eyes annoyed. They had all understood that Brienne was pregnant but they kept being discrete.  
Without someone announce the end of the council, they began to leave the room until Brienne and the King were left alone.   
He looked at her as she was approaching him to push his wheelchair.  
-Don't worry ser Brienne, your child will take it's rightful name when the time comes. From your bloodline will come the greatest fighters and knights. Your name and your children's names will be written in history as the Keepers of "The Song of Ice and Fire."


	12. I will always love that man

Volandis was a magnificent city. Daenerys admired the great buildings and the large roads as well as the view of the city and the port from the Long Bridge. Even ser Jaime seemed somewhat taken by the greatness off Volandis.  
The market was the greatest they had ever seen. There was a big variety of groceries, wines, fabrics, clothes, jewels and exotic herbs . Daenerys wished she was a young carefree girl walking in the streets of this city with her family and friends looking for dresses and jewels and trying the local foods. But she wasn't. She never was and she would never be.  
She had been a sister, a slave, a wife, a beggar, a foreigner, an orphan, a mother, a khaleeshi, a queen and a murderer. But never , not even once in her life, had she been a carefree girl. She suppressed the tears that filled her eyes. Tears for an innocence long lost. For what she was never meant to be.  
Walking through the market Jaime couldn't help but admire the well made eastern jewels.   
Somewhere in the middle of the market , his green eyes fell upon a handmade golden pendant with a sapphire gem sculpted in the shape of a lion cub.  
Hypnotized Jaime stood infront of the stand where the pendant was exposed. He couldn't take his eyes away.  
Suddenly a red woman appeared behind the stand with her face covered with her red veil. Only her eyes were visible and now they were fixed upon him.   
-It's hard to take a glimpse of what we always wanted but we were too blind to see it before it is too late, she said.  
Her beautiful hands took the pendant and gave it to him.  
-This is a gift Jaime Lannister, from the Lord of Light. A sapphire lion concieved from pure love after the Long Night.The life we didn't live.  
In Jaime's mind , Brienne's words echoed again.  
"The life we didn't live." But how can the Red priestess know about it?  
The woman turned her attention at Daenerys who was standing silent next to ser Jaime covered with her blue hood and lost in her thoughts.  
The red priestess approached her and took her hands in hers with respect.   
-I knew you would come here ome day Daenerys Targaryen, she said smiling kindly. "I am so glad to meet you.  
-How do you know me?, asked Daenerys.  
-The god of Light told me you would come. He gave me two presents for you too. The one is a star. You will see it tonight after the sunset. You have to remember Daenerys that you must experience the darkness to see the light. The other gift I have for you is this.  
The woman gave her something sharp and hard like metal, covered with a violet fabric. She uncovered it and with surprise she realised she was holding Jon Snow's dagger. The weapon that took her life.  
-But I left it in Asshai, said Daenerys.  
The red priestess didn't answer, she just kept staring at her and ser Jaime. Finally she turned to Jaime again.  
-Take care of her, she told him."Under the light of R'llhor you are her brother and she is your sister."  
Ser Jaime and Daenerys couldn't say something, they were both too shocked and confused to talk. They just watched the woman dissapear among the crowd.  
Jaime looked at Daenerys. She was staring at the dagger in her hands wide eyed, scared and hurt and confused. Her chain was still there. He wasn't ready to take it off. But something soft reached his heart."You are her brother and she is your sister." He would have interfered. He would have said this is an insult. Only Cersei was his sister. She had been something like religion to him. He was used to say that he existed only for Cersei. But now he was living in a life without Cersei. And sometimes he missed her presence and mourned her loss. Sometimes he blamed himself for her demise and his obsession with her for the demise of their children. But it was so clear now, he could live without her. He could live a life without her shadow. He could love people he would never dare to love while she lived, he could live his own life. The only question he had to answer was 'Do I want to?' His eyes fell again at the pendant he was holding.  
He took a deep breath amd turned to Daenerys. He put his one hand around her arms softly in a protective way. How many of his actions he couldn't really process lately?  
The young woman snapped at his gesture surprised. He looked seriously at her.  
-Come on Daenerys, we have ro camp outside the city for the night.

  
That night as the sun disappeared behind the mountains and the sea , a new star appeared. It was the biggest in the sky causing the admiration, the fear and the hope at many people in the Free cities and Westeros. Something big wound happen and it was going to change the future.  
The wisest maester in Citadel studied the size, the white light and the violet glimpses at the edges of the star. It was an ethereal light that brought peace in his soul.  
-This is for good, he said at the othee maesters.   
Daenerys amd Jaime watched the star amazed It was true.  
-It makes me feel peaceful and happiness and .. and…,Daenerys couldn't find the words  
-And hope, said Jaime.  
-Yes, it's like a promise.  


Jom Snow was watching the great star in the sky from his window.   
-It has a strange light, he said to Ghost,"it gives me the sense of hope. A hope for the future.  
He smiled as the direwold howled in the view of the new star…  
……………………….  
It was three weeks after the strange star had appeared in the sky. Brienne was talking with the rest of the Kingsguard when she felt the first contraction in her belly. She had many of these lately as she was expecting her baby to come until the next moon. She kept her face expressionless until the second contraction came more intense. She kept discussing the King's safety matters trying to hide the pain.  
She had to keep her professional face. Even the slightest hint that being a woman and pregnant made her vulnerable could destroy the respect and the sense of equality she had created as their commander. She was their leader and she would always have to struggle and fight to prove that she deserves it as much as a male knight. Knighthood was not a field for women. She smartly hurried to end the meeting without the rest realising what was hapening and when the Kingsguard left the lord Commander's tower, she let her face grimace in pain.  
-Podric, she called the young man who had stayed with her. He was her squire for years before she knighted him and he knew very well when something was wrong with her.  
-Ser Brienne, he rushed to her side.  
Brienne doubled in pain trying not to scream. Then she realised that her breaches were eet. Her waters had broken  
Tears filled her eyes.  
-My baby is coming, she said trembling.  
-Come on ser, I will help you to your chambers and I will call maester Samwel and the midwife.  
He helped her walk slowly to her chambers which were not too far stopping every time she had a contraction and she bit her lips not to scream.  
When she lied to her bed Pod ran to maester Samwel Turly. The maester rushed to her chambers and a little later came the midwife. Podric informed queen Sansa and lord Tyrion who quickly ran to her chambers.  
Brienne was lying at her bed l,her nakedness covered by a blanket while maester Samwel examined her and the midwife was boilling water in the fireplace.  
Lady Sansa and Podric were at her side. Lord Tyrion was pacing nervously outside her chambers. Brienne couldn't hold her screams anymore. The pain was unbearable. Two hours had passed in pain ans the baby hadn't come yet. Brienne was panting tired. The midwife next to her breath right to ease her pain. From all the pain she had experienced in her life, Brienne had never experienced something like this. It was not only the physical pain. She never had felt so worried about another life, she was feeling too much emotional. She suddenly felt something pushing her pelvis   
-When I tell you lady Brienne, you will push, said maester Samwell.  
She felt an intense contraction and heard Sam's orders to push. She needed something to hold on , someone to hold on. 'I need Jaime', she thought but he wasn't there. He would never be there. She felt Podric taking her hand. She felt so grateful for her ex squire and best friend that he was there to help her. This made her not feel so alone She hold tightly his hand and pushed for a last time shouting with all her strength the only thing she could think of this moment.  
-Jaime, she cried and then she felt her baby coming out and a cry feeling her ears.  
Sam took the baby from between her legs, cut the umbilical cord, cleaned it and covered it with a small blanket.  
-Congratulations, ser Brienne, you have a healthy beautiful daughter, he smiled and gave her her baby.  
Brienne looked breathless at the tiny baby, that was crying in her lap, She was a miracle. Brienne was never ready for what she felt that moment. Tears ran at her face but she could do nothing to stop them.  
-Hello, little one, she smiled at her daughter "I am your mother. I was so much looking forward to keep you."  
The tiny bundle stopped crying when she heard her mother s voice. Brienne looked her beautiful face, her fine features and the few golden hair in her head. She looked so much like Jaime. Then the baby slowly opened her eyes and looked at her mother. Emerald eyes looked at her before she closed them again. No she didn't just look like him. She was a mirror of Jaime.  
……..  
-Congratulations Lord Tyrion.  
Tyrion turned to look at queen Sansa who had just came from Brienne 's chamber. She looked happy and excited.  
-Your niece is healthy and very beautiful.  
Tyrion breathed relieved and smiled.  
-A niece? She is a girl? He asked happy.  
-Yes, ahe is waiting to meet you.  
Tyrion rushed to the room where lady Brienne was holding a small bundle smilling and happy.  
Tyrion went to her side to look at the baby. She was indeed beautiful. The nose and the lips of her father, her golden hair, she reminded him of Jaime. His dead brother.  
-Do you want to hold her? Asked Brienne.  
-yes I want it. But I don't know how.  
-I will help you, said Brienne.  
She gave him carefully the baby and made sure he was holding her right.  
The baby opened her eyes again to see the face of her uncle. She left a smile appear in her face and looked amazed at him.  
-She likes you, Brienne told him.  
Tyrion was now crying too while smiling ar his niece. Just like lady Brienne nothing had prepared him for this. He had thought he had lost his brother forever. That there was nothing of him in this world. But here she was. His daughter everything in her sxreaming that she was the daughter of Jaime Lannister, the lion of Casterly Rock.   
-Have you thought of a name, he asked.  
Brienne hesitated but then answered.  
I don't know if this is proper because she is a Waters, she said sadly."But Jaime had told me once that he loved too much his daughter Myrcella and that her death broke his heart. So I was thinking that I would like to name her after her sister. Jaime loved Myrcella and I want her to have something of his love.  
Tyrion looked at Brienne. A mother that wished her child would be loved by her father if he lived.  
-This is a wonderful name. Jaime would like it. He would be very happy if he was here. He would love her.  
-Thank you, said Brienne.  
-No , I thank you lady Brienne, Tyrion kissed her hand in respect. "We are a family now and I will do anything for my niece."  
……………..  
Jaime heard her voice distant but desperate.   
She was calling him.  
-Jaime , she was crying . He was trying to find her but he couldn't. Everything was dark  
-Why did you leave us Jaime?Her voice broke his heart.  
-Brienne where are you? He shoutrd.  
-Jaime, he heard her scream. She was in pain and her voice echoed in his mind.  
He woke up from his dream screaming.  
-Brienne, Brienne, he screamed like a madman.   
Daenerys woke up but Jaime was out of his mind to talk to him. Brienne's agonizing voice was filling his mind.  
-Brienne , he screamed again and started running towards an unknown direction until his legs couldn't hold him anymore.  
-Brienne, he cried and fell in the ground.  
-Brienne I didn't want to leave you.  
………………….  
She hears him calling her desperate. He was trying to reach her but he never came near enough.   
She woke up from her daughter's cry.  
She hold her in her arms and tried to soothe her and breastfeed her but she didn't succeed to feed her enough milk. After some time the baby slept again.  
She looked at her peaceful face.  
-My lovely daughter, she whispered, "i will never let anyone harm you. I will turn to dust every person that will try to hurt you. The world's insults don't scare me because I know how to deal with them. The only thing that scares me, my daughter, is that a day will come that you will want to learn about your father. And then, my little Myrcella, how I will be able to tell you how much I loved the man who would always go back to his one and only love, Cersei.

  


  


  



	13. Touch me

Hey guys. This is a Sanrion chapter that I couldn't wait to write. So enjoy and leave commends and kudos

Next morning, Sansa found Brienne cryin in her chambers with her baby in her hug who was crying too. Brienne was looking tired and tried to calm the baby but the baby couldn't stop crying and this made her crying more.  
-Brienne, what is happening? She asked softly with a worried look.  
-I….I can't calm her and I tried to breastfeed her and I don't know how to do it right. I don't want to give her to a wetnurse. I want to breastfeed her myself but I have no idea how I will do it right. I am a terrible mother that can't take care of her daughter. And in one hour I must return to my duties as lord commander. But I want to come back when it is her time to feed her and maybe this make me a bad lord commander too. But even if I am not a good mother I love her too much and I want to take care of her.  
Brienne was looking miserable and ashamed.   
-You press yourself too much Brienne. All mothers face difficulties with their children. There are no perfect parents but the important thing is that you live her too much. And no one will judge you because you want to feed your child. They don't even expect you to return to your duties today.   
Sansa have put her hands at Brienne's arms.  
-You are the best lord commander Brienne. You have chosen the most brave, honorable and kind knights in Westeros. Din't judge them negatively before you see how they will react. You and my brother, ser Davos and lord Tyrion are building a better world, more human than before. Give it a chance. And now, she smiled, "you are lucky I was a first daughter and I watched my mother breastfeeding Arya Brann and Rickon. I can help you "  
Brienne smiled more happy now and followed Sansa's orders. Some time later Myrcella was sleeping peacefully in her crib and Brieene was getting ready for her daily duties. Sansa promised she would stay with Myrcella until they find a nanny for her.  
Tyrion was standing outside the door the whole time listening their conversation amazed.  
Later, when ser Brienne had left, he silently entered her room. He found Sansa sitting in a comfortable chair with her beautiful red hair falling free in her arms, holding little Myrcella who was giggling happily to her. Tyrion closed his eyes. He wanted to keep for ever this scene in his memory. The softness in Sansa's face as she was holding the baby. For a moment, he imagined her holding their baby…. He quickly shoved away this thought. Sansa would always be disgusted by him. This was just a fool's dream.  
-Your Grace, he made his presence known. Sansa quickly turned to face him.  
-I came to see my niece.  
Sansa nodded and Tyrion approached her. Sansa carefullyy helped him keep Myrcella. Tyrion's face got softened too as ge hold his niece. Her emerald eyes had the playful sparkle of her father. She would burn hearts when she 'd grow up. Tyrion smilled and played with her for some time. Then he placed a kiss in her head and gave her back to Sansa who was watching them with a strange look the whole time.  
She put the baby in the crib and it quickly fell asleep. Tyrion sat next to Sansa and kept looking at the baby.  
\--She is so beautiful. Isn't she?, he whispered  
-Yes she is, and she has very smart eyes too. She looks like she is examining us all..She must have taken this from her uncle. Sansa answered teasingly.  
Tyrion chuckled.  
-If you stay a little bit more with her I am afraid that she will outsmart us all untill she is two years old.  
Sansa smiled.  
-Then it's a pitty that I can't stay, she said.  
-When are you leaving? He asked without taking his eyes from the baby. He didn't want to show his pain for her departure. He had been used to see her everyday the last two moons.  
-In a week, she answered."Brienne will have find a nanny until then and I will return home. I've already stayed too much away from Winterfel.  
Tyrion nodded and for some time tgey just stayed there silent. Only their breaths and baby's sleeping noises breaking the silense.  
-You would be a wonderful mother, Tyrion looked at her finaly very serious.  
Her eyes stayed a little more in the crib and then looked at Tyrion with an emptiness so deep that Tyrion's heart broke. She was too broken.  
-I will never be a mother lord Tyrion, she said in a voice that hold any kind of emotion.  
-Why?, he couldn't stop himself from asking.  
Her eyes kept the same emptiness.  
\- My people respect me and want me for their queen. But do you know how I am known in the whole Westeros?  
She paused for a moment.  
-They call me the Icy queen. And they are right. I can act smartly, without emotion. I am wiser now and more dedicated to my people. I can take right and hard desicions But I can't let anyone come near me. Not a man. I am not your fire queen lord Tyrion. Not after what happened to me, after what they did to me. My heart is ice.  
Tyrion felt a heaviness, in his chest. He couldn't stand to hear her talk like this.  
-No, he said in a steady voice with the most decisive stare he ever had "I don't believe this."He said with passion.  
-It's true, she interrupted him."I am afraid to let anyone touch me."she said serious. They looked each other for some minutes.  
-Are you afraid of me touching you? He whispered pained.  
The words escaped her lips before he could stopped them.  
Sansa seemed a little surprised by his question but after a while her expression changed. She softened.  
-No, she said,"I am not afraid of you, never of you."her voice was low and sweet like confession  
Tyrion's eyes went wide from her answer.  
-Then, if you are not afraid of a disgusting man like me, there will be someone who will make you want him to touch you.   
He said these words trying to compose himself. But then Sansa,whose chair was next his, took his hand in hers.  
-You are not disgusting, she whispered while her head leaned towards him as she let it relax at the back of her chair. Her hair almost fell to his shoulders. Her cheecks had a red colour that made her more beautiful than ever. Her blue eyes were looking at his side.  
Tyrion caressed her palm and her fingers and then he slowly touched with the edges of his fingers her wrists under the fabric. She seemed taken by his touch but nothing in her face showed fear. She was relaxed. He let his fingers linger further at her elbows caressing her fless. Her dress was a loose one and he easily managed to touch her arms softly.  
She left a moan. She was enjoying his touch.  
He felt like drunk but he hadn't drink wine. It was Sansa that made him feel like this. And the most amazing thing was her moan and the look of wantom in her eyes. She leaned more towards him.  
The fire cracked in the fireplace as Tyrion leaned to whisper in her ear with a hoarse voice.  
-I couldn't stand it if you were afraid of me touching you.  
Tyrion's breath in her ear and neck was making her wanting him more. He was not Joffrey, not Ramsey. He was Tyrion  
Their breaths were heavy as he slowly touched her ear with his lips. Then her face and cheecks leaving his breath upon her.  
He kissed the edge of her mouth and then she turned her face to him and her lips touched his in a soft kiss. They both felt their body melting. She slowly touched his neck with her shaking hands. It was like they were exploring each other. Then her hands went to his chest and stayed there as he was touching her neck. Their kiss deepened. They seemed so lost to each other that when the door suddenly opened and Podrick burst inside, they parted shocked and embarrassed as Podric looked at them the same way.  
-I …I hm… am sorry. Just.. ser Brienne sent me to .. check on lady Myrcella until she comes..   
He was ttoo embarrassed to look at them .  
Sansa stood up and composed herself.  
-It's ok ser Podric I will leave you to take care of her. I have some work to do.  
Tyrion and Podric bowed and she rushed outside without looking at them.  
Podric turned to look at Tyrion with a questioning look.  
Tyrion showed him with his finger.  
-You won't talk to anyone about it. Am I clear ser Posric?  
-Yes my lord, he said with a smile now in his 


	14. The fire in her soul

I really thank you all for your comments. Your support helps me keep writting more often and I am really interested in your opinion.  
Some of you has expressed that Jaime should have taken off Daenerys' chains. Until now Jaime had only some glimpses of Daenerys' hard life and loneliness, which is something that most of her advisors (except maybe Missandei and ser Jorah) didn't have. This chapter happens in Mereen. Here Jaime will see another Daenerys' side, this of a leader and mother which will give him a complete picture of her. Hope you enjoy the chapter. I wait for your comments.  
…………………………………………..  
Months had passed until they reached Mereen. They were always too tired and hungry and many times they had fallen upon thiefs. One of them, they almost got killed. They had been hungry for two days as their supplies were over a week before. They had made camp in a small forest ,under a tree and Jaime was roasting a small rabbit, the only thing he managed to hunt. It wouldn't be enough to satisfy their hunger but it was all they had. The night was warn as most of the eastern nights and the sky was full of stars. But the most magnificent of them was the violet one. Jaime had so much get used to her after a year traveling together that most of the time forgot to tie her in a tree or watch if she attempted to escape. She hadn't tried to escape, not even when she had the change to fly with her dragon on the boat. She suffered the hunger, the cold or warm weather, she was usually dirty, rired and in pain but willing to help in cooking or whatever task she could in order to survive.   
When they were in Astapor she could have escaped if she wanted. If she had revealed herself people would have protected her. She wasn't their queen, the tyrant he had seen burning Kingslanding. She was their mother. He had seen statues of her decorate the city. At the base of the biggest one there were words written in Valyrian. Daenerys was standing next to him that day covered more carefully than any other time. She didn't want to look at the statue of her. Her statue was looking peaceful at the horizon while its marble hands were holding broken chains.  
-It seems you are popular here princess. What does it write here?  
-It doesn't matter, she said with a pained voice."I was another person then."  
Her voice was too broken and Jaime didn't want to press the matter. Her mood wasn't good from the moment they entered the city. She tried to not look around.   
-The last time I was here I could look the people in the eyes. Not anymore, she said  
Her chains were still there, maybe they didn't hold her anymore but it was a reminder for Jaime. The border that kept t him from accepting that Daenerys wasn't the monster he always believed her to be. 'She burnt Kingslanding', her chains were screaming to him.   
He was looking for someone who could talk the Western language to ask for the road they should take to Pentos. He hoped, he could learn something about what was happening in Westeros too.  
He finally found a smith's wife who had grown up in Kingslanding and lived in Astapor the last decade.  
-Are you from Kingslandibg my lord?she asked.  
-Yes, I am traveling there   
-Is it true my lord?Is our mother dead?she asked sad.  
-Your mother?he asked confused.  
-Daenerys the Stormborn my lord. Didn't you see her statue in the center of Astapor?  
-Yes I did. I wonder what is written in its base.  
Jaime looked in Daenerys'side who was waiting for him in a distance that she couldn't hear.  
-"And then the Mother came from the sky and brought the fire that burnt the masters.And her children wore no chains anymore. They were free!"that's what is writting.  
Jaime felt silent.  
-Well I don't know about her. Thanks for your help my lady,,he said and rushed to leave.  
Jaime was thinking about all these that night that they were hungry and roasting a rabbit that he didn't see the movements in the darkness.   
The thiefs slipped behind them and grabbed Daenerys and threatened to kill her with a knife. They wanted to steal whatever they had, weapons , provisions, jewels and Jaime tried to fight them but they were six and he was one man with one hand.   
They would have killed them and take everything they had if Drogon hadn't appear in the sky big and threatening, landing near them. The thiefs looked petrified for some minutes and then ran screaming as fast as they could The beast stood looking at them waiting. Daenerys approached him looking her child with love. She spoke again in Valyrian. The only word Jaime could make was "thank you". Then it turned to him for a while. His stare was intense and Jaime was afraid he would be roasted if he moved. But then Drogon flew again at the nightsky leaving Daenerys and something else on the ground next to her. Well it seened that the dragon not only had saved them but he had also brought them food. He had left a wounded ship next to his mother.  
……………  
Mereen was a beautiful south city with a big pyramid for palace and people filling the streets, many of them dressed in clothes made from the famous Mereenese silk that all the ladies in Westeros paid big amounts of gold to have. The citizens seemed to love Daenerys too here and the word Mysha was frequently heard.  
He had left Daenerys waiting for him at the city's outskirts and he went to the market trying to talk with people about the situation in Westeros. He found a trader from Dorne drinking in a tavern who had arrived a week before.  
-They say there is nothing in Kingslanding my lord. Daenerys Targaryen left only ashes and death. They say she doesn't live, she was killed by her lover. A Snow. Do you imagine it?A bastard killed the dragon queen. It seems that even the Dragon queen was just a woman that fell for dick.  
The trader laughed and Jaime felt his anger rising. This wasn't funny. Daenerys loved him. She trusted him. He had heard her call him in her sleep. And although she had a huge scar from him in her chest she doesn't hate him. He tightened his fists and tried to keep calm and not attack him.  
-What of the throne? Who is the King?,he asked.  
-The new king is a Stark my lord. He is a cripple they say. Brandon Stark the Broken.  
Jaime froze. "The one you pushed to his throne'"had said Asaya. The boy he had crippled. Maybe the things would be worse for him than he had imagined. He hadn't recovered from this revelation when the man continued.  
-This king is a farce if you ask my opinion. Not only is he crippled but he also has a small council with the most strange people you will find. The Lannister dwarf is his Hand and his Kingsguard leader is a tall female knight. Can you imagine it? They say she is taller than most men and ugly as a cow. He is a king and he choses an ugly female guard.  
The man was now laughing hard holding his belly.  
The Lannister dwarf, the tall female knight. His brother had managed to be Hand again and for a Stark for all people. He smiled, their father must be furious if he is watching from hell. And his Brienne was the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. Protecting the boy he had crippled. Where he had sone wrong she would always do right. In the whole world there wasn't a knight more worthy than her to be the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. He felt so proud.  
Turning to the man who kept laughing he grabbed him from his shirt and with a low voice he threatened him.  
-You won't talk like this for a noble woman.  
The trader nodded afraid and Jaime ran out of the tavern. He should share what he learned with Daenerys.  
When he arrived at the place he left her, she wasn't there. Jaime looked around but she was nowhere to be seen. He was suddenly afraid. Where was she? What have happened to her. Jaime realised surprised that he wasn't afraid she escaped, he was worried for her.  
He ran at the streets in stables and taverns looking for her. He asked people for a nlong girl with a blue hood but no one had seen her. He stopped worried to take a breath. She maybe rhad eturned where he had left her. As he was ready to go back he saw a small crowd screaming around a building. The smoke that filled the air became more and more heavy as he approached. People panicked tried to put off the fire. And then he saw her.   
It was a thing to hear about Daenerys the Unburnt, the woman who could touch the flames and leave them hug her without being burnt. But watching it happen in front of your eyes was something you couldn't really manage to process.  
She was crossing the flames that had spread in the whole building like they weren't there. Only her clothes had began to melt and in her hands she was keeping something covered with a blanket. When she left it ro the ground, he realised it was a child with dirty face crying scared. Next to it there were two dozen of children in different ages but all in the same condition. She was saving them from fire.  
He ran towards her.   
-No don't go inside, the building is ready to collapse , he shouted.  
But she had already gone inside. There wasn't a way to follow her. He waited desperate for her to come out trying to see her silhouette thought the flames.  
She appeared again holding a smaller bundle near to her chest. It was a baby. This time she was covered in too much blood and barely walking. Fire couldn't burn her but the building had collapsed in some places and she had wounds at her face and head and body, which she used to protect the baby.   
She gave it to him a minute before she fall unconscious to the ground whispering.  
-Ser Jaime take care of the children.  
…. …...…………  
He had carried her unconscious at the place they had camped. He had summoned a healer who had come to see her wounds and give her some kind of salves and milk of the poppy. He couldn t understand what he was saying but from his face , he understood that things were not good. As the healer tended her wounds he returned to the children. It was a building the dragon queen had built as someone informed him for orphan children. They were still there crying next to the flames. The older one, around eleven was holding the baby trying to soothe it. People had began to leave as the building collapsed and it was dangerous to stay there. No one had offered to take them. He lead the children to their camp. The older ones were holding the younger, most of them toddlers or around seven or eight. There were twelve children in a terrible state, scared and homeless but alive and safe thanks to Daenerys. He would decide later what he would do with them.  
His eyes fell upon the chains around her hands. They had melted in some places and it helped him to take them off easily.   
Somewhere between Mereen and Kingslanding Daenerys lost herself but she wasn't a monster. How much she had sacrificed and lost on the road? How much she had suffered? He had cursed his fortune for bringing her to his way but now, he was thankful. Now he knew that Daenerys was as much alone as the children that were sitting around the fire watching him and Daenerys wide eyed. He gave them something to eat and many of them fell asleep hugging each other. The last weeks Drogon had often brought them sheeps, lamps and even cows so there was plenty of food.  
He didn't sleep all night. He was watching her worried waiting hoping she would wake up.   
When the morning came she was still unconscious and pale like dead.   
-Daenerys please, don't die, he pleaded. He took her hand in his. He felt tears filling his eyes. "I thought you were evil but you are not. I know how much you have suffered, I know how betrayed and alone you felt. But I know what evil is. My sister was evil, she killed without tears and guilt and she never cared for anyone except herself. But you are mot evil. You are hurt and alone. And if you deserve to be punished, then I know plenty of nobles who should be too. They are not innocent Daenerys, none of them. They knew the game of thrones better than you. Please princess come back and I promise I won't let them hurt you again. And this idiot of yours, jon, I will personally make him suffer for hurting you. Your brother trusted you to me. I can't fail him. I am your brother now. Or uncle or whatever you want.  
He took a deep breath. She wasn't going to wake up. She would die and he couldn't do anything.   
He stood up devastated. . He paced nervous near her for sometime. And then suddenly turned exasperated to the unconscious Daenerys.  
-That's it Dany.he raised his voice. "You come back to life, you force me to take you with me to Kingslanding, you be a pain in my ass for a long time and now that I came to care about you, you are dying. How comfortable! You whether get well quickly young lady or I am leaving you here and go alone to Kingslanding and no one will know that you were planning to go back."  
He paused again, he felt his anger and exasperation fade slowly and then he heard it. It was a whisper, unsteady and too weak.  
-I promise ser … I 'll get well soon to resume our travel.   
She had woke up.


	15. Do you regret it?

That night Jon had grudgingly followed Tormund to a tavern in a wilding village.  
-You must have some fun Jon, you are spending most of your time with ghost lately. You will only howl like a wolf if you keep like this.  
It was difficult to avoid Tormund especially when he was decided to help you.  
Jon was sitting on a table drinking ale while Tormund was flirting with a tavern blonde girl laughing loudly and telling her the story with the giant milk. But Jon's mind was becoming more and more dizzy and lost in his thoughts as he was getting more and more drunk. Without realising, he had approached the large fireplace next to his table. He took a chair and leaned above the fire looking deep at the flames that were dancing seductively in front of his eyes.  
For the first time he felt how much he loved fire. He felt content and relaxed feeling the flames next to his skin. Why he had never noticed how beautiful were the red flames? 'You are trying to ignore it, but your core is made by fire. That's why you love her.'he thought and Daenery's face appeared clear insude the fire. She was smiling with her eyes full of love and her silver hair were dancing with the flames. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He remembered how she had saved his life when he had gone to bring a white walker and the way she had held his hand worried. Before he took her life for his love for the realm and his sisters.  
He approached the flames with his hand wanting to touch her face. 'In another life my Dany maybe I don't have to choose.'  
-You will get burnt, he heard a voice behind him and someone pulled his hand that was now caressing the flames.  
He turned to see a ginger haired woman, examining his hand for burnings. She was a very beautiful woman with green eyes, red full lips and well shaped body.  
-I don't understand you were touching the fire but you don't have any wound.   
Jon didn't feel any pain either.  
-Maybe it just looked like it, he answered dizzy.  
She took a chair and sat next to him.  
-I am Gelda, she smiled.  
-I am Jon, he answered hesitant.  
-Oh, are you Jon Snow? She asked somewhat intrigued.  
Jon nodded and took a sip from his ale. The woman was smiling more seductively now. Her hair reminded him of another ginger haired wilding he had met long ago. The flames were making her hair more red and astonishing. As Tormund would say for the gingerheads, she was kissed by fire.  
-Is it true what they say about you? She asked him.  
-It depends on what they say, he rushed to answer.   
-They say you killed the Dragon queen, to save the realm from her dragonfire. They say you are a hero.  
Jon let a sarcastin laugh.  
The woman's neck was thin and white and her breasts big and he felt the urge to grab and kiss her red lips. The ale and the fire was making his blood boil.  
-Do I seem like a hero?he asked with a low voice, his dark eyes were a mixture of pain and sadness but of passion and wanton too.  
-No, she answered leaning more towards him,fixing her green canny eyes to his dark ones"You seem like a man full of regrets."  
-Well you are right. That's what I am. He said with a bitter sarcasm. She stood up and sat at his lap. Her breath was sweet and her lips were burning while she kissed him.  
-Well Jon Snow, you can comfess them to me if you want, no one will learn about them. She whispered.  
Jon was dizzy and aroused, he caressed her hips and cupped her breasts. He took a deep breath and kissed her neck.Then he leaned and whispered in her ear.  
\--I killed the love of my life to protect the people I love. I was the only one who could do it because she loved and trusted me. I killed her using her love and for love. And there will never be a man more dishonorable than me.  
In these words he closed his eyes and tightened his fists.  
-He pushed the girl roughly and ran outside the tavern. Some steps away he vomited on the snow emptying his stomach behind a tree. When he stopped , anger and despair filled him. He punched the tree a few times and disappeared crying through the night.  
………………………………..  
-Do you ever regret it?asked Tyrion as he was taking his breakfast with Brienne and his five months old niece.  
-No , answered Brienne who was holding the baby that was ready to sleep.  
-He gave me Myrcella and for this I will always be grateful.   
This was not the most comfortable conversation but she was ready to have it now. If she didn't have the courage to talk about it, it would never be over.  
-I knew it Lord Tyrion. I knew that he was always Cersei's. She would always come first in his heart. Every time I kissed him or slept next to him. I knew it.  
Her stare was fixed to him. She could always cover her emotions and pain although Tyrion knew she was an emotional person. But that moment her eyes were emotionless almost dead. Something had died inside her, with Jaime. His body had disappeared after he left them to face the dragon queen, only Cersei had been found. But wherever his corpse was buried there was a piece of Brienne buried next to him.   
-It's not that I don't love him. I do, I will always love him. He is the only one I will ever love.   
-But… ,Tyrion tried to interrupt her but she stopped him.  
-No, let me finish. There will never be anyone else. I gave him my heart and I gave birth to his child. Love doesn't die, only people die. And although I would want him to survive more than anything, I know that he is where he wants to be. With her. And I am where I want to be. With Myrcella, serving my king.  
The steadiness in her voice held a great strength. She was strong. She didn t have any other choice anyway. She had a child to take care of but she would be fine.  
Myrcella cried that moment and Brienne's eyes were alive again as she hugged her and played with her until she was smiling calm. Her green eyes where shinning as she grinned at her mother the same unique way Jaime could grin.  
-After some time she left the baby sleeping inside the crib and returned to lord Tyrion.  
-I heard that there are cities who are against our king and lords are scheming for rebellion.   
She said seriously. Tyrion took a deep breath.  
-I was sure it will take time to secure king Bran's reign. The situation is quite unstable ser Brienne. Some lords have accepted king Bran easily, especially these who are near the North. But there are always Targaryen loyalists, Targaryens kept the kingdom stable for centuries. Some are looking for Jon Snow, others for a House with Targaryen blood.  
-And what king Bran says about all these?she asked.  
-King Bran, is not too much of a person lady Brienne. He is the Three eyed raven. He is not bad or good, he doesn't want something or say something. He is more like an outside watcher. The situation is in our hands.  
……………….………..  
Daenerys and Jaime were talking for hours around the fire. The children were playing or eating and she was keeping the baby girl she had saved in her lap.  
She had told him how she had met Jon and fell in love with him and Jaime had talked about Cersei and then Brienne. About his father and Tyrion. Jaime told her about Aerys too.  
-I know, she said touching his hand."I know now what happened."   
She was smiling calm holding the dark skinned baby with the chocolate eyes. She had fed the children and took care of them although she was still wounded. She seemed so happy and they had quickly loved her. They would hug her every night and morning and she would always be soft and loving with them. But they had stayed too many days without traveling and Jaime wanted to talk about it.  
-I will not keep you back ser Jaime. You can leave. I will continue my way to Kingslanding with my children and I don't want to slow you down. The only thing I ask for you is when we arrive whatever happens to me, you will take care of them. I am sure lord Tyrion and ser Brienne won't have any problem to help innocent children.  
-Why not stay here with them Dany?People love you here. You are safe.  
-I always wanted to go home ser Jaime. And after what happened, after what I did…I want to see it. The city.  
-It won't help anyone you know, he said.  
-I know… But I always wanted justice. The wheel is broken ser Jaime, king Bran is chosen. And I will face his justice. And there is something else…  
-You want to see Jon, he said exasperated.  
This girl was so pained.  
-Yes, I want to ask him to forgive me. She lowered her face.  
-For killing you?   
He touched her arms and lowered his head to face her.  
-Listen to me Daenerys Targaryen. I once had loved a woman who was really bad and made me sad. She would never give a shit to save me, but I loved her. I would kill anyone who would try to get in our way. I know I regret loving her now cause I lost too much because of her. But what I want to say is that you gave everything to Jon fucking Snow. You lost everything for him. For your love. And he killed you, without hesitation. My Brienne is a good and honorable woman. She has offered me everything I wanted, I know my mistakes now I love her and I should never had left her. That's why I am going back although I know she probably hates me. She would hate me more if she knew, but if it was to choose between her and the whole realm. I would choose her. This is love, you can't do anything else.  
Daenerys raised her head. A tear rolled at her cheek.   
-Jon is not like that. He loves too much his people. And that's why I loved him.  
The baby girl was playing with her silver hair giggling happily like she tried to cheer her mother. Daenerys wiped her tear and smiled to her  
-How did you name her? Asked Jaime.  
-Missandei, she answered.  
Jaime nodded and lowered his head thinking.  
-I won't ask you to stay ser. I know you look forward to see your people. But I don't have any family or friend in this world. Only these children. And they are alone too.  
He paced for sometime thinking. This damn woman was too stubborn. Why all the women in his life were stubborn? He couldn't make her think reasonable. She should leave them somewhere safe and resume their way or stay here with them and her people.   
But as he watched her smiling peaceful and happy to them, he understood that they were healing her. Like his words when he was trying to wake her."I heard you ser Jaime. These words were so kind, you gave me strength." She had said.  
-And how are you going to feed them and take care of them?They will get tired walking all day. You need gold and horses.  
He hoped this would make her decide to stay in Meereen. He didn't want her to go to Kingslanding. King Bran who wasn't even Bran Stark maybe spared her. He knew everything anyway. He was the Three eyed Raven. But Tyrion, Sansa Stark, Jon Snow and almost the whole Westeros would be against her. They would ask her punishment. But Daenerys didn't seem troubled by his question.  
-Well it seems we are lucky. I know someone in Meereen who can give us what we want.  
She smiled.

I am waiting for your comments.<3


	16. The Great Pyramid

-I don't believe you talked me into this, huffed Jaime as they were crossing some deserted passage of the Great Pyramid in Meereen.  
They were both dressed in local clothes and Daenerys was covered with a veil. They had asked to see the governor of Meereen, the man Daenerys had left responsible for the city. As many other people waiting to speak with Daario Naharys, they said that they wanted to talk about a property matter that demanded the governor's solution.  
The guards were around them as they were waiting with a small crowd. Daenerys remembered how many times she had sat at the throne room listening to the people's problems and making decisions. She was so happy then. She had felt blessed. They were her children and she was helping them. But now remembering sll these filled her eith sadness. She could return here and live ruling her people. These who had chosen her and loved her. But she couldn't just resume her life pretending that nothing had happened in Westeros. She would never feel peace.  
Fortunately for her and Jaime, a fight began between two young muscled men who were there to solve their differences and the guards' attention turned completely to them. They slipped through a side hall and as quickly as they could, they took a passage that few people knew about. This pyramid was a real labyrinth and Daenerys had learnt some secret passages in case she needed to escape.  
-It's the only way, she whispered to Jaime.  
-Why not just appear and say you are queen Daenerys?  
-First of all I don't think I look like a queen dressed like this, she said.  
-Well you know, silver hair, violet eyes. It wouldn't be difficult to convince them.  
-Unlike Westeros, Valyrian features are more common in these lands. You could easily find a whore in a pillow house with these features.  
She turned to look at him.  
\- And I think that it would be better to not attract attention. It will cause problems to our journey.  
They turned left to an isolated hall after they spied for a little to make sure no one was there.  
-Many of my Unsulied were murdered here. Wr moved their rooms to the other side of the pyramid. It's more safe there.  
Daenerys turned sad for a moment  
-How are you so sure that this Daario will recognise you? Asked Jaime curious.  
-He knows me too well to get fooled. We... were lovers. She admitted. Jaime casted her a side look.  
-Aha and how exactly are you going to persuade him to give you gold without revealing you are here?Jaime crossed his hands.  
His overprotection about Daenerys kicked again. He wouldn't let her whoring around.  
Daenerys rolled her eyes.  
-Daario is not like this ser Jaime. He was too loyal to me. She explained.  
-At least he didn't attempt to murder you, he said sarcastically  
-He loved me. But our relationship wasn t like the relationship I had with Jon. It was more… about sex.  
-Ok ok, spare me the details young lady. He almost said loudly, horrified, raising his hand and his stamp to show that he quits from this conversation. It was like talking with his sweet Myrcella about her sexual relationships.  
-Sssssh, she silenced him.  
They had arrived in a hall that some people were talking and they heard women giggling. The noise of soldiers' steps approaching made them to turn back, hide in the corner with their backs stuck in the wall and not even breathing to not attract their attention. The soldiers walked next to them in a hurry without notice them at all.  
Daenerys spied carefully from the corner and saw a few young maids, probably servants, laughing and talking outside his chambers.  
-We need to distract them somehow, she whispered.  
-Any idea? He asked waiting her to admit that it was a very stupid plan to come here.  
The young woman looked around looking for something. Then her eyes fell to ser Jaime. She examined him carefully from his hair to his feet.  
-You know, I once heard a rumor for the most charming and handsome man in Westeros. Ser Jaime Lannister, the golden lion of Casterly Rock. They said that he looked exactly like a king should look like.  
Her eyes were suggesting something but it took some moments for Jaime to understand what she was thinking.  
-What?You aren't talking seriously now are you?You may haven't noticed but i am a crippled middle aged man. He protested with an angry low voice.  
She raised her hands and started fixing his hair. Then she made sure his clothes were looking good and faced him with smug smile  
-You are still a very handsome man ser.  
-They may not even speak the common language, he said horrified.  
-It doesn't matter, just take your charming arrogant, "I am a rich Lannister" style and smile to them. I need you to have their full attention.  
Before Jaime had the chance to talk, she pushed him from the corner they were hiding and Jaime appeared in front of the maids  
"Young women have gone mad these days.",he whispered between his teeth but as he walked towards them he smiled charmingly with his old Lannister confidence.  
-Hey my ladies, he said with enthusiasm."I am so glad to meet you." He kissed their hands like every gallant knight should do to a charming lady and they immediately got distracted. Some of them were understanding a few Westerosi words and quickly he managed to take them away from Daario's chambers on the other side of the long hall.  
Then Daenerys slipped quickly and carefully to his room and closed the door behind her , breathing relieved. No one was in the room.  
She only hoped Daario would come soon.  
……………….  
Half an hour later, she heard the door open.. Daario didn't notice her as she was hidden behind the door. Once he closed it behind him and Daenerys was sure they were alone she took a step and talked.  
-Daario.  
He turned around surprised with his hand in his sword and faced Daenerys.  
She was dressed in a simple white dress that common women used to wear in Meereen. She had took off her veil and her silver hair were falling simple until her waist. No expensive necklaces, rings and bracelets decorated her hands and neck. She could pass for a comon citizen and no one would suspect she is queen Daenerys the Stormborn. But Daario knew Daenerys better than most people and he immediately recognized the violet eyes in front of him.  
-Your Grace, he bowed still surprised,"we didn't expect you, surely not in this way.", he commented."Why didn't you inform us about you arrival? You are ways full of surprises Daenerys."he smiled. He looked really happy to see her. He admired her power and beauty and Daenerys had to play a show in front of him to hide how broken she was.  
-I need to help me Daario but I want you to be discrete about it.  
Daario looked at her speechless for sometime.  
-There were rumors that you are dead. He stated  
-Last time I checked I was quite alive.  
She said quickly, trying to keep her voice steady.  
-There were other rumors too, he kept talking.  
-I heard you burnt Kingslanding to the ground. The flames were so huge that ships could see the smoke from many miles away. They say someone betrayed you, a lover. He said with a jealousy in his voice.  
-This is true, she admitted lowering her head.  
-I would never had betrayed you Daenerys, he whispered now more close to her.  
-I know, that's why I am here. She touched his hand and looked him in the eyes.  
-Things didn't go well in Kingslanding Daario. I burnt a whole city and I was forced to leave then. What I did wasn't right.  
-I told you once Daenerys. You are not a leader, you are a conqueror.  
He paused for a moment. Then he sat in his bed.  
-Of course I will give you whatever you want. You are the queen of Meereen. Gold, armies, servants.  
-I want gold and some horses and maids. But I want to be sure that I won't take gold when my people need it. How is the situation here?  
Better than you left it. Trading and farming have been improved the last year. There is plenty of gold these days in Meereen Daenerys. You can use it take your revenge.  
-It's not for revenge Daario. I need money for some children I have under my protection. I want you to be discrete and deliver what I ask outside the city at the place I will tell you. No one can know.  
She emphasized her last words.  
He nodded examining Daenerys carefully.  
-Something has changed upon you. You aren't a conqueror anymore. He commented breaking the silence.  
-No, she answered decisively,"I am a mother."  
She told him the place he would bring the gold and the horses.  
-Bring them at night,she said.  
-Any soldiers for protection? He asked.  
-No I have a friend of mine to protect me and my children. And of course my Drogon.  
Finally she was ready to leave.  
-Goodbye Daario, she whispered.  
He took her hand and kissed it gently.  
-Will you ever come back? He asked.  
-I don't know, she answered sadly."I trust you my people."  
With this she walked to the door leaving Daario behind her.  
……………………  
Outside the chambers, she signed to Jaime who was still distracting the young girls to follow her as she turned to hide in the corner.  
-Excuse me ladies, he said with a charming voice, kissing their hands again." I have to go. I am too glad that I met you. He bowed and rushed to follow Daenerys. When he turned in the corner and disappeared from their view they both began walking quickly crossing the corridors quickly until they returned at the place where citizens were waiting.  
A guard had just announced that the governor wouldn't return to speak with them until tomorrow.  
Daenerys and Jaime were the first to leave the pyramid. Once they were outside they started running through the roads of Meereen until they were away from they pyramid.  
They stopped tired to take a breath and calm their heartbeat. When they were able to talk Daenerys smiled satisfied.  
-Everything is ok! We will have what we need delivered tonight. We did it.  
\- Good for you Daenerys! He said indignant  
"if you were a little more late these women would get me naked. I struggled to keep my clothes on." He huffed.  
They looked each other and then they both broke to laughter.  
…………………….

I was really looking forward to write this chapter because it contains some moments of happiness for Daenerys and Jaime before they return to Kingslanding and the hard reality of the consequences of their actions .The development of their friendship is important for the story. I have added some tags in the story. I am waiting for your comments.


	17. Bloody wedding dress

Bronn and Tyrion were drinking at the Hand s chambers that night. Wine, food and a warm fire helped Tyrion relax from a day full of matters that needed hia attention. This damn place would take years to be considered a city again and not a graveyard. 'All thanks to my bright ideas and my loyalty to the Dragon queen.,'he thought. Sometimes he would catch himself remembering the last days of Daenerys Targaryen. She would stand alone in the room she and her advisors used to make plans for the war against Cersei. But now the room was empty. Missndei and Jorah were dead, Varys had betrayed her and he was afraid to approach her. She had red eyes with dark circles , her face was more pale than ever and she was starving herself suspecting that someone was trying to poisson her. Which was proved to be true. Trying to help others she had lost everything. Friends, dragons, Jon and now the throne. She had gone too far in her darkness to come back. He had said he believed in her but he knew that the moment he learnt about Jon's heritage, he had already decided to betray her. She was apparently suffering but her nature was blood and fire and when she burnt the whole city, he knew that someone had to stop her. And Jon did what had to be done. It was cruel to be killed by the man you love and you have saved in the past but love is cruel some times. Jon knows it now that he is forced to live in pain for doing the right thing. Brienne knows it now that Jaime left her and died at the hands of a hateful woman. The love of his life. She will raise his child,who everyday looks more and more like her father. She will remember him everyday while she is brushing Myrcella's golden hair or watch her take the same expression her father had when he was happy with the same emerald eyes shinning everytime she is giggling. Like someone wants to punish her for loving Jaime Lannister. And she will everyday pretend she is strong for her child and every night will cry herself until she fall asleep. For the rest of her life.  
And as for him? He knows the same thing now that he loves Sansa and have tasted her soft lips and touched her velvet skin. Now that he have seen the passion in her eyes that made him long more for her.   
After that day they kissed at Brienne s chambers Sansa had been more distant and typical with him. Maybe she regretted this kiss. When the logic kicked in,, she would be disgusted by herself. She is the queen in the North and she belongs to Winterfel with some handsome noble and he is the Imp and belongs here, next to king Bran, rebuilding a dead city and drinking to oblivion with Bronn.  
She had left anyway moons ago without talking to him at all. And today king Bran received a wedding invitations. She was going to get married to a northern Lord of a small place. Someone the people in the north would like to see next to their queen. Someone that Sansa would find attractive.  
-I 'll have two beauties in my chambers tonight. I can send the one if you want to cheer you up! Dark haired Dornish whores specialised in satisfying even the most demanding lords.  
Bronn winked to Tyrion.  
-Not for me, he said with a voice that screamed, he was drunk."I don't sleep with whores anymore."  
-You have years to fuck a woman, you will forget how to do it. These women can remind you some things.  
\- Never mind, let me forget it. There's not woman who would have sex with me willingly without getting paid, anyway. So have your fun. I am not interested in whores anymore.  
\- Oh yes, I forgot it. You are more fond of red haired northern queens these days.  
Bronn said with sarcasm, taking a sip of wine. That bastard he had made master of coin and Lord of the High Garden could easily make him furious. But although he was drunk he had a mind to control his temper. He stood up and with unsteady steps he fetched another bottle of wine and filled his cup.  
\- I don't know what are you talking about, he said looking at his cup.  
\- Of course you wouldn't, Bronn answered. "I had a similar conversation with your brother a few years ago about our Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. He said the same thing. Now you probably have noticed the whining bundle she carries around. This baby looks so much like a Lannister that I 'd swear that if you check her nappies you'll find out she shits gold.  
\- Are you always meddling with other people's personal life?asked Tyrion.  
\- When it comes to Lannisters, yes. It's so funny to watch you struggle so much when you want to fuck a woman.  
Bronn chuckled.  
\- Well did you fuck the northern queen? Asked Bronn.  
\- Be careful when you talk about Sansa, she is a queen, not a common whore. Tyrion was now apparently angry.  
\- And queens don't get fucked? Bronn kept smiling. He was enjoying it. "As I remember your sister queen Cersei fucked your brother and a bunch of nobles, many times in this castle. Queen Daenerys fucked her nephew often too. Nobles seems to enjoy it more than whores."  
Tyrion was now boiling from anger and the wine in his blood didn't help.  
\- Get out, he shouted.  
Bronn burst to laughter, took his cup of wine and moved towards the door.  
\- It's worst than I thought fool. You are in love. It's a shame thought, you'll lose all the fun tonight.  
And with this, he left closing the door, his laughter echoing at the empty hall.  
Tyrion lied exhausted at his bed kicking his shoes off and thinking about Sansa and her husband ro be . The king had ordered him to go with him at Winterfel to attend his sister's wedding. He would see the woman he loves getting married to another man. Probably young and handsome. He would cover her with his cloak, she would smile happily and kiss him. And then after the feast he would take her at his bed.   
Hopefully Tyrion will have fainted drunk before this happens. Or better he will have drunk to death.  
……………………………………….

Sansa's wedding dress was an elegant, white welvet gown with sleeves made of thin lace. At the neck the dress was low cut, and left some of the cleavage exposed, something Sansa didn't usually prefer at her but the results at this dress were fantastic. Of course the ceremony would take place at the Winterfel's heart tree as the northern tradition demands. The weather was cold and the ground was covered with snow so she had ordered a warm velvet cloak at the colour of Ice. A set of pearls around her neck and a silver tiara would complete her wedding appearances.  
Everything was ready for the next day, when the ceremony would take place. The maids and the servants in the castle were working hard all day so everything would be ready for tomorrow. Her people seemed to look forward to see her married to a northern Lord and have heirs whose name will be Stark becauae there must always be a Stark at Winterfel. Everything seemed to be ideal but Sansa wasn't really so amazed. She had gone through all these again and although she knew that Lord Rymon, he husband to be, was a decent man, kind and just, she also knew that she would always be the cold woman that Joffrey and Ramsey made her. And deep inside, she knew that as far as she would be this way, Ramsay would still be alive as he had said to her. She had taken what she wanted, she had given Ramsay the horrible death he deserved but he still have won.  
With her cold blue eyes at the window she caught a glimpse of king Bran's carriages arriving at Winterfel. She fixed her dress and left to welcome her guests.  
…………………………………  
Winterfel was in a far better situation than the last time Tyrion was here. The castle and most of the houses were rebuilt and the signs of war were slowly fading from this place. Soon there would be nothing to remind them of the war against the White Walkers except of history books and the memories of thise who survived.   
Dinner had been served and Tyrion with king Bran, ser Brienne, ser Podrick and Bromn were eating with other wedding guests. Jon Snow had taken permition to cross the wall in order to attend his sister's wedding. He was drinking silently mext to Tormund who was eating awkwardly unable to take his eyes from Brienne. It seemed that his crush on her was still alive. But Jon looked still awful, they had exchanged some typical words but he seemed to prefer staying alone. As for Sansa, she had properly welcomed them as every queen should welcome her guests in her castle without exchanging with Tyrion more than some necessary kind words.  
He was half drunk next to Bronn, who tried to catch his attention, looking at Sansa and her fiance. Lord Rymon, was a young handsome, tall, dark haired man. He had fought with them at the battle of Winterfel and as he had heard, he was a good and brave fighter. He was what Sansa deserved to have. She was talking smiling kindly to him and some rimes he would gently touch her hand.  
Tyrion was dying and he wanted to scream but he couldn't. He should keep being typical. But sometimes when you can't express something with words, eyes have their own language and tell everything.  
He was looking at Sansa when suddenly, their eyes met each other and Tyrion half drunk and unable to hold himself, left the pain appear in his stare. Sansa's eyes went wide for some moments. She was realising his pain, then they went sad and then apologizing. 'I am sorry Tyrion, I have to do it.' they seemed to say. Then he discretely left the dinner table , taking only a bottle of wine with him.  
………………………………………  
The whole North was invited to the wedding. Nobles and simple citizens would watch their queen getting married. Tyrion was sitting at the front line next to ser Brienne and Podrick waiting for the bride to come. He was so much drunk that could barely sit in the chair without falling.  
-You shouldn't have drunk so much my lord, said Podrick worried.  
\- Piss off Podrick, I was drunk in my own wedding, with my father watching me. Now that he is dead I can drink at every wedding I want. And I am usually drunk when I attend a Sansa's wedding.  
Tyrion said unsteadily. Then a carriage approached the crowd and queen Sansa got out to walk towards her fiance who was standing in front of the heart tree.  
She was magnificent dress in white colours that matched with the snow and the blue colour of her eyes. Tyrion's breath stopped for a while as he looked at her and tried to resist the dizziness he was feeling.  
People cheered happily as she walked to her husband to be. And then he heard it.  
It was a familiar sound he had got used to in the past, but at that moment he failed to recognize. He looked around worried and then he saw them approaching with their horses. They were around twenty Dothraki with their arakh at their hands ridding towards the crowd and especially their place. They had come to avenge their queen's death and what a better event from this? Jon Snow, king Bran, Daenery's ex hand and Sansa Stark, all the traitors who had plotted against her at the same place and unaware of their plans   
Brienne and Podrick stood up immediately to face them. He saw Tormund Jon and Bronn holding their swords. The crowd began to run away at every direction.The Dothraki screamers killed some men who tried to fight them. Although they were not many of them they were fierce and strong fighters. Killing was their nature.  
\- Come here fuckers, he heard Bronn shout.  
Brienne, this amazing woman killed two Dothraki easily. Pod who had grown to become a skilled fighter thanks to his lady ser, achieved with a strong and quick move of his sword to throw a Dothraki of his horse and kill him while Jon was trying to keep them away from the leaving crowd and queen Sansa. Her fiance was fighting bravely to protect her.  
Tyrion was too dizzy to react quickly, everything was spinning around him. The only thing he could think of was Sansa who was horrified, he should take her from here. But before he was able to take her and run, he noticed a Dothraki who had approached enough, to hold a knife and with all his strength, throw it to Sansa.   
Tyrion didn't really think twice, it was just instict. With all the strength a small man like him could master, he jumped in front of her, grabbed her shoulders and pushed her to the ground. Before he fell upon her the knife stabbed him in the back, near his shoulders.  
His face touched Sansa's as they both fell to the ground.  
She saw the knife at his back and yer eyes filled with tears. He looked at her with love.  
While losing his consciousness, he heard her screaming his name.  
-Tyrion, and then everything turned black.  
Queen Sansa was hugging him, crying for help and begging him to stay alive as her white wedding dress was getting stained with his blood.  
.…………………………..…..  
I know that this chapter was quite sad but I promise that the next one will be better. I enjoy reading your opinion of the story and discussing characters. Thank you very much for yor comments.


	18. I never imagined you would make me feel this way.

Hello guys. Your interest for my story makes me feel really great . I have to inform you that this chapter contains explicit sexual content, so if you are not into these things , you have been warned. Thank you!!!

Jon Snow was walking slowly towards the cell where was held the only Dothraki they had managed to capture. Fifteen of them had been killed and four had escaped. This one would be executed tomorrow. Twelve northern men had been killed by their attack. Jon himself had been stabbed at his leg, the wound wasn't deep but made him wince slightly when he was walking. Podrick and Brienne had only some brushes, Bronn, lord Rymon and Tormund were fine but Tyrion Lannister had lost too much blood. The knife in his back had gone too deep in his flesh and the maester wasn't sure if he could make it. Sansa was next to him all the time, even at nights when she was sleeping in a chair holding his hand.  
The darkness of the prison made his sadness amd desperation grow. What was he soimg down here? Why he wanted to see the Dothraki?  
The man was sitting at the ground of his cell chained like a big captured animal. Jon just stood there watching him for some minutes until the Dothraki noticed him. He slowly approached with his chains making noise as he was moving until he reached at the iron bars of his cell. His expression wasn't ome of someone who was captured and was going to be executed. There wasn't fear in his face only a sinister smile and a look of disgust. Disgust towards him.  
-Jon Snow, he hissed with a heavy voice.  
Jon didn't answer, he couldn't take his eyes from Dothraki's black stare. He knew who he was.  
-Tomorrow I die, he said with his foreign accent. So he was talking the common language.  
Jon didn't have to say something upon this.  
\- When Jon Snow want Khaleesi help, Khaleesi send khalazar, Unsullied, dragons fight for Jon. We said Khaleesi not to help Jon. We said go to burn traitors and take the iron chair with blood and fire. But Khaleesi said: Jon good man. Khaleesi love Jon more than iron chair.  
She lost dragon saving Jon with blood and fire. But Khaleesi love Jon more than dragon. She lost Khalazar, friends, Unsullied, to save north and Westeros people, with blood and fire. But north hate her, want her dead. Jon don't trust her. But Khaleesi trust Jon more than anyone. When Khaleesi burn traitors, take what is hers with blood and fire, we said not trust Jon. But Khaleesi love Jon and Jon put a knife in her heart.  
The Dothraki paused for a while, leaving Jon with his broken words echoing inside his head like thunder.  
Then the Dothraki smiled again.  
\- Dothraki not many but people avenge queen Daenerys, many. I know, I speak with them. My queen's blood and people who are blood of her blood upon you.  
The last was said like a threat.  
And with this the Dothraki returned at his place, sitting in the ground with closed eyes, his breath the only thing breaking the silence.  
And then Jon ran outside of the prison, without speaking a word and his leg hurting like hell.  
..……………………………….  
Most of the time, he was lost in a blissful darkness. Then he would see strange dreams he couldn't understand. A red haired woman who looked familiar - but he wasn't able to recognize - was sitting in the center of a frozen lake, in a place covered in snow. She was dressed in the most elegant and beautiful white dress, so white that you couldn't see where the fabric ends and the snow begins. Maybe it wasn't fabric. Maybe the dress was made of snow. Her auburn hair were falling free, like a waterfall of fire, with snowflakes falling softly upon them. And her eyes had an astonishing blue colour. She looked like a Snow queen. He went towards her and touched her hand. Then he saw her hand was full of blood and the blood began to run like a river painting the white dress and the snow. The girl was now crying loudly and as she was rising from the frozen lake, the white dress that was stained with blood turned slowly to a black one. Then a handsome young man appeared. He was holding softly the girl's hands, he was speaking softly words of love but the girl cried more and more. Then he heard a voice and the scene disappeared. It was dark again but the voice kept speaking.  
"Tyrion, please wake up" the voice repeated.  
………………………………  
The first thing he felt when he woke up, was the pain. It was an unbearable pain in his back, that the least movement hurt like a thousand burning knifes.  
He slowly opened his eyes. It took some time to see something clearly. He was in a room, lied in a bed and a fire was lighting the darkness in the fireplace. Where was he? And what had happened to him. For some time he was trying ro collect his memories. Then it hit him. The wedding, the Dothraki….  
-Sansa, he tried to shout panicked but his mouth was dry and his voice was getting out hoarse. Someone near him moved quickly.  
-Tyrion, she was Sansa pale and worried with tears filling her eyes."You woke up.  
-Water, he whispered, his breath was difficult and painfull when he talked. He coughed repeatedly and Sansa immediately, hold a cup of water near his mouth and carefully poured some in his mouth. He drank a few sips and then Sansa left the cup at a table and returned to him  
-How….are …..you?he spoke with difficulty.  
\- I am fine Tyrion, everyone is fine. You are the only one that got seriously hurt. I can never thank you enough for saving me Tyrion. You nearly died for me.  
Her voice was broken. She was crying holding his hand.  
-I couldn't…. let them….hurt you….. I am….sorry for… your ….wedding.  
He was coughing again and talking was exhausting him.  
\- Sshhhh, don't talk. You need to rest. I will be here next to you.  
Tyrion nodded slightly and fell to a deep sleep.  
……………………………………..  
\- He seems better your grace, he heard the old maester's voice as he was waking up from his sleep."I will reduce the milk of the poppy but he will keep taking it for some days. He is still in too much pain. He is still very weak and he won't be able to eat noyhing except from some soup. If he wakes up try to feed him but slowly."  
Sansa thanked the old maester and ordered the servants to make soup for him.  
A little later she was holding a spoon in front of his mouth and supported his head.  
-This…is kind of…embarrassing, you… know.  
He said."You could ….order…a …servant to… do it."  
-Don't tire yourself. I don't want a servant to do it. I want to do it.  
He ate five spoons of soup and got back to sleep.  
…………………………….  
Days were passing and Tyrion felt more and more better. Brienne, Podrick, Bronn, the king and Jon came to visit him and wishing him get quickly well.  
Sansa was silent most of the time. She was feeding him and changing his bandages. She would support him when he wanted to go to the privy and she would help him wash himself although Tyrion prefered to struggle than let her see him naked.  
' I am not for the eyes of a beautiful young queen, too much ugliness here',he would think everytime he would ask her to turn around and took off his clothes.  
Three weeks later he was feeling well and his confinement to a bed was getting on his nerves.  
Finally a moon after the first time he woke up, the maester allowed him to leave the bed and go for a walk.  
Sansa offered to accompany him at his walk.  
It was a beautiful evening. The northern sky was clear and people of Winterfel were busy with their works.  
They walked slowly towards a more isolated place near the tower that many years ago his brother had pushed Bran out of the window and crippled him. Memories of his brother filled him.'Where are you Jaime?You left me alone, the last of the Lannisters for your eternal love for Cersei.'  
He turned to face Sansa who was looking at him.  
\- I am grateful that you take care of me Sansa but I can't help to wonder, isn't your fiance annoyed that you have left him alone to take care of me?  
\- Do you want me to leave? Sansa snapped.  
Tyrion kept walking looking straight.  
\- Of course not, your presence is always pleasant for me.  
\- He understands my worry, you saved my life and he is grateful too, she said after a while.  
\- And what about the wedding?he asked.  
\- We diceded to postpone it until you got better.  
-Well, I am better, he stopped walking and turned ro look at her. She didn't say something.  
Tyrion looked sceptical.  
-Does he actually know that you helped me wash myself alone?, he finally asked.  
Sansa looked hesitant. She tried to say something but she couldn't. She hadn't give Lord Rymon details.  
Tyrion then laughed loudly.  
\- Don't worry your grace, even if you tell him about it he wom't be jealous. He will probably try to comfort you for suffering the terror of being im the same room with a naked ugly dwarf.  
With this, he began walking again with Sansa following.  
They remained silence until they returned at the castle and reached the door of Tyrions room.  
-Well as you see your grace I am really capable to take care of myself alone, thanks to your care of course. But I wouldn't want you to spend the time you could spent with your fiance with me. This is not right.….Good evening Sansa.",he bowed.  
-Good evening, she answered.  
Tyrion closed the door behind him, with his back pressed at the door, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It wasn't his wound that hurt him. It was his heart.  
……………………………..  
Sometimes, some decisions are hard to be made, thought Sansa as she wore a magnificent dark red robe. It's because these desicions can change the way we see ourselves. Her reflection in the mirror was enigmatic. It was like asking her:"Who do you want to be Sansa?."  
Lost in her thoughts she walked at the Winterfel halls. The night had fallen and the only thing that lighted her way was the moonlight from the wundows as well as this strange violet star that lighted the sky lately.  
'You had once decided that you didn't want to be a little bird anymore. So you became a queen. But you still don't belong to yourself. Ransay is always there telling you that a part of him will always live inside you. And this is true, as long as you allow him.'  
…………………………..  
The knock on his door took him out of his thoughts. Tyrion was lying at his bed with the fire lighting and warming the room, looking at the moon in the winter sky.  
\- Enter, the door is unlocked, he said.  
The night visitors opened the door and he saw queen Sansa standing in front of him.  
-Your Grace, he said surprised and sat on his bed.."If you came to check on me I am alright. You shouldn't really worry yourself abou me."  
Sansa began to lit some candles in the room.  
-I didn't come only for this, she said calm, without looking at him.  
When she lit all the candles, she turned to face him.  
Tyrion was curious.  
\- I remember it was a night years ago that you told me:"I won't touch you until you come to me on your own, until you want me to."…  
Tyrion's memory went back at their wedding night.  
\- I came tonight to you Tyrion because I want you to touch me.  
And with these words she slowly took of her red velvet robe and revealed to him her naked body.  
Tyrion's eyes went wide. The beautiful naked body of Sansa with her porcelain skin, the long neck, the full breasts with the red nipples, , the red haired pubic area and her long legs resembled the body of a goddess. And she had come to him, she wanted him. Not the little, afraid girl that was forced to marry him by his fathers orders years ago. In front of him, was queen Sansa, a strong, beautiful, independent woman and she had come to him. His eyes filled with lust and the room was suddenly to hot. He sat at the edge of the bed and Sansa sat next to him.  
\- Do you want me?she whispered and her lovely blue eyes looked at him with lust.  
\- More than anything, he answered with a deep low voice.  
She leaned and kissed him softly at the begin and more hungrily then. Tyrions hands traveled through her back and waist. He caressed her breasts and kissed her neck while whispering at her ear.  
When he went lower and licked one nipple Sansa let a loud moan escape her lips. He was already so hard for her. She then began to unbutton his shirt hith her delicate fingers. Tyrion was watching her doing it with her lips red from their kiss, her hair falling at her naked breasts and her eyes at his. She was driving him crazy. The way she looked at him and her movements were so seductive that he wanted to grab her and take her immediately.  
When she was done with the buttons Tyrion r  
felt uncomfortable with his body but Sansa caressed his chest and planted a kiss at his neck. Then her hands traveled at his breeches. Tyrion watched her with wide eyes, undone them and slowly taking them off.  
His cock was hard and Sansa touched it with her hand and planted a kiss at the tip of it.  
He kissed her lips tenderly, tangling his fingers at her hair and softly pushed her back at the mattress.  
He started kissing her from her neck to her breasts where he kept licking her hard nipples. Sanda was moaning louder whenTyrion went lower at her low abdomen. He then softly spread her legs. At the inner side of her thighs there were scars, that looked like were made with a knife.''That fucking monster Ramsay. I hope he suffers terribly in Seven hells.', he thought. Sansa felt uncomfortable and self conscious for her scars She raised her head to see his expression but Tyrion leaned and kissed every one of them.  
He then put a finger inside her core. She was wet and moaning. He put a second one and started to lick her cunt.  
-Tyrion, he heard her moan hia name. She had digged her nails in the mattress, feeling a pleasure tension building inside her. She had never felt something like this before. She soon was lost in this sense feeling like she would melt in his touch. When he felt that she was going to come, he stopped and raised his head to look at her face.  
He positioned his cock at her entrance. He saw a flinch of fear at her face but mostly lust and passion. He took her hand and kissed her.  
-My lovely Sansa. We can stop if you feel you don't want it. He looked worried at her. But Sansa shook her head.  
-I want it, I want you Tyrion inside me, please!  
This plead made him moan too and he slowly thrust inside her.  
Sansa left a loud moan and he began thrusting inside her in a slow rhythm. Their height differences made it unable for Tyrion to watch her face as she was crying his name..  
Tyrion pulled her to kneel in the matress facing him and he kneeled between her spread legs, wrapping his one arm around her thin waist to support her and thrust again inside her.  
Her hair fell at his face and shoulders. Her eyes were aroused and he kissed her red lips as he increased their rhythm and Sansa followed him. He was afraid he wouldn't last much more. Years of depriving himself from sex would make him cum too fast. Fortunatrly Sansa was moaning more loudly. People whose chambers were in a short distance would have sure heard them..'Good', he thought, 'let them hear, I want them to know that queen Sansa is mine.'  
\- I love you my queen, he whispered in her ear with hoarse voice.  
\- I love you Tyrion, she said and she reached her peak screaming his name and throwung her head back. Tyrion felt her walls spasm as she came and some minutes later he spilled his seed inside her.  
-Sansa, he moaned.  
They both lied back holding each other, to catch their breath.  
Tyrion turned to look at her. Her cheeks had a beautiful red colour, she was breathless and sweating. She stared at him too with a sweetness, he had never seen in her eyes.. they both lied facing each other, their bodies touching.  
\- You are the most beautiful and warm woman I have ever seen, he said kissing her.  
\- I can only be like this with you, she whispered, " I would be cold and distanr with everyone else. But you make me feel so good. I never thought that making love could feel so good. Thank you."  
Tears filled her eyes. He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.  
\- What about your fiance?he asked.  
\- I ended it, I told him that I can't marry him because I love you and I promised him, he will marry a noble beautiful lady with lands and gold.  
\- Did you tell to a young handsome man that you don't want to marry him because you love me?  
She nodded looking in his eyes.  
\- But he is a young, tall brave fighter and I am a dwarf.  
\- Then I love a dwarf, I don't love lord Rymon. I love Tyrion Lannister, I love my man, she said seriously and with a passionate voice.  
\- What kind of strange beautiful creature are you?he smiled.  
\- One that was afraid that she will never see you again. Her voice was sad and soft.  
They slept hugging each other.  
During the night they both woke up and made love again. This time Sansa was above him ridding him. When she came she leaned and kissed his lips. They were one. He was her other half.  
……………………………….  
Next morning Tyrion woke up first and saw Sansa sleeping peacefully next to him. He couldn't believe she was here, with him, naked at his bed.  
He touches her skin with his fingers traveling at her arms.  
The morning light was falling upon her eyelashes and she smiled playfully at his touch.  
She opened her eyes with the beautiful blue colour. She looked so young and carefree. He had never seen her like this. She was always too serious, composed and lady like. But at this moment she looked like a fresh winter rose.  
He kissed her lips and she kissed him back. He was feeling her naked body and when her breasts were uncovered, he filled his cock stirring once more. While they were making out, Sansa felt his erection in her belly. She slowly lowered her hand at his belly and then she wrapped her fingers around his shaft and stroke him in a slow pace. Tyrion groaned loudly and enjoyed het attention.  
Then she uncobered him from the bpanket and lowered herself between his thighs.  
\- Sansa, he said breathless and with flashed cheeks. His eyes were wide from surprise. "You don't really have to…"  
-. I know that I don't have to. I want to taste you.  
She kissed his cock and licked it from the tip until the base. She was so bold that Tyrion groaned and trembled at every movement she made. He felt lost. She smiled happy that she was causinghim this reaction. Then she took him deep in her throat using her tongue to lick him.After some minutess later felt thet he couldn't take more. He was going to cum.  
-Sansa, he warned her," I am going to…"  
\- It's ok give it to me, she said and kept taking him in her mouth staring at his eyes. Tyrion cummed inside her mouth groaning and looking at her eyes. She swallowed his cum, drinking every drop of him. She then climbed back at his face and kissed him.  
They took a bath together and some time later they went to have their breakfast.  
………………………….  
They didm't sit together at breakfast although certainty sone of the people around them had heard them last night. Bronn made his appearance next ro Tyrion with a smug face. 'Oh no.' Tyrion thought.  
\- I was returning to my room last night with two tavern wenches and passing outside your chambers you won't imagine what I heard.  
Tyrion rolled his eyes.  
\- You are a lucky bastard, said Bronn, you fucked the queen. I told you she wanted your cock.  
\- Bronn can you please speak lower? he whispered between his teeth.  
\- You weren't moaning low both last night Tyrion. Most of them know what you did.  
Bronn laughed.  
\- Is it necessary to talk about it now, when everyone is a round.  
-Well what's more interesting than listening to details about how you fucked their queen. Tell me everything, how it was?  
Tyrion stood up frustrated the same time Sansa at the other side of the room stood up.  
\- Hey guys, it seems that you can't get enough from each other.  
Bronn chuckled.


	19. A lion's promise

They had made camp near a river at the outskirts of a small village. Their trip had become more comfortable now that they had carriages and horses.The governor of Meereen had provided them with five servants and two chests of gold. This was a huge amount of money he had said to Daenerys.  
\- It's not only for our trip. I have to make sure my children have what they need, when we are to Kingslanding. This is something that you will take care of whatever happens to me, please. Everything will be paid in my expenses.  
She looked at him worried, waiting to promise her.  
He took a deep breath and nodded.  
\- I promise, he said. She smiled more relaxed now. It wasn't the promise that troubled him, it was the fact that he knew her arrival at Kingslanding will mean her imprisonment and probably her torture or execution.   
-By the way, he said," did you notice something strange with rhe children?  
-What do you mean? She said worried again. She was feeding Missandei who had relaxed in her hands. Daenerys took care of all her children but she seemed to have a special love for this baby with the dark skin and the black curly hair. She would always have her in her hands and didn't leave any other servant to take of her.  
-We left Meereen with twelve children and they are around twenty now.  
She looked around surprised like she had just realized it. She called one of the older children. A girl around eleven.  
\- I see there are some children, that weren't here before, Daenerys said softly at the girl. She didn't want to scare her.  
\- Me and Myra found them at the village. They were alone, without mum. I told them our mother took us from the street and fed us. They came with us.  
\- You did well, Daenerys caressed the girl's hair. If you find any other children alone and in need tell them, they will find food and care with us.  
The girl smiled at her mum and returned near the fire to eat with her siblings.  
-We will take care of any children in need and if they are orphans, they can come with us. The same will happen when we go to Kingslanding. Every children in need I want you to consider it mine and take care of it. It's the least I can do for them. Please help me.  
She said to Jaime with tears running at her cheeks  
He had just tied his white horse, he had chosen to ride, a very beautiful animal with a Lannister red saddle. He was dressed in better clothes too, all in the colours of his house and all thanks to Daenerys.  
He sat at a stone near the river eating some bread with cheese. He looked forward to see his wench, to see the sapphire eyes, he had so much missed. Every night he was traveling with his thoughts near her. He remembered the nights they had spent together in Winterfel. Her shy face every time he kiss her and and kooked at her body with lust. He would never forget her innocent wide eyes every time he was thrusting inside her looking at him, her voice screaming his name every time she came, her long, endless legs wrapped around him.  
' I miss you Brienne. I know you will have every right to hate me but I can't help coming back to you. Just one more time to tell you that i returned for you. I will always come back to you because you are my love, my other half.'  
His thoughts were interrupted by Daenerys, who came to sit next him with little Missandei sleeping peacefully in her lap.  
\- You think of her, don't you? She asked.  
He nodded.  
\- I miss her terribly, Jaime answered.  
\- It's not a long way to Pentos ser Jaime, from there it will take us three months to arrive to Kingslanding with the ship. You will see ger soon. And I am sure about something ser Jaime. She will forgive you, because she loves you more than you believe. She stood in front of me and defended you even if she knew that I despised you and I was a powerful queen back then. Maybe it will take some time but she will forgive you. You are alove and this is the only thing that will matter to her.  
Jaime remained silent looking at the sunset that painted the river with orange colours.  
\- And what about you Daenerys? Will you forgive Jon so easily?  
\- I don't have something to forgive. She whispered.  
Jaime huffed frustrated.   
\- I don't even know what I will do if I see him. She confessed whispering again.  
\- A punch in his pretty face would be a good idea, he said and stood up angry." But please don't cut any member of his body. Let this enjoyment for me."  
He began pacing around her. Would he really let her go rhere? He had asked himself the same question almost two years ago when they had began their journey. But now the reason was different, he wasn't afraid she would hurt people. He was afraid they would hurt her.  
\- I don't want you to go there. He said finally and sat again next to her.  
\- We had this conversation before, she said." I did something terrible, I can't pretend it necer happened and I can't pretend I never met Jon either."  
\- I will never tell you that it wasn't terrible what you did to Kingslanding. I am not a man that will say pretty words to make you feel better. But I will tell you a truth. Them judging you is hypocrisy. No one took the iron throne by asking kindly. Every time someone took this fucking uncomfortable chair, innocent people died. And we were the new king's or queen's family, their advisors, their supporters. We knew what they had done or we had even helped them do it but we didn't give a shit. Is it really about who killed more or less innocent people? Every innocent soul counts as all of them together. They would never let you rule Westeros whatever you did, it was ok to hide behind you while they needed you for their purposes but when you were powerful enough to take the throne, they knew they had to be done with you. This is what people do Daenerys. You will be judged by people who have done the same crime they will accuse you for.  
He shouted the last words and Missandei woke up crying. Daenerys calmed the baby and turned to Jaime again.  
\- It doesn't matter to me what they did ser Jaime. I only care for what I did. I did a crime and my conscience doesn't permit me to escape the punishment. Let their conscience decide for them. I know now that it's not the way you take the throne, it's the throne by it's own that turns us to monsters. I now understand why Jon never wanted to be king. This is the reason I think he is better than me. I would never want to be queen again. The only thing I want is to be a mother for my children and the children that are in need. Because I love them and I know how it feels to be alone and in need. Taking care of them warms my soul.  
They remained silent for a while. Then Jaime left to bring wood for the fire.   
As the night was falling, he heard the familiar sound of the dragon's roar. Drogon was flying above him Jaime had been used to him the last months. He would come almost everynight to his mother carrying some animal to help them feed themselves and the children. It seened that dragons were indeed wise animals.  
Drogon landed some meters away from him. Jaime stopped walking. He had never approached the dragon. He was too scared to go near him. He stayed there watching the magnificent scary creature look around. Like reading his thoughts the dragon turned his eyes at him. Jaime's heart stopped from fear. After some moments of examining Jaime Drogon moved slowly with heavy steps towards him.  
Jaime stepped back and prepared himself to run. But something in Drigon's eyes made him stay where he was. It was a huge creature, the most terrifying beast that had ever existed in this world. He should run, this is what every person in his right mind would do, but he noticed that Drogon's eyes weren't threatening, they looked almost….friendly.  
'He is Daenery's child' Jaime thought was surprised with himself.  
The beast was too near him now. He felt a wave of both fear and excitement.   
Drogon stopped in front of him and slowly lowered his head. They both looked each other and didn't move.   
Then Jaime hesitantly tended his left hand slowly, touched the dragon, and with shaking hand caressed him near his nostrils. Drofon closed his eyes for a moment and Jaime realised shocked that the dragon was enjoying it. When he took his hand away, the dragon blinked, moved his head like in gratitude and slowly walked away and then flew at the night sky.  
Jaime stayed there for some time with his heart beating fast. He had just petted a dragon!!!!  
…………………………………  
Tyrion and Sansa were taking a walk in the cold evening air.   
It was their last day together. Tomorrow he would return with king Bran and the rest of his custody in Kingslanding. Because his place was next to Bran and hers at the cold north.  
When they were far away from the castle, Tyrion took her hand in his and they held each other tightly as they walked. Soon they would be miles away from each other and a shadow of sadness darkened their spirit.  
Sansa was always the strong, strict queen with the lady like manners that every highborn lady should have. Except when she was with Tyrion. Then this face turned to a sweeter one, more sensitive and warm. This vulnerability scared her, he was changing her. And now while they were walking holding hands in the place she ruled a girly question skipped her lips.  
\- You will write me, Won't you?she whispered.  
Tyrion raised his head and saw a flinch of shame and fear. Was she afraid he would forget her?  
He kissed her hand tenderly.  
\- Very often., who wouldn't write at his beautiful queen?  
She smiled but they both had an awful feeling that the following days wouldn't be that simple.  
Tyrion stopped abruptly and took a deep breath.  
\- Sansa i want you to promise me that you will be careful. I want you to swear that you will always have guards around you. I don't want you to trust many people. You are a clever woman, perhaps more clever than me, you know who people are loyal to you and who are dangerous.  
\- What are you afraid of Tyrion? She asked seriously.   
Tyrion wanted to comfort her, to tell her that everything is ok and avoid to burden her with worries.  
But this would be dangerous.  
\- The Dothraki we executed had told Jon that there are others who would seek revenge for the Dragon queen. He refused to tell more as hard as they tried to take information. Dothraki are hard to break. He kept his mouth shut until his execution. I wouldn't fool myself that these were empty words of a condemned man.  
\- Why Jon didn't tell me? She asked  
\- He didn't want to worry you. We only had the threatening words of a man that was going to be executed. Then Jon returned beyond the wall.  
\- And why are you telling me now? She was afraid of what she would hear.   
\- I received a raven yesterday from the capital. There are suspicious movements from lords around the six kingdoms. Secret meetings that began long ago, Dorne is collecting armies. They say it is for their own protection but there are informations that Dothraki and Unsullied that didn't leave with Greyworm or appeared to have left, returning later are among these armies. It isn't only Dornians that we suspect. Such movements have been noticed all around the Kingdom. At the Reach the rest of the nobles didn't get well that we gave at Bronn the Highgarden. The Iron islands and Dorne had made an agreement with Daenerys Targaryen. Lesser lords in the six kingdoms were traditionally supporting the Targaryens and were waiting for Daenerys' reign to be rewarded for their loyalty. Some of them want revenge and others want Jon for king. But the thing is they are all against Bran.  
Sansa left Tyrion's hand and took some steps away with her back at him.  
\- It's never over isn't it? She asked.  
\- What?  
\- The game of thrones.  
Her eyes were darkened from what she had just heard. Tyrion walked to her.  
\- I once told my sister, that a day would come when she would feel happy and safe that I would take my revenge and her happiness would turn into ashes in her mouth. This is what they want to do with us. This is why I warn you. Bad things are going to happen.  
\- She casts a big shadow even in her death. Said Sansa.  
\- She wasn't always that bad Sansa. She was a decent queen once. Maybe she had stayed like that if she hadn't come at Westeros. But then we would be all dead. And this is what we are going to pay for here.  
\- You still love her, whispered Sansa looking at him and shaking her head in disappointment.  
\- I just recognize that she did good things. And if you want to blame me for thinking that she did a good thing by helping you survive , then blame me. In the end I knew it was you or her, this is what I told Jon and you know what happened. But yes I won't lie to you, I love her, but not as much as I love you. Because as my brother, who loved Cersei and died with her, had said we don't get to choose who we love.

She was ready to leave. He pulled her hand with strength and she turned to him.   
\- Don't push me away from you, he said with tension and his voice broke.  
They were staring each other for some moments, their eyes exchanging anger, complains, despair, sadness but most of all these emotions, there was love.  
They sat under the heart tree just the two of them, holding hands. They weren't dressed in formal clothes. Sansa's hair were falling free in her shoulders and her face had the beautiful red colour Tyrion loved at her cheeks and nose. Their confession had witnesses only the moon, the stars and the heart tree.  
\- Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am hers and she is mine, from this day until the end of my days.  
\- Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am his and he is mine, from this day until the end of my days.

Please comment!!!!!!


	20. Arrows of love

Jon was again back at the isolated frozen waterfall they had found with Daenerys, the day he learnt that he is Aegon Targaryen. The day his life had turned upside down.  
He was peacefully standing there looking at the beautiful natural scenery. 'We could have stayed here forever and no one would find us.',he thought.  
Suddenly he heard steps behind him. The weather was cold but as the steps were coming closer and closer the warmer he felt.  
He turned to see Daenerys smiling at him.  
-I knew you would come, he said.He had seen an awful nightmare last night, that he had been forced to kill her. He felt her warm breath touching his face as their faces were close to each other. The Valyrian violet of her eyes was brighter than ever.  
-Jon, she whispered staring at him with love, " It's time."  
\- Time for what?, he asked curious.  
\- It's time to decide. Her voice was now echoing like it was everywhere.  
He opened his eyes. Scared he noticed there was another person inside his room.  
\- Who are you? He asked trying blindly to find his sword that was left next to his bed.  
-Don't be afraid Jon Snow, he heard a female voice. A candle was lit immediately, next to the woman.  
She was the red priestess he had seen almost two years before when he came to live with the free folk beyond the wall.  
\- You? What do you want? I told you I don't want to have anything to do with your Lord of Light. He said angry.  
-This isn't for you to decide, she told him with a calm voice walking around the room. Everytime she passed in front of a candle, Jon kept in his room for light, she would just pass her palm above it and a small flame would lit the candle out of nowhere.  
Finally, she passed both her hands above the half burnt woods at the fireplace and a large fire lighted the room.  
She then took a chair there was next to it, she sat and gestured at Jon to come near her.  
Jin stood up hesitantly. How the seven hells she had entered his room in the middle of the night when his door was locked? He stood next to her and watched her adding wood to the fire.  
Then she raised her head and examined his face.  
\- But there is another desicion that it's yours to make.  
\- What are you talking about?  
\- I will ask you a question and you will answer to me honestly. What is it that your heart most desire in the world? And be careful what you will answer Jon Snow, because the price for betraying your heart, is to live for ever inside an illusion of happiness.  
Jon remained silent for many minutes. What is this woman doing here in the midnight asking questions that his mind couldn't process?  
\- Your mind can't answer these questions, I asked your heart. She said like she had read his thoughts.  
He looked the red priestess trying to understand this game.'What is it that your heart most desire in this world?' he repeated the question in his mind.  
Frozen waterfalls was the first thought he had. Dragon's wings appearing in the sky. Warm lips, violet eyes and silver hair colouring his days. The crystal wonderful laugh of a young woman who wouldn't live to be old.  
His eyes turned to the fire. Here she was!!! Inside the flames ridding Drogon and Viseryon and Rhaegal to save him. Holding his hand as he was lying at the bed. Touching his lips, embracing his naked body with hers. And then, her violet eyes turned from happy, to shocked and hurt and betrayed and her laugh turned to a cry of pain. And there wasn't life inside her any more. Only blood around her and ashes.  
He suddenly realised he had kneeled above the fireplace and his hands were caressing the flames without getting burned. He couldn't stop the tears that were running from his eyes.  
\- Well?Asked the red priestess with an unreadable expression.  
\- What I most desire in my life, is to see Danerys Targaryen's violet eyes, to touch her and hold her alive in my arms  
His voice was broken as he confessed, his soul was countless pieces he couldn't put back at their place.  
\- That's what I was thinking too that you desire, she said.  
\- So is time for you to go and find her. She will need you.  
\- She is dead. Didn't you listen what I said? I killed her.  
He cried desperate.  
\- Yes you did. But you had been killed too once. And here you are, thanks to Melissandre of Asshai.  
Jon was frozen. His eyes got wide. Why was she talking about the time he was resurrected? What did she mean? He was afraid to ask.  
\- She will soon be in Kingslanding. The red horse ridder is already coming from the far away south. I was the one who made this prophecy and today you have to decide. Is this prophecy going ro be true?  
\- You want me to go to Kingslanding, she…. She is going to be there, he realised pale with shaking hands. " I can't, I am not allowed to return in Westeros. ", he said panicked.  
The red priestess tended her hand at the light of the fireplace and like it was a fabric, she pulled a piece of light and hold it in her hands. She gave it a round shape and offered it to Jon.  
\- It is an illusion of light. You will use it to trick the Night's watch and pass through the wall.  
Jon took hesitantly the piece of light in his hands.  
\- It can't be possible, he said.  
\- There are many things that can't be possible. Until there comes a day and they are. Said the red priestess  
\- How do I know that I will succeed in what I am about to do? How do I know that is the right thing to do?he asked worried.  
\- Oh but you you don't. You are just going to follow your heart. The only thing that I can tell you for sure, is that this night, whatever you decide, is going to be remembered for thousands of years. You only choose how they will remember it.  
\- I need a horse, he said finaly.  
\- There is a black one waiting for you outside, she said.  
When Jon was ready to leave half an hour later, he turned to talk to the priestess but she had vanished. He found the black horse outside and began ridding to the wall.  
And the black horse rider started his journey from the North.  
…………………………………….  
One hour later he was arriving at the Wall.  
He took the piece of light from his pocket and put it upon his face like a mask as the priestess had adviced him.  
The illusion gave him the appearance of a taller man with ginger hair and beard dressed like a brother of the Nights watch.  
Most of the Night's watch castles were abandoned and after a part of the wall was destroyed by the Night King some of them had been destroyed too. In these castles there were passages that could lead you on the other side of the Wall. Almost all of the had been sealed with ice and stones by the Nights watch.  
But Jon had spent too much time at the Wall and he knew it very well.  
There was a passage in one of them, that only three people knew about. Sam had found it while he and Gilly were trying to escape to Westeros. Sam had told him about it and how to find it.He hoped that the castle remained abandoned. King Bran had promised to send much more men to serve at the wall. This meant that more castles would be used for the Night's watch.  
He found the castle easily. It was located towards the Shadow tower. Not many things seemed to have changed in this particular place so Jon rushed with his horse to the passage without paying too much attention. The tunel was dark and small and he had walk pulling his horse behind him.  
The wall was protected from armies but a single man could find ways to cross it.  
Once he was out of the tunel he climbed at his horse to ride away.  
He didn't see them standing at the top of the wall. They were men of the Night's watch who had been sent to guard this side of the wall. The castle was abandoned but the wall was guarded.  
He heard them shout throught the night. Arrows were falling upon him like rain. He was ridding as fast as he could but one of the archers found his shoulder. He screamed from pain and blood ran from the wound and stained his clothes. He couldn't waste time to inspect the wound. Maybe soon they would call for help or send rangers to track him and arrest him. His illusion of course would make it difficult for them.  
Dizzy but decided to find Daenerys, he rode until he was lost through the night.  
…………………….  
Daenerys and Jaime had finally arived at Pentos. It was the third day they had camped outside the city at a wonderful green place near the sea. The combination of trees, blue waters and sea air was amazing.  
They were a small tribe now. Nearly fifty homeless children, a few servants and the two of them.  
They would need more than one ships to carry them to the capital though and this was attracting too much attention  
Jaime had made the deal with the ship lords and tomorrow they would depart from Pentos to Kingslanding. Fortunately Daenerys' gold was an easy way to ensure their passage from the Narrow sea.  
The last two moons Jaime would spend two hours every night, after they made camp, teaching Daenerys how to use a sword. It was his idea and although Daenerys immediately agreed to learn how to fight, these courses didn't seem to help her. She lucked the physical strength to yeld a sword. But when he was ready to quit from trying to teach her how to fight, he found out that Daenerys maybe couldn't use a sword but she had actually a natural talent with the bow.  
She had a sharp vision, she was fast with the bow, she could calculate how much strength she shoul use and she had a very good shot.  
Jaime felt so proud of her and she looked excited with her new skill.  
Today he had decided to go hunting.He wanted to have their own provisions at the ship in case they would need it  
He had gone in a safe distance from the camp where children were playing and could accidentally get hurt.  
He was thinking about how he would tell Daenerys about the agreement he had made today. She wouldn't agree. She would certainly cancel it and keep with her own plans, which were a suicide mission.  
He had tracked a rabbit behind the trees. It was a big one and slow, he would easily kill it.  
He was hidden behind a bush while the rabbit was eating in a short distance without suspecting anything.  
He aimed carefully and pulled the string with the arrow. ' one, two…..'  
The rabbit fell dead suddenly in front of him. But his arrow was still at his hands, he hadn't shot it. He was standing there agape at the dead creature like a fool.  
\- What the seven hells…,  
And then he heard Daenerys laughing.  
She was hidden behind a nearby tree unable to hold her laugh.  
\- You should see your face, she said, "you were something like…. " and she made a surprised stupid face. And burst to laughter again.  
\- I tricked you, she shouted laughing  
Jaime was now really frustrated. It was the third time she had tricked him. He would hunt an animal for hours and when he was ready to shoot with his bow, the animal would fall dead in front of him. This is how he had discovered she is talented with the bow.  
\- That's it, he said moving fast towards her.  
She was late when she realized what he was about to do.  
He grabbed her with his good hand and threw her at his back  
\- Let me down, she screamed .  
\- No, he said  
\- Please, she shouted , " I won't do it again."  
She was trying to hit him with her hands but he didn't seem to care.  
\- You are a troublemaker let's see if you will laugh when I throw you at the sea, he said decided.  
\- No , ser Jaime let me down, I won't do ir again, she was shouting but she still had a playful tone.  
\- You don't seem to be really sorry.  
\- I am, she begged.  
He was now at the camp and she was still shouting to let her down as he was walking towards the sea.  
\- Uncle Jaime is going to throw mum at the sea, shouted a child.  
\- She just needs a bath saidJaime and threw Daenerys into the water with her clothes.  
The waters were shallow but Jaime remained to see her head appear at the surface.  
She stood up wet and got out of the water.  
Children were laughing and Daenerys and Jaime were laughing too.  
…………………………..  
\- We should talk, said Jaime after lunch.  
Most of the children were asleep after their meal.  
\- What is it ser Jaime?  
\- Dany listen to me please and don't interrupt me  
Daenerys nodded  
\- I can't let you go in Kingslanding, no… don't say anything, he raised his hand to stop her from talking.  
\- I have paid a ship to take you back to Meereen. I will take your children with me, i'll take care of them and provide them with everything they'll need. You can take Missandei with you. I know you love her too much to leave her behind. I will carry everything you need to take with you at the ship tomorrow morning a little before it sails.  
He was looking at her now worried and waiting for her answer. She had lowered her head and held it in her hands.  
\- You can't ask this from me ser Jaime.  
\- Please Daemerys, promise me you will go to Meereen.  
She let a deep breath and tears rolled at her cheeks. She turned desperate to face him.  
\- Do you promise to take care of my children? Daenerys asked.  
\- I promise. He said seriously.  
……………………..

It was almost sunset and most of the children were taking their dinner. Jaime had lied at his blanket under a tree, half asleep. The sound of the waves and the sea air were making him relax and thinking of his Brienne, the tall wench with the sapphire eyes.  
Daenerys left Missandei who was sleeping next to ser Jaime and kissed her softly for a long moment at her small head.  
It was too late when ser Jaime heard Drogon flying above them. Daenerys was flying to Kingslanding.


	21. The love upon the ashes.

That afternoon Tyrion was standing at the balcony watching the armies that were ready to attack outside the walls of Kingslanding. It was the same balcony that his sister, queen Cersei, had stood once , watching her end coming. This life had been proven an endless cycle.  
The horizon was dark by the thousands of soldiers. From this distance they seemed like a cloud of ants ready to attack them. Two years after the two greatest wars in Westeros and people were willingly sacrificing even the last drops of blood in this kingdom to gain power.  
From one side were the soldiers of Dorn, Iron fleets and armies that supported the Targaryens, from on the other side, king Bran's soldiers, Lannister army and Northern armies, queen Sansa had send to defend her brother.  
Everything and everyone was on stake.  
King Bran next to Tyrion had his eyes fixed at the horizon above the sea. Brienne and Podrick were always at his side protecting him , in vase things got worse.  
\- There is no reason for you to stand here your Grace, if anything happens I will inform you..  
Said Tyrion.  
\- I'll stay lord Tyrion, I am waiting for someone.  
\- Waiting for who? Asked Tyrion curious. This enigmatic king was always full if riddles.  
But Bran remained silent.  
The noise of the armies was echoing through the empty city, covering any other sound.  
This is why they didn't hear the strange noise coming fron the sky. First it was a dark mark in the sky, like a bird flying in a long distance. But as it was coming closer, you couldn't fail to notice it. It was huge and coming towards the city Soon the roar covered any other noise and the soldiers looked scared at the sky. It was Drigon…   
The dragon made a small cycle around the soldiers nd landed near the inside gates of the city.  
Tyrion, Brienne and Podrick were watching the beast in horror, studying his movements. But then they noticed something most terrifying and horrible than drogon. In his back was sitting a silver haired girl, a figure too familiar to everyone.  
\- No, whispered Tyrion shaking, wide eyed and covered his mouth with his hands. "This isn't true, this can't be happening."  
……………………………………  
When her feet touched the ground, Drogon left a loud roar and flied away as his mother ordered him. She was dressed in a simple white linen dress and as the sun was setting, the evening air became colder and she wrapped her arms around herself. The noise of the armies outside the city was scary and fear filled her heart. War was coming again to claim flesh and blood. Her hair were falling at her back and shoulders messy from the wind. She had once come as a queen in this city, arrogant and thirsty for revenge and power. Blinded by hate. Only now she realised as she was standing at this empty destroyed city, dressed lworse than a beggar, that she had been poorer than most of people back then because she was alone and away from people's love. She was ruch only with ser Jorah and Missandei, she was ruch only when John loved her and Tyrion was her friend. And she had been rich as she was traveling with ser Jaime, even when they were starving and cold. Because he was always next to her protecting her and taking care of her. And then she was even more blessed when she met her children. But then It was too late. She had a crime to pay for.  
She walked slowly through the streets, looking around terrified by what she was seeing. Destroyed houses, that only some burnt stones were left to remind that there ware houses there, empty haunted streets, ashes everywhere and the smell of decay still there, even two years later. She doubted that this smell would ever wash away from this city. The dead silence of an endless graveyard that once was a large capital.' All thanks to the merciful queen Daenerys Targaryen', she thought bitterly. And people would spit at her name through the centuries.  
A strong cold wind raised the ashes around her and got mixed with her hair and tears, they dirtied her white dress, invaded her lungs and left a bitter taste in her mouth. Soon they would come for her.  
She noticed in a spot a small wooden thing. Going closer she realised it was a wooden horse toy. She felt her knees couldn't hold her anymore and she kneeled at the ground in front of the wooden toy., unable to take her eyes from it. Her vision was too blurry from the tears now. With both her hands she dug her nails on the ground and took two handfuls of ashes and then raising them she left them slip from her palms. The cry she left that moment echoed through the whole city. It was a heartbreaking, desperate wail that made eberyone who heard it freeze and feel heartbroken.   
The sky was now darker and the last sunlight gave her hair an eerie kind of silver.   
After a while her wail stopped, she wiped her tears with her dirty hands and remained there like a statue.  
Then she heard the horse's steps approaching.  
………………………………………….  
Tyrion had send soldiers to look for her. The dragon had flied away but the girl - he still couldn't dare to say her name - hadn't flied with him. A haunted city, a ghost from the past and a war for ghosts outside the walls.  
He was pacing at the throne room, in front of king Bran who was peacefully looking straight with his weird look.  
'He had known about it,' thought Tyrion, 'he knew but as always he didn't reveal anything. He had tried many times to take information from him but he would deny to share it.  
\- I sometimes share information about the past or present. But knowing events of the future and reveal them, even when it is to prevent a massacre, is manipulation and control of the history. Revealing the future could lead history to a worse route. This is a great power and no one has the right to to use it like this. People control the future by their present actions and no one must interfere with this.  
Bran had said.  
Tyrion was staring at his king. What else could this king know?  
……………….……………..  
He had entered the city from a side gate that was still open. First he had been mixed with the northern soldiers who were closer around the city, keeping his head low, to not be recognized. Then he slipped inside.  
The city from the inside was empty except from some archers and a few soldiers behind the gates. His black horse ran crossing the silent streets.   
Then the horse stopped and raised his front legs scared.   
Drogon was flying above them, landing near the the walls on the other side of the city.  
He gritted his teeth, his heartbeat increasing and rode towards that side.  
\- This can't be true, this can't be true, Jon was whispering. His feelings were mixed. Shock desperation and a hope he didn't dare to believe.  
He turned on the streets trying to gi close to the spot that dragon had landed before he flew away.  
In a corner, he saw king's soldiers looking around. He left quickly riding like a madman. His would at his back was hurting terribly. A maester two weeks ago had bandaged it but it was still too painfull when he rode his horse.  
The loud cry that reached his ears, made him pause. It had been heard from somewhere close. He kept looking for ten minutes without locate the source.  
At the last corder he left, the sobs of someone crying reached louder his ears.  
Then he saw her. She was kneeling with her hands covering her face, she was dressed in a dirty dress and covered in dust and ashes. Her form was too small and she was thinner than he remembered her. But he would never, ever mistaken her for someone else, he would recognize these silver hair everywhere even if their colour were darker from ashes. And the moment she stopped crying and raised her eyes, his world got lighted from her sad violet eyes. He took some steps with his horse.  
She then noticed him. Daenerys immediately stood up. He left his horse and took some steps closer to her but she took some steps back afraid.  
They both stood frozen looking at each other with teary eyes.  
Words that couldn't reach their lips were spoken through their eyes.  
'Why?, Forgive me, don't hate me, please, I have regretted it, will you ever forgive me? I still love you.'  
Daenerys closed her eyes for a moment and took breath. She stopped being afraid. What else could he do to her? He had done everything, there wasn't something else to hurt her. He had chosen fear but Daenerys the Stormborn of house Targaryen, the mother of the Dragons, the Unburnt, the blood of the dragon, the murderer of innocent people, the mad queen and the queen of ashes wouldn t choose fear.  
With steady hands she took off the dagger she was hiding in her belt and walked towards him.  
Jon remained there watching her coming closer looking straight in his eyes. Hurt, sadness, desperation were written inside them. But more than anything love. She was holding a dagger, he would recognize everywhere. Was she going to kill him with his own weapon? He would let her, he wouldn't flinch. Let her stab her in his heart. He knew he deserved it. It was better than a life without her.  
' The choice is yours,' had said tge red priestess to Daenerys when she had given her the dagger. Is it love or fear?  
' It s love', she answered to herself.  
She was now a breath away from him. Their hearts were beating loudly. She tended her hand holding the dagger.  
\- This is yours, she said and gave him the weapon which he had used to stab her heart. A heart that was beating for him. But her love hadn't been enough.  
Her eyes hold a sad love as she looked at him.   
Their hands as he took the weapon touched each other.  
He couldn't stand it. He felt at his knees in front of her crying.  
\- Forgive me, he whispered, "I am just a fool man. I don't deserve it I know. I have regretted it."  
She touched his face and raised it to look at her.  
The fire of love had been lit again upon the ashes.

Some moments later the guards had arrived to arrest her.  
…………………………

This chapter was one of the most important in my story because Danny and Jon met again. Danny 's reaction was so heartbreaking. I really look forward to read your opinion for this scene. I hope you like it and feel the emotions I want to describe. I thank you all for reading my story. Next chapter will be released soon. Don't forget to leave comments and kudos. <3


	22. The murderer queen and the traitor dwarf

I know that this chapter's title is a little harsh but it's just describing the character's guilty thoughts. I hope you enjoy it. I wait to read your comments. ............................. .

The throne room was silent. King Bran had his usual unreadable expression. Tyrion was still not believing that in front of him was standing Daemerys Targaryen, his face had a haunting look. Fear, guilt, anger, and other emotions were fighting inside him. The rest of them, Bronn, ser Davos, maester Sam, ser Brienne, ser Podrick and other guards, were standing confused and shocked. Daenerys, chained again, wiith guards around her, had a sad but calm face, she held no fear anymore, she stood straight, decided and ready for everything the would follow. Jon was standing behind her with bruised face. He had tried to fight them to protect Daenerys but finaly she caught his hand and and calmed him.  
\- Jon, let them, i will go with them.  
The silence in the throne room broke by Tyrion who had finally come to his senses.  
\- You shouldn't be here, he told to Daenerys, " I saw Drogon carrying your body. Jon told us he stabbed you in your heart.  
\- He did., she said.  
\- And then how the seven hells are you alive?  
Tyrion shouted losing his temper. The tension was so apparent that this was to be expected.  
' I am the chained one but he is more afraid than me,' thought Daenerys.  
\- Maybe he lied, said Bronn.  
\- No he didn't, Daenerys rushed to answer. She didn't want Jon to be punished. She tended her tied hands and took Jon's dagger from his hands. Guards tried to take it but with an akward move, she tore to some point the front side of her dress to reveal the deep deathly wound in her chest.  
No one could take his eyes from this wound. Only Jon flinched in pain and closed his eyes. ' What a coward I am!. I can't even face what I did to her.' Jon thought.  
\- I got resurrected by a red priestess, at the temple of the Lord of the light, in the faraway Asshai. Daenerys finally said.  
No one could say something at this. They had seen Jon Snow coming back from death, corpses walking and killing people, dragons flying and burning cities. Nothing was impossible anymore.  
\- Why are you here then? Why not going to Meereen?asked Tyrion.  
\- I had to come here. How long can someone ran away from his past? I came to pay for what I did. She explained.  
\- You came here, traveling alone from Asshai, to pay for burning Kingslanding? This is quite difficult to believe, said Bronn.  
\- Here I am chained and in your mercy, she said.  
\- Until your madness kicks again and burn us all, snapped Tyrion  
Daenerys looked at him, shaking her head in disappointment. Tyrion didn't miss the tear that rolled from her eyes. He bit his tongue.   
' I am not innocent either. If she will be judged guilty , I should too.' He thought.  
\- It is king Bran's desicion, what will happen to her. Finally said Tyrion.  
\- She will be kept in prison until I decide what will happen to her. There is a war outside, Targaryen supporters saw her ridding Drogon. We can't endanger do something that will make make the situation worse.  
The guards were ready to take her.  
\- One more thing, your Grace, Daenerys shouted.  
Bran gestured to the guards to let her talk.   
Daenerys looked around the throne room for Brienne. She found her standing silent next to king Bran. She had changed from the last time she had seen her. 'She looks like a piece of her has died. I have to put an end to her pain.' Daenerys thought.  
\- I didn't travel alone from Asshai. There was someone else resurrected with me, the sane day. We traveled together from Asshai to Pentos, then I flew with Drogon but he will come by sea in a few moons too.  
'Another resurrected coming to Kingslanding is exactly what we need now.' Thought Tyrion.  
\- Who is he?, he asked.  
\- Ser Jaime Lannister, said Daenerys.  
And the throne room fell silent again.  
…………………………………………………………

Brienne's mind couldn't process what she was listening at the begin. Daenerys Targaryen was standing there in front of them claiming that ser Jaime Lannister was alive amd they had been traveling together. 'No don't listen,' said to herself, 'don't believe it, it's false hope. Don't you dare to believe it, cause disappointment will crush you down and you have your Myrcella to take care of.' People were now talking around her but she couldn't listen clear, their voices sounded distant like she wasn't with them in the throne room. 'No, don't believe it. It's false hope.' she repeated again and again but finally when Daenerys' words settled in her mind, she felt a wave emotions crushing her. Love, hope, relieve, despair, pain, confusion, anger and much more kicked her instantly and she doubled leaving a cry, like someone had stabbed her. Her breath was difficult.  
\- Bronn, Podrick, take lady Brienne back at her room, said Tyrion.  
She felt hands holding her shoulders but then everything got black and she lost consciousness.  
……………………………  
She woke up in her room, lied at ther bed, with Samwel Turly next to her.   
\- What happened? She asked. Her mind was numb.  
\- Everything is ok ser Brienne, you just fainted from shock. Apparently you were too stressed. He had a look of understanding as he talked.  
' Shock from what?' she thought. She tried to remember what had happened. The throne room, guards, king and the small council, Daenerys Targaryen resurrected, Jaime was coming.  
She tried to stifle a cry because her daughter was in the next room. She was bitting her hands,, trying to cover her mouth while she was shaking and crying silently.  
\- I must give you something to relax and sleep my lady. You seem to be in a bad situation, Sam said worried.  
\- I want my daughter, my Myrcella. She only achieved to say.  
\- You will drink this and I am going to fetch her. But drink it my lady, she shouldn't see you in this situation.  
It was a dark liquid with a bittersweet taste. She drank it quickly and when Samwel brought the toddler she immediately wrapped her hands around her small frame and hold her softly at her chest.  
\- My baby girl, she sobbed and tried to smile.  
\- Mum, mum, the one and half years old girl was giggling. Her happy green eyes were shinning every time her mother was with her.  
Brienne kissed her forehead.  
\- My sweet Myrcella. She felt the medicine calm her. She felt sleepiness but kept talking at her daughter for some time. She told her a story about a female knight and her prisoner knight traveling to Kingslanding. Near the end of the story, after the knight saved the wench from a bear pit they both fell asleep.  
…………………………………….  
  
Tyrion couldn't sleep that night. Daenerys was in the dungeons, his brother was alive and every mistake he did was in front of his eyes. He felt the walls around him closing around him.  
He silently walked to the dark dungeon, holding a lantern. Soldiers were guarding the prisoner inside and outside the dungeon.  
They bowed to king Bran's Hand and let him pass immediately.  
Hearing someone's steps coming closer and closer Daenerys knew who was her night visitor. She had been expecting him. It seemed that Tyrion Lannister, king Bran's Hand couldn't sleep that night.  
The lantern he was holding revealed his small figure and his scarred face. His expression was unreadable.  
They remained to look each other, without talking.  
He finally sat on the floor, opposite her cell, supporting his back at the cold wall.  
\- Why did you come back? He finally asked.  
Daenerys that was sitting at the stone floor expressionless, smiled sarca  
\- Conscience tends to be an annoying advisor.   
She said meaningful. "I came to see what I did and pay for my crime." She concluded.  
\- You murdered innocent people without mercy, I don't remember you having a conscience then.  
Daenerys would flinch in pain and guilt and she would lower her head at everyone blaming her for the massacre she committed. But not to Tyrion. She wouldn't take it from him.   
\- I know who I am and what I did, she said walking closer to him, her eyes fixed to his face.  
Tyrion couldn't help to think that even chained and in prison, dressed in rags and paler than ever, even after committing a genocide, Daenerys the Stormbotn would always cause him a sense of great admiration towards her. She would look more like a queen than anyone, even dressed in rugs amongst the most well dressed ladies and lords. 'It is the blood of the Dragon in her veins. 'he thought,' She will always be like a goddess to us the common mortals. There is no equal to her. She has a strength inside her that can't be controlled and maybe this is the reason they left her in the end, the reason that her murder was the only way to stop her. You must be a fool to believe that you can tame the dragon.'  
\- I am a murderer lord Tyrion, a monster and a tyrant. I killed children and I deserve every punishment.  
' She admits what she is and uses it as a shield, no one can hurt her.' Tyrion realised.  
\- If it pleases you, I can admit it in public and accept every punisment: prison, humiliation, , pain, execution.   
She paused and a sarcastic laugh skipped her lips.  
\- Although death is not really a punishment. I have already been kissed by death my lord, I have died once. I am not afraid to die again. Do you know what is the real punishment? The betrayal from people you love and trust, this is a painful punishment. Loneliness, fear and suspicion is a punishment. Our conscience hot letting us sleep is a punishment.  
She was standing calm just right behind the iron bars and talked with a steady voice. This was worse than screaming, threatening and blaming others. She had firstly judged herself and accepted her guilt and the weight of her acts. Now it was their turn.  
\- I promise you lord Tyrion that I won't deny any of the crimes I committed. I just want you to answer me in two questions.. Only two and I swear, I won't ask you any question again.   
\- Didn't I always follow your advices before I burn Kingslanding?  
Tyrion felt like someone was slapping him. He swallowed hard. He had to answer.  
\- You did, he whispered. Daenerys stood in front of him, a shadow of his mistakes falling upon him. The second question was painful for both of them.  
\- Did you betray me before or after I burnt Kingslanding?  
Her stare was now full of hurt and this was making it worse for him.   
\- Before, he whispered with a broken voice.  
She nodded and blinked to stop her tears from escaping her eyes.  
\- Thank you for your answers lord Tyrion, she said. "I am willing to confess whenever you want me to."  
She returned at her bed. They was nothing more to be said. There was only a heavy silence that caused them the same bitter feeling. They had they same thought.  
' Whatever is going to happen in the future. We will never talk again as we once used to talk, sharing our thoughts around a table as a team, trusting each other wholeheartedly. This glass is broken, we will never, ever be friends again.'  
After sometime Tyrion left the dungeons almost running like someone was hunting him.


	23. Death's most cruel faces

Next morning Tyrion visited Brienne in her chambers. She was taking her breakfast with Myrcella at the bed. The lord commander was apparently still in a bad emotional situation. It seemed strange that this strong independent woman who wasn't afraid of wars and massacres could so easily crumble from intense emotions, hearing that ser Jaime Lannister was alive and she was going to see him again. 'She is emotional fragile,' thought Tyrion. Of course there was the child too. Her little Myrcella who she was growing up alone and who was a Waters and not a Lannister.'Until now.', he thought. Tyrion was sure that whatever would happen between Jaime and Brienne, his brother would legitimize his daughter, cause if he didn't Tyrion would have a talk with him. He saw Brienne suffer too much because of his brother. How many times he had heard servants and soldiers talk about her as "Kingslayer's whore". How many times had Brienne heard them call her daughter "Kingslayer's bastard". She would always defend her and threaten to beat everyone who would talk like that about her daughter. She had already beaten two or three people from daring to tell this is front of her. Tyrion had thrown them outside the castle immediately and announced that if he caught anyone talking like this again about his niece, he or she would have the same treatment.  
'You fool Jaime, she even died when you died.". Sansa had told him that Brienne's heart had stopped for some time the day he died. Now hr knew that when she came back to lufe, it was because he was resurrected too. ' They are soulmate, it wasn't Cersei in the end.  
' , he realised.  
\- Good morning my lady. He smiled. " maester Samwet told me you have to stay at bed today and rest. How are you?"  
Brienne was caressing her daughter's golden head and kissed her softly.  
\- I am….well I suppose I just collapsed from too many emotions. I can't still believe that …J…he is alive. But if it is truth, I am actually happy. I could never be more happy that today.  
She smiled suddenly a wide smile, wider that the day she was knighted. Jaime was her sun that lightened her face.  
Tyrion, nodded. He had cried too when he learnt that his brother is alive. Then he had felt relieved and happy. But nothing was compared with Brienne's reaction.  
\- Uncle Ty'ion, giggled Myrcella and raised her hands for her uncle to hug her. She was a lovely child and often Tyrion would spend time playing with her. She was quite fond of her "uncle Ty'ion and uncle Pod." The three of them was a very playful and noisy team. Brienne would often complain laughing that Pod and Tyrion were more children than Myrcella.  
She remembered that afternoon she had returned to her chambers from her duties and found Tyrion and Podrick sitting on the floor with Myrcella and pretending they were drinking tea in empty small cups. Myrcella had forced them to wear laces around their necks and sleeves, female combs at their hair as well as bracelets and necklaces. Brienne was laughing loudly for an hour while Pod and Tyrion were looking furious at her and Myrcella had a curious look, trying to understand what's the problem.  
Brienne was happy her daughter had them both. She was relieved thinking that in case something happened to her, Myrcella wouldn't be alone.  
'Maybe….maybe one day she will play with her father.' She thought as she watched her play with Tyrion.  
Some time later Tyrion left Myrcella with her toys and sat next to Brienne  
\- I received a message today with a raven. He saud hesitant. He took off his pocket a small paper and gave it to her.  
"Dear brother  
As you will have obviously been informed I am alive and returning in Kingslanding. I missed you brother and I look forward to see you again. Please listen to my plead and do not let them hurt Daenerys. I will explain to you when I am there.  
Tell Brienne. that I know i don't deserve to be forgiven. But I traveled the whole world with one and only purpose and compass 'My love for her.' Tell her that I beg her, on her honour as a Knight to give to a fool old man the chance to see her lovely face and talk to her once again.  
Love Jaime.

The letter was certainly written by Jaime, Brienne recognized his handwriting. Tears rolled at her cheeks and soon the paper got wet.   
Tyrion hels her hand.   
\- Everything is going to be fine, he said and Brienne nodded still crying.  
…………………………………..  
Jon wouldn't leave her side. The guards would try to pull him out of the dungeons where he was sitting outside he cell watching her but he would always try to get inside again fighting and screaming. His face had wounds everywhere and he was in pain but he wouldn't quit He couldn't leave her alone in the darkness of the dungeon. Tyrion finally ordered the guards to take his sword and let him stay with her. Sometimes Jon would hide some bread or cheese under his clothes and give it to her. The food they were giving her was of poor quality and never enough. He had given her his furry cloak too because the cold down there was terrible and her dress was thin and destroyed at her chest and she was shaking all the time.  
The iron bars didn't allow him to hug her. But some times when Daenerys lost her courage and cried, he would tend his hand and she would take it in hers. Then they would lean to each other their forehead touching each other between the iron bars and Jon Snow would whisper at her soothing words.  
\- I love you Daenerys, I will be here on your side, forever, I won't let them take you from me again, never again.  
He would kiss her hand and Daenerys would look at him with wide sad eyes trying to understand in the darkness whether his words were true.  
' They forgot about my dagger,.' He was thinking. It was hidden under his clothes, it's sharp cold metal touching his flesh and sometimes accidentally cutting him but he didn't care, he wouldn't risk the gouards finding it. 'If they come to execute her I will fight them to death. They will only kill her upon my dead body.  
………………………….  
That afternoon half a moon after her arrival in Kingslanding, Daenerys had an unexpected visitor.  
\- Jon, could you please leave us alone for a while, she heard the young king's voice. He was sitting in his wheelchair as always holding a lantern to light the darkness.  
\- Bran promise me you won't hurt her, he gritted his teeth more at the guards who had brought the king down there.  
\- I promise, he reassured him calm, "my guards will come with you outside.I just want to talk to her."  
Jon nodded and the guards accompanied him outside.  
Once they were alone Daenerys stood up and bowed to him.  
\- Your grace, she said.  
Bran looked at her for a moment.  
\- Someone would think that after what you sae and suffered, you would know by now that kings and queens and titles are a meaningless farce.  
\- You are still a king, she said as a matter of fact, without a hint of hate or bitterness, " a better one than most of them could ever be actually."  
Bran nodded.  
\- And still I won't be remembered as a king, I 'll be remembered as the Three Eyed Raven, a seer that lived mostly in the past. He admitted his voice was always emotionless but he gave you the sense that his eyes could see through your soul.  
\- Neither you nor me will be remembered as a queen and king, he said. "You weren't meant to be queen."  
\- I know, she said and lowered her face. "I've learnt this the hard way."  
\- We were both meant to be something much more important than this. You , maybe more important than me. Bran added.  
\- I am not a see, she said feeling curious about his words. "I don't know things like you and certainly I do not know more things than you know.  
\- You know what happens when you die, he stated.  
\- This is why you are here? To learn what happens after death?  
\- No, I don't actually care about this. Bran said indifferent.  
\- Are you here to announce your decision about me? If this is the case you shouldn't really bother yourself to come down here and talk to me in person. A guard would be enough.  
Her voice, was calm and steady, like they were talking about weather.  
\- Because you don't care about death either, he stated.  
Daenerys walked slowly towards Bran staring in his eyes the way he was looking at hers.  
\- Death has many faces, Daenerys said with a low voice, " I have seen his worst face and he can't scare me anymore."  
For once more there was sadness in her voice. She had seen death's face at the face of Jon, the man she loved and trusted more than anyone. The many faced god had been too cruel with her but he had any power upon her any more, he didn't destroy her soul, he didn't turn her love to hate, he hadn't filled her with fear and suspicion and she had returned to life wiser and stronger. She had won.  
Bran nodded.  
\- I actually came because I know you have to ask something from me. King Bran said.  
Daenerys understood.  
\- When ser Jaime arrives in Kingslanding, he will bring around fifty children with him. They are my children I love them. I think of them everyday. They have no other family in this world. I beg you as a merciful king you are, to protect them and ensure a safe passage to the city. Give them a place to live please, I know there isn't much gold in the treasury. Everything they need will be in my expenses. This goes for every child in Westeros and North that is in need too. This is the only thing I ask from you, your Grace.  
She went to kneel in front of him but he stopped her.  
\- No, he said with a louder and steady voice. "Mothers must not kneel to anyone, there's no king worthy of this."   
She remained silent waiting for his answer.  
\- It will happen as you want, he finally said.  
\- Thank you, she took a deep breath. She was confined in a dark cell but darkness couldn't reach her.  
\- Me? asked Bran raising his shoulders indifferent."Why?" And without waiting an answer he called the guards to take him out of the dungeon.  
…………………………………………  
Jaime Lannister smiled as he set his foot at the port. His charming green eyes stood at the place, he had called home for many years. 'Brienne is here, my home is wherever is.'  
He helped the servants to lead Daenerys' children out of the boats. He then noticed carriages, horses and guards waiting for them. The city had signs of recentt battles and apparently these battles were still taking place somewhere near.   
Then he saw Tyrion. His brother was standing next to a carriage looking at him with teary eyes. Their stares crossed and they both ran and hugged each other tightly.  
\- Jaime, cried Tyrion, "my brother."  
They two brothers looked each other's face unable to believe, they were alive and together again.  
Some tume later, when their emotions had somewhat calmed, they rode their horses towards the city's gates.  
\- Where is Brienne Tyrion? Asked Jaime unable to keep himself from asking.  
\- I don't know, I didn't see her today at all.  
Jaime's eyes clouded. 'Were are you my wench?' He thought with sadness.  
Like she had listened to him she appeared in front of him, dressed in her armor. Her eyes were fixed upon him with an unreadable expression. She didn't move, she had any reaction. She just remained ther looking at him.  
\- Brienne, he walked towards her, looking at her beautiful sapphire eyes he had so much missed and two years now dreamed to see again one day.   
Hearing her name from his mouth, tears filled yer eyes and a sob escaped her lips. She suddenly pulled her sword and attacked him. Jaime wasn't surprised with her reaction. He had hurt her too much, she had every right to welcome him like this.  
He quickly took his sword too to defend himself but he didn't attack her She was better than him anyway. Jaime kept blocking her attacks and they both got lost , dancing with their swords. Love was an endless war anyway.  
Some time later Brienne achieved to have him with his back on a nearby wall and her sword near his neck.  
They were both breathless and tired looking each other with tension. Jaime, had the chance to drink her wild sapphire eyes, her face with the lovely freckles he loved to kiss, her soft lips he so much wanted to kiss. He felt her breath upon his face and his eyes softened.  
\- Are you my punishment Brienne? Cause if you are , I 'd gladly die again and come back to life, to travel the whole world to find you.  
\- Their foreheads touched and they were feeling each other's quick breath upon their faces. They both closes their eyes.  
\- I was a fool to leave you, forgive me, Jaime whispered.  
\- I am not angry because you left me for Cersei, she sobbed." I would be ok as long as you were happy and alive. I am angry because you went to die, without thinking you would leave me breathe in a world without you. How could you do this to me Jaime Lannister? I could forgive you everything but I will never forgive you this."  
She then pulled herself away from him and turned her back running away as quickly as she could.   
Jaime punched the wall crying. Tyrion found him sitting on the ground crying loudly.  
\- We should return to the castle, he touched his shoulder for comfort, "you should get rest, I am sure you will be able to talk to her later. You have both many things to tell each other."  
Jaime wiped his eyes and stood up.   
\- I will do as you say brother, he said. "But first you will tell me where is Daeneeys."  
………………………………..  
I really love discussing about game of thrones with you. I wait for your comments. <3


	24. A Dream of Spring

\- In prison? Shouted Jaime exasperated. They were at the new Hand's tower when he was informed about Daenerys.  
\- She is a prisoner Jaime. How could I let her free after what she did? argued Tyrion  
\- She was murdered by the man she loves. Isn't this enough payment? Everything she had was taken from her, isn't this enough payment? She didn't choose to come back to life but she came and returned here to face what she did by her own will. No one forced her. There is any reason to keep her as a prisoner. She died for her crimes, her depth is paid.  
Tyrion shook his head in denial and took a deep breath.  
\- These things weren't supposed to happen. People don't come back from death. How can I even imagine we would face this complication?  
\- Oh, we are too sorry for being alive Tyrion, what a great rudeness of us to not think that this would mean messing with your plans.  
Said Jaime with sarcasm.  
Now Tyrion was the angry one. He stood up shouting.  
\- You know that I an happy you are alive Jaime. I was mourning for you everyday until I was informed you are alive. I had to watch Brienne die everyday because she thought you were dead But things aren't that simple Jaime and you know it. There are people outside the walls of this city who think she must be queen and they are looking for a chance to use her against Bran and there are also people who want her head and won't hesitate to take it.  
Tyrion fell back at his chair tired from the whole situation. He hid his face in his palms and remained silent.  
\- She isn't evil, said Jaime finally turning his back at his brother and looking outside the window.  
\- Do you think that I don't know it?snapped Tyrion. " I do. Her intentions may be good, they are as far as I know but how far is she from losing control again?  
\- Too far, people change. Answered Jaime.sure for his words  
\- I had you for a realist, said Tyrion.  
\- If I accept that Dany can't change then I must accept that I can't change either. You didn't see her Tyrion. You didn't see her crying and screaming every night, being afraid and suffer from guilt, calling Jon Snow in her sleep.  
Jaime turned again to face him looking at his brother's eyes  
\- Did you ever understand how alone and vulnerable she was?No. The only thing you saw was a chance to get revenge from Cersei. She was good enough for everyone to hide behind, she was the strong one for all of you. But in the end anything she did was enough right? And lost in her despair she tried to hold on to the only thing she had anymore, power.I know what she did was terrible, I was the one who killed her father to prevent him doing the same thing she did. But I knew Aerys and I now know Daenerys and it's not the same thing.  
\- Do you understand that you defend Deanerys Targaryen, the woman who killed your precious Cersei?  
Jaime was the one who needed to sit now. He remained silent and for enough time while his brother was looking at him with a mixture of surprise and interest for defending Daenerys and not mentioning Cersei and her death.  
Finally Jaime broke his silence.  
\- Don't get me wrong Tyrion. Cersei was my twin sister and I will always love her, I don't have any other choice. But she wasn't murdered. She had signed her fate long ago and I will always feel guilt for not protecting her from the world and most of all from herself. As a wise old woman had told me, she was a disease and I regret my role in spreading her. I don't know where exactly was the point without return for her, maybe she was always a lost cause. My guilt made me feel that if she have to die, I have to die too.. But when I died, I saw a dream of the life I lost with Brienne when I chose to die with Cersei. I never knew I wanted something so much. When I came back to life I swore that I will do everything for this dream even if it never comes true.  
He paused once more.  
\- And then I saw Daenerys lying in a stone table, covered in her own blood. I hated her then and for a long time after she came back to life. But there was something too tragically painfull to ignore. She wasn't murdered by an enemy. She was stabbed in her chest with her lover's dagger from someone she apparently trusted to be near her. It wasn't difficult to understand what had happened. You know as well as I that Cersei was a terrible, hateful woman. But in her death I held her, I soothed her and she left peaceful in my hands. But Daenerys' lethal wound was too cruel to even look at it, it screamed for an unspeakable betrayal. Then she was still a murderer to me, a monster that I was forced to carry around in chains. She wouldn't complain though. She took every mistreatment silent. I thought to kill her a few times in her sleep. But it was that awful wound in her chest that was bleeding almost every night, her nightmares and her lack of any protest in whatever happened to her, that always stopped me the last moment . And then I realized that I couldn't do it. You can't understand what I tell you Tyrion but she had been trusted to me, I felt pain for the things she had suffered. During our way to Kingslanding I discovered how hurt, abused and lonely she was, I thought about the Northern people she had saved although she wasn't forced to do it. I saw people free because of her to call her mother. And when she saved all these children and fed then and took care of them, I knew I couldn't let her die . I know she needs support and protection from the world and from herself. I failed Cersei as a brother because I didn't know the right way to love her .Daenerys is nothing like Cersei and I can't fail her too.  
This confession left Tyrion shocked and silent. His brother Jaime, who usually acted without thinking too much and (with some exceptions when he was around Brienne) with his only moral compass, Cersei, wasn't angry with her enemy Daenerys. He recognized that although she was responsible for many deaths in Kingslanding, she wasn't responsible for Cersei's death. He didn't hold it against her but instead he had protected her. Because he saw that there was light inside her. No one would ever replace Cersei in his heart, this was impossible. But in some way he saw Darnerys as his second chance. Had he he really matured that much? His independence from Cersei's shadow had lead him to a self development. But although this was a very intriguing thought the situation couldn't change.  
\- It's my duty to act as king Bran's Hand Jaime, him and queen Sansa are….  
\- Queen Sansa? Of course. I know the girl had a difficult life and deserves to be queen amongst her people, I personally sent Brienne to find her when she was lost, but don't you think that the queen in the North has a great control too far in south? I mean her brother is the King and his Hand her ex husband.  
Tyrion lowered his head at this. It wasn't time to reveal his relationship with Sansa.  
\- So you won't free her?asked Jaime.  
\- I can't Jaime, this isn't my decision to take.  
Jaime left a deep breath.  
-Where are Brienne's chambers?he asked.  
\- She is staying in the chambers you had as lord commander.Are you going to talk to her?  
\- Of course I will, in a little while.  
He opened the door to leave.  
\- Jaime, Tyrion stopped him. "Some part of me that is happy that Daenerys is alive."  
Jaime left his brother without answering.  
………………………………………………  
Jon was lying in the dungeon's floor holding Daenerys frozen hand. She was half asleep and shaking the whole day. She hadn't drink and eat anything either He was worried and ready to go ask for help when the dungeon's door burst open and a man hurried towards Daenerys' cell.  
As the man approached him he could recognize the one handed silhouette and the handsome features of ser Jaime Lannister.  
\- Lannister, he hissed and walked threatening towards him afraid he would harm Daenerys "what are you doing here?"  
\- Oh!My old friend Jon, Jaime smiled a wide smile and opened his arms moving towards him. "You are the number one person I was looking for."  
\- Me?For what? Said Jon surprised and took a step back.  
\- For this, answered Jaime and without warning, he punched him with his left hand using all his strength..  
Jon fell to the floor and Jaime went to unlock the cell. Jon stood up quickly.  
\- I won't let you hurt her, he said angrily to Jaime and punched him back. The knight stepped back but he achieved to hold his balance.  
\- Me hurting her? He laughed wiping his mouth that was bleeding."Are you the one to talk Snow? Or do you prefer Aegon Targaryen?"  
Jaime punched him again and soon the two men were fighting wildly.Jon was younger and more strong with two hands but he was exhausted from the days he had spent next to Daenerys. Jaime for all his skill and experience was also tired from the long trip.  
After a while they both fell down breathless.  
\- You killed her, said Jaime spitting blood.  
\- I have regretted it.  
\- Oh well it changes everything, you can just say you are sorry at everyone you kill and everything is fixed, Jaime said sarcastic.  
\- I want to protect her that's why I am here, said Jon. "But how did you pass the guards? Only king Bran and Lord Tyrion are allowed to come here?"  
\- The guards? You mean the Lannister soldiers outside the dungeon's door? It seems that now that I am alive I am their Lord of Casterly Rock, they have to answer to me first.  
Jaime stood up again and unlocked Daenerys cell. She was unconscious and when Jaime touched her forehead he realised she had hypothermia. Her pulse was also weak and her skin too pale. They were both too worried.  
\- If you want to do something for her, find maester Turly and tell him to go to my chambers and wait. I 'll bring her there. Said Jaime with a tone that made clear, he wouldn't take no as an answer.  
Jon ran quickly as fast as he could, to find maester Sam. He felt desperate at the thought that he could lose her. He felt a pain greater than the pain ser Jaime had caused him from their fight. He knew he deserved rhis.  
Back at the cell Jaime tried to wake up Daenerys but she remained unconscious.  
\- Come on princess, he said and took her in his arms supporting her legs with his stamp as much as he could. She had lost weight and it wasn't difficult to carry her.  
At the middle of their way Daenerys opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry and wiped her eyes trying to see around her.  
-S er Jaime, she said weakly.  
\- Look who woke up! he said.  
\- Your nose is bleeding, she noticed despite her dizziness.  
\- I fell upon your hard, mulish head, he said half angry and half worried.  
\- Don't be mad at me, she complained smiling trying to escape his anger and closed her dizzy eyes  
\- You won't get away with this innocent face, I have every right to be angry girl, you promised me you would return to Meereen and instead you secretly escaped to go where I told you not to.  
He almost shouted the last words, losing his temper.  
\- You are angry because I tricked you again, she laughed weakly and fell unconscious again.  
A chuckle escaped from Jaime's lips and his anger was gone.  
……………………………………………….  
When he left his chambers Daenerys was still with maester Samwel who informed him that the young woman was ill and weak because of her imprisonment conditions. When the boy promised him that he would try his best to cure her illness Jaime left him do his job.  
Outside his chambers Jon Snow was pacing nervous and worried.  
\- How is she ? He asked Jaime.  
\- She isn't in a good state. She is weak but Samwel Tarly said he will try everything to help her.  
Jon rushed to go inside the room but before he took some steps Jaime grabbed him from the front side of his shilt and gritted his teeth.  
\- The only reason I will let you go inside this room is because she is asking for you. But the guards will stay here and they will check on you often. If you try something, I swear that I will send you back to the North, one piece of you every day. And this is a task I'd really hate to force upon our messengers.  
Jaime hit him half friendly and half warning in his shoulders and left towards tge lord Commander's tower.  
\- I almost forgot!,he shouted as he was walking away." Tyrion will come soon demanding to know why she isn't in her cell."

Later when Samwel Tarly left them alone, Jon lied next to Daenerys, he kissed her hair, held her hand and began to tell her a story of a house near a wonderful frozen waterfall and it's owners, who lived happily together, away from the rest of the world.  
………………………..…….……  
'Brienne', he thought trembling as he walked towards her room. When he arrived outside her door, he hesitated. All his previous courage was gone and his heart was beating quickly. The words she had told him when he arrived echoed in his mind. "I am angry because you left me live in a world without you." He touched his forehead on the door and took a deep breath before he knock.  
He waited for a while until the door opened. Brienne was standing in front of him dressed in her sleeping clothes. Jaime stared at her beautiful sapphire eyes that was now looking ar him concerned and surprised. He drank her face, her lips and her figure. Her body was more feminine than he remembered , still muscular but with more curves. The only thing he wanted was to wrap his arms around her waist, kiss her lips and lose himself in her, everything was so easy when he was with her. But he had lost this right long ago he thought with bitterness.  
\- What do you want ser Jaime?she asked with a voice she tried to keep calm and steady.  
'I dreamed of us Brienne, of the future we could have', he wanted to say.'I dreamed of spring.' But instead of this he just remained there silent and lost in her soft, innocent eyes, that were blaming him in their own way.  
\- What happened, to your face?she asked curious with a tone of worry.  
\- I fell upon a wall, he rushed to say.  
\- And the wall punched you, she said with a knowing look that she wasn't going to believe his lies. But Jaime wasn't willing to talk about Jon Snow now.  
\- You can't walk around the place like you own it Jaime, she said.  
\- I owned it once actually. I used to live here. Maybe I could take a look if you don't mind.  
He said showing inside her room. She immediately blocked the entrance.  
\- I actually do. She said."I have some work to do."  
\- Come on Brienne, please let me just talk to you, just for once and then if you don't want to talk me anymore, I will respect it.  
He pleaded sad.  
\- Not here, not now. Better tomorrow and somewhere else , she said and she was ready to close the door and return in her room when a childish voice was heard from inside.  
\- Mum, mum,  
'What the …. 'thought Jaime shocked and looked Brienne in the eyes. She was apparently uncomfortable and scared.  
\- Excuse me, goodnight, she rushed to close the door but Jaime put his leg to stop her from closing it.  
\- Let me close the door and leave Jaime, she said desperate blocking his view of the room with her body, trying hard to push him away.  
But he wasn't gonna take it. Who was this child that called her mum and why she didn't let him see it.  
\- Leave, she cried once more but Jaime grabbed her arm with all his strength.  
\- Move aside Brienne, he said slowly, in a low dangerous voice with a dark stare in his eyes.  
He pushed her aside with all his strength and entered the room. There was a great fire in the fireplace and the candles were lighting the room. The king size bed was the wooden one, he was sleeping once. But his attention was exclusively at the toddler that appeared behind the corner of the bed.  
It was a two-years old girl with the beautiful feautures, the golden hair and the green eyes, he would recognize everywhere and that were now looking wide at him. 'This can't be…' he thought and stiffled a cry while his legs couldn't keep him anymore. He knelt slowly on the floor, with his hand covering his mouth, unable to believe who was standing in front of him. His eyes were wide and full of tears.  
Brienne walked towards the girl and stood behind her, putting her hands upon her small arms.  
\- Myrcella, she whispered lowering her head and caressing Myrcella's hair. "This is ser Jaime."  
Her voice was shaking and hoarse as she was trying to keep herself from crying. Jaime raised his eyes to look at her with a stare more soft and vulnerable than ever.  
\- 'aime, repeated the toddler with more courage than before and took some hesitant awkward steps towards him. Jaime gestured with his good hand to encourage her come near him.  
Myrcella walked giggling to him and when she was near enough she showed him her wooden lion toy smiling. Jaime trembling caressed her small face and her hair and finally he hugged her unable to believe, she was real. 'My daughter, she is my daughter' he was repeating letting himself cry free now as he was holding their small miracle.  
Brienne had collapsed in a chair watching the scene, crying and and covering her mouth. How many times, she had played this scenein her mind desperate in the thought that it was just a hopeless dream.  
Jaime smiled at his daughter, with tears still rolling at his cheeks and kissed her head. He took her in his arms like she was the most precious thing he had ever held.  
They both sat at the bed where Myrcella showed him her toys and they played together until she fell asleep and he covered her with her blanket and kissed her goodnight.  
He then turned at Brienne who was still watching them crying.  
He approached her and knelt in front of her. He took her hands in his and kissed them softly.  
\- Thank you!he whispered with a stare full of love and adoration. Brienne nodded.Their looks were intense, confessing the unspoken truths. He slowly kissed her cheeks and the corner of her mouth. He got drank in her scent.  
She took his hand and lead him to bed where they lied holding each other's hand with their daughter sleeping peacefully between them.


	25. On borrowed time

Jaime woke up first next morning although he hadn't sleep more than two hours last night. He spent the whole night just looking at Brienne and Myrcella sleeping, peaceful next too him. They were so beautiful and innocent and he couldn't take his eyes from them. He wanted to study every detail of their faces like he was afraid they would disappear and he would be alone again inside the Red Keep waiting for his death next to his sister Cersei. He had so comfortably embraced his death for Cersei, he had so foolishly rejected life. Where Cersei was death,hate and misery, Brienne and Myrcella where life , love and happiness. Two innocent souls that suffered for his addiction to an evil woman. He was the one who had abandoned them but again he was the one who was alone. They were stronger than him. He swore that he would always be there for Myrcella and Brienne and he hoped that they would accept him in their life too. He was the one who needed them.  
The sunlight fell upon Brienne's freckles and washed Myrcella's folden hair. Their lion cub had all the Lannister features, she was a true lady of Casterly Rock. He would go to Tyrion today to announce that he legitimizes his daughter. ,' Myrcella Lannister', he thought smiling, 'daughter of ser Jaime Lannister and Brienne of Tarth.' His wench had given their child the name Myrcella because she knew how much the death of Myrcella had costed him, she knew he would want it. Even in death Brienne honoured him.  
The situation with Brienne was difficult. He had abandoned her for another woman to raise a child alone, he had condemned her to live with her shame of having a bastard, Kingsleyer's bastard as they would call his daughter. At this thought he tightened his fists, angry with himself. 'You fool had everything and you threw it, like it was nothing more than a trash.' She could have chosen to not keep Mytcella and go on with her life like she never had met him. But she didn't, she put their daughter and their love above her honour. She had chosen the hard way. It wasn't really surprising, it was Brienne.  
He unconsciously raised his left hand and brushed her hair that fell at her face. She opened her eyes and looked at him with her sapphire eyes.   
\- Jaime, she whispered, "are you really here?, I thought it was a dream."  
\- I am here Brienne, I will be here for ever.  
Brienne looked at him and closed her eyes for a moment, like she wanted to keep his picture in her memory for ever, like she was afraid he would suddenly disappear.  
Jaime took her hand and kissed her.   
\- Brienne, he whispered," don't you think we should tell Myrcella that I am her father?"  
Brienne was thoughtful for a while, she seemed hesitant. Jaime was afraid she would deny it, this would break his heart. He had never kept any of his children, he wouldn't stand to lose this one   
\- Jaime, Brienne finally talked." I want you to be sure about this. You can abandon me and leave but Myrcella is a child, you can't give her promises and hopes and then take them back because of a shelf crisis. I raise her to be happy and strong, whatever happens to me she is my priority, so think about it.  
Jaime's heart hurt from her answer but she was right to be afraid and not trust him after how he treated her. He struggled to keep his tears from running free. He felt like someone had punched him hard.  
\- I swear on my honour as a knight that I will never leave Myrcella, that I will always love her and care about her and I will try hard to be the father she deserves. I swear Brienne, I beg you do not take my child away from me.  
He closed his eyes to keep himself from crying, when he opened them again they were wet and sad. He waited for an answer   
Brienne couldn't stand watching him being so desperate and she knew that his oath as a knight was something holy for him. She nodded then.  
\- We will talk to her when she wakes up.  
\- Thank you , he smiled happier than ever.  
He leaned and pressed a smile at her cheek. She took a deep breath, like the touch of his lips cut her breath and she needed air.  
\- Brienne, he whispered, I love you, you gave me the most wonderful gift I could ever gave. Marry me wench. Let me spend with you the rest of my life.  
Brienne closed her eyes and swallowed hard. What she would say would be difficult.  
\- Listen to me Jaime, please. I love you and i know you care about me too. I am the most happy person in the world that you are alive.f I had to choose between your life and mine, I would choose you to live. But when you died and I gave birth to Myrcella, I had to be strong and protect her from the world who would call her a bastard and treat her bad. I had to retain my men's of the Kingsguard respect and not let anyone see me vulnerable.   
Brienne paused for a moment and took a deep breath.  
\- In order to do all these, to be strong for me and Myrcella and have myself respect and other people's respect, I had to accept a truth once and forever and not think about it again. I accepted that both of us were where we should be. You next to your sister and your other half, the woman you would always love more than anything, the woman in whose shadow i would always live in, if you had stayed with me. And me here. Being a knight as I always wanted, serving king Bran, protecting him and commanding his Kingsguard and raising my child, my miracle and make sure she is loved and protected. Everyone was in the right place. Our time together, that moon we spent in Winterfel was one of the most amazing period in my life but it was a break from reality, we fell in love on borrowed time. No, dodn't interrupt me Jaime. I want to hold myself respect because it was the only thing I had when I was alone. And in the end a marriage isn't only about legitimate children. It's about love, a love that I know it was never mine.  
Jaime was silent, he was hurt and trying to horl his tears.' You lost the best thing that ever happened to you. Idiot. You returned to your addiction and she stayed here to keep the things so easily threw away.'  
He couldn't say anything. He just buried his face in the pillow trying to stifle his sobs.  
………………………………  
\- My sweetheart, said Brienne to little Myrcella once she had eaten her breakfast." Do you want to have a small talk with me and ser Jaime?"  
The toddler looked at her mum and then Jaime.  
\- 'Aime, she said happy and raised her hands for him to hold her. Jaime's heart melted and hugged his daughter with so much love and happiness.  
She put her little hands at his face and he kissed them softly.  
\- You're such a beautiful baby girl, the most beautiful in the world, he told her.  
\- She likes you, said Brienne, "you are the first person she likes so much from the first sight. She usually needs more time to feel comfortable with someone who isn't me Tyrion or Pod."  
\- It's not strange, we share the same blood. He said proudly smiling at his child.  
\- Myrcella, Brienne took her hand in hers and caressed her hair, to have her attention.  
Myrcella looked at her mother waiting carefully what her mother would tell. She was a clever girl.  
\- Remember when I told you that daddy had left for a long trip and he wouldn't come back?  
Myrcella nodded in a cute way.  
\- Well, she took a deep breath, "it seems that I was wrong. He is back.  
Myrcella looked at her mum trying to understand.  
\- Do you like ser Jaime?  
\- yea, 'Aime, she shouted his name giggling and putting her hands at his chest.  
\- Ser Jaime, loves you very much. He came back for you. He is your daddy.   
Myrcella looked strangely her mum then ser Jaime. She examined him carefully.  
\- He is your daddy, repeated again Brienne.And waited for her to react.  
\- Daddy, she said after a moment, looking straight in his eyes.  
\- Yes my little girl, sobbed Jaime holding her tight,"I am your daddy."  
\- Daddy, said again Myrcella and wrapped her little hands around his neck.  
……………….. .. . . .  
Tyrion opened the door of his brother's chambers, sure that he would find Daenerys there.   
He had heard his brother's arguments about the Targaryen queen but he had never thought he would free a prisoner. He had grown overprotective about her. 'She has been trusted to me, I felt pain for what she suffered' he had said. Interesting words from a person who had never thought about someone except Cersei. But then, he had never thought he would care about someone else until he watched him care for Brienne. She had changed him, he could love other people too. But again he returned to his sister like the addicted man he was. And now completely free of Cersei, he was learning how he should love a sister. Cersei wasn't his one true love, she was the person who held him away from love.  
Inside the room he fell upon a heartbreaking scene. Daenerys and Jon were sleeping next to each other. Jon was holding her with despair like he was holding his own life. Their faces were pale and they both looked exhausted and haunted by regrets and nightmares.'Here they are!', though Tyrion. 'Ice and fire lying in the same bed, like they belong to each other, like they aren't prey of the people who are fighting outside the city's wall.'  
Samwell Turly had told Tyrion about Daenerys' situation and had followed him to examine if her situation had improved.  
\- Jon, Sam said to Jon,, "wake up I have to examine her."  
Jon opened his eyes and saw Sam standing above him. He turned his head and saw Daenerys still sleeping next to him. He was holding her hand which wasn't that frozen anymore. He brushed her hair out of her face and then noticed Tyrion gesturing to follow him.  
\- I will come back Dany, he whispered to her and kissed her forehead.  
Outside Jaime's chambers Tyrion waited Jon.  
\- What was my brother thinking when he released her? He asked Jon when he appeared. "And you Jon? You are not in place to disobey the King's commands, you shouldn't even be here to begin with. You should be beyond the Wall. How the seven hells did you even know she would come here anyway?"  
\- I just knew it Tyrion. You can't take her from me. Don't try it, cause you will fail. I don't care about your thrones and wars but me and her being together is something set by powers you can't fight. You maybe laugh at what i'll say but kingdoms will fall and disappear for ever if you try to get between us. I swear. She is my destiny.   
There was a fire in Jon's eyes as he said these words. It was ridiculous to be threatened by someone who appeared to be a powerless man who had any control in the whole situation. But something in his way hid a certainty that made him shiver. 'Kingdoms will fall and disappear for ever if you try to get between us. I swear. She is my destiny.' This wasn't the same Jon who had killed his love to save the realm and his family. Pain and despair after her death had given him another perspective. His love for her had grown and burned like fire, he couldn't stop him. And while Jon was alone here with any ally, Tyrion didn't have any illusion that he was powerless. He was the rightful heir of the seven kingdoms, he didn't want it but if they forced him by harming Daenerys,the whole world be dumned, he could divide them all and destroy everyone in Westeros.  
\- My brother did this to your face? Asked Tyrion noticing his bruises.  
\- We had a little friendly argument, said Jon smiling.  
Tyrion noticed the soldiers that guarded them. They were Lannister soldiers. His brother had used his claim to Casterly Rock and although he wouldn't turn then against Bran, (he had a depth to pay to Bran and the Lannisters always pay their depths),he wouldn't let them hurt Daenerys. Ser Jaime Lannister was a powerful ally.  
\- I have to talk to the king, said Tyrion finally.  
\- Talk to Bran, said Jon. "He is a wise person, he knows I always speak the truth." He bowed to Tyrion and left to wait till Sam was over checking Dany.  
…………………………………… ..  
Daenerys woke up feeling someone touching her hand. She opened her eyes and saw a familiar face. Maester Samwel Tarly checking her pulse. He was holding a vial with a brown liquid. When he noticed she had woke up, he examined her eyes and then talked.  
\- You woke up your Grace, that's a great improvement. How do you feel?  
Daenerys got emotional and her eyes filled with tears.  
\- I feel a little weak, she said with a hoarse voice."But don't call me your Grace, maester Tarly, I am not a queen."  
Sam nodded and continued his examination silent as Daenerys was watching him carefully.  
When he finished, he gave her the vial he was holding.  
\- It will help you getting stronger and better soon.he just said.   
He was ready to leave but Daenerys grabbed his hand with her remaining strength.  
\- You are one of the best men I have ever meet maester Turly. I killed your family and you still are willing to help me feel better.  
Sam took a deep breath and looked at the weak dragon queen that was looking at him wide eyed and waiting for his response.  
\- My father and brother died in war, he said."They were fighters and they had chosen their side. But I am a maester, I can't choose sides, I have to treat everyone.  
\- You will be the best maester ever one day. I feel very fortunate that I met you. If I can ever do something to help you, don't hesitate to ask me for help. And if I am not here, ask ser Jaime Lannister, I will inform him that I owe you"  
Sam looked at her calculating, something had changed in that woman. She didn't look like the monster once they all had thought she was. She didn't think she was a godess that everyone ought to bend the knee to her.  
He nodded silently and left the room thoughtful.  
……………………………….. ..   
\- Your Grace, bowed Tyrion to inform king Bran about his presence. The young man was watching at the horizon outside the window.  
\- People are dying outside there for something out of their reach. Said Bran confusing Tyrion. But the Hand didn't have any interest to solve king Bran's puzzles today.  
\- My brother helped Daenerys Targaryen get out of her cell. He rushed to say.  
Bran turned to face him.  
\- You don't know where she is? He asked.  
\- I know, she is in ser Jaime's chambers.  
\- Good, as long as she is here everything is ok.  
Tyrion remained silent.  
\- What about your brother Jon? He should be beyond the wall, said Tyrion.  
\- And there he will be when the battles outside the city are over. Said Bran.  
\- And the dragon girl?  
\- This will be decided when the time come. Said Bran and returned to his window.  
Tyrion understood that there was nothing else to be said. King Bran wanted to stay alone with his memories of the past and his glimpses of the future.  
………………………  
When Jon returned at Dany's side she was trying to drink the liquid maester Sam had given her but failed. She was so weak and her hands were shaking.  
Jon rushed next to her and held softly her head.  
\- Here, he said helping her.  
Daenerys opened her beautiful lips and drank it slowly. It was difficult for her to swallow. Her eyes met Jon's who was looking at her softly. His eyes fell upon her destroyed dress, there where he had stabbed her. Everytime he saw it he felt his heart break and pain filling his whole existance. Daenerys was watching him looking at her wound with tears in her eyes   
Suddenly she felt too tired and let herself slip back to sleep.


	26. He is young and i'm a spoiled, bitter cripple

\- We are going to visit some friends of mine today Myrcella, said Jaime as he was changing Myrcella's nappies. He had dismissed Myrcella's nanny and when Brienne was at her duties as Lord commander of the Kingsguard he would take care of her. He wanted so much to spend time with his child to make up for the time they lost. He had already learnt that his daughter liked honey pies and her favorite toy was her wooden lion. Her mother caught her golden hair in different styles but she preferred to let them free. Her favorite story was the story of Aegon's conquest and she was fascinated by dragon's. She was a very sweet, kind and happy child and also too clever for her age. It seems she had taken this from her uncle Tyrion who always said she was too clever. She was his perfect golden lion cub.  
He dressed her and carried her outside the castle where a maid who had just arrived at the castle, was waiting for him holding another baby girl.  
As he was ready to lead her inside the castle, he noticed Brienne walking in a distance with a man next to her. He was a tall, muscular man dressed as a knight of the kingsguard. When Brienne saw them, she walked to them with the man at her side.  
\- Ser Jaime, she said typical. She was always like this with him in front of other people. "This is ser Arthur Bail, ser Arthur, this ser Jaime Lannister."  
The two men gave their hands.  
-I feel honoured to meet you ser, ser Brienne has told me very good things about you, said the young man.  
So the wench has talked about me to this man. She trusted him. Jaime swallowed hard with a bitterness inside him. The man was younger than him, at the age of Brienne, tall, handsome and strong. He appeared to be a skillful fighter, had a very kind face and he seemed to be honestly happy to meet him.  
\- Ser Arthur is one of the best knights of the Kingsguard, ser Jaime. And a very honourable man. Said Brienne.  
\- I feel honoured by your kind words ser, said the man smiling for his commander's praise.  
Jaime nodded, his heart ready to break.  
\- I am very happy that you have such honourable and brave men under your command ser Brienne. Our king must be well guarded.  
Brienne and Jaime were looking at each other intensely. 'Who is that man Brienne?' Jaime's emerald eyes seemed to ask with pain, boring at her soul. Brienne's eyes held a mix of confusion, reassurance but deep inside, he could see a glimpse of guilt. She liked that man, she had thought of him.'Tell me who is that man wench?' He wanted to scream. But instead he remained silent looking at her helpless.  
Ser Arthur's eyes were upon Myrcella, he knew, she was ser Brienne's daughter and he was noticing now, how much she looked like Jaime. 'Yes the rumors are true, she is mine.' Jaime wanted to scream at his face and held his baby girl tighter.  
\- Ser Arthur, can you please wait a little to speak with ser Jaime.  
\- Of course ser, in your commands. The man bowed and walked away.  
\- Where are you going Jaime?she asked him brushing Myrcella's hair from her face.  
\- Mommy, said the little girl and Brienne smiled at her.  
\- We were going to visit Daenerys, said Jaime.  
Jaime had talked to her about Daenerys and their trip from Asshai to Kingslanding. Brienne was hesitant at this and wanted to say something but Jaime trusted Daenerys and Brienne was trusting Jaime. Some things would never change. He wouldn't put his daughter in danger, she knew it. He was taking care of her most of the time lately.  
\- I am happy the men of the Kingsguard are worthy of their commander. He said.  
\- Yes I am very fortunate to have them. Ser Arthur is the best of them.  
Jaime nodded.  
\- Yes he seems good. At least he isn't an old cripple, he said and turned to leave so that Brienne wouldn't see his pained expression.  
Brienne watched him walking away dumbfounded.  
'You aren't a cripple Jaime.,she wanted to say. 'You are my brave man who lost his hand to protect me.'   
But instead she returned at her conversation with ser Arthur about their Kingsguard duties.  
……………………………….   
\- I want you to meet someone,said Jaime said loudly when he entered Daenerys room.  
She was feeling better lately and Jaime was relieved for this. He had been too worry for her health. She was sitting at her bed smiling, dressed in a simple blue dress.  
\- Who is that beautiful girl?she cheered and hugged Myrcella.  
\- She is lady Myrcella Lannister of Casterly Rock, my daughter, he said proudly.  
Daenerys looked at him surprised.   
\- What? She said with an expression that shouted 'seriously'?  
Then she laughed and hugged him too, while holding Myrcella.  
\- Congratulations ser Jaime, this is wonderful. I mean this must have been a huge shock for you but look at her, she is a like copy of you, and she is so beautiful.   
\- Yes, endless beauty is a Lannister thing. He smiled cocky.  
Daenerys rolled her eyes  
\- Lets's hope she doesn't take your attitude.   
She chuckled.  
\- What do you mean?he asked pretending to be ignorant of what she meant. "I am just my usual , wonderful , charming shelf."  
They both burst into laughter. It was like a small break from sadness , war and despair.  
\- Myrcella, he said softly to his daughter, "This is auntie Dany, she has a real, huge dragon.  
Myrcella's eyes wend wide, she was thrilled.  
\- Dragon? She said excited looking at Daenerys' violet eyes.   
\- Yes, his name is Drogon, you may meet him one day.  
Dany kept playing and talking with Myrcella for some minutes but as she was looking at the child a melancholy appeared in her eyes although her smile.  
Jame noticed this change and felt her sorrow.  
\- I have one more surprise for you. He said and left the room where Daenerys was expecting curious.  
When he returned he was holding little Missandei.  
Daenerys stood up and with shaking hands held her baby girl. Her tears ran free as she hugged her with all her love and softness.She had three months to see her.  
The baby hugged her back. She was more than one year old now.  
\- I missed you my baby, she sobbed and caressed her small head."Mommy is here now."  
Daenerys noticed that she was thinner and looked somewhat exhausted and ill.  
\- She doesn't look well, she said worried.  
\- She was well taken care Dany. All your children are, I made sure of that. They live in the new buildings that king Bran offered and your servants take care of them. But Missandei is a baby and she was too bound to you. When you left her she stopped eating enough food. She was ill and crying all the time. She wanted her mother.  
She kissed her baby's head.  
\- Will you take her back at the house, she asked scared.   
\- No, she is staying here with you. No one is going to take her from you. I have ordered to bring a crib for her.  
Daenerys was crying from happiness for the first time after years   
\- Thank you, she whispered with gratitude.  
\- Do not thank me princess, I just returned you your child.  
He took a deep breath and sat in a chair next to his daughter who was playing with Missandei. Daenerys took a seat near him.  
\- How are things going with ser Brienne? She asked.  
\- She doesn't want to be with me. She loves me and she knows I love her but she thinks that the love of my life is and will always be Cersei. And she can't stand it. I tried to explain this isn't true. But Dany, she has every right to not believe me, I abandoned her, she gave birth to my child alone. And in the end maybe it's better for her. I am just a crippled old man.  
He whispered these words with pain and closed his eyes.  
\- This attitude doesn't suit you now. Where is the arrogant, proud lion of Casterly Rock? Asked Dany.  
\- He was kicked at his gut a few hours before when he saw his woman walking next to a tall, young, handsome knight of the Kingsguard. Some Arthur Bail.  
He said frustrated.  
Now it was Daenerys' time to tease him  
\- Are you jealous ser Jaime? she teased kindly. He looked, sad and troubled and she wanted to cheer his mood.  
\- Yes, no,….I don't know. And what if I am? He said nervous." I just don't like that man and the way he looks at her."  
\- Does ahe look at him the same way?  
\- No, but she apparently likes his fighting skills. He said angry at the thought.  
\- Of course she likes his skills, Jon told me she has choosen the best knights for the Kingsguard.  
\- Yes but he is young, handsome, honorable, he has two hands and he is hitting on my wench. He said, then he stood up and started pacing nervously in front of Daenerys.  
\- He sounds quite awful, she teased and Jaime threw her a pillow of her bed.  
She laughed for a while but then she gestured at him to sit again.  
When he did, she caught her hand and seriously but softly told him.  
\- Ser, the reason I am laughing, is because you have any reason to envy any man when it comes to ser Brienne. I saw the way she looks at you, I remember back then when she defended you. She put her body in front of you and the way she talked about you was so fierce that scared me. I have never seen a person expressing so much love and dedication with his eyes and words. There is no one else for her, everyone else will always seem lesser compared to you. You are the love of her life and the father of her child.  
\- A child I abandoned, he said guilty looking at Myrcella   
\- She is lucky you are her father. said Danny."No one could protect her and take carr of her better. And now that I talk about protection, Jon has some similar bruises at his face with yours.He denied to tell me wgat happened."  
She asked meaningful, waiting for an answer   
\- Hmm….He fell upon a tree when we were getting you out of the dungeon and he is embarrassed to tell you?  
He joked taking his most innocent face.  
Dany shook her head exasperated. She wasn't buying it.   
\- Hey and now that we are talking about Jon Snow, where is his sorry arse?  
\- Ser Jaime!,she rolled her eyes." Your brother gave him his own chamber until it is safe for him to return beyond the wall."  
\- How does he treat you? Asked Jaime with interest.  
\- He is… very loving and caring with me. He visits me everyday to see how I am. But we aren't fool. We know were we stand. My life is at the hands of king Bran and Lord Tyrion and he is to return beyond the wall. Somet things just aren't meant to happen., Dany lowered her face sad and continued thoughtful." He seems to be shocked and repulsed by the scar in my chest too. The two times he saw ut , his face was ….  
\- So he doesn't like the scar he caused at your chest to take your life, Jaime gritted his teeth.  
"No worries, I can make a deeper one at his pretty face so he can get used to it …, he tightened his fists and was ready to stand up and go find him  
\- Ser Jaime, Daenerys caught arm to calm him.  
"It's ok, maybe it is what this wound means to him. "  
\- That he is a fool, Jaime suggested  
\- Maybe it means that I am always the mad queen.  
\- You aren't such a thing, not anymore.   
He said. Dany remained silent.  
\- I expect from you to be the strong woman you were meant to be, he said to Dany and took Myrcella, at his hands to return het to her mother s chambers. It was time for her meal.  
\- And you better not tell anyone else that I was jealous, he added half serious half joking as he opened the door to leave.  
-Are you serious? Dany laughed" I will tease you about this for the rest of my life."  
…………………..……  
She was ridding her horse with the few men, she trusted most than any other in the North.  
Carriages was a luxury that would reveal her identity. She wanted to go unnoticed. She was dressed with her velvet red hood to cover ger face and her red auburn hair.  
The rumors of the dragon queen had reached her a few moons ago, then she discovered that Jon had returned to Westeros. Her last armies where fighting in Kingslanding to defend her brother's reign and consequently North's independence.   
She wouldn't let the dragon queen burn anything else to the ground. People in Westeros weren't slaves to need her as their savior. People in the North had earned their independence. Lords respected each other and lived peaceful. She wouldn't let anyone threaten their peace because of ambitions of greatness and power. She needed to talk with Tyrion.  


Hope you like my new chapter. I may have made Brienne and Jaime's relationship complicated but I have to make it difficult for him to earn her back. I mean he abandoned her in the middle of the night and reduced this amazing woman into tears. Because he is more matured and changed it doesn't mean that I an willing to forgive him that easily. I am waiting for your comments and kudos. Thank you!!!  
  



	27. There comes a day you have to pay the price

When Jon would visit Dany, there would be an awkward silence most of the time. None of them knew how to react or what to say in other's presence. Jon thought it was useless to apologise. "I am sorry Dany for killing you " sounded ridiculous. But Dany kept her distance too in a way that sometimes screamed that things weren't the same anymore between them and some other times left a feeling of guilt by her side to enhance the wall his own guilt created between them.  
' I am sorry my love,' he wanted to say.' In another life I would never let you sink in such a sea of despair. Let the old gods and the new charge the massacre of this city only in me. How can I even touch you when I have your blood at my hands? Is it too late Dany?'  
And her silence would scream yes. Their conversations were about topics such as news from the battles outside the walls, Dany would ask about her children or Jon would play with Missandei for a while. But after the night he had spent next to her when he and Jaime had got her out of the dungeons they were rarely physically close to each other. They had only touched each other when Missandei's wooden toy had fell to the floor and both went to take it. Their hands touched and stayed there for a moment more. Their eyes met with a mixture of emotions , sadness, softness, guilt, disappointment and blame. ' I did this to us,' 'you killed our love'' 'we lost because of fear' 'Is it love?' They were both thinking.  
Sometimes their conversations were short.  
\- How are you feeling?  
\- I am well, you?  
\- Me too.  
And then Danny would go back to brush Missandei's hair or look outside the window with her back at him and Jon would sit in a stool at the corner of the room burying his face in both his hands. 'I am not well, I lie and you lie too.' He wanted to scream.  
That was the case that evening when he left her chambers. He was lost in his thoughts when a shadow that turned in the corner he passed caught his attention the last moment. He barely grabbed the arm of the figure that was dressed in a dark red cape and covered with a hood before she slip unnoticed.  
\- Sansa, he said recognizing the familiar face of his sister."What are you doing here? I didn't know you would come."  
\- No one knows I am in Kingslanding, I came from a hidden passage I found when I lived here.  
\- Are you serious Sansa? There is a war outside the walls of Kingslanding. If someone had seen you, a soldier or a Dothraki…  
\- They will kill me anyway if I don't make sure we win She interrupted him. "This is why I am here. I want to know if this is true, what they say about the dragon queen."  
Her stare was intense upon him. She was asking him without questions and waited to see his reaction.  
\- Yes this is true, he said with a defeated expression"I came to check it with my own eyes". He didn't like telling Sansa that Dany was alive but there was no way to hide it and he did want to have Sansa's trust.' We are family, this will never change.' He thought.  
\- Where is she?asked Sansa.  
\- In her chambers, he showed the way with his hand. "Why Sansa? What will help if you see her?"  
\- Our armies are outside the city fighting for our brother Jon. We are winning this moment Bran must keep his crown. It's the best for us, for the North and the six kingdoms. Daenerys Targaryen is a threat to our peace and it is worst now that she came back from death, people will think her a godess.  
\- I am a threat too as she is. I am a Targaryen. He said.   
\- You are our brother Jon, you wouldn't hurt our family. You aren't a threat.  
She cought his hand, looking at him with her beautiful Tully blue eyes waiting for him to confirm it. She knew he would never betray Starks and he loved Sansa, Bran and Arya. They were his family. And this statement by her, scared Jon. She was checking Jon's loyalty. Sansa wasn't generally a bad person, if you didn't threat her family's unity and peace she wouldn't harm you but if the situation denanded to protect herself and her people she would use every mean against every person she saw as a threat. His royalty to his family had proved to be one of these means and she wanted to make sure she had still this weapon. Jon was always loyal to them but this time he wouldn't let her use this loyalty against Danny  
She was playing that game again. 'Ok sis, only that this time you won't play that game alone.'he thought.  
\- You know Sansa that I love you and Bran. But Daenerys ism an enemy. She doesn't want to take the throne, she has anything to do with the war outside and the Dothraku attack at your wedding. She came here with her own will because she was feeling guilty.  
Sansa remained silent for a minute thinking.  
\- And you believe her?she asked.  
\- I do. Ser Jaime confirmed they traveled together from Asshai to Kingslanding. Most of the time she was in chains. What reason does he have.to lie?  
'Ser Jaime, another one I can't trust. But it's true, he hadn't any reason to support her. She killed his precious sister and he killed her father.'Sansa thought.  
\- Don't we trust each other Sansa? Said Jon with a sad voice.  
\- We do, we must always trust each other. The lonely wolf dies but the pack survives.  
Sansa smiled and hugged Jon. Jon hugged her back.  
\- We are a pack Sansa   
She nodded.  
\- I am going to talk to her, she said. "I want to hear what she gas to say."  
Jon nodded calm.  
Sansa walked at Daenerys door. Two guards were standing outside guarding her.  
\- I am the queen in the North, king Bran's sister, Sansa Stark. I demand to see the prisoner.  
The guards hesitated for a while but Jon reassured them that queen Sansa had any bad intention. She wouldn't let her escape or hurt her, she just wanted to talk to Daenerys.  
\- Thank you, said Sansa and went in.  
\- When the door was closed, Jon whispered ro them with a strict voice.  
\- You will both watch to make sure that no harm comes to Daenerys Targaryen. Ser Jaime would get angry enough to execute you.  
He threatened.  
They looked each other and then nodded.  
\- Good, he said and walked towards his chambers. Lannister soldiers turned out to be useful inside the castle.  
Jon's shadow fell heavy and huge as he crossed decided the big castle, his long black hair falling at his shoulders. His steps were sure and strong, his posture straight and proud and there was a fire of decision in his black eyes. He had two ravens to send.  
………………………………………………   
When Sansa entered the room, she found Daenerys sitting at a small table holding a baby. The other woman's eyes fell upon her a little surprised but soon the surprise was gone and Daenerys smiled a faint smile that showed triumph. "I was expecting you," her smile was saying.  
She quickly stood and left the baby Inside a crib next to her bed and turned to her looking straight in her eyes. She took some steps to her but Sansa renained at her place.  
-Your Grace, Dany said and bowed slightly. Sansa looked at her without talking with a calculating stare. She was mocking her.  
When Dany looked at her eyes again, she began clapping. She felt a wave of sarcasm filling her.  
\- Congratulations, she said."You got rid of the murderer queen, you achieved North's independence and you got your crown. To what do I owe the pleasure of your Grace's visit?  
\- You shouldn't be alive, said Sansa coldly.  
\- Yes I agree, I shouldn't, said Daenerys.  
\- How? Asked Sansa.  
\- A red priestess, like your brother Jon and ser Jaime Lannister.  
That chilled Sansa's blood.  
\- Why the lord of Light or any god want you back? You are a murderer. You massacred this city.  
\- Yes I am guilty, I am a murderer, that's why I am here under king Bran's justice. Said Daenerys calm.  
Daenerys' calmness made Sansa nervous. She should be afraid but she wasn't. She answered straight and without avoiding her stare. "Bran should have execute you."  
\- You can go and tell him, I am not afraid of dying. I did once.  
\- Your people outside are fighting against my brother, I was almost killed in my own wedding in the North by your Dothraki. How do I know you aren't behind all these?  
\- I am not, said Danny..  
\- I don't believe you.  
\- That's your problem, Dany emphasized her words.  
\- Dothraki would seek revenge for their Khaleesi's murder. You should have known it and take your measures. Said Dany turning her back at her and staring outside her window.  
\- I know why I am here, said Dany."Why are you here Sansa?"  
\- To make sure that my people are safe,said Sansa." And eliminate any threat."  
Dany laughed slightly. Sansa was now standing next to her looking outside the window.  
\- There will always be threats. They scheme and plot endlessly behind your back. I was stupid to not see how far their scheming can go. I lost everything because of plots , loneliness and fear. And then I committed a crime that will always haunt me.There is any throne to deserve all these. Fear is worse than death. I won't comdemn myself living with it anymore.  
Then Dany turned to face her again.  
\- Are you afraid that your plans are failing Sansa? That everything you so hard built is collapsing?  
Sansa didn't answer. She tightened her fists and after a minute she left the room quickly.  
This woman had returned stronger than she thought.  
……………………………………..  
A knock at Jaime's door got him out of his thoughts. He was holding a cup and there was a bottle of wine, half empty on the table. He left the cup and supported his head on his one hand covering his face with his palm  
\- Enter, he said.  
Jon Snow entered his chambers and stood in front of his table waiting.  
Finally Jaime raised his head. His eyes were red. From drinking too much wine? From crying? Maybe both, though Jon but he chose to ignore it. Jaime Lannister was a very complicated man to understand his thoughts and emotions.  
\- I want to talk to you, said Jon.  
\- Suit yourself Snow, he said with a hoarse voice. "Wine?" He offered.  
\- A cup would be fine, Jon said and Jaime filled silently another cup..  
\- So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? he said with sarcasm.  
\- I wanted to inform you that I will return to the North in a few days.  
Jaime fixed his stare upon him and suddenly felt anger raising inside him.  
\- You are abandoning her again, he shouted standing up and throwing his own cup at his fireplace. He leaned above Jon ready to attack him but the last moment he stopped before punch him.  
\- The only reason I won't hit you Snow is because I am drunk and I won't be able to stop myself from killing you. I don't intend to fill my hands with your dirty blood, piss off, , you will regret abandoning her one day.  
'As I regret abandoning Brienne' thought Jaime and turned his back to Jon and stared at the fire in the fireplace.  
Jon watched him carefully.  
\- You come here, you give her hopes and now you are leaving. What kind of man are you? Said Jaime disgusted.  
\- A man that can't provide her with any protection from here. Jon pauses for a minute before he continued.  
\- I don't abandon her. There is an unexpected problem with some wildings in the North, they are causing great problems in Winterfel and I am their…. Let's say that they may listen to me.  
\- I didn't hear such thing, said Jaime," not that I care for the fucking North."  
\- Yes, but me and my sister Sansa are caring about peace in the North. The reason you haven't heard for problem in the North is because …. it hasn't happened yet   
It took some moment for Jaime to understand what Jon was meaning. When his words downed in him he turned to face him again.  
\- You arranged it. These problems you say.  
\- Yes, today, said Jon.  
\- Why?  
\- Listen to me ser Jaime, said Jon taking some steps to Jaime until he stood facing him in front of the fireplace."I love my sister and my brother, I would never betray them. I will protect her claim as queen in the North and Bran's as king of the six Kingdoms. I am a Northern man although I have Targaryen blood. But I will never, ever leave Danny to be prey for the beasts because of anyone's ambitions or game of thrones. My sister must learn that she can't control everything. She won't express any opinion openly but I know she has her own ways to achieve what she wants."  
His black eyes were boring at his soul, holding a glimpse of decisiveness and cunning that Jaime saw for the first time in Jon Snow. Could the green boy he had once met in Winterfel have finally grown up to be a strong willed man? After all these things he had seen as a Lord Commander of the Night's watch and later as the king in the North it was possible. After all he had been forced to kill his queen and his love and although this angered him because of his friendship with Dany, Jaime knew that like him, Jon Snow had sold a piece of his soul forever. The expression in Jon's face looked almost devilish as the flames lighted the one side of his face and casted shadows on the other. But still….  
\- Dany doesn't want to escape the king's justice, said Jaime.  
\- I don't care about it, she can find a way to redeem herself if she wants but I won't let her guilts kill her. Maybe it's kind of selfish but I love her and I want her alive.  
\- Sansa won't buy it that you rush to leave before the battles are over and Dany is still here to stop some wilding problems, said Jaime." She will suspect you use it for some kind of distraction to return in the North and prepare something to help Dany."  
\- Yes I know, Sansa isn't a naive woman, kind the opposite I think. She will suspect immediately that I arranged the hostile wilding's raid to return and plan something with them. She will have her eyes on me. My interactions with wildings will be watched all the time.   
\- So how can it help?asked Jaime.  
\- The distraction isn't the wildings' raid, the distraction is me returning to the North to deal with them and possibly plan Dany's escape. Then another small team of free folk will pass unnoticed to the south to join another bigger team of free folk that has moved there. Some men will be used to watch the roads and passages outside Kingslanding. As for the rest, you will help them slowly infiltrate yours and my sister's armies. To help Dany escape I need to bring my men here and cover our back all the way until the wall.  
………………………….…….  
Jaime couldn't sleep that night. His thoughts were traveling from Jon's plan to the scene he had watched a few hours before Jon had visited him to share his plan.  
He had been walking at the garden to breathe some fresh air. His steps had brought him to a passage full of tall trees and bushes. As he turned behind a bush, he fell upon a view he wished, he had never seen. That tall knight was touching his lips to Brienne's, he was kissing his wench. His woman, his other half. The kiss kept just some seconds and when it was over, Brienne saw him immediately and their eyes locked frozen. He felt like someone was stabbing him and his pain must had been apparent in his face. He went nauseous and numb. After a frozen moment that felt like eternity, he achieved to move his legs and almost run away from this scene. He didn't know where he was going only that he suddenly stopped to vomit behind a tree, unable to take the picture of his Brienne kissing another man, out of his mind. He emptied the whole content of his stomach like he was emptying his dead soul of his body.  
………………………………….  
Brienne was walking with ser Arthur that afternoon talking about some changes that should happen in the Kingsguard. Ser Arthur had been very helpful and supportive in her ideas. Everything was working fine with their cooperation.  
While they were walking at this beautiful sunny afternoon, talking and exchanging their thoughts about different matters, Brienne couldn't help but to wonder how more easy it would be if she had fell in love with a man like ser Arthur. He was a kind, honorable man that wore his kind emotions on his face and his brown eyes hold a warm, light stare. No dark secrets, no doubts, snarky comments and complicating emotions.   
He must had felt she was lost in her thoughts , he stopped walking and caught her hand softly.  
\- Is something troubling you ser Brienne? He asked with a honest worry.   
-No, excuse me ser Arthur, it seems I just got lost in my thoughts.  
\- Am I making you feel bored my lady? He smiled a warm smile.  
\- No, of course not, you are a very pleasant company ser Arthur. I enjoyed our sparing today.  
\- I enjoyed it too, although you still beat me ser Brienne.  
He said kindly and smiling.  
\- Well, there is always time to improve. She answered.  
\- Your presence gives me a reason to try harder.  
For a moment they were looking each other. Brienne wasn't sure what she was feeling, he felt his lips touching hers in a soft kiss. It wasn't bad, it was technically a good one , warm and soft. But there was something missing. It was the lack of the intensity of the emotions and the longing she was feeling every time she was kissing Jaime. It was the lack of the hot, burning atmosphere, and her loud ,quick heartbeat.  
Soon it was over and Brienne felt another presence around her. She looked behind ser Arthur's back and her heart stopped whe she saw Jaime standing some meters away from them. His face was dead pale and his eyes full of pain as the sunlight fell upon his golden and grey hair and his beautiful face. He was almost looking like the day he lost his hand. Half a god and half a corpse. Brienne felt a painful guilt like she had just killed something she loved.  
She watched him leaving quickly without saying anything. She wanted to run behind him, to tell him that this kiss meant nothing, but she couldn't, she shouldn't.  
She just turned to ser Arthur who was staring at her.  
\- Excuse me ser Arthur, she just said and left without telling anything about what had just happened.

I wait for your comments <3


	28. The two queens

  
A few words before this chapter. First of all I love our conversations in comments. I love talking about Game of thrones. All the fans of every character Daenerys, Jon, Sansa, Tyrion, Jaime, Brienne, Bran etc are welcome to express their opinion because even if I have in my mind the main idea of this story and where it goes, sometimes I may change some small parts of it because I was convinced that someone's arguments have a base. And of course because I love all these well written characters that belong to GRR Martin. I even love Cersei (ok I don't love her but I love to hate her, don't you agree that she is one of the most well written lovely hateful character?) and that's why I gave her some happiness in the first chapter.   
The only fans I can't stand are those of D&D. (Yes they exist and they live amongst us, next to us,, around us , be careful) so don't try to defend their writing in final season, yes there were some good scenes such as Jaime knighting Brienne but in majority it was a bad written garbage. So don't try to defend them because i'll start screaming "Burn them all, burn them in their houses, burn them in their beds".Ok, I am joking but still "all bad writers must die." Joking…..I hope I am not one of them….  
As for Dany's fans, keep your patience guys, I take it too slow I know, I just want to give deep emotions and details. Plus that I don't believe that other characters such as Sansa or Tyrion are completely bad or completely good. People aren't black and white and they were totally ruined in the last seasons so I just try to fix some of the mess. Of course I am sure that I can't satisfy fully everyone and I am really sorry but I 'll try my best.And I am glad if you really enjoy even a few parts of my story.  
As for Jaime. I don't know whether my thoughts are right but I believe that he is one of the most powerful men in Westeros right now. There are a few strong nobles alive, such as Bran, Sansa, Aria ( I plan to write something about her in the last chapter too) and Tyrion. But Aria is gone, Bran and Sansa are Northern people who grew up mostly away from Westeros and Tyrion is the second Lannister son. So what I wanted to say is that in case he had survived from the Red Keep he would have been one for the first options for a king. Of course, he wouldn't like it( he would probably start the "I don't want it " like Jon.) but you never know,he maybe finally had accepted it and had chosen Brienne as his queen.(After surviving her beating the shit out of him for abandoning her and go to die with Cersei. Now that I think about it, she should have done it the moment he decided to leave, but no they chose to reduce our brave knight to tears , I hate them.).The conclusion of all this is that he is a powerful ally and he is in Daenerys' side.  
Ok this wasn't a few words (it's never in my case) but if you had the patience to read it thank you.And now the next chapter of my story.  
……………………………………..

  
The following night there was a small feast for queen Sansa's unexpected arrival. The situation didn't permit many luxuries but a small celebration to welcome her wasn't that difficult to be arranged.  
King Bran was sitting in the center of a big table. He wouldn't talk too much, he would eat some food and most of the time he would watch people around him interact with each other. From the one side, next to him was sitting queen Sansa and from the other Lord Tyrion. The rest of their company in the table was the small council with the exception of ser Brienne who was standing in a short distance behind king Bran with ser Arthur to guard the king. There were other, smaller tables, where some lesser lords, soldiers, knights and servants were dinning.   
Jaime had arranged for Daenerys to attend the feast. She was living in this castle and she was a noble and a queen too, prisoner or not, he wouldn't let them treat her like a commoner.   
\- As long as the feast is guarded and she came here by her own will, there is any problem, said Bran. "Of course her guarding is your own responsibility ser Jaime. I expect you to not fail me."  
Jaime nodded and went to announce the king's decision to Daenerys.  
\- It was quite unexpected from king Bran to accept my presence to the feast, she commented.  
Jaime was sitting at a comfortable chair supporting his legs to another one, reading some pages of a book about knights. Dany was in her bed with Missandei who was holding a book with pictures for children. After two years of traveling together, they had been used to feel comfortable in each other's presence and often they would just relax in Dany's room.   
Jaime raised his head from the book.  
\- My army is outside protecting king Bran. And maybe it isn't the great army it used to be anymore but I am sure that it will make a difference if they lose it.And let's not forget the Lannister gold that is still in Casterly Rock. My brother used some of the gold but there is still plenty of it.  
\- Thank you ser Jaime for thinking about me anyway.  
\- What are you talking about? He joked. "Did you really expect that you would leave me go alone to this feast. Brienne will be there with that….that man. I need someone prevent me from attacking him. You are the only one who knows about the scene I saw between them yesterday.", he flinched from pain in these words."Congratulations princess, the mission is yours."  
Dany couldn't keep herself from laughing. That man would never take a thank you for helping the people he cared about.  
\- Although, he continued, "I have the sense that someone is talking positive about you to king Bran.", he said thoughtful.  
\- Who could it be?she asked curious.  
\- I don't know. ProbablyTyrion. I know he failed you Dany but sometimes he seems to feel guilty about you.  
Dany thought about Tyrion. It was painful to talk about him. He was an ex-friend, who would never be friend again. But she didn't say anything to ser Jaime. He was family for her, he had ignored his own brother's orders to get her out of prison. He was feeling her as family too and she didn't want to cause him more problems with his brother. If something happened to her she didn't want him to be alone as he hadn't let her either. She suddenly felt too grateful.  
\- I wish I could do something more to help uou, she said. Jaime looked at her again and saw honest worry and sadness about him. He smiled kindly and then decided to light the atmosphere. He took a half serious half joking expression.  
\- You can always change your mind and decide to escape in the feast. I mean, for seven's shake, iam just an old crippled man. How could I stop you? Let ser Arthur deal with it.  
Daenerys burst in laughter shaking her head.  
\- You are really impossible, she said between her laugh.  
\- Well that's one of my charming traits, he said trying not to laugh while one of her pillows landed at his head.  
…………………………. ………..  
  
Ser Jaime and Daenerys were the last to join the feast. She had felt happy she would leave her room for a while. Myrcella and Missandei would stay together that night with Myrcella's nanny. The two toddlers seemed to get along and they liked to play together.   
They went together to the great feast room.  
King Bran was sitting in the center of a big table between queen Sansa and Lord Tyriin. The rest of their company was the small council with only exception ser Brienne who was standing in a short distance behind king Bran guarding him with ser Arthur next to her.  
There were other tables around where lesser lords, soldiers and people of the castle were dinning.  
Jon Snow had chosen to sit away from king Bran's table next to some unknown soldiers and watch what was happening around the room.  
Jaime and Daenerys went in front of king Bran to pay their respects.  
\- Your Grace, they both bowed to Bran and Sansa. Tyrion had lowered his head avoiding to look at Daenerys. Sansa was examining Daenerys with her eyes and Bran had his usual awkward emotionless stare.  
\- Ser Jaime, queen Daenerys, sit with us, said Bran.  
In these words Sansa snapped her head and looked at her brother trying to hold her surprise.  
\- Excuse me your Grace, she said." I have any problem with ser Jaime sitting with us but Daenerys Targaryen is a prisoner and I don't think it is appropriate to sit in the same table with us.  
Jaime caught Daenerys hand for support but Daenerys didn't seem affected from Sansa's words. She wasn't afraid of her.  
\- She is a prisoner but as far as I know she is queen of Meereen and Slaver's bay too.  
\- Yes , said ser Jaime pulling Dany to sit next to him , opposite king Bran, he had a clear view of Brienne from there… and from that man next to her. "I was there recently", he continued while his eyes were fixed on Brienne who looked at him too. " Yunkai, Meereen, Astapor, Slaver's bay a beautiful area and a large one, larger than Winterfel and tge North" he finaly turned to look at Sansa casting a fake smile.   
Sansa's eyes were throwing daggers at him.  
'Don't take this look with me little minx' he thought looking at her young face.' I helped Brienne to protect you as I promised your mother, a lady I respected although her honorable husband always thought of me as the most unworthy and dishonorable man in the Seven kingdoms. You are just a child to me. A dangerous child with too much power in your hands.'  
\- How is the situation in Slaver's bay? Asked king Bran.  
\- Quite good us I was recently informed. My advisors there have ensured the stability and the development of the area.  
Answered Dany.  
\- That's a good thing, said Bran."Maybe when all these battles are over and there is peace, we can establish some kind of alliance between six kingdoms and your kingdom."  
There was a silence in the table. Sansa turned to look at Tyrion. His eyes screamed guilt. She knew this was his doing.  
\- Excuse me your Grace, said Daenerys uncomfortable "but I chose to come here to pay for my crime to massacre the city." Her voice was calm although talking about this was painful.  
-Of course, said Bran, "This can happen after you make amends for what you did."  
'He was planning to let her free after the war ' thought Sansa and suddenly she couldn't stand being there at the same room with her.  
\- Excuse me your Grace, she stood up, "I am not feeling very well, I ask your permission to return to my room."  
Bran looked at his sister boring at her soul and nodded. Sansa disappeared from their view and Tyrion stood up to follow her  
\- Excuse me, he said and left.  
The table was still silent, no one of the small council was eating and they exchanged looks with each other. But Jaime didn't give a shit about them. He took a bite of lemon pie and started chewing slowly.  
\- Great feast your Grace, he said to Bran, pretending to be ignorant about their reaction "I am so glad to discover that the castle's kitchen is improving."  
…………………………….  
There are some stares, that will always find each other amongst the crowd. And when this happens, the whole world around them would freeze and faint, leaving these two pairs of eyes fight each other in the endless fight of love.  
That was the case for Daenerys Targaryen, the mother of dragons and Jon Snow whose real name was Aegon Targaryen. They would always seek each other's eyes and like a magic trick of love they would always find them instantly. Then the atmosphere would become melancholic and their breath heavy.  
That was the case for Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer and Brienne of Tarth , Brienne the beauty as the world called her. Green eyes would meet the sapphire ones and the whole world would become a sea of emotions.  
\- Ser, you are staring at her again, said Daenerys to ser Jaime who couldn't take his eyes of Brienne. The man next to her, ser Arthur would often seek her attention and Jaime would watch them talk with each other with an expression like someone was kicking him repeatedly, emptying the one cup of wine after the other, hoping that if he fainted drunk, this torture would end.   
Dany was worried about him and Brienne didn't fail to notice his state.  
……………………………………………………

When Tyrion entered Sansa's chambers, she was sitting in a chair in front of her fire place drinking a glass of wine and staring at the flames. Her auburn red hair looked like they were in fire as the light of the fireplace fell upon them. She had let them to fall free at her back and she had changed to her dark blue night gown. She was so beautiful, Tyrion thought How much he had missed her.  
Tyrion approached her from behind, he set aside her hair and kissed her neck. But Sansa remained still and Tyrion left a deep breath at her neck,and hid his face at her neck resigned. After a while, he went in front of her to face her. Her eyes were red and her stare was hurt and angered.  
\- Everything is about her, in the end, she said.  
Tyrion took her hand softly and kissed it.   
\- It's not about her, it's about us, he answered.  
\- Is it? She asked with doubt."You want her free"  
\- Sansa, it can't go on like this. We can't leave her right now because our allies won't like it but we can't kill ger either. People will keep riot. Actually we don't have many choices. Maybe we can earn her support and create an alliance with Essos. Let her return to her Kingdom, you keep the North, Bran keeps the six kingdoms, she returns to her Kingdom. Let this world live in peace. For once.  
\- Do you believe that she will just return in Essos and forget about Westeros? The situation there is better than here. She can gather armes more easily, gain more power and then, we won't be able to face her. She will burn us alive.  
\- Our hope is that if she agrees to this, she will keep her promise. She isn't as evil as you think Sansa.   
Sansa stood up and turned her back to Tyrion and took some steps away.  
\- I don't trust her and I think that after what she did in this city, you wouldn't either. But maybe you hope that she will let you represent her here, in Westeros.  
-Sansa this doesn't make sense, me and Daenerys will never come close again. She will never chose me to represent her   
She remained silent for a while, with her back at him.  
\- Leave me alone Tyrion, she said trying to sound cold but it was really hurting her to keep him away from her. She was shaking and hugged herself.   
The cold queen of the North who was always composed and calculating couldn't hide her emotions in front of lord Tyrion. He was making her vulnerable and she couldn't stand it.  
\- I told you once to not push me away Sansa. Thrones and power are not as important as love. Cersei was a cunning woman but failed to understand this. In the end, the result of her schemes for power, collapsed upon her and killed her. You aren't like Cersei, Sansa. Don't let me watch you suffer the same fate…  
At these words his voice went hoarse and low   
\- Because I won't be able to stand it and i'll have to die with you.  
Silence followed until Tyrion decided it was pointless to wait. But as he opened the door to leave. He heard Sansa calling his name scared.  
\- Tyrion, don't leave me please, her blue eyes were begging.  
Tyrion closed the door and returned to her. He took her hand and they both sat at her bed.  
He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips softly.  
\- Never, he whispered as they were looking at each other with stares full of intense and love.  
The atmosphere was hot and soon, their clothes were gone and their bodies became one with the light of the fireplace falling upon them. Only their moan were breaking the silence as they both lost themselves to each other.  
………………………  
This night isn't over yet. It's full of events and too large to fit in a chapter. I will compete writing the rest of it soon. I am waiting for your comments.


	29. I miss the winter!

This chapter contains smut. Jaime appears quite possessive too. I hope you enjoy it

  
That feast had been quite difficult for Bruenne. From one side, was her duty to guard king Bran whom she had sword to protect and from the other side she had to keep a distance from ser Arthur who was trying to talk to her about the kiss they had shared two days before and he was smiling at her, as an attempt to have a more intimate conversation. All these in front of a drunk Jaime who was looking at her with a pained expression that made her feel the same pain tearing her whole existence. She just wanted to walk straight to him, hug him and tell him that he is the only man she loved and would ever love.   
'You were in the same and more painful state when he left you to die with his sister. You suffered more than two years raising your child and mourning for him, lost in an endless sea of loneliness.' Said another voice inside her. She wondered how much she could keep her distance without snapping. It was a love more powerful than her self respect and ego. 'I died when you died and you didn't give a shit. Stop looking at me with these hurt, emerald eyes.' She wanted to scream.  
She was grateful that Daenerys Targaryen was next to him. Jaime had shared the details of their travel with her. He had developed a strange friendship with her, it was quite similar with the bond he was sharing with his daughter Myrcella and quite different in the same time. She would have been jealous of her, hadn't she notice noticed repeatedly that the way they were treating each other wasn't a romantic one. It was the kind of bond she shared with Podrick but a deeper one. They acted like it was granted in an unexplained way, that he would protect her and she would treat him as a big brother. Brienne's conclusion was that the loneliness during their way had raised their need for a family and if Daenerys was important to Jaime, she was important her too. And anyway Brienne was happy, he wasn't alone in his sadness.  
\- There are too many drunk people in this feast, said ser Arthur." Don't you want to drink or eat something ser Brienne? I can guard the king while you relax and eat something"  
\- No thank you ser Arthur, I don like abandoning my duty for entertainment. But of course you can go eat and drink I will stay here. She answered.  
Ser Arthu smiled.  
\- Ok ser I will bring something for you too.  
He said and walked to the tables that were filled with food and wine.  
A little later he returned with a plate with chicken,, bread and cheese and a cup of wine.  
\- Here you are ser Brienne, said ser Arthur.  
\- On no ser, she said, I don't drink wine while I am responsible for our king's safety.  
\- Come on ser, it's just a cup of wine, you won't get drunk with one cup.   
Ser Arthur's kind smile didn't leave her many choices. She smiled and took the wine, he took his cup and made a toss.  
\- To our king and our Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, he raised his cup. Brienne followed his example. As she took some sips of wine, she heard ser Arthur say:  
\- It's Dornish.  
The sweet familiar taste of Dornish wine combined with his words, made her travel to an old bittersweet memory. A memory she had locked in a chest, buried in the back side of her mind.  
"It's Dornish", he had said and the taste of his lips had the sweet taste of the particular wine. His breath smelled of this wine, as he kissed her repeatedly at her lips and neck and then at her whole body. The fire in that room which smelled like dornish wine, was burning, raising the already hot temperature of their bodies as they were touching each other, dancing to the same rhythm of love. Their love! The love he had so easily left back. The love she was keeping in her heart more than two years.  
She turned for a moment and looked at Jaime whose stare was upon her. Their eyes locked for some minutes. Intense stares, wild, hate and passion fighting in the same stare.   
' Fuck you Jaime Lannister,' thought Brienne. 'Fuck you for ruining me for every man. Everyone else than you will always live in your shadow. And in the end, you were so right. How much I hate the fucking North. My mind and heart will always stop there, to our nights, to our love that was never enough.'  
……………………………………..  
Daenerys Targaryen left the feast before it was over. Everyone's eyes were always upon her and this made her feel uncomfortable. She offered to help ser Jaime to his chambers but the man refused to leave. He was half drunk and he couldn't take his eyes from his Bruenne.  
\- Leave Dany, he said." I have to stay here, to watch how I failed in love. I'll see you tomorrow." The way he talked made her understand that he wouldn't change his mind.  
She left the feast as discretely as she could. The guard ser Jaime had ordered to protect her - although everyone else believed he was there to make sure she wouldn't escape - followed her to her chambers. Outside the door the was another guard was half asleep.  
When she opened the door to her room, she noticed that there was a fire burning to the fireplace. She recognized Jon, who was leaning above the fire with his back at her.  
She approached slowly and when she was almost next to him, her eyes went wide by surprise. She knelt on the floor and watched, unable to believe it, Jon Snow touching the fire and caressing the flames with his hands. His face was peaceful. He wasn't burning. She softly took his hands in hers and examined his palms There was no burnt flesh or even red marks in them. His flesh was perfectly fine like he hadn't put his hands in the flames.  
\- How can this happen? She whispered. "There was never another unburnt Targaryen before me."  
Jon looked at her violet eyes. His eyes were red from crying.  
\- It's not the Targaryen blood. At least not only this. It isn't always happening. Only sometimes.  
His voice was low hoarse and his eyes sad   
\- When? Daenerys asked' "When does it happen."  
\- It happens when….. when I miss you so much that my love and despair are .  
unbearable."  
He whispered lowering his head. His eyes were now fixed on the floor. His vulnerability and shame, apparent on his posture and face.  
\- It… it happened first time beyond the wall. I can't really remember too many details. Only that I was feeling dead. I couldn't stand it what I did. I just wanted to die and stop this torture. I was thinking about you so much. It was the most painful thing I ever experienced. Then I felt a deep love and need for fire. It was like thirst for water. But the only thing that could satisfy this thirst was fire. Then I saw the flames in the fireplace. It was the most beautiful thing I saw in my life. And you appeared, dancing inside them. I couldn't do anything else. I couldn't resist. The fire hugged my hands and I felt peaceful and calm again. Like you were there, hugging me   
Daenerys was still shocked. She couldn't process what she was listening.  
\- I miss you, he whispered now raising his face to look at her. His black eyes held the deepest love, they were silently begging her like she was holding his life in her hands.  
\- I miss the Winter, he said then. "Back then when I could love you even wuth death a few steps from us.…"  
He remained silent for some time. Daenerys stood up.  
\- It's too late, she said pained. "I failed you when you trusted me your people. You failed me when I trusted you my heart."  
Jon stood up too and put his hands on her arm.  
\- Dany, listen to me. I have a plan to help you leave from here. I can't protect you here. I am alone. Sansa will never set you free. She will do whatever is possible to keep you here. And if she realize that she can't do it, she is capable to plan other worse things. Listen to me. I will travel to the wall. I have already ordered my most trusted people to secretly come to Kingslanding, infiltrate Sansa's armies and help you escape. I will try to find you, in the middle of your way. I….  
\- Jon, she stopped him." I won't come with you. You should return to the wall as soon as possible….and remain there. Forget about me, don't look back and go on with your life.  
Her voice was steady and her stare straight but there was hidden pain in her words.  
-. How can I leave you here?There isn't life without you Dany.  
He pleaded desperate to make her realize how much he needed her alive and safe.  
\- It isn't always about what you want Jon. I cane here by my own will to pay for what I did to this city. I wanted to do it. I can't always follow you wherever you want   
She turned her back at him and took some steps away with her arms crossed. She was lost in her sadness.  
\- I love you, said Jon trying to make his voice sound steady but he failed.  
She faced him again. Her violet eyes were shining from the fire. For a moment she allowed her love to appear in her face, only for him to see it. Her deep endless love that would run like blood in her veins forever. But it was just for a moment. She was afraid that if she let it be there more, it would crush her whole existence.  
\- I love you too Jon, she confessed coming closer to him. There was no lies and secrets anymore in their eyes as they were staring each other. Their souls were both naked in front of the flames revealing their truth to each other.  
\- But it wasn't enough,Daenerys said. " It will never be. Leave Jon. There is no place for us in this world.  
She turned to go away but Jon grabbed her arm with his hand and forced her to turn and face him. Their faces were to close. Jon's grip was strong and his breath was falling upon Daenerys face. She was so vulnerable to his passionate black eyes that she couldn't bring herself to draw her face away from his. Her whole body was melting at his touch.  
\- If there isn't place for us in this world, then I will make one. He whispered with steady voice full of passion."You are the light in this world Dany, do never forget it.  
They kissed each other hungrily. Their passion left them breathless and drunk from love. He took her in his arms and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to bed.  
Daenerys moaned as he kissed her neck and shoulders. Jon stopped to take off his shirt, then his fingers traveled at the upper edges of her dress, there where the blue fabric touched her neck and shoulders. He paused and looked at Dany who was wide eyed. He knew what was hidden under this dress. The sign of his betrayal. He was such a coward after all. He couldn't bring himself to do it. To face the result of his crime against the woman he claimed to love. 'You are such a hypocrite, such a monster Jon', he said to himself. His shaking hands touched the dress again. He had to do it, he wouldn't be able to say he loves her if he cowered. Dany's hands touched his and helped him to lower her dress. She understood how he suffered. 'We are together in this Jon.' Her eyes said.  
The edges of her dress reached her hips and then Jon took it completely off. He raised his face and took a look at her face and then, her scar. He tried to stop the painful sob that raised inhis throat but he wasn't capable. The cry that left his lips sounded like the wail of a deathly wounded wolf.   
It was a deep, dark red , scar, marred her skin exactly at her heart. He felt like someone was stabbing him and he doubled in pain, sobbing like a scared child. 'Why do you cry bastard? You are the ridiculous fool who claims to lobe her.' ,he repeated inside him. But as he was shaking desperate, Daenerys lied back at her pillow and pulled him in a hug to touch his head upon her chest while caressing his hair to soothe him. He kept crying for a while but as he was listening to her heartbeat, he felt his soul calm and his tears dry. She was there with him, holding him.   
He raised his head to look at her face. She was calm and her eyes soft. She was too stronger than him. She had too long ago accepted what had happened.  
\- I will never dare to ask you to forgive me for this, he said.  
\- You don't have to, she whispered, "I have already done it."  
\- You shouldn't, you should hate me for the rest of your life.   
-Oh, I don't, she kissed his forehead.  
This was his punishment. It would have hurt less if she was hating him. If she was planning to murder him and take revenge. Many times he had wanted to scream to her. 'Why don't you hate me Dany? Hit me, , stab me, scream that I am to blame say something to hurt me, order someone to torture me, do something. Cause this lack of hate from you is killing me everyday. And every day you choose to not hate me, I see a monster when I look in my mirror.  
His lips traveled in her scar and kissed it softly with all his love. He wished he could take it back but he couldn't. That was his punishment.  
He took her hands from his hair and kissed them from her fingers to her shoulder. Her intoxicating smell was filling his nostrils. He cupped her breast and kissed them. Daenerys was moaning loudly every time he licked her nipples. When he lowered his head to kiss her core, he realised she was wet. His tongue traveled in her hidden path and after a while Daenerys was near her peak. He stopped and took off the rest of his clothes. He was too hard and the view of her wonderful body and her loud moans was turning him mad.  
Soon he was inside her, kissing her lips and looking each other with fevered stares.   
\- Jon, she said when she reached her peak.  
\- My love, Dany, he whispered as he was losing himself in her.  
Maybe there wasn't a place in this world for them tomorrow. But for that night, there was this chamber and their love.  
………………………………….  
When the feast was over and everyone had returned to their chambers, Brienne decided that it was time to return to hers too.  
\- May I escort you to you chamber, my lady?ser Arthur said.  
\- Actually I wanted to talk privately with you ser Arthur, she replied.  
They both walked to her room and Brienne looked around, to check if anyone was watching them. She didn't like new rumors to spread for her now, that at least they all had stopped talking about her daughter and her relationship with ser Jaime.   
She invited her in her room. The fire was already burning low in the fireplace. She always wanted to keep her room warm even when she wasn't there. She added some wood and offered a chair and a cup of tea to ser Arthur.  
The knight seemed quite excited to be there. They exchanged some funny comments for the events in the feast that made them laugh but then Brienne decided to talk to him about the reason she had invited him.  
\- Ser Arthur, I wanted to talk to you about what happened between us two days before.  
Ser Arthur smiled kindly and took her hands in his.  
\- It was something that I wanted to do for a long time my lady but I didn't find the courage. It was the moment that I felt, I couldn't keep myself anymore.  
His eyed were longing for her to talk. Honesty and soft emotions were too clear in them. He was like her. So honest that couldn't hide his feelings.' You would be happy if you loved him, she told to herself.' But no. You prefer snarky comments and arrogant golden knights. Stares full of sarcasm and passion from emerald eyes. You prefer charming smiles amd the leading posture of a lion that behaves like he owns the whole world. You love ser Jaime Lannister. That's the crime you pay for.'  
\- I know ser Arthur that I was a willing participant to this kiss. It was a good kiss actually. You are a honourable, pretty man ser and the woman you will choose to have by your side will be the luckiest one. But….. she can't be me.  
With her words his face filled with disappointment and sadness. Brienne felt very sorry about him. He was a brilliant man. He didn't deserve to be sad because of his feelings for a woman who loved a broken man. Jaime's voice echoed sarcastically in her mind."I don't blame him and I don't blame you either. We don't get to choose who we love."  
\- I am sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable with my question ser Brienne but I can't help to ask. Is it because of ser Jaime?  
His voice was still broken and sad.  
\- Not only because of him, she answered.  
Silence fell for a while. Brienne was feeling awful for ser Arthur but as a kind man he was, he wouldn't let her feel bad.  
\- At least my lady, promise me that we won't stop our sparring session because of what happened. They are quite useful and enjoyable for me.  
\- Of course not, she answered." I enjoy sparring with you too,ser Arthur. You are very skilled with a sword and I love having a worthy opponent.  
He smiled again and bowed.  
\- Thank you very much my lady.  
He remained a little more. They had a friendly conversation and then he asked her permission to return to his room. They both said goodnight and the knight left her chambers.  
Brienne decided to change in her sleeping clothes thinking about what had happened that night with ser Arthur and Jaime's behavior in the feast.  
………..………………..

Jaime couldn't sleep that night. He couldn't even stay in his chambers. Ge was still half drunk and his steps weren't that steady as he walked through the castle's corridors. His steps lead him at Brienne's chambers. He was half hidden in a dark corner near her room when he saw Brienne with ser Arthur entering her room.  
He felt his blood boiling. He wanted to storm inside and beat this man until he is dead. Instead of this he sat on the floor with his back touching the cold stone wall. He had no right to do it. He lost this right when he left her in Winterfel to return to Cersei. His sweet twin and his addition to her, had destroyed everything good in his life.  
Hie left his tears fall to the cold floor. He heard Brienne and ser Arthur laughing from inside her room. He tightened his fists and tried to not imagine that awful man touching his Brienne. He had no shelf respect anymore. He was broken outside her door listening to her enjoying the company of another man. He was so frozen and hurt that he wished death would merciful take him away from this nightmare. After a while, he watched that man leaving her chambers. He stood up and with unstable steps he walked to her chambers and began punching her door with all his strength. She would face him whether she wanted or not   
Brienne, scared heard the noise in her door. It was like someone wanted to break it.   
She moved quickly and opened it. Horrified she saw Jaime standing in front of her. His face was red, he smelled alcohol and his eyes were teary. He pushed her inside and stood in front of her with his face too close to hers. It was anger, hurt and despair she saw in his stare  
\- Am I annoying you wench? Did you think it was your fucking lovely ser Arthur? I am sorry to disappoint you.  
\- Jaime, what are you doing here that late?  
\- What was he doing here that late? He asked gritting his teeth and looking straight in her eyes.   
She returned the stare calm.  
\- That's none of your business Jaime, she said and turned to leave but he grabbed her arms and forced her to face him again.  
She backed some steps but he followed her until her back touched the wall. His eyes were hurt but demanding and threatening too. He didn't touch her body but his eyes were boring in her soul. These two emerald eyes she loved, his delicious lips near hers, this closeness of their bodies was suffocating for her. Je just wanted to feel his strong body.  
\- So, ser Brienne? Tell me.How many times did you sleep with him? One, two, three…, more? How many times did you kill me Brienne?  
He shouted the last words on her face.  
Brienne felt anger and arousal raising inside her.  
\- What about you Jaime?You were killing me every day when you decided to abandon ne and go to die with your sister.   
She was now screaming, pointing her finger in his chest. She swallowed hard "You have no right to ask anything."  
She said finaly, her eyes revealing now pain. The sapphire eyes he loved were blaming him.  
\- I will leave only, if you look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me. That you love him. Say it.  
His voice were lower now.  
Brienne took a deep breath, her heart was beating fast. He was so close to her, some inches away from kissing him.His stare was so intense. She wanted to lie. She wanted to tell him that she felt nothing for him, that she didn't love him. To hurt him as he hurt her. But staring at his eyes made it impossible.  
\- I don't…. Lo.., she lowered her stare. "I do…." , she was mumbling.  
"No Brienne, look at me and say it." he raised her chim.  
But looking his eyes made her feel dizzy. She could say the words but her wide eyes would scream the truth. There was no point at this. She couldn't control her heart, her thoughts, her body and her words when he was so close  
Any logic and resistance was lost.  
\- I didn't sleep with him, she confessed unable to stop herself," it was just the kiss you saw. I couldn't, because of you"  
Jaime's lips crushed on hers and Brienne resigned herself, melting in his touch. They kissed hungrily with passion. She was feeling his strong muscled chest touching hers and his stamp around her waist, holding her tight against his body. His other hand was caressing her back, her shoulders, her hips. He slowly pushed her to her bed . He began unbuttoning her shirt with his one hand. When he was over she helped him taking off his shirt and his breaches. She took off hers too. They were both naked touching each other. Brienne was breathing alive again and all that time she had passed without his presence and his touch felt now like a bad nightmare.She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He cupped her breasts, that were now bigger than he remembered. Motherhood had done miracles in her but she was always his perfect stubborn, honorable Brienne. She explored his back and his chest as he was caressing her hips. Brienne was filling his hard erection touching her lower abdoment and a moan escaped her lips. She took his cock in her hands and stroked him slowly. Jaime groaned loudly. He put his fingers inside her wet core and moved them insidee her.  
When he felt she was near her orgasm, he positioned himself in her entrance.  
\- Brienne, he whispered, "I won't hold it against you if you did because I want you to be happy and you thought I am dead. But I want to know. Did you sleep with another man while I was gone?"  
\- No, she whispered," I couldn't.Did you sleep with another woman?"  
\- No. I couldn't even bring myself to kiss Cersei. I only wanted to touch and kiss you. You are the only one for me. I wouldn't do it.  
He cupped her face and slowly thrust inside her.   
\- I love you Brienne, he whispered in her ear and kissed her lips  
She followed his pace moaning. He loved to watch her wide, innocent, sapphire eyes as he made love to her. She was so beautiful. He couldn't stop looking at her. He kissed and bit her neck and breasts, marking her body. She was his, only his. He increased his rhythm. Brienne was moaning more loudly now.   
-Mine, he said in a hoarse, possessive, passionate voice. "Say you are mine, Brienne."  
\- I am yours, she whispered in his ears.  
driving him crazy. Soon she came shaking and screaming his name.  
Hearing his name from her lips as she reached her peak, he couldn't hold himself too. He groaned whispering her name in her ear and spilled his seed deep inside her.  
\- My Brienne, he said again as they both were panting still tangled to each other. When he pulled himself out of her, he wrapped his good arm around her waist and pulled her body upon his chest. They were both breathless and exhausted. Their lovemaking, the sweetness of their release and the late of the hour made their eyes close. Jaime kissed her sweating forehead smiling as he whispered:  
\- Goodnight Brienne. You are the love of my life.  
Then they both fell asleep, peaceful and content.  
…………………………………  
The castle was silent for hours now. King Bran was in his balcony with his eyes staring at the night sky. Ser Davos was sitting next to him keeping him company and traveling to his memories. He didn't feel like sleeping that night. The violet star in the sky was an amazing view, especially tonight that it's light seemed brighter than ever.  
Ser Davos brought in his mind the conversation king Bran had with Daenerys Targaryen in the feast.  
\- Do you believe that an alliance with the Dragon queen may at least lead the world to a peace your Grace? He asked curious for king Bran's opinion  
\- It's difficult to say for the whole world ser Davos, it's a very big place to control.  
His face appeared almost emotional when he added:  
\- But I know what can lead a king to feel peace. Knowing that when he dies, his people, his family and friends, will mourn upon his grave for his loss instead of killing each other for his throne.

Don't forget to leave comments and kudos.


	30. Yield

Hello everyone! I want to thank you once more for your comments and support!!!! In.the past I had received comments about Daenerys being presented weak in my story In this chapter I make more clear that Daenerys isn't a weak, unprotected woman. Quite the opposite. From the beginning of my story, the choices she makes- even when she was in chains- are these who will define more than any other character, the course and the end of my story. I just had to take it slowly because Daenerys had experienced rather tragic and painful events and she needs time to heal. People needs time, sometimes even years, to recover from less tragic events than these she experienced. It wouldn't be realistic for me to have her return to her fierce, strong ambitious self. In my opinion the quick change of people's character is where D&D failed. One day, Daenerys decides to postpone her plans for the throne to help humanity, knowing that they may lose and die or that she may lose all her armies, friends and maybe dragons. Subsequently she knows, she may never have the chance to take the throne and she accepts that it's worthy. And after some days, she decides that the throne is more important than innocent people and burns the all, because she lost dragons and friends and Cersei provoked her by killing Missandei. I mean she already had risked these things to save people. So this is what I wanted to avoid.  
Thanks for reading my story, I mever thought that it would take me more than thirty chapters but here I am writing the 30th..I hope you enjoy it.  
……………..…………..

\- I told you! said Daenerys with a triumphant expression after Jaime told her what had happened between him and Brienne.  
\- It's the 10th time you repeat the same phrase, he said rolling his eyes.  
\- Yes, but….I told you! She said again laughing.  
\- Ok, ok you were right! I admit it! Are you satisfied now? He said resigned.  
\- Do you admit that I was right when I told you that ser Brienne doesn't have feelings for that man?  
\- Yes you were right, Brienne doesn't have feelings for him. He said.  
\- Do you admit that I was right when I told you she only loves you?  
\- Yes, yes you were right, she only loves me. Jaime repeated tired and rolled his eyes again.  
\- Do you admit that I was right when I told you that you are a jealous idiot?   
\- Yes you were right, I am…….hey.! He stopped and looked at her annoyed. She was laughing and he pretended to be insulated." You are turning quite annoying you know"  
\- It seems spending time with you has that effect!. She said half serious and half joking.  
Jaime laughed too.  
\- You seem quite happy too, he commented curious.  
Daenerys' mood changed. She got serious.  
\- I am not actually happy… It's complicating! Jaime waited for her to continue. She wasn't sure what to say but ser Jaime was the only one she could trust her thoughts.  
\- I slept with Jon last night, she confessed.  
Jaime chocked with his tea but didn't say anything.  
\- It's just not as simple as your relationship with ser Brienne. We can't be together. He wants to save me from something I chose for me.  
\- You talk about his attempt to bring his men from the North. He stated.  
Daenerys nodded.  
\- It's actually not a bad idea Dany.  
\- I don't want to leave. I am not unprotected ser Jaime. I have a living dragon. I am a queen in Meereen. I have people who would follow me and armies that would come to my side if I ordered them. I could return there. But I decided to return to Kingslanding. I swore I wouldn't run away from what I did good or bad. You can escape everything but not yourself.  
For a moment her posture was pride and reminded the strong queen she used to be. She was a queen, Jaime thought, deep inside her she still was a free, fierce soul, a leader. She just had to fix some things and overcome some obstacles to set herself free. He didn't say something. She didn't need someone to tell her all these. Daenerys Targaryen, the Stormborn was capable to find her own path to redemption and back to the strong woman she used to.be. When she returned, she would be better than before.  
\- I understand! You want to stay here. But things are still unstable outside there. The forces of king Bran and Sansa are winning for now but there are rumors for more armies of their enemies coming. Sansa is powerful now and can pretend to be calm although she still thinks that you are a threat. But if the situation change and she turns out to lose, she can be even more dangerous. It's good that Jon brings people secretly here. I have my people to protect you of course but Sansa knows that and maybe she achieve to stop them from doing it. We have to act fast and secretly. She does the same.Things are not about King's Justice here, they are about who plots and schemes faster and better.  
Dany remained silent thinking. She wanted justice and if she wasn't to be punished she wanted a chance to do better and help people. She didn't want to be victim of Sansa's plots.  
\- We are here for you Daenerys, whatever you decide, ser Jaime reassured her smiling kindly. "I will talk with Jon, he will probably depart soon. I will inform Brienne to keep an eye on what is happening around."  
Daenerys felt gratitude for that man and smiled back. She didn't want to worry him more with her own problems, now that he was finally back to the love of his life. He deserved to be happy  
\- Thank you ser, she said kindly and then she took a deep breath and changed her expression to a teasing one. "Now tell me. Are you going to keep walking around with that light face and wide smile that scream" I slept with lady Brienne" or do you plan to write it on your forehead too?  
..…………………………………..

Sansa and Tyrion were still at her chambers afrer tge night they passed together. Sansa was touching her head upon his naked chest and he was hugging her naked shoulders.  
\- Are we going to leave this bed today? He whispered to her teasing.  
\- Are you tired of me my lord? She teased him with her soft low voice and her blue eyes looking softly in his. Tyrion would never get enough of her. Her hair were a red waterfall on his chest and around her face. The porcelain, soft skin that he enjoyed to touch and her wonderful red lips like winter roses.  
\- I can never be tired of you, my queen., he replied.  
He kissed her lips softly first and then in a deep passionate kiss. She caressed his chest and stomach and then she put her hands lower, around his already hard manhood.  
Tyrion could never resist her calling to make love to her and he was soon thrusting inside her until they both satisfied their need for release.  
\- I have to go love, he said when they had both finally, found their breath. "They are probably already looking for me. There us a war outside."  
Tyrion began getting dressed while Sansa was looking thoughtful at him covered with a blanket..  
\- I received a message yesterday, she said when he was done with his clothes."There are troubles with wildings near the wall. They are moving towards Winterfel. They seem to not have friendly intentions."  
Tyrion looked at her worried.  
\- I hope it isn't that bad, I don't really think it's a good time to expose yourself to danger by leaving the city to return there. Most of your soldiers are here. I don't want to be separated from you so soon too.  
\- Jon offered to go and solve the problem for me. He has good relationships with the wildings, they listen to him. He is something like a leader for them.  
Tyrion's quick thought helped him realise that maybe it wasn't the real reason Jon is going to the North. And he realised that Sansa was certainly suspecting it too. That's why she was telling him this. Intelligent, cunning woman. That's why she survived and he loved her for this but he wasn't going to always allow her to outsmart him.  
\- And what do you think of it? He asked.  
\- I think that he is planning something to help the Targaryen queen escape, she said and stood up from the bed.  
She was stark naked and as she stretched herself in front of the window, the daylight fell upon her perfect body making the shape of her breasts and hips appear even more appealing.  
'Gods, woman, I am just a man,' thought Tyrion. ' Come on Tyrion, stop thinking with you dick .'He told to himself trying to take his eyes from her.  
-Even if he does, Daenerys won't follow him. You heard her, she came here by her own will. She will stay until the king decide to let her go.  
Sansa covered herself with a dark green robe.  
\- She doesn't want to leave, for now. But maybe the conditions will change.  
Said Sansa turning her back at him and looking thoughtful outside the window.  
\- We will solve this problem when it comes, he said  
\- It will be late then, rushed to say Sansa.  
\- Sansa promise me you won't mess with my attempt to set things in order.  
\- I don't want to do anything like this Tyrion. I only want to protect my people and family.  
She then turned to face him with eyes full of sadness.  
\- I lost many members of my family for bad choices and trusting wrong people. I won't let it happen again, she said desperate."I almost lost you because of her. And you are my family."  
Now tears filled her eyes and she sat at the edge of her bed.  
Tyrion kissed her hands and cupped her face.  
\- I know you always protect your family Sansa. Let me protect you now. Don't put yourself in danger please.  
When she nodded, he kissed her lips and left her room.

Some time later one of her soldiers knocked her door.  
She told him to enter.  
\- Did you ask for me you Grace?he said.  
\- Yes, I want you to take a few men with you and follow Jon Snow to the north. I don't want Jon to understand you are following him. If you see something suspicious like organize men to come South stop them with any means and send me a message.  
\- As you order your Grace, something else?  
\- Yes. She paused and tried to keep her voice steady. "In any case, make sure my brother isn't hurt.  
…………………………………..  
Jaime was watching Brienne and ser Arthur sparring. Even now that Brienne had reassured him that she didn't have feelings for the man, Jaime couldn't help to be jealous. Fortunately after sometime his wench beat that idiot and he watched with satisfaction, his ass landing on the muddy ground.  
He approached his panting wench with a wide smile.  
\- Ser Brienne, he said enthusiastically and bowed, " would you give me the pleasure of sparring with you?" He took her hand and kissed it like she was a delicate lady.   
Brienne looked at him with a scowl. He loved when she was like this. It meant that he had provoked her and he was in trouble. There wasn't anything more enjoying than Brienne trying to teach him a lesson. He smiled , happiness made him act like a lovesick fool.  
\- Ser Arthur here has asked me first., she said pointing at ser Arthur who was know trying to stand up.  
'What?', thought Jaime and the smile disappeared from his face.  
\- Ser Arthur looks tired, he smiled a fake smile to him."Don't worry ser, I will continue sparring with the Lord Commander so you can take a break to rest" he said hitting friendly his back but a little stronger than he should.  
He was still smiling but Brienne looked frustrated.  
\- Ok, she said resigned.  
\- Come on wench, he said, "It's not that bad sparring with me."  
\- I had promised to help him improve. It's my duty Jaime to improve the Kingsguard.  
\- Him? Said Jaime pretending to have a serious conversation."He isn't a match for you wench. But I am strong enough." He grinned.  
\- Ok as you wish, she said decided to go hard with him in order to wipe this annoying smile from his face.  
She attacked first using her strength and weight to beat him. Jaime most of the time was trying to block her attacks, using his experience and his ability to read his opponent's movements. Frustrating Brienne was a good way to make her act carelessly with him.   
\- What happened wench? He smiled when he almost disarmed her in one of his few attacks.  
"You look tired. Didn't you sleep last night?"  
\- No, a drunk idiot was knocking at my door., she answered gritting her teeth.  
\- Oh, do not tell me!!!!!! He said while he was trying to attack again."Was he that bad?" He whispered softly as they were fighting with their bodies close to each other. Brienne's cheeks were now more red than before.' Her innocence will be the death of me.' He though as he achieved to have her with her back on the wall.  
\- Well, he wasn't behaving that well., she answered while they were staring each other with tension.  
\- What did he do? He grinned using all his strength while she was trying to use her body to free herself.  
'Ok, if you want to play dirty Jaime Lannister,…  
Brienne whispered what he had done to her last night and Jaime lost his mind with her bold response. She then found the chance to push him back and disarm him. With a strong attack, she had him with his back on the ground and her body holding him there.  
\- This is what you take for playing dirty, she said satisfied. "Now yeld."  
Jaime looked at her beautiful sapphire eyes and her lips. She was wonderful when she was sweating.  
\- You seem to enjoying playing dirty too wench.He tried to look serious but the truth was that he was enjoying the whole situation.  
\- Yield, she insisted.  
\- I yield Brienne, he whispered softly, looking at her with love. "I will always yield to you."  
\- Brienne stayed looking at him for some moments lost in her own love for him. Then she tried to stand up but Jaime pulled her back at him.  
\- But you will yield to me too , Brienne, he said and kissed her passionate.  
She couldn't bring herself to resist. She just lost herself to their kiss.


	31. See the truth through my eyes

Jaime was nervous as he entered Daenerys' chambers. She immediately understood that something was wrong.  
\- What's wrong ser Jaime?she asked.   
He paused for a moment.  
\- I was informed that there are more armies coming to Kingslanding to fight against king Bran. Things are going to get worse.  
Daenerys felt dread fill her soul.  
\- I suspect that someone is watching me, he whispered so no one outside could hear their conversation.  
\- They changed the maid who serve my meals yesterday , said Daenerys in the same tone.  
\- Sansa, stated Jaime . Obviously the queen in the North was decided to act immediately.  
They both remained silent looking outside the window. It was raining outside and the dark sky was making their mood even worse.   
\- I received a message from Jon Snow. He is at the wall. His men are already on the way here. They will send messages to me and Jon to report where exactly they are in case we need to act. You have to leave Dany. It will be difficult now that I am being watched but i'll think something. I will inform Brienne too.  
Dany was now silent. She had an unusual worried face. She looked more scared than ever. She wasn't that scared even when she was in the dungeons.  
\- What's happening princess? Asked Jaime after he helped her sit. She was pale and shaking. He was feeling her fear and sadness   
\- It's nothing, she said. "I am just nervous . That's all."  
\- I swear, everything is going to be alright. My guards outside have orders to forbid anyone to visit you except me and Brienne.I will personally bring you your meals. Don't touch anything the maid serves you. Ok?  
She nodded but her face was still worried.  
Jaime hugged her softly and kissed her head. He couldn't help to feel protective about the Targaryen queen. He hoped Jon Snow was capable enough to ensure a safe passage for her to escape.   
\- You have to find Drogon, said Jaime as he was ready to leave.  
Daenerys didn't answer.  
\- Thank you ser Jaime , she just whispered.  
…………………………………………  
Jaime was in the White tower waiting for Brienne to return from her duties. He was sitting in the lord Commander's seat reading stories from the White Book to his daughter Myrcella, who was listening amused to her father.  
He was looking for the next story to read, when he fell upon his page. Curious, he noticed that his once half filled page was now full and continued in the next page. He recognized Brienne's handwriting and read what she had written for him.   
When he was over, there were tears rolling at his cheeks. Brienne, the woman he once abandoned alone, dishonored and pregnant to his child to return to his hateful sister, had made sure that he would forever be remembered as a honourable, brave knight. She had made sure that the world would see him through her eyes. Her beautiful sapphire eyes. He read it again and again, feeling his love for her embracing the core of his soul. He only took a quill and draw a line to erase the last sentence. "He died protecting his queen". His woman had managed to write his end as a honourable one, even though it was painful for her. There was no anger and hate for him. Only love. But it wasn't true this sentence. Cause Cersei wasn't his queen and this wasn't his end. There was no end for him without Brienne, there was no Jaime without her. They were bound forever.  
He kept reading stories to Myrcella until the door opened and Brienne stormed inside with ser Arthur always on her side. Jaime felt the familiar pang of jealousy, he felt everytime he saw Brienne with this man. It seemed that although he had managed to make sure that ser Arthur stayed away from her bed, he was still her best knight and spent time with her during their duties. He felt the urge to kill him.  
-Ser Brienne, ser Arthur, I am so glad you are finally here. I've been waiting for you.  
He pretended an enthusiastic voice and a fake smile.  
\- Ser Jaime what are you doing here? Brienne scolded serious. "Why you brought Myrcella?"  
\- I couldn't leave our daughter Brienne, he said underlining the "our" and looking at ser Arthur. " I was leaving here once and I thought it was a good idea to read her some of my favorite stories from the White Book"he added smiling.  
She wasn't buying it.  
\- Did you want to tell me something ser? Asked Brienne keeping her serious expression although her eyes were warning Jaime that she was very angry. He was going to enjoy it.  
\- Yes, I wanted to wholeheartedly thank you for completing my page in the White Book with such a wonderful words. Did you read it ser Arthur?Asked Jaime pretending to be serious.  
-No, said ser Arthur honestly.  
\- Oh you should, he left Myrcella on the chair and took the book and showed it to him. "She wrote all my great deeds in such a way, you would think she admires me." Jaime grinned proudly.  
\- Jaime, enough! Shouted Brienne grabbing the book from his hand and closing it. She took a deep breath and calmed.  
\- Excuse me ser Arthur, could youreturn my daughter to her nanny and leave us alone for a while? Said Brienne.  
The knight bowed took the little girl and left.   
\- What are you doing Jaime? She said angry.  
\- I don't like him, Jaime said serious now.  
\- That's your problem. I won't choose my men according to your tastes.  
Jaime huffed.  
\- I just can't….. I can't forget the picture of you kissing him, he said shy lowering his head.  
Brienne softened. She came close ti him and cupped his face.   
\- This was nothing. I discussed it with him and he agreed to never mention it again.  
She smiled and kissed him softly. He deepened their kiss holding her tight. Her lips were so soft that he couldn't stop bitting and kissing them.  
\- I only want you to remember these kisses and stop acting like a jealous baboon. Brienne laughed.  
\- Me? Jealous? What are you talking about wench? He said half serious.  
She rolled her eyes.  
\- I actually came to talk to you about something serious.  
He told her about Sansa watching him and planning something to get rid of Daenerys.  
\- I can't believe it, she said doubtful. "Queen Sansa is a honourable person. She wouldn't act so cunningly and behind her brother's and lord Tyrion's back.  
Jaime laughed.  
\- First of all, I don't think Brandon Srark doesn't know her plans. He just as always doesn't interfere. Now wench. Ned Stark was honourable and he died because of it. Sansa Stark isn't going to follow his example. She will do anything possible to make sure she survives and keeps her throne. Do you remember the last time she send you away to Kingslanding to represent her in the Dragonpit? She didn't do it because she wasn't capable to go. She did it to make sure you are far away from Winterfel while she takes revenge and murderers Littlefinger. I won't tell that I don't understand why she did it. He was responsible for her family's demise but the fact is that she plotted to send you away because you wouldn't agree to this.   
Brienne remained silent.  
\- I don't ask you to betray the Starks. I would never ask you such thing. I know how much important is for you to keep your oaths. I only want you to help me protect Daenerys. She is in danger.  
Brienne looked at him. He seemed too worried. If someone had told her two years ago that Jaime Lannister, the lion of Casterly Rock would want to protect the Dragon Queen, she would think he was mad. But here he is.Her expression softened  
\- Why must the two of us, always serve different kings and queens tell me?It seems it is our fate to be on different sides.   
Brienne smiled teasing.  
\- We aren't on different sides Brienne. We will never be again. I don't serve Daenerys Targaryen, she is family. There is only one side, our side. You, me, our daughter and the people we love. No one else.  
Brienne was now staring from the window and Jaime behind her, wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her neck. She smiled feeling his breath teasing her ear.  
\- The things you have written in the White Book…., I don't deserve them. They are too good for me.  
Brienne's face darkened. Jaime still couldn't see his value.  
\- She is hateful and so am I, she remembered with bitterness his words when he left to save Cersei.   
\- I hope one day you forgive me, Jaime closed his eyes, hurt.  
\- There is nothing to forgive, she whispered. "We don't get to choose who we love."  
He forced her to turn and face him.  
\- Never, not even for a moment allow yourself to believe that I love Cersei more than you. Because it's a lie.   
His face was so close to hers and there was so much passion in his words. He looked angry and hurt.  
\- If you love me Jaime, why don't you see your value? Would I ever love an unworthy man?  
She asked. Her sapphire eyes were full of pain.  
\- I love you Brienne, you and my Myrcella are the love of my life. And I will try every moment, every day until I die, to be the man you deserve to have on your side. I swear it. The only reason I left you in Winterfel was guilt. I felt it wouldn't be fair to let Cersei die alone for crimes we committed together. Not because I loved her more. Had I known you were pregnant, I would never had left you. I was a fool my love, please forgive me.  
He was now crying desperate. Brienne wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him softly.  
\- I have forgiven you long ago Jaime, I love you. I only want you to love yourself too.  
They kissed passionately for a while and then they both stood in front of the window hugging each other and staring outside.  
\- Do you know how many things I regret for never telling you Brienne? I have so many things to tell you that I think I will need a lifetime tell them all.  
Brienne smiled softly and looked his face with love.  
\- I have some time today you know.  
Jaime chuckled and kissed her hair drinking her scent.  
\- I came for you. He said like a confess.  
Brienne looked at him curious.  
\- In Winterfel, he added, "I came for you. I fell in love with you from the first time I laid my eyes on you. I couldn't stop looking at you."  
Brienne rolled her eyes doubtful.  
\- You hated me then. You couldn't take your eyes from me because I am too ugly. You said that.  
\- You aren't ugly, never say this again. I couldn't take my eyes off of you because you are unique. It was annoying that you were affecting me so much but I enjoyed insulting you because I only wanted to provoke you to have your attention.   
Brienne pretended to be angry but he kissed away her expression.  
\- And then I saw you fight and I couldn't believe in my eyes. You were amazing. The most amazing, strong woman I ever saw. You were a fighter as good as me and I was one of the best then. You were my equal. And then at Riverrun, you were the reason I took the place without bloodshed……  
They spend the whole day hugging each other, confessing their feelings and telling stories. Because there weren't secrets and hidden thoughts between Jaime and Brienne. And when the night fell, they made sweet love. Sharing forever their truth that they were one body and one soul.  
…………………………………………

\- You asked for me, said Jaime entering Daenerys room, two weeks later.  
\- Yes, I did. She answered serious. There was something strange in her expression and posture that Jaime couldn't understand. "I wanted to give you something ser Jaime"she blinked. She was obviously emotional.  
\- What is it?Jaime asked curious.  
Daenerys took a paper that was upon her table and gave it to him. It had the Targaryen symbol of the dragon and it was signed by her.  
When he was over reading it, his eyes were wide from shock. He rised his head to face Daenerys unable to talk. She stood straight in a formal way and used the same formal tone when she talked.  
\- Me, Daenerys the Stormborn of house Targaryen, the Unburnt ,queen of Meereen and the Slavers bay, breaker of the chains and mother of the dragons, trust the management of a big amount of the gold in my treasury in Essos, to ser Jaime Lannister of Casterly Rock. I ask of him to make sure that with this gold, he will ensure that my children in Kingslanding and other children in need in the six kingdoms and the North will be fed, clothed and educated. The same paper has been sent to the governor I left in Meereen. This document is valid whatever happens to me. In my absence or death.  
\- Why me? asked Jaime still surprised." I was never trusted in such matters. It was my brother who was clever enough to be responsible for gold. You could give it to him. He wouldn't deny to help you in this whatever happened between you in the past. Even my sister avoided to trust me in such things. Why?" He asked again.  
Daenerys looked deep in his eyes and tears ran free in her face.  
\- Because you took care of me even when I was your prisoner, and your enemy alone in your mercy. You fed me , tended my wound and saved me from being raped. Because you protected and defended me even when I was only a murderer and a tyrant. You didn't let me suffer and be abused. Because you could had killed me….  
\- I thought about it many times in the begin, he interrupted her with a voice full of emotions.  
\- I know, she said. "But you didn't because you knew it wasn't in your hands to judge me guilty and decide my fate. And then you forgave me and saw good in me. You believed that I am not the monster they all think I am. Because I don't want someone clever, who knows about gold. I want someone kind, brave and honorable enough to not overuse his power upon other people in his mercy whatever they had done. Someone who will protect the innocent. A just, true knight. And more than everything, I trust you because… this is what families do."  
A sob escaped her lips and they both ran to each other's hug.  
\- I won't disappoint you princess I swear.   
\- I know ser Jaime. You are a good man. You are the family I never had. She cried.  
\- Don't worry Dany. You are my little princess sister, he soothed her.  
The paper in his hands felt heavy. It was her trust that made it weighing tones.  
…………………………….

The same night Daenerys stood in front of the mirror. She wore dark brown breaches and buttoned her dark green shirt. Her violet eyes shined in the light of the fire from the fireplace A black cape with a hood covered her silver hair. She would have to cover her face to hide her eyes. Finally she wore her black leather boots. She wasn't used to wear man's clothes. But they were comfortable, and useful. She would move and ride her horse better and faster.   
She took with her food and water in a shack. On her back she was carrying her wooden bow and a ferret with the silver poisonous arrows, ser Jaime had gifted her. In her belt, she hid Jon Snow's dagger. Daenerys was grateful ser Jaime had taught her to use them. Now she would have a chance to defend herself.   
Before she left the room, Daenerys took a sleeping Missandei and covered her with her cape. She only wished her baby would keep sleeping. Crying would attract attention and they needed to be as silent as possible.  
She opened the door and looked outside. The guatds wasn't there as she had been informed. She walked silent through the empty dark corridors. She had to find the secret passage and follow it to the exit in a cave near the sea. There a boat would take her to a nearby place outside Kingslanding where she'd find a horse to continue her journey to the North.  
Things would be easier if she could find Drogon but the dragon hadn't appear although her calling him using their connection. She hoped he was well and would find them soon. Until then she had to find the people Jon Snow had arranged to help her travel beyond the wall.  
As the Dragon Queen was walking through the silent castle, in dark corridors and secret passages, her steps here silent but decided. She was holding her child in one hand and with the other she was holding her dagger ready to face anyone who would try to stop her. It was the mother's instict that made her strong and lead her steps outside the castle. And that night Daenerys Targaryen left the capital as she came. With her own will and her own terms.  
………………………………..  
Jaime Lannister ran worried through the Red Keep to Brienne's chambers in the White Tower.  
When he entered her room Brienne was trying to wear her armor for her daily duties while Myrcella was carefully eating her breakfast trying to not stain her dress as always, something that she didn't seem to achieve.   
\- Brienne, Jaime said trying to breathe normal. "Daenerys isn't in her room. I have looked for her everywhere but she has disappeared."  
He was dead worried and shaking. Brienne took his hand and helped him sit in the bed.  
\- Jaime, she said in a low voice cupping his face, "Calm down love."  
\- How can I calm down Brienne? They may keep her prisoner or even worse, they maybe murdered her.  
\- She isn't murdered. She escaped. Brienne said looking in his green eyes trying to reassure him.  
\- What? How do you know?   
\- She asked my help. We couldn't tell you Jaime. You were right, you are being watched. If you were informed maybe both of you would be in danger. She is going North. Jon's men are waiting for her near the Twins. Jon will go to find her too.  
\- Sansa will hunt her. I am sure she will sent her men to find her and kill her. She has an excuse to do it now that Daenerys escaped.  
\- I know, our only hope is that she will manage to escape them and that Jon's men will move southern to find her quickly. It would be even better if she finds her dragon.  
She stood up.   
\- You should had waited Brienne. At least you should had informed me until you act. I would keep her safe until the conditions were better to escape.  
\- We couldn't wait. She had to leave now. I was hesitant when she asked my help. But then she begged me, as a mother to a mother. I couldn't deny.  
\- But Missandei isn't in danger. They wouldn't harm an innocent child. He said  
\- No, maybe they wouldn't harm Missandei. But I am not sure about the child she carries.  
\- What? Said Jaime unable to process what he heard.  
\- Daenerys is pregnant with Jon's child, said Brienne serious.  
………………………………… 

Sansa was angry. Daenerys had escaped under their nose. She had probably used one of the secret passages.  
Her husband told her that he had sent men to find her and bring her back. But how did she know that he hadn't help her escape and his men were in fact sent to protect her. Her men were watching Jon and ser Jaime but there was any suspicious report about them.  
A man was standing behind her waiting for her orders. She turned to face him decided.  
\- Send your best men to track Daenerys Targaryen. Make sure they will find her before anyone else.


	32. The Queen's road

\- It's my duty Jaime, said Tyrion ."Daenerys was a prisoner of king Bran and she escaped. The men I sent must find her and bring her back to Kingslanding…"  
\- To be murdered by queen Sansa's men, Jaime interrupted him, dead serious.  
\- Her fate will be decided by king Brandon Stark, Tyrion spat angry. He couldn't to hear his brother accuse Sansa every time they talked about her and Daenerys.  
At this, Jaime couldn't help but to laugh. When he stopped to answer his tone was mocking.  
\- If you think that our queen in the North, long may she reign to spread disunity and suspicion amongst us, will obey to anyone's orders, even if it is her own brother, you are naive Tyrion. And I think you're far from this.  
She has already sent her men to look for Daenerys, if Sansa find her before you, Dany is dead for sure.  
\- You don't know that, Tyrion tightened his fists, " and she was right to suspect that Daenerys would escape."  
Jaime didn't reveal to Tyrion about Daenerys' pregnancy. His brother was too close to Sansa and he was afraid that Tyrion would reveal everything to her. Another Targaryen heir would make the queen in the North feeling more threatened.  
\- She was in danger Tyrion, your precious Sansa…  
\- Stop talking about Sansa, shouted Tyrion, "you don't know her. You don't know what she has suffered and what price she paid to survive and be who she is today."  
Jaime shook his head.  
\- I know Tyrion, i'd never deny she is a survivor and a very strong and intelligent woman. But her hate for Daenerys is spreading and cause division amongst allies. And you let her.  
\- Well well, look who is talking , said Tyrion with bitterness. "Ser Jaime Lannister, the golden lion of Casterly Rock and twin brother of queen Cersei. The one who stood by her side, watching her commit atrocities against everyone who believed to be a threat for her. Even innocent people."  
Jaime blinked at this. He felt like Tyrion had punched him cause his words where true and painful.   
\- Do you want to talk about it Tyrion?As you wish, he leaned upon the table where his brother was sitting, "Yes, I let Cersei's hate spread like a disease. I only wanted her to have what she wanted without caring about the means she used. I thought this was the right way to love someone. But it was exactly the opposite, I was watching her walking to her demise. Maybe sometimes I was even pushing her there. Her hate killed innocent people, enemies, friends, our family and in the end, her. Don't you care about Dany or king Bran or Westeros? Fine. But if you care about Sansa Stark you have to stop her schemes. She isn't like Cersei,…yet. She sure has a kind heart inside her but her hate will lead her to huge mistakes. It will be too late then and the only thing you will be able to do is watching her fall or fall with her. Then you will know what I am talking about.  
Tyrion didn't answer to this. He turned his back to his brother and walked to the window. He wanted to be away from Jaime and the things he said. He couldn't stand thinking that Sansa may have the same end with Cersei. He loved her so much. And she loved him too. She had a kind heart, he knew it.   
The silence created a wall between Jaime and Tyrion. After some time Jaime decided to leave. As he was ready to open the door he turned to look at his brother.  
\- You were always more clever than me Tyrion. Sansa divided you and Daenerys, she divided Daenerys and Jon ,Daenerys and her advisors and the seven Kingdoms. And now she is dividing us.  
With these words he closed the door behind him.  
…………… ……  
'Skoryot iksa, Drogon?','Where are you Drogon?' Daenerys mentally called her dragon in High Valyrian. Cause dragons understand only this language, her native language. Drogon's absence was worrying her. Was he alright? She felt him alive but far away from Westeros. Why wasn't he coming?  
She was alone, hidden in the Kingswood with one horse, a baby in her hug and another one in her womb. She decided to remain there for some time. Everyone would suspect she went North and the Kingswood was south of Kingslanding. She would ride North later of course but she wanted them to lose her tracks first. She couldn't ride fast in her state and with Missandei, she needed to travel clever.   
Her mirror image on the lake s water, where she was washing her clothes and collecting water, was strange to her.   
Men's clothes, her silver hair caught in a simple tail, a belt with a hidden dagger and a bow with arrows. Of course she wasn't Arya Stark or Brienne of Tarth. She wasn't a skilled fighter although ser Jaime had taught her to use her dagger quite well and at nights when Missandei was sleeping she would train with it. She was a skilled archer thought. The second day she had made camp in the Kingswood she heard hunters approaching. She hid behind some bushes with Myrcella waiting for them to leave. In case they would find her she was holding her dagger ready to attack. She didn't want to kill but in order to protect her children she would do everything. Luckily they left after they killed a deer. She found some of their wooden arrows and used them to hunt animals as her silver arrows were poisonous and subsequently not suitable for hunting.   
Well, she wasn't Arya or Brienne she told again to herself. No , she was Daenerys the Stormborn, the blood of the dragon.And dragons weren't weak. They were the most powerful beasts and even when they fell, they would always rise stronger than before. She would survive in these hostile lands of Westeros where she never felt love or trust. She had survived worse things and now that she was carrying her little miracle,something she never expected that would happen again, she had one good reason to try.  
The day she learnt from maester Samwell that she was pregnant, she burst into tears and begged him to not tell anyone. Sam Tarly was a good man, he knew in what danger was the child she carried. He promised he wouldn't tell anyone, not even Jon.   
The night that had followed the news of her pregnancy, she was unable to sleep. She was crying from happiness and thanked the Seven and the Lord of Light who brought her back into life and healed her body completely.   
Daenerys had believed that she had lost everything good and worthy to live for. She had seek justice, she still do but she wouldn't let Sansa Stark touch her baby. 'I have to fight and live for my children.' She decided. The next thing she did was to ask help from Brienne of Tarth. Ser Jaime would have immediately helped her of course but Sansa's spies were watching him. Lady Brienne was hesitant at the begin but when Daenerys begged her for her baby's life as a mother to mother, tears ran from the tall woman's eyes and she accepted immediately. Daenerys thought about Brienne often. Her eyes had always a glimpse of sadness even though Jaime was there for her and their daughter. She had the same sadness she recognized in her own eyes when she was thinking that Jon would never love her as she did. He would always choose his sisters like ser Jaime had chosen Cersei. And although in her case this was still true, she knew that ser Jaime had changed, she saw him suffer because of his wrong choice. He would die for Brienne.  
She lied in her blanket next to Missandei and put her hands protective at her belly. She was almost two months pregnant now. What Jon would think when he would learn about the baby? She shouldn't worry herself about it. He could choose to do whatever he wanted. It was her child and she wouldn't leave anyone hurt it. Her senses were sharp, especially at night when she had to be ready to act in case someone approach them.  
\- My sweet baby, she talked to her child. "I love you so much, I can't wait to hold you in my arms.…..  
She spent the whole night talking to her baby about her kingdom in Essos where the weather was always warm,about her ancestors who once ruled the whole world, about dragons and fire and finally about Jon Snow who was it's father but he loved another family.  
…………………..  
Twelve days later, Daenerys decided that it was time to move. She covered herself to hide her face and hair and with Missandei she approached the coast near the Kingswood. A man was there with a boat, probably a fisherman, ready to sail. He was a middle aged bald man with dirty clothes. He accepted to carry her in Duskendale when Daenerys offered him two golden dragons and promised give him other two when they reached their destination. The man's eyes shined greedy, something that Daenerys didn't miss. She knew he would probably try to attack when they would be far enough from the coast but she was ready.'Let him try.' She thought.  
Duskendale wasn't far away from the Kingswood and Kingslanding, they would probably travel until the next eveming. She had chosen that place cause she knew that there weren't many people living there. The coast would be deserted and it was less possible to be recognized by someone. Sansa's and king Bran's men would think she travels near the Kingsroad but she preferred to stay away from there no matter the difficulty of reaching her destination.  
She was pretending to be sleeping when she caught a glimpse of the man slipping silently near her. He was holding a sword she hadn't seen until then. Despite her fear she tried to keep her breath even,so he wouldn't understand she was awake. Firstly hre slipped his hand in her belt and took the small pouch with the few money she had with her. He hid it in his pocket and then he left his sword down next to him and his hands started touching her cleavage. Daenerys felt disgusted but it was the moment she was waiting. He had completely let down his guard when Dany stood up instantly, pressing the dagger she was tightly holding the whole night, under his chin while with her left leg she had kicked his sword behind her.   
\- If you move you're dead, she whispered threatening, trying to not wake Missandei.  
Her hood had fallen and in the moonlight tge man noticed her silver hair and her violet eyes.  
\- You are the dragon queen they are looking for, he hissed." They offer one thousand golden dragons for you." He said with the same greed Daenerys had seen before in his eyes.  
She pressed deeper the dagger in his flesh and a thin river of blood ran from his neck.   
\- I said stay still, she said again. The man was now terrified. "I burnt a whole city, I won't hesitate to kill one man."  
When he obeyed, she reached her other hand in his pockets and took back the gold he had stolen.  
-And now turn around, take the oars and row fast to Duskendale if you don't want to die from bleeding.  
The man followed her orders silent but apparently angry. Daenerys took his sword and threw it to the bottom of the sea.  
\- You won't need that.she commented.  
For the rest of their trip,she was standing behind him, pressing her dagger in his back exactly at the spot ser Jaime gad taught her would be fatal for her enemy. She was hiding the view from Missandei. 'Let her keep her innocence as long as she can.'she thought. Innocence was rare in this world and Daenerys had lost her own long ago. She didn't even remember how it felt to be innocent, to believe in people and love.  
Hours passed in that way and after almost twenty restless hours she saw that they were approaching the coast. She had to act quickly She ordered the man to stand up and the moment he did she grabbed his neck from behind and slit his throat. As he leaned on the edge of the boat struggling to breathe she pushed him with all her strength and the man sunk deep in the sea. She looked her bloody hands and dagger and tears filled her eyes. 'Blood',how much more blood would stain her hands? But the man had recognized her, there was nothing she could do.  
She took the oars and and rowed slowly to the beach. When they were near enough he took Missandei and swimmed to the coast.   
She sat tired and panting in the sand hugging her daughter and sobbing.


	33. The lost princess' tears

In the White tower Jaime found Brienne staring out of the window, lost in her thoughts. Still dressed in her armor, he couldn't help to admire her tall,strong body, her endless legs and the graceful way his warrior woman leaned on the window. Brienne barely acknowledged his presence in the room. Jaime approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her wet hair smelled grass, rain and a light scent of the rose water she used when she washed her hair. Oathkeeper was left next to her bed as well as her helmet.  
\- What is troubling my lady knight's mind and she looks so melancholic? Is it the rain and the cloudy sky or did she missed her man s touch? he whispered softly in her ear and caressed her cheeks with the back of his good hand.  
Brienne turned her head to cast him a light sweet smile, she closed her eyes for a moment to enjoy his soft touch at her face.  
' She still the same innocent girl I met,' he thought. ' So many wars, losses, betrayals and terrors, so much blood and pain and loneliness and she is still as pure as ever.'  
Her cheeks were wet thought and not from the rain. When she looked at him, the sapphire oceans of her eyes were dripping salty tears at her face.  
\- What is it love? He asked again.  
\- I was just thinking of Daenerys Targaryen, she said softly.  
He took a deep breath.  
\- I know you worry, I am worried for her too. A pregnant woman with a child alone and the whole Westeros looking for her, everyone of them for different reason. It's too much for her to handle. She is unprotected outside there.  
\- You aren't giving her enough credit, said Brienne, "If someone is capable to survive, it's her. This isn't the reason I am crying."  
Jaime looked at her confused.  
\- When she begged me to help her escape because she is pregnant, she said crying"It's mine and Jon's baby." Brienne kept staring at the rain and the heavy dark clouds. "She loves him more than he loves her and he used that love to murder her. She carries his child after what he did to her.How can she stand it? How can she still love him without being poisoned by his treason. How can love be like this? She should hate him."  
'As you should hate me,' thought Jaime. ' she followed him in Winterfel, delayed her plans for the throne, lost everything and he killed her. You vouched for me, stayed at Winterfel for me not joining the battle in Kingslanding although you were made for battle, because I didn't want to fight against Cersei and then I left you for her.'  
\- Love is a strange thing wench, you do things you would never do otherwise. But It's the strongest ones who can love the most.  
He closed his eyes, supporting his head in her shoulder. ' Although her strong body, her heart is fragile. She cries for love as every innocent soul'.he thought.  
\- Strong willed women, brave and fierce with kind sensitive hearts, said Jaime  
A comfortable silence fell in the room and for a while it was only the rain that they heard.  
\- King Bran send Tyrion to help his men find Daenerys. it seems that things aren't that good for his armies, said Jaime.  
\- This war is getting worse, confessed Brienne. "Sooner or later the King's enemies will sack the city. "  
Jaime took a deep nervous breath   
\- We should move our daughter somewhere safe, he suggested.  
Brienne failed to stop her sob. She felt her heart break in thousand pieces. She hugged Jaime sobbing and looking for comfort. When she finally stopped crying, she nodded.  
\- Please, promise me Jaime you will go with her. Promise me you won't let her alone in the world, she begged.  
\- You don't understand Brienne, he cupped her face with his hand and looked at her eyes. "You don't understand," he repeated in a tone that was both crying and laughing while shaking his head in denial." This can't happen wench. This can never happen. When I died you were dying too, but then you got back to life and I returned with you. Our lifes and fate are bound forever. None of us can live while the other dies."  
Tears were running from their eyes and they kissed each other a salty, wet kiss.   
The rain outside sounded like music and Jaime started whispering a song in her ear while they were holding tight each other dancing in the rhythm.  
\- Until we find our summer sky  
And our full moon light   
through the darkness  
Let me being burning in your body.  
I 'm in your mercy and your kindness.  
  
I drank the eternal summer's wine  
Sworn in the new gods and the old  
Mine and my lady's fevered union  
Ours is the first love in the world.

When the song ended their kisses became more passionate. They were soon both naked as the evening sky was getting darker and darker and the only lightt was the fire in the fireplace.  
They were holding each other's hands with their fingers tangled as Jaime was taking her in the bed.   
\- I love you so much Jaime, said Brienne with a broken voice.  
\- I love you more than anything Brienne, he said. And he kept whispering his love to her the whole night.  
…………………………………………………………………………….  
Sansa was walking at the fresh soft snow in Winterfel. She had missed Winterfel and the North so much that she was smiling like a child, enjoying feeling her feet sink in the snow, leaving footprints and watch her breath appear like steam in the cold air.  
The view around her wasn't tainted by soldiers, swords, blood and war. She was feeling so carefree and happy like she was a child again, like nothing of the terrors she had suffered had happened. She felt her soul and heart open in a strange euphoria that left her happy and breathless. She closed her eyes from the sudden sunlight that made her long beautiful eyelashes look like they were on fire.  
When she opened them again she realized that she was somewhere near the heart tree of Winterfel. It was so beautiful with the white stump and the red leaves. She went near to admire the shape of the heart that decorated the stump when a young woman around her age appeared behind the heart tree.  
She was beautiful with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes that looked somehow familiar to her. She would swear that she looked like Arya,Jon and her father Ned. The woman smiled happy and approached Sansa.  
\- I am so happy you are finally here, she told her taking her hands in hers. Although the weather was cold her hands were quite warm as her smile.  
\- Do I know you? Asked Sansa confused. She was quite familiar, she would swear that she had seen her again somewhere but she was unable to remember.  
\- Yes and no, answered the woman.  
'This isn't an answer,' thought Sansa.  
\- You should stop them Sansa, you have to, you can't let it happen again. Please.  
\- Stop what?asked Sansa really worried now as the woman started crying. Her tears ran through her face. She took Sansa's palm near her face so that her tears drip at her hand. As the warm drops fell in her open palm Sansa watched them surprised turning into gems  
\- Diamonds, she whispered trembling. She had never seen diamonds or any other gems as beautiful and shinning as these. They made her feel that their unique shine held some kind of magic.  
\- Don't let it happen again Sansa, please. Stop it, otherwise endless centuries of death and destruction will follow, she pleaded again while letting the seventh tear fall upon her hand and turn into a magic diamond.  
Then the woman closed Sansa's palm in a trusting way. Her warm, sweet stare held a deep meaning as she said:  
\- Take them, they are yours, as it is yours too the song of ice and fire.  
Sansa's eyes went wide open as she suddenly realised who was the woman in front of her.. But before she was able to talk she felt like someone was pulling her away from the heart tree and the woman.  
She woke up sweating and breathless in her chambers in Kingslanding. The bed next to her was empty as Tyrion had left to find Daenerys Targaryen with the king's men.  
For minutes she was starring at the wall lost in her thoughts.' What kind of stramge dream was this?' She stood up to fill a cup of water when she realized that in her palm she was holding the seven magic diamond tears of her aunt, Lyanna Stark.  
…'……………………………………………………………………   
It took Daenerys almost a moon to cross the crowlands, maidenpool, Saltpans, and arrive at the Quiet isle.   
Crowlands and Riverlands were full of soldiers and battles and it was quite difficult to travel through the fields without getting noticed. She bought a horse from a small vilage as she had left the other in the coast when she left for Duskendale.Two times she almost fell upon soldiers. The first time was lord Edmure Tully's men moving eastern to the coast near Duskendale to defend their lord's nephew.. It seemed that the war in Westeros was getting worse as she saw more and more armies marching southern as she was moving north.  
The second time it was an army of King's enemies. Jon's supporters, hers and lords that wanted independence had joined the same cause, to bring down the Stark king.  
Daenerys saw amongst them some of her bloodriders. She wanted to approach them, talk to them in their Dothraki language but it was dangerous. She saw there were a few Unsullied too who hadn't follow Greyworm in Naath. She let her tears run free. Her heart was in pain.  
' One day I 'll lead them back home.' She promised as she rode away from them.  
'Home.' A strange word. At least Essos was home for Unsullied and Dothraki. People followed her and she would be safe there but she was always the foreign queen. Foreign in Essos and foreign in Westeros.   
In quiet isle she would be able to rest for a few days as she was exhausted from sleeping on the ground and Missandei had began crying often too. The silent sisters and septons helped everyone in need and she hoped that even if someone recognized her they wouldn't deny her their hospitality.  
When she arrived she begged for a shelter for a few days.  
\- Me and my daughter are traveling to Eyrie but we are tired and in need for a bed to sleep.  
They showed her a hut with a straw bed a basin and a small table, at least it was clean. A silent sister brought her some food for her and Missandei. She must had noticed that they were both dirty from the road cause an hour later she came back with a bathtub which she filled with warm water and a soap. Daenerys washed Missandei and then herself and washed their only clothes in the basin. The baby slept immediately after her bath and Daenerys lied next to her watching her beautiful tired little face. She felt guilty to carry her around but she couldn't let her behind. What if someone used her as a hostage to force her to return? As for the silent sisters and the Elder Brother if they recognized her, they didn't show it. Of course it didn't mean that she could stay there for long. Sooner or later someone from the visitors would recognize her and word would spread that she was in Quiet Isle.  
She opened the map Brienne had given her. Eyrie was the sooner way to the Twins and North but probably this means that everyone expects her to take this way. The high mountains of Eyrie were also difficult to travel in her state. She would probably take the way of the forest between Harrenhal and the Cross inn and then she would travel to the Blue fork. The Twins were close to the Whispering wood and the Old Stones. Jon's men would be there and probably they are already looking for her southern. ' Will he come too?' She wondered. Maybe he will choose to stay in the Wall and wait.  
She put her hand in her belly, her pregnancy had started to show.  
The next day she was walking outside the Septry, her hair and face covered as always.  
One of the septons came close to her.  
The man was old with white hair and dressed in rugs. He didn't wear any shoes but it didn't seem to care at all. Although his state of clothes was bad he looked calm and peaceful like he wasn't from this world that suffered from wars and pain.   
\- You look haunted my child', he told in a calm, friendly tone. "Do you have any sins you want to confess? Maybe forgiveness lighten your soul and soothe your pain.  
Daenerys laughed bitterly.  
\- My sins are past forgiveness, there's no salvation for me. Her vision blurred from tears.  
\- Gods are merciful child, they can forgive everyone's sins if they truly seek forgiveness and atonement.  
\- Not mine, I should be dead for them.  
\- Every life is a bless my child. If you did wrong you have still the chance to do right. If you're dead this chance is lost forever. No one is only black or white, goodness can come from every soul.  
Daenerys remained silent for a while still looking at the septry. She never prayed or seek the gods' forgiveness before she died.   
\- I have done too much good and too much bad septon. I freed thousands people I fed thousands and I killed thousands innocent. Some say I am the Mother, some say I am the Crone.   
Daenerys turned to look at the septon with her violet Valyrian eyes. If the man recognized her he didn't show. He didn't even flinch at her confession. His face remained calm.  
\- Gods will forgive you child for your courage to confess and feel pain for your sins, it's up to you to choose who you want to be.  
He remained silent for a while and then his eyes fell upon Missandei.  
\- Is this child your daughter? He asked kindly.  
\- Yes, answered Daenerys kissing her baby's little head. " She is my daughter. She didn't come from my womb, she was an orphan but now she is mine. She is my child."  
The septon nodded smiling and keeps t talking to her about the Quiet Isle and how they lived there. He never talked again about her confession. Two days later the man gave her provisions, salted fish, bread and cheese and Dany left for the Riverlands.

  
.............. .

I hope you enjoyed my chapter. Jaime's song to Brienne is just my creation. I am waiting for your comments. Next chapters will be updated soon. <3


	34. Blood and Fire

It was late at night when Jon arrived at the inn. His wounds made him wince in every step he took. He hoped they weren't fatal. He didn't really care to die but first he had to make sure that Daenerys was safe.  
When he got inside the inn, the tables were empty and the inn was almost completely dark. It was past midnight and everyone was sleeping except from the man that was waiting for him sitting on a table with a candle upon it. The man didn't noticed his wounds until Jon sat on the table near the candle.  
\- Jon, he whispered. "You're hurt."  
\- Some bastards followed us till the Neck. Ben and Kroffer are dead."  
\- Queen's men, the man stated.  
Jon nodded.  
\- Let me look at your wounds. They seem serious.  
\- Later. First tell me what message you have for me.  
\- Queen Daenerys was arrested near the Green Fork.  
\- No, hissed Jon and stood up to leave, wincing from pain."Is she wounded?"  
\- Sit down Snow and stop making so much noise, you will wake up everyone. In her led, she was stabbed in her thigh but it isn't serious.  
\- I have to go immediately, said Jon desperate " she is in danger." His heart was beating so fast. 'She is hurt, 'he thought. 'I have to help her, I can't fail her….again.'  
\- You can't go anywhere like this. You will die from bleeding. Let me see your wounds first at least before you leave. What good can you do for your princess if you're dead?  
\- She isn't a princess, she is a queen, hissed Jon.  
\- Ok mate, as you want. Calm down now. I have wine and food here Jon. Eat something, you look really terrible.  
The man examined Jon's wounds carefully, holding the candle in his hands. He had stabs in his arms and lower waist but most of them wasn't that deep. He stopped the bleeding and cleaned the wounds with wine to prevent any infection. Then he bandaged them and ordered Jon to eat the lamb with cheese olives and bread, he had for him.   
When they were finished it was almost morning and soon the inn would be full of men who could easily recognize him.  
His friend gave him cheese and bread for the road as well as wine to drink and clean his wounds.  
He left quickly, riding like a madman as the sun was slowly rising in the sky and the last stars were fading. He prayed to the old gods and the new, the Lord of Light and any other god that people believed, to find Daenerys before it was too late.  
…………………………………………………………………..  
Daenerys was kept chained in a tent surrounded by queen Sansa's men. They had taken Missandei from her and she was screaming to tell her where was her baby.  
\- She is safe, told her the tall muscled northern man with the black hair whose name was Joren. "For now at least. Her fate is to. Be decided from queen Sansa when we are back to Kingslanding. There will be decided yours too,whore."  
Daenerys spat at his feet and he slapped her .  
\- My lord, said another soldier. He was a young redhead man no more than twenty namedays." Maybe you shouldn't do this. She is a wounded woman and pregnant."  
\- Wounded woman? He said sarcastic gripping her face with his big hand. "She killed two of my most skilled men with her poisonous arrows before she was wounded in her thight and chained. She stabbed me in the arm, the bitch.   
Daenerys smiled as he was looking angrily at her.  
\- I would gladly send you in the deepest hell before I die, she said fiercely. "I am the mad queen, you better be wise and be careful around me."  
\- You are nothing more than a weak slut without your dragon. A beautiful one, I admit it. If our queen hadn't repeatedly forbidden us to rape you, we would all had our turn with you until you beg us to kill you. Such a beautiful mouth you have, it was made to suck cocks.  
Daenerys spat at him once more and he slapped her again.  
\- If you are so eager to heal the Valyrian whore Brandley, do it, said the awful man to the young redhead soldier throwing a rug at his face and laughing cruelly. Then he got out of her tent. The rest of the men except the young soldier whose name was Brandley, followed him.  
He took a pot and filled it with water. Then he light a fire outside the tent and boiled it. After a while he returned in her tent. He got close to her and sinked the rug in the water. He looked at her with uncertain eyes.  
\- I will clean your wound now, he warned her. When she didn't answer, he touched the rug in her wound that was exposed as the dagger that stabbed her had cut her breaches exposing a big part of her flesh.  
\- I am really sorry for his words and the treatment, he said in a low tone while cleaning the wound "It's not right to treat a prisoner like this, whatever he has done. Your daughter is safe, I don't think queen Sansa will hurt her."  
The young man seemed to be honest. 'There are good and bad people in both sides,' she thought. 'And they are all fighting and going to die for someone else's war.'  
After cleaning the wound Brandley poured some wine in the wound to prevent any infection. Daenerys hissed from pain  
\- It's not that serious, if it doesn't get infected it will be alright.  
He told her. Then his eyes fell upon her swollen belly. She was now in her fifth month of pregnancy.  
\- Is your baby alright?he asked her.  
\- I don't feel any pain, she said  
\- Do you want to eat and drink something? I can free your one hand.  
She nodded. Truth be told she was famished and exhausted.  
He brought her bread and chicken and a cup of water . After she finished, he tied her hands again, he bowed and left the tent.  
Daenerys could hear their voices outside her tent, laughing and telling disgusting jokes. Sometimes she could hear them tell her name. How many they were? They shouldn't be more than ten. She had to find where they held Missandei and a way to escape.  
Suddenly she felt her baby moving restless inside her. Tears of joy and relief left her eyes. Thank the Mother, he was alright. She started whispering to him stories and soothing words, trying to keep her eyes open but finally she surrendered in a deep sleep.  
It must had been hours later when she woke up feeling someone shaking her shoulder.  
\- Wake up, a man whispered. He was one of the soldiers that were in the tent before. A dark haired man with a long thick beard. He put the torch he was holding in a torch base and freed her from her chains.  
\- Who are you? What do you want?She whispered scared. What if this man had ignored his queen's orders and tried to rape her?  
\- I am one of the men that Jon Snow send to infiltrate the queen's armies. I have already sent a message to him that you are here and that I will try to free you tonight.  
\- Free me? She asked unable to believe it.  
\- Yes, he whispered giving her her bow and arrows. He also gave her her belt with her dagger while he was holding her bag with her blanket and food.  
\- I am going to bring your daughter, there is a horse outside, wait some time here until I bring the child and then come to the horse. I will wait you there.  
Daenerys stayed at the tent worried and holding tight her weapons. Some time passed when she decided she should go meet the man. But when she was ready to leave six men got inside.   
\- Well well! What do we have here? Where are you going slut? One of them asked.  
\- Go out and find the one who freed her, the disgusting northern man ordered one of the soldiers.  
Daenerys panicked and stepped back.  
\- Don't come close, she warned them, holding her dagger.  
They burst into laughter.  
\- Come on princess, you don't really think that you can fight us. Put down your little knife and I promise that I won't beat you too much. We may promised to not rape you but now that I think about it, you can't prove that we forced you to suck our cocks. Come on, let it down now. Said their chief.  
They were coming close to her and she was stepping back towards a small wooden table.  
They looked at her like beasts looking at their prey. And she looked so small, so helpless.  
Her hand found the flask of wine on the table behind her. She quickly purred it on the ground in front of them.  
\- What are you doing whore? There isn't too much wine to waste it, screamed the leader.  
But it took Daenerys one freaking moment to grab the torch from the base next to her and set the straw floor of the tent on fire.   
The wine on the floor caused a wave of fire that engulfed the whole tent immediately.  
The men surrounded by the fire began screaming. One of them tried to reach her as he was burning but Daenerys pushed the wooden table that had caught fire in front of him.  
Walking into the flames she saw their commander screaming and looking at her as he was dying, his face melting but his eyes still upon her.  
\- See? I promised I would send you to hell.And I always keep my promises, she smiled calm and confident.  
When she was out of the flames she noticed that her.clothes were burnt except from some pieces of fabric around her waist and arms and she was barefoot. She had achieved to save her leather belt and her weapons though.   
She took some steps tofind the man with the horse when she noticed the redhead boy in front of her, looking scared at the flames behind her. He may had gone to piss or he had remained asleep and didn't follow the others. He wasn't holding any weapon, he.was shaking and his eyes were wide with shock.  
\- Leave, Daenerys told him finally. "Don't waste your life for other people's wars."  
The boy stood there for sometime, speechless looking at the naked silver haired woman, who looked like a goddess under the moonlight. A goddess of fire.  
He finally nodded and left running.  
Daenerys looked around and finally saw a white horse not far away from her. When she got closer she saw a dead man under a tree and the man that freed her barely alive next to him, in a lake of blood. They obviously had given each other fatal woods.  
\- Where is Missandei? asked Daenerys.  
The man showed with his hand towards some bushes.  
\- Whispering wood, Jon will find you there, he said before leaving his last breath.  
Daenerys thanked him silently for his help, tears filling her eyes. She took his black cloak to cover her nakedness and found Missandei crying behind the bushes the man had showed her. She got lost in the night riding her horse away from that place.  
…………………………………………………………  
Two days later, Tyrion Lannister found the burnt camp of Sansa's soldiers. 'She wouldn't like it.' He thought' She would probably look for Daenerys more eagerly.  
There were many burnt bones amongst the ashes. It seemed that the Dragon queen had found again her freedom through the flames.  
' She is Daenerys Targaryen. To find her you have to follow the fire.'  
And for many reasons that haunted him, he had to find her quickly.


	35. Conflicts and regrets

It was a night without moon. Tyrion was resting in his tent in the middle if a forest in the Riverlands. Two days before, queen Sansa's men had joined them in their mission to find Daenerys Targaryen. This was something Tyrion didn't like. He loved Sansa. He loved her loyalty, her intelligence, her beauty, her devotion to her people and the way she ruled them. He even loved her cunning plots sometimes. But there have to be a limit. For him, for her, for both of them. Love is meant for people who are equals. Anyway he preferred to act independently when it came to Daenerys.   
The last campfires were fading as everyone had gone to sleep in their tents. The silence was broken only from the sounds of nature. Insects walking on the ground, leaves dancing in the wind, owls and bats flying and other night creatures making their own noises. Even the steps of some fox, rabbit or deer could be heard. And from faraway, in a hill the lonely wolf was crying in the moon.  
Usually these sounds were helping Tyrion relax and forget his problems. But that night, every single sound was echoing annoyingly louder in his head. Some lord of the Riverlands had informed them that his men saw in the northern side of the Whispering Wood, a silver haired woman of such a rare beauty that they thought she was some forest deity. When the lord heard it, he realized that his men were describing Daenerys Targaryen and send word to the capital. 'I have to find the reason she escaped. We had promised that no harm would come to her. And when we could announce her support to king Bran and queen Sansa, she could return to her kingdom and we could be allies and live in peace.' All these thoughts were filling his mind and in the end he abandoned resigned any attempt to get some sleep. He stood up and left his tent to get a piss.   
He walked deeper in the darkness when he heard whispers near him. The darkness and his small figure helped him hide from the two men's view. Tyrion tried to not make any sound and listen carefully.  
\- I received a message from qween Sansa. She was informed about the burnt men we found.  
\- What is the order? Asked the other voice.  
\- Kill her, immediately when you find her. Try to not attract attention.  
Tyrion remained there until their whispers faded and heard the two men returning to the camp.  
He quickly ran to a tent where two of his most trusted men were sleeping. He kicked them both out of the tent and gestured to be silent.  
\- What happened my lord, asked one of them still dizzy from sleep.  
\- Saddle three horses quickly and take whatever provisions you can find. We are leaving, now.  
……………………………………………………………………………….  
She had merely managed to hide herself, Missandei and their horse inside a deep alcove of some huge rocks, next to the river she had stopped to drink water. A dozen of Stark men were crossing the river looking for her. The wound in her thigh had been infected and she was limping, the pain was excruciating.   
Inside the alcove leg found in a branch and sye fell to her knees. With her hands she protected Missandei from falling to the ground. She bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming. The pain of her leg was now unbearable. Her lips were bleeding and twars were running like the river next to her.  
For a moment she was ready to give up. She couldn't stand it anymore she was ready to surrender herself.  
But then, just like a sign from gods she never believed her daughter spoke her first word.  
\- Mommy, she said with her sweet voice. "Mommy" she repeated   
Such a simple word but held so much strength. _ had called her mother but this was different. She had long ago accepted that she would never hear this word. But here she was her daughter calling her mommy and her baby- her son, she believed her baby was a boy- that was now kicking inside her would one day call her this. She couldn't abandon him to his fate, she had to go on for him, to protect him from the kings and queens and the nobles of these cursed lands. These thoughts washed away her desperation and pain. She felt her strength returning.  
When she couldn't hear the men's horses and voices anymore, she mounted her horse although with difficulty and continued her journey.  
…………………………………………………  
Two hours later Daenerys arrived in the deserted village at the outskirts of the Whispering Wood where she was supposed to meet Jon's men. They should already be there waiting for her but the village was dead silent. There was any living soul amongst the ruined houses. Wandering around she found a house with a stable that appeared to be in a good state in comparison to the rest. She lead the horse in the stable and entered the house.  
There was only one room with two feathered beds and a privy. In the room there was a table and three chairs and a fireplace. It seemed that whoever the owners were, they had abandoned their house in a rush cause they had left many of their objects there.Apparently the wars of the last decades had destroyed this village and forced people to run away.  
She found a pot and filled it wiyh water from the well she had noticed when she arrived in the village. The pain in her leg was forcing her to stop every few steps. Her back was in pain too as she was growing heavy. Back in the house she lit the fireplace and boiled the water. She fed Missandei who immediately fell asleep after her meal, exhausted from the long trip. Then Daenerys forced herself to eat some hard bread, cheese and meat only because she was carrying a child. She wasn't feeling well, she was shaking and had lost her appetite. She was probably fevered because of her infection.   
Inside some chests she found dusty clothes that could fit her as she was wearing only the man's cloak and under it she was almost naked. Dany washed the clothes and left them in front of the fireplace to dry. Then she looked for wine to clean her wound that was covered in pus. There was e barrel in the stables half filled with old red wine that had a sour smell but it was the only one she had. With the boiled water and a rug she cleaned the wound as well as she could and then used the wine. She struggled to not scream and wake up Missandei but she couldn't keep her sobs and tears. When she was over, she finally lied dizzy and exhausted next to Missandei. She couldn't remember the last time she had lied on a soft bed. Despair filled again her soul. She felt helpless  
'You are the dragon,' she repeated to herself 'You have been abused and raped, sold and humiliated, betrayed and murdered and still here you are. You have lead armies, you have freed slaves and you brought to life three living dragons after they had disappeared for centuries. You are the Khaalesi who lead Dothraki to cross the Narrow Sea and you fought death to save humanity. And even if the memory of burning Kingslanding fills you wirh sadness and guilt it still means that you are capable for the best and the worst. There are no other women like you. If someone is able to survive alone is you.'  
Her thoughts wandered to her baby that was moving restless inside her. After some time she drifted to a deep sleep, dreaming of the treacherous handsome father of her son.

She woke up in the morning from the sounds of horses outside. She hoped it was Jon's men but a glance outside the window revealed that they were soldiers. Trembling she took her bow and her dagger. If she was to die she would die fighting as she deserved.  
A silver poisonous arrow was shot when the door opened but it disappeared behind the man who opened the door... in front of her was the small figure of Tyrion Lannister.  
…………………………………….   
From all the possible scenarios, the picture in front of his eyes had never crossed his mind. He had possible been waiting to find her well dressed and surrounded by servants, soldiers and allies, planning to leave Westeros or meddling with politics and war to gain strength. He had imagined certainly the arrogant smile she had the day she burnt Kingslanding.  
But the woman in front of him was dressed in old clothes, she was alone as the day she began traveling to take the seven Kingdoms and apparently ill. Her hands were shaking and the bow she had used to shoot him had felt from her hands. But the reason he remained speechless and shocked was her swollen belly.  
She was pregnant with Jon's child. Jon who was the rightful heir of the seven kingdoms by blood, Jon who had murdered her. And her child was Jon's heir and in terrible danger if she had remained in Kingslanding. She had escaped to protect her baby. He then noticed that with her one hand she was now holding tightly a dagger and the other was holding protective her swollen stomach while she was stuck with her back to the wall, as far away from him as she could  
Her look was defiant and contemptuous. Her violet eyes were accusing him. ' Come on traitor,' they were screaming, ' Throw me once more to the beasts.' And deeper in her eyes the most ancient instinct, this of the mother that had to protect her child from danger, made her hold the dagger so tightly. This message was clear too.'Sending me and my baby to death, you will join me to the seven hells.'  
Suddenly he felt too small and for the first time it wasn't because of his height. He was feeling ashamed, inferior to the circumstances. 'You forgot who she is and how she started.'he thought. With his finger touching his lips, he gestured her be silent.  
\- No harm will come to you and your baby, I swear it. Stay here and I will bring help, je said when he managed to talk finally.  
She didn't answered or moved and he felt the need to run away from that room. He stepped back outside the house and closed the door. For minutes he was standing thoughtful while a huge conflict was taking place inside him.  
'You have to take her to Kingslanding,' said one voice inside his mind. 'It's your duty to stop this war and she is the key. You can guarantee the safety of her baby too.' No the last was a lie and he knew it.' You can't force her to return,' said the other voice. 'She has nothing to do with this war, she just wants to protect her unborn baby. She burnt Kingslanding but she saved humanity, the depth is paid This war is your problem.'  
He returned to the soldiers he had takes with him.  
\- You go to fetch the first maester you find, tell him there is an ill pregnant woman that needs his help, he said to one of them.  
\- And you stay here to guard this house and the woman inside, he ordered the other. " I have to find Jon, I am sure that sooner or later he will be somewhere near."  
………………………………………  
Tyrion wandered around the forest one day and one night. He was looking for any sign of Jon and kept an eye for the Stark men who were after Dany.  
It was almost afternoon when he noticed a man covered in black, riding his horse.  
Tyrion followed him from a distance until the man saw him and rode faster to escape  
\- Jon, shouted Tyrion. Jon was now leading him away from the northern side to get him away from Daenerys.  
\- Jon stop, Tyrion shouted again." I know where she is."  
This made Jon stop abruptly and dismount waiting for Tyrion to reach him. When he did, he grabbed the dwarf from his shirt.  
\- You know where she is ?What did you do to her?, the man had now his sword touching Tyrion's throat.  
\- I didn't hurt her, struggled Tyrion to talk. "You need to take her from here Jon, she is ill…"  
He didn't finished his sentence as they heard horses approaching. They were Stark men.  
\- It was a trap, hissed Jon pressing his blade more to his neck.  
\- No, said Tyrion desperate."Let me help you go to her. Take ne as a hostage, they won't risk my life. I an the King's Hand.  
\- What?asked Jon confused.  
\- I said, beat me.  
Jon was hesitant but the men were now dismounting and pulling their swords.  
-Now, said Tyrion and Jon punched him in his face. The dwarf fell unconscious and Jon dragged him to his horse.  
\- If you don't let me leave, I will kill the king's Hand and the blame will be yours, Jon threatened  
Everyone stepped behind and as Jon was pressing again his blade to his throat. He mounted his horse and the men that surrounded him made space for him to leave.  
\- If someone follows me, I won't hesitate to cut his throat, he threatened again before he got lost in the forest.  
…………………………. …………………  
By the time they arrived in the village, Tyrion had found his senses. Jon stormed inside the house to find Daenerys unconscious on the bed and an old maester applying a salve to her thigh. Tyrion followed with dizzy steps.  
\- She faded, said one of the soldiers," she is fevered from the infection."  
-I will do my best, my lord, said the maester to Jon, "but I want you to know that her situation is serious. If she won't wake up soon, I am afraid that …"  
\- Don't you dare to let her die, Jon hissed , looking threatening the maester.  
The old man nodded scared and continued tending her wound.  
Jon sat next to her and took her hand in his. He caressed her pale face wth worry struggling to keep his tears nut finally a sob escaped his lips.  
\- Wake up Dany, please. Wake up my love. You can't leave me alone. I will do everything you want, I swear. And if you want the world, I will give you the world and the rest of the kings and queens be damned. Just don't die please.  
When the maester was over, he gathered his salves and medicines.  
\- I want to inform you that the baby inside her is alive my lord, he said. "The pregnancy is progressing normal but if the fever doesn't fall soon, I am afraid that the child's life is in danger.. It would be wise to not move her until she wakes."  
'The baby?' Jon stood up abruptly, until then, he hadn't noticed the swell at her belly.  
Now the sobs were escaping uncontrollably. Jon Snow fell to his knees and kissed her forehead. He put one hand at her belly and amazed he felt his child moving. It was a miracle. Daenerys was giving him a miracle again.She had escaped to protect their baby, the baby of her murderer. He had offered her only death and as an exchange she was offering life.  
All this time Tyrion's men were outside guarding the house. The maester had just left and Tyrion was sitting on the other bed next to Missandei with his head low , supporting his hands on his knees and his palms hiding his face. He didn't want to intrude, this scene was theirs and he didn't want them to see his tears either.  
Later ,Tyrion fed Missandei and offered Jon some bread who refused silent with a gesture.  
Many hours passed until , it was dark outside.  
Missandei was sleeping, Tyrion was sitting silent next to the fireplace and Jon was still kneeling next to Daenerys touching his cheek to her forehead and sometimes whispering to her.  
Suddenly Jon felt her moving. Tyrion stood up realising she was awake.  
\- Dany, whispered Jon with a smile, cupping her face. She looked dizzy and confused but when she remembered where she was her violet eyes were scared and worried.  
\- Jon, she tried to sit but, she failed. "Our baby…"  
\- Our baby is fine Dany, he tried to calm her  
\- Don't harm him, she cried, " it is just an innocent baby. Please."  
\- No one will harm you or our baby. I swear to you that I will slay anyone who will try. I will protect you with my life, he said fiercely.  
Daenerys stared at his eyes, trying to believe his words.  
\- Where is Missandei? Her violet eyes were worried again.  
\- She is here, Tyrion appeared behind Jon. "I fed her and she slept."  
He didn't fail to notice that she was looking at gim scared and her hands where shaking, so he took the baby and left it next to her.  
Suddenly the door burst open and three wildings entered the house   
\- Sorry for being late Jon, we were attacked. The Kingsroad to the North is full of queen's men looking for you and the dragon queen, said Tormund. "You can't stay here much more. You have to leave. It is a matter of time to find you."  
-But where can I go if the road to the North is guarded? He turned to Tyrion.  
Tyrion remained thoughtful for some time.  
\- The Iron Islands are near, he said finally. "Yara Greyjoy is Daenerys' ally, her men are fighting for independence and taking revenge for her death. As for you Jon, I am not sure that she will welcome you."  
\- Let her tie a stone at my neck and throw me to the sea, for all I care. I only want Daenerys and my child safe.  
Tyrion nodded.  
\- It is a day road to the Old Stones and from there another day to the port of Seagard. Take a ship from there. The Iron islands aren't more than some days travel from the port, the dwarf adviced him.  
-We are coming with you, said Tormund. You will need as more men as you can.  
Jon nodded and took Daenerys in his arms.  
\- Everything is going to be ok Dany, please trust me. I will take you and our children somewhere safe.  
She examined his eyes for some moments and then she rested her head on his chest and put her hands around his neck with trust.. Jon felt his heart melting and kissed the top of her head with all this love that he was now consuming his whole existence.  
Tormund took Missandei and the other two provisions for the road. They all mounted their horses except from Tyrion.  
\- What are you going to do?asked Jon holding tight Daenerys on his horse.  
\- I will return to Kingslanding. There is a war there I have to stop and I am king Bran's Hand.  
There were so many things he wanted to say. 'Forgive me.' 'Good luck.' 'I hope one day you will stop hate me.' Daenerys maybe had felt it cause she raised her head that until then was hidden in Jon's chest and looked at him. 'I will take to my grave the regret of your death.', he wanted to say. But some wounds were too deep to be healed.  
\- Take care of her, he said instead.  
And Jon with the wildings and Daenerys disappeared in the dark night.  
………………………………………  
Two day later they arrived in the port of Seagard and found a ship that was sailing the following morning for the Iron islands.  
Jon dismounted with Daenerys still in his arms.  
\- I am Aegon Targaryen, he said to the captain, a man from the Iron islands. ?Rightful heir of the seven kingdoms. We want to go the Iron islands,Yara Greyjoy is waiting for us. I have with me the Dragon queen.

.........................................

I would appreciate to read your opinion about the chapter. Don't forget to leave kudos. Hope you enjoy it

  



	36. The winds of winter

Tyrion knew what he would face before he entered Sansa's chambers. Although he knew this confrontation would be painful, truths has to be spoken.  
Her stare fell upon him, cold as the winds of winter and glassy like ice.  
\- You let her escape, she stated. "I know that she couldn't escape without your help. You were there and you let her leave."  
Tyrion couldn't deny it.  
\- I did, he said, trying to keep his voice steady. It was so difficult though. She was the woman he loved he had to face. He loved her even now that her hate had become poisonous. Now he knew how Jaime was feeling all these years loving a poisonous woman.' Gods' he prayed inside him,' please give me a sign that she isn't that gone'.  
\- Why?, she asked and for a moment Tyrion swore that he saw pain in her eyes. But then, it maybe was just his imagination showing him what he wanted to see. All his life he was accusing Jaime that he loved Cersei although he knew she was hateful and scheming behind his back. And now here he is, doing exactly the same thing he blamed his brother for. Maybe it was in the Lannister blood.  
\- Because you plotted behind my back, he said taking some steps towards her with eyes full of hurt, anger and accusation. If the queen of the frozen North couldn't show her emotions or didn't feel them at all it didn't mean that he was made ofthe same material because he loved her.  
\- You had ordered your men to kill her although I told you that it was to our kingdoms' benefit to keep her alive and make an alliance with her.. But no. You don't trust me to settle things in my own way, it is only your schemes that you trust. The schemes that will now cost us our plans for peace.  
He said raising his voice.  
\- My schemes? She snapped back." Maybe I was planning to kill her but you are the one that let her leave without having arranged an alliance.  
\- I let her leave because she didn't escape to participate in the war against the king. She escaped because she is pregnant and you were trying to kill her.  
-Pregnant?she said surprised, she didn't know about Daenerys' pregnancy. Sansa tightened her fists.  
\- Yes, by killing her you would kill an innocent baby, Tyrion gritted his teeth.  
\- A baby that one day will grow up and maybe burn us alive as it's mother did because he or she will believe that the seven kingdoms belongs to him by birthright.  
\- A baby that is you nephew or niece. The child of your cousin that you grew up with as siblings, was now screaming Tyrion unable to hold his anger. He paused for a moment to calm down.  
-Wasn't it always about our family?About Us, you said. Jon is your family and Daenerys is the woman he loves. She is a member of our family, she carries a child with Stark blood inside it. A child that can grow up with our children….  
Tyrion's voice broke at these words. Sansa was looking at him speechless. He was crying. He couldn't believe how lost she was. He couldn't stand it. If she was lost then he was lost with her.  
\- You seem so much like Cersei, he whispered still crying. The he wiped his eyes and composed himself.  
\- We are family, she finally said. "I care for the two of us and our future."  
\- I am not so sure Sansa. There is no love without trust. Cersei believed that love and trust make us vulnerable and finally destroy us. Maybe it's true I don't know. The only thing I know is that there isn't a more pitiful and miserable existence from the person who lives alone without love.….. I don't plan to live a whole life tormented by suspicion and fearing my own shadow. I am done here…  
He said finally resigned in his fate and left her room.  
Sansa went to follow him, to call his name but she hold back and stared at the closed door for hours.  
………………………………………………………….  
Jaime was playing with his daughter in his and Brienne's chambers when Tyrion knocked his door. Jaime opened the door and surprised saw his brother standing in front of his like something inside him had died. 'Why was he back? He had left to find Daenerys. Had something happened to her?'  
\- Did you find Dany? He hold his breath worried.  
Tyrion nodded.  
\- She escaped with Jon to the Iron Islands. She was ill when I found her but it seems that she will be alright. I am sure you will receive word from her soon.  
Jaime breathed relieved and smiled happily  
\- I knew she would do it  
\- Do it? She slaughtered with her dagger half a dozen of men, some of them well trained soldiers and burnt alive another half in order to escape them. And all these without her dragon, with a child at her arms and another one in her womb. She is not a simple woman. Simple women don't become queens.  
\- You didn't bring her back though, said Jaime watching his brother filling a cup of wine. He was in a terrible state. He suddenly understood why." You let her escape and now Sansa wants your head on a spike."  
\- Well,she hasn't yet asked for it but I doubt she will hesitate to take it, if she wants revenge.  
Tyrion sat on a chair drinking his wine. He looked like he was carrying his whole world In his arms.  
Jaime's heart felt pain for his little brother. He sat next to him and put his arm around his shoulders.  
\- Talk to me Tyrion. I am your big brother, remember? I was always helping you with your problems.  
Tyrion's eyes filled again with tears.  
\- I didn't understand you then Jaime. But now I do.  
Jaime looked at him with confusion and Tyrion began telling him his story with Sansa. He told him about their marriage and that they shared the same bed every night as wife and husband. He told him about what happened in the Whispering Wood, the plans she did behind his back and how he helped Jon and Daenerys escape. And finally he told him what had happened a few hour ago.  
\- I know that this is terrible but you did what you could. It's her decision now how she will go on.   
\- I don't want to lose her Jaime. If something happens to her even if it is because of her awful plots, I will die with her.  
\- No Tyrion, no look at me. Things won't come into this. Sansa will understand that she is wrong. I believe it. It may take some time but she will finally soften. Deep inside her she is the same kind hearted girl you met. A girl that she tries to hide because she has suffered too much.   
\- I thought that my love would be enough but it seems that I am wrong again, Tyrion said with bitterness and sadness.  
\- No don't say this Tyrion. She just has to find herself on her own and I am sure you loving her will help her. And I will be here for you.  
Tyrion looked at Jaime with gratitude.  
\- Thank you Jaime, he said with a low voice.  
\- Don't thank me Tyrion, this is what families do.  
……………………………………………………………………  
They had one more day to arrive in the Iron Islands. Daenerys had sent a raven to Yara Greyjoy to inform her of their arrival and another to ser Jaime to write him that she was alright, to not worry about her and thank him that he taught her all these useful things that helped her survive. After all, he was like a big brother to her and this is a big brother's duty. To teach his little sister how to be strong.   
These days she was feeling better although she was still too weak.   
Jon found her on the deck by the time the last raven she sent flew to the sky. It was night and the sea was calm like a lake. The moon was mirrored on the sea and the violet star gave a wonderful view in the clear sky.  
\- Are you ok Dany? He asked Daenerys kissing her shoulder. His touch made her shiver and he brushed a tuft from her face. Her silver hair were shining under the moonlight.  
\- Is Missandei sleeping? She asked him  
\- Yes, she slept immediately after her dinner. She is a very quiet baby girl.  
\- She has been through too much difficulties. She has grown up in the streets traveling with me. I only wish I could offer her a more settled life.  
\- We could arrange this, he answered.  
\- We…, she looked hesitant.  
\- Yes we, together. With our children, he took her hand.  
For a moment she got lost in her thoughts about a life with Jon and their children.   
\- I can't stay in the North Jon, I have to return to my kingdom, the only place I was loved and accepted. There are many slaves in Essoss that suffer. I can't leave them suffer more. I have the power to help them. And I know that you love the North. You grew up there, it runs in your blood. I don't want to take you away and make you miserable… I  
\- No,Dany the only thing that makes me miserable is being away from you. Yes I love the North but I know now that I love you more. You and our children. You are my soul and breath. If you don't want me I will come with you as a servant just to be next to you and our children. But if you will have me, then I want….. I want me and you… to be husband and wife…  
Jon gulped anxious, waiting for her answer.  
\- She remains still for a while looking at him with her big exotic violet eyes. Then she kissed his lips and he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
\- Is this a yes? He asked with his heart beat si fast that he believed it would break.  
She nodded smiling. He raised her from the ground happy and kissed her.  
Then he sat on a bench there was on the deck. Daenerys sat at his lap. He put his hands at her belly and caressed their baby.  
\- How is our baby? he asked softly.  
\- He is restless, it seems that our son won't be that quiet as our daughter, she chuckled.  
\- How do you know he is a son? He teased curious.  
\- I just know it. I knew it from the first moment I learned about his existence, she caressed her belly.  
Suddenly her face went cloudy. Jon noticed the change.  
\- What is it Dany?he asked worried  
-It's just….i thought what they say about the Targaryen, she whispered. "Every time a Targaryen is born, the gods flip a coin in the air and the world hold it's breath. I slipped once into madness. What if our son…"  
-Dany, he cut her and held her hand tight."I am absolutely sure that ours and our son's coin have landed well. But even if it hasn't, I don't fucking care. This is a far too mad world with or without our madness. And the only thing I know is that I love you. This is our dream and I won't let anyone take it from us. Let them try if they want and I will send them to seven hells."  
His face was so straight and decided. His stare held a strength, she hadn't see in his face for a long time. He was so handsome under the moonlight. His eyes serious and his stare intense, boring in her soul.   
She stood up, took his hand and lead him to their cabin.   
Their lovemaking was passionate as they confessed their love to each other. It was just the two of them as one soul and body and the rest of the world.  
………………………………………………………..  
The enemy's armies arrived in Kingslanding sooner than they expected. It seemed that the Dothraki that had stayed back in Meereen had joined them and their armies were stronger now. They invaded in the city early that morning while the king's armies were trying to hold them away from the castle. But although they were fighting fiercely they knew that in the end their enemies would take the castle.  
Brienne stormed into her chambers that day and put some of Myrcella and Jaime s clothes in a saddlebag.  
\- Jaime , she begged."Take Myrcella and leave away from the castle, now. You know the secret passages to get out. Find a ship and go to Tarth. My father will welcome you."  
\- Brienne, he grabbed her hand forcefully. "I can't leave you behind. You have to come with us. I can't let you die here. Do you understand?"  
\- Please Jaime, she pleaded."I am a knight. You made me one. I swore an oath to protect King Bran. How am I going to live if I forsake my vow and escape like a coward. You more than anyone should understand how important this is to me. You asked me once if I have ever escaped from a battle.Remember?"  
Jaime remembered the words he had said to her once. And even though he hated to admit it, been through the pain was unbearable. He knew she was right.  
\- Just save our daughter.. Please Jaime. I beg you as a mother, she cried desperate.  
Jaime felt desperate too. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He couldn't lose her. Not now that they had found each other. Now that they had started dreaming a life together.  
He suddenly felt to his knees in front of her sobbing.  
\- Swear to me. Swear Brienne if you truly love me that you will come back alive to me. That you won't let me live without you. I won't stand it… please.  
Brienne pulled him up.  
\- I can't swear it my love , she said softly. These moments maybe was the last moments together. "The only thing I can promise you is that if something will keep me alive. It will be the thought of you and our daughter."  
Jaime was now sobbing uncontrollably.   
\- Don't make me do this Brienne, please. Don't make me do this.  
She hugged him and kissed him softly in the begin and then tenderly. Then she hugged her daughter tightly trying to not worry her child with her tears.  
\- You will go in an amazing trip with your daddy, she told her struggling to keep her tears."You will go in a beautiful island with golden beaches and sapphire waters. You will like it. You will meet and your grandfather. He and your father will take care of you. Everything is going to be great, you will see.  
\- You mommy?Won't come with us? Asked Myrcella with her green eyes waiting for an answer.  
Brienne couldn't take it anymore. She hugged her and kissed her head to prevent her daughter see her tears.  
\- I will always love you my sweet daughter. And I will always be next to you.  
Some time later when the door closed and she remained alone in the room, Brienne fell to her knees leaving a loud cry and doubled on the floor feeling like someone was tearing her heart.   
…………………………………………………….  
It had been a few few days since Daenerys and Jon had arrived to the Iron Islands. In the first two days Jon had been a prisoner of Yara Greyjoy who said that he didn't like having traitors walking free around her.  
It had been Daenerys who persuaded her to let him free. She promised that he wouldn't go out of the castle and she would always be with him. Yara accepted only because of her oath to support Daenerys Targaryen.  
Daenerys knew that if it was for Yara to decide, she would have hanged Jon the moment he set his foot on the Iron Islands.  
She was in her balcony,looking at the horizon beyond the sea. There were some grey.clouds in the sky often hiding the sum.The view of the sea uniting with the sky was always relaxing for her.  
Her mind was lost in her thoughts when she suddenly noticed a black spot moving amongst the clouds. The spot became more and more bigger and Dany left a loud cry of happiness when she saw Drogon flying towards her. Tears filled her eyes seeing her dragon after so much time. Dany had believed that she would never see him again.  
Drogon seemed to be fine. He left a loud roar that echoed through the whole island and made a circle around the castle.   
\- Nuhys gevie zaldrizes.Nuhor anogro anogar. Nuhe tressy Drogon, she said in high Valyrian with a face full of happiness. 'My beautiful dragon. Blood of my blood. My son Drogon.  
Suddenly while she was watching Drogon landing to the ground and people running away scared she heard a voice behind her.  
\- Your Grace, she heard Yara Greyjoy's voice. "I want to inform you that our armies and our allies are winning the war. They are ready to sack Kingslanding today."  



	37. Call me justice - The pacifician queen

Hello again! First of all I want to thank you about your comments and your support. You are really the best!!!!   
Now, when I started writing this story I had certain things in my mind about where it was going and although I may changed some details and added much more scenes and plots I am happy that I remained faithful to my main ideas. I say this because most of the time I start with some ideas and end up somewhere completely different than I intended… so yes, it seems I am improving. One thing I didn't expect for sure is that I would write so many chapters. I was planning to write around twenty( if I achieved to complete this story, something it seems I will do.) but the truth is that I enjoy it so much that I wanted to write more and more things. I really hope it doesn't get boring. I am already thinking, when this story ends to write a series of drabbles about it including the main characters, such as scenes between Jaime and Dany, Tyrion and Sansa, Jaime and Brienne, Jon and Dany or even with all of them interacting together. Let me know what you think about it.   
This chapter is one of the most important if not the most important chapter until now. This is because in this chapter Daenerys fulfills her destiny (according to what I believe her destiny should be) with the help of Jon. Other characters will also realise truths they haven't until now, they will make choices that will seal their fate and the fate of the whole world. Of course this is not the end. There are many interesting things still to happen to end up , if not to the best happy ending, to a satisfying one.  
I hope to really enjoy it. <3  
………………………………………………

Ser Davos found king Bran the Broken in his usual place next to the window. He always gave the impression that he was looking outside but ser Davos knew the truth about their king. He didn't look outside, Bran the Three eyed Raven had his own windows inside his mind from where he could watch the past since the begin of time, the present even something happens on the other side of the world and often he could catches some glimpses from the future.  
\- Your Grace, bowed ser Davos the onion knight, "you should follow me to somewhere safe outside the city. It is dangerous to remain here. Our enemies have invaded in the and I don't know how much more we can keep them away from the castle. Two guards will come with us.We must leave, now."  
\- Leave?said Bran with his always calm apathetic stare.   
His eyes were looking at ser Davos but it felt like he wasn't actually seeing him. He was in his own thoughts.  
\- I can't leave ser Davos, he said.  
\- But your Grace they are going to kill you.  
\- Ser Davos, today isn't about my death or yours. People were born and died for centuries waiting for this day to come but they didn't see it. But here we are, amongst the fortunate ones who will witness what they couldn't. It doesn't matter if we die or not. What matters is that we are here today, for the future and for those who weren't meant to live this day. So please tell the guards that I won't leave the castle. Tell them that I am the king and I can't abandon the city. You can leave if you want but if I were you, I would stay until the last moment.  
And with these words the king returned to his window ending their discussion.  
Ser Davos remained still for some minutes completely dumbfounded by what he had just heard. When he was able to get over his surprise, he bowed and left speechless.  
……………………………………………………………………………..  
The first lines of the armies were Dothraki. They were the strongest and most fierce fighters. They were too dangerous even if they were in low numbers. They would cause great damage to king Bran's forces and then the rest of the armies would finish them. There were also a few Unsullied who had joined the warfor revenge and for taking back what was stolen from their queen. They all knew she had returned from death and they wouldn't stop until her enemies were dead so she could rule the seven kingdoms.  
The city was defended by Northern men and Lannister soldiers as well as the Kingsguard. Not citizens lived in that city except from the children Daenerys had brought in Kingslanding and other orphans she had provided with shelter, food and clothes. Dothraki had sworn to not touch their khaleesi's children.  
\- Blood of my blood, shouted their leader in Dothraki with his strong, heavy voice.  
"The traitors who spilled the blood of our Khaleesi are in this city hidden behind the stone walls. Our Khaleesi didn't remain in the Night lands, she returned to lead again her bloodriders to her cause, to break the wheel. We will erase her enemies, our enemies for ever. And we will lead Daenerys Targaryen to glory and power."  
The screams of Dothraki covered every other sound and the bloodriders of Khaleesi Daenerys Targaryen invaded the city.  
………………………………………………………….  
\- You don't have to go Dany, said Jon as he was following her to the place where Drogon was standing waiting for his mother.  
"You aren't forced to save them from their doom."  
\- I know Jon, said Daenerys stopping in front of Drogon. She turned to face him with her lovely eyes. These emotional violet pools that were full of concern and honesty.l fixed upon his black ones.  
"It s not because I have to. I know now that they won't thank me for trying to stop the war. It is because I want to, she said with broken voice and tears left her eyes."In that city live my children that I swore to take care of them and protect them. I will do anything to make sure they will live in the peaceful world they deserve. Ser Jaime, whom I love like the big brother I never had, who protected me, took care of me and believed me even when I was only a murderer to the rest of the world lives there with lady Brienne and his daughter. I can't let them die they are my family and I care about them. In this city lives your brother and your sister. I know Sansa will want me dead Jon. I know it. But I also know that you love her and she is your family. And even if you won't tell me, you will feel pain if she dies. And I don't want you to feel pain."  
She cupped his face and Jon kissed her softly.  
\- My beautiful, amazing woman with your soft heart. My queen Daenerys., he whispered.  
\- I won't force you to come with me. But with your help it would be easier to stop the war. You are the rightful heir to the Iron throne, people will support your opinion. Together we can do it, she looked at him waiting for his response.  
'Together we can do it', she had said once again back then but he had betrayed her trust and love. He hugged her and kissed her forehead.  
\- How can I leave you and our son go there alone?I will follow you wherever you go.  
………………………………………………………………..  
The soldiers were now outside the castle.  
\- Hold them back, screamed Brienne with all her strength fighting hard to stop the enemy's forces to reach the entrance. But their men were increasing. This was their end. Her and her men's death was a matter of time.  
In this destruction and slaughtering near her end, she saw Jaime running unexpectedly towards her. He stood on her side, their bodies touching each other and fighting with Oathkeeper's other half. The Widow's wail.   
\- Where is our daughter?asked Brienne gritting her teeth as she slaughtered a man.  
\- On a ship, sailing with Gilly to Tarth. They will find shelter to your father's castle, he answered keep fighting.  
\- I told you to live with her Jaime, she shouted now angry,"you shouldn't had come back, you will die here."  
\- And I told you, you stubborn woman that none of us can live while the other is dead. If you live I can't die. If you die I can't live. He snapped back to her "Just accept it Brienne. Do you hear me? Is both of us or no one." He shouted.  
Their were touching each other as they fought. Death was coming for them but they didn't care, they didn't feel any fear as they were next to each other. Two halves of one existence, one soul shared in two bodies.  
……………………….………….…………………………..  
Thousands and thousands of years later, people will still tell that the Mother came down from the sky ridding her black dragon to peace.   
There is still a huge statue in the center of Kingslanding, there, where once used to be the sept of Bailor. The statue of Daenerys Targaryen with a big dragon next to her and two other smaller ones upon her shoulders, honoring her dead dragons. Her one hand is raised with her finger pointing at the sky and her marble eyes are a mixture of honesty decisiveness and calmnessas as shedemands, peace, freedom and justice for the whole world. The statue has her stepping into chains that break at her step. Next to her Jon Snow or Aegon is touching her left arm to show his support while he is holding his sword to defend her and subsequently defend the future peace.  
Everyone from all over the world, Asshai, the Jade sea, Vaes Dothraki, Lazarene, Volantis and the whole Essos, from North and beyond the wall, from Iron islands, the Twins, the Stormlands and Riverlands, wish to travel once in their life to the capital to see the huge monuments and pay their respects.  
…………………………………………………………………….  
When the armies saw the huge black dragon flying in the skin the battle s topped and the soldiers retreated. They knew what terrifying things the huge beast could cause and they wouldn't risk it.   
Daenerys landed Drogon ouside the gates of the city where soldiers of both sides covered kn blood were standing still next to hundreds of dead bodies.  
She climbed down of Drogon with Jon's help. She was dressed in white and light blue, her silver hair simple falling free in her arms and back. She was apparently pregnant and holding her swollen belly with one hand and using the other to protect her vision from the bright sun. She was dressed as a simple girl but it was her eyes and voice that screamed that she was a powerful woman, brave and decided.  
\- Me, Daenerys the Stormborn of house Targaryen ask to speak with king Brandon Stark, queen Sansa and every other noble who is in the city. Here, in front of the commanders and the soldiers who came here to fight in this war.   
Her voice was steady as she shouted these words making clear that this is an order. Men ran to inform the king and his sister as well as ser Jaime, lady Brienne and the Hand of the king.  
Soon they were there, with guards and the rest of the soldiers.  
\- Your grace, bowed Daenerys to King Bran and queen Sansa. King Bran bowed to her too but Sansa stayed still and cold waiting for her to talk.  
\- You are back, said king Bran.  
\- Your should be arrested for disobeying the king's orders and escaping his justice, said Sansa coldly.  
Jon took a step to put his body in front of Daenerys but she stopped him reassuring him that she was ok. His eyes traveled to the soldiers of his sister. They could attack Dany any moment and this scared him. But then his eyes fell to some of his men who had infiltrated them and were standing near Sansa. If she tried to hurt Daenerys, he would ordered them to seize her.  
\- I won't let you arrest me again. I plan to go home and you can't stop me. But actually came here for justice, said Daenerys. Her eyes lingered to the people around her. Dead and alive.  
\- I want this war to stop. No more blood, no more death and hate. I want the men who are still alive to go home, to their families, to be farmers, fishers, traders and never hold a sword again. And for those who died, to be buried in their homeland and rest in peace. For this reason, me Daenerys Targaryen, mother of Dragon's, queen of Meereen and the Slaver's bay and Aegon Targaryen rightful heir of the throne promise to support king Bran reign as he was chosen by the lords and ladies of Westeros. We will also support queen Sansa Stark as queen of the independent North. I will return to my kingdom in Meereen where i will rule the people who choose me and I will do everything I can that no more people will live in chains in Essos and slavery will be forbidden. We will sign peace between our kingdoms, we will support and help each other for the best of our people.Trading amongst every place in the world will be free to boost economies and erase poverty. I personally swear that I will do my best to make sure that any child in the destroyed from the wars Westeros and North will have food and a place to live in my expenses. Ser Jaime will represent me in this as I have give him access to my treasury in Meereen to use the gold as he thinks is right. I trust him.  
At this Jaime's eyes filled with tears. He had missed so much that kind hearted, stubborn, trouble , that fate had forced upon him and now he found it hard to be separated from.  
\- I only have one condition, at this she waited for king Bran's response.  
\- Let's hear your condition, he said.  
\- I want independence to be granted to the people who claim it, she said turning to look at soldiers of the iron islands and Dorne.  
There was a long silence during people were holding their breath waiting for Bran's and Sansa's response.  
\- How can we trust you?said Sansa suddenly. "How can we trust the woman who burnt everything in this city?I insist you aren't to be trusted. Arrest her, she ordered her men but now it was Jon's turn to talk.   
\- Seize her, he shouted and his men amongst Sansa's army caught the queen and threatened her with a blade while the rest of the soldiers didn't understand what happened until it was too late to act. Sansa's men who had moved to arrest Daenerys stopped as their queen was in danger.   
\- Throw your weapons, now, shouted Jon and the men left their swords fall to the ground.  
\- You are my sister Sansa, said Jon with a sadness. "And I love you. I want our families visit each other, our children grow up together, play together in a peaceful world. But Daenerys is the love of my life, she carries my child. She said she doesn't want to be your enemy because you are my sister.And if you dare to threaten her again, then I will claim the throne and let the whole Westeros amd North be burnt to the ground, his.voice now was full of rage. "Don't force me to do it."  
Sansa flinched at his words, her face lost the cold confidence for a moment. But then it came back. She wouldn't surrender, her hate was above her own life. 'What had they done to her?'  
\- No, she said holding her head hight, her eyes were throwing daggers.   
No one had noticed him slipping among the soldiers. His small frame helped him to pass unnoticed. If she was to die, he had to die with her. His fate was signed by her. She was hateful but he loved her. She was his life. His shame and happiness. He stabbed two soldiers from behind to reach her. He had almost touched her dress when someone stabbed him at his shoulder. He left a cry of pain and fell in front of her legs.  
\- No, he heard Sansa scream. "Not Tyrion." She begged with a heartbreaking voice but she couldn't move to reach him as the blade was pressed at her neck and a drop of blood rolled through her neck in her attempt to kneel.  
\- Help him, please. I accept your terms just let me go to him, please. Her face was now full of fear and plead. It was just moments ago that it was cold and she seemed unwilling to forgive Daenerys and accept an alliance that would end the war even in the prospect of losing her own life.   
'It was her love for Tyrion that was able to change her.' thought Jon nodding at his men to let her free. 'None of us had understood how much she loved him. Maybe not even her.'  
She had kneeled next to him caressing his face and.crying. She was whispering to him, holding his hand. Soon, men took him unconscious to maester Sam and she ram before them not sparing a single glance at anyone. The spell was broken as well as the ice around the heart of the winter queen. Jon prayed for Tyrion to be fine.  
\- I think that an alliance is in order, said Bran. Accepting her condition.  
Daenerys smiled and walked before the armies to reach the king.  
They had opened the way for her to walk. I n every step she took soldiers from both sides were falling to their knees to pay their respects and gratitude.  
When she was in front of king Bran, she bowled to him and he bowed back. Cause she was a queen, a leader but more than these she was a mother who loved her children And every king must bow in front of a mother.  
…………………………………………………………..  
That evening there was a feast where the two queens and the king singed the alliance. Ravens came from all over the Westeros expressing their support. Dorne and the Iron Islands were now independent but they wanted to participate in the alliance with queen Daenerys, the queen that gave them their freedom.  
That evening the bells rang more loudly than ever. Not for surrender, not for victory. For peace, for justice, for freedom.


	38. From Winter to Summer

When Tyrion woke up the following day, he found his brother sleeping on a chair next to his bed. His wound was covered with bloody bandages and the pain was excruciating. He was feeling weak from the blood loss but it seemed that he would get away with it once more.   
When Jaime felt his brother moving, he opened his eyes and smiled.  
\- Well, look who 's back. The charming Lannister who seduced the Northern queen and saved the realm by claiming her icy heart. You carry on our legacy brother.  
Tyrion chuckled and another wave of pain made him hiss and squeeze his eyes.  
\- Don't overdo it brother. Her majesty wants you healed as soon as possible.  
\- How is she?asked Tyrion in a hoarse voice.  
\- Sansa? The alliance was formally signed and announced last night in a feast but after the announcement she left immediately to be by your side the whole night. I persuaded her to get some rest an hour ago but I doubt she will manage to sleep until she is sure your health is well.  
Tyrion lied back relaxed and a light smile appeared on his face.  
\- She loves me Jaime, he dared to whisper and a warm sense filled his body making him forger the pain. Maybe it was fever but it was the sweetest sense he ever felt. "She stopped before it was too late for both of us."  
-I know brother. I saw her crying next to you, holding your hand tight with her eyes full of concern. Once she entered your chambers, the strict, royal face she held in the feast was gone. She lets her heart free when she is with you. Sleep now, your queen will soon come to visit you.  
Tyrion nodded and soon drifted in a peaceful sleep, his smile never leaving his face.  
…………………………………  
When Jaime returned to Brienne's chambers, he found her sitting thoughtfully with her face hidding inside ger palms. They would soon be traveling to Tarth, to get their daughter back and Brienne had already began packing for their trip.  
Jaime sat next to her and with his hand raised her chin to look at him. Her eyes were teary.  
\- What is it wench? He said softly and kissed her lips. When they stopped kissing they stayed still with their eyes closed and their foreheads touching each other.  
\- I feel terrible Jaime, Brienne spoke first. "For Myrcella. If something had happened to us, she…., she would…"at that point she burst into sobs."When you took her to the ship I thought i'd never see her again. I felt so empty…so dead. I am a terrible mother…a terrible one."  
Jaime hugged her tightly and caressed her back trying to soothe her.  
\- No this isn't true Brienne. You took care of her alone from the day she was born. You sent her somewhere safe, to her grandfather where she would be loved. You just had to keep an oath, to be an example for her. Someone she would be proud of.  
\- No she shouldn't. And you should hate me Jaime.  
\- Hate you?Why wench? He asked seriously now.  
\- Because… because I realized today that the new armor I bought two months ago doesn't fit me anymore and I visited maester Sam an hour ago…. He told me that….  
She bit her lip and lowered shyly her face.  
Jaime was confused for a moment but them he realised what she wanted to tell him.  
Slowly a grin appeared on his face and he wrapped his arms around Brienne, pulling her tightly against his chest. She raised her sapphire eyes and looked shyly at his emerald ones.  
\- Are you telling me Brienne that we are going to have another child? He asked in a low tone.  
She nodded hesitant.  
He kissed her lips with his heart beating so fast and when they stopped to breathe he looked at her with adoration.  
\- Have I ever tell you how much I love you wench?he said passionately.  
\- Yes, she whispered.  
\- Great because I will keep telling you until the day I die.  
\- And don't you hate me for putting our baby in danger by joining the battle?  
-I could never hate you Brienne. Especially now that your armor doesn't fit you, he teased. "But it doesn't mean that i'm not angry, my lady ser. I am afraid that I have to punish you.  
He slowly unbuttoned her shirt, pushing her s to their bed while kissing her lips and neck. He cupped her breasts and licked her nipples hearing her moaning, satisfied. Soon they were both naked and Jaime trusted deep inside her and Brienne left a loud cry. They both got lost in their love, flying to their own sky until they reached their peak together, and shuddering, they both landed to the ground.  
Panting and breathless Jaime pulled het to his chest whispering sweet words to her until they drifted to their dream.  
………………………………………………….  
Dany was standing in the outside stairs of the Red keep watching the view. She heard steps and turned around to see ser Jaime climbing down the staircase, bouncing happily and smiling.  
\- Princess!!!He shouted enthusiastically, raised her in his arms in a hug and turned her around. When he left her to the ground it took her a moment to get over the dizziness.They didn't have the chance to talk so much in the feast the previous night.  
\- You look so happy ser Jaime, she said.  
\- I am gonna be a father Danny, again! He announced loudly.  
Dany screamed cheerful and hugged him again.  
\- Congratulations ser!!! I am so happy for you. Another Lannister huh? May the Seven help us.  
\- You won't get rid of us that easily princess. Where's the other happy father? Asked Jaime.  
\- Jon?I'll meet him in a few hours. He is speaking with the king.  
\- You know that I don't want to meddle in your personal life Dany. But I will, because it is my duty to make sure you're happy. What are his intentions towards you?  
Dany rolled her eyes.  
\- We are going to marry ser Jaime if this is what you ask. In a moon from now In Winterfel. King Bran persuaded queen Sansa to allow us marry in Jon's home. As an act of good will that will enhance our alliance.  
\- Great!This is what I wanted to hear, he grinned satisfied.  
\- How is your brother? Daenerys asked after a while. Jaime saw a hint of worry and sadness in her tone.  
\- He woke up and maester Tarly said he needs rest but he will be fine.  
\- I am glad to hear, she said relieved and turned to look at the view again.  
\- You could visit him if you want. I think he wouldn't have a problem if you did. Besides why is it so difficult to forgive Tyrion when you have already forgiven Jon.  
\- It's not the same. I betrayed him and he betrayed me. I love Jon. He is my life. The man I love. His betrayal was too painful. But Tyrion was one of my best friend and most trusted advisor. The betrayal of a friend runs deeper than a lover's. It hurts more. And our trust ri each other…. I don't know if it can be fixed.  
Jaime nodded and they remained silent for a while.  
\- Actually ser Jaime. I wanted to ask you a favor, Dany turned to face him again.  
Jaime gestured her to continue.  
\- You know I don't have any family and…. In my wedding…. Would you mind to be the one who will deliver me to Jon?  
She waited anxious for his answer. Jaime smiled and hugged her.  
\- Of course princess. It would be my pleasure and honour to do it. Who else could be if not me?  
Struggling to hold his tears, he felt the familiar sense of the bond he shared with her.   
\- Your brother would be very proud of you. About what you did for the realm, he said without realizing how this thought came to his mind. 'She was trusted to me. By her brother, Rhaegar'he thought once again.  
Dany looked at him without talking and smiled at his words. This meant to much to her.  
-You will visit us of course, said Jamie a few moments later." You have Drogon. You could easily arrange to visit us with Jon and your child once a year for a few days."  
\- I don't know if I want to visit this city again ser. But I promise I will come to take you with Drogon in Meereen. You are welcome to stay as long as you want. My palace is yours too.  
\- That would be great! We could also arrange to stay for a few days in Casterly Rock altogether as a family if you like. I wouldn't want my children to grow up without knowing their dragon aunt, Jaime teased.  
\- Of course we will. My son will surely be thrilled to grow up with his annoying uncle. We could tell our children stories about our trip from Asshai to Kingslanding or about then, when you thought that ser Brienne was in love with ser Arthur and you behaved like a foolish, jealous baboon.  
\- What? Jaime crossed his arms trying to appear furious." You promised that you wouldn't talk about that to anyone. And I wasn't jealous," he stated with emphasis.  
\- Yes you were. And actually I promised you that I would tease with that for the rest of your life, Dany burst into laughter watching his annoyed look.  
\- You are impossible princess. If you tell this story I will tell them another one about that time when you sneaked into a castle full of guards and forced the innocent, handsome knight that protected you to use his irresistible charming to distract some ladies. You wouldn't want your child to learn what a sneaky troublemaker you are. That would be a terrible example for him.  
Now it was Daenerys' time to snap back.  
\- You wouldn't do that. Except if you want to tell ser Brienne that you promised Myrcella, I would take her for a ride with Drogon in her tenth nameday.  
Now Jaime was shocked.  
\- You wouldn't dare to do that, he said terrified. "You know Brienne will kill me if she hears about it."  
\- Oh really? Try me if you want, she said and began walking away laughing.  
\- Come back princess, shouted Jaime rushing behind her. "You can't get away with it"……  
…………………………………………………….  
Waking up again, Tyrion saw the red waterfall of Sansa's hair spread in his bed as she had fallen asleep on a chair with her head lying in his bed. She was holding his hand tightly. He slowly freed it from her grip and tangled his fingers in her hair. She woke up immediately.  
\- Tyrion, she grabbed his hand again and kissed it, lingering her lips to his palm. "How are you?" She whispered, breathing a deep, relieved breath.  
Tyrion grinned slightly and threw her secretly a side look.  
\- Oh I don't know. My life is still in danger. Keep kissing me or I may die, he teased with his hoarse voice.  
Sansa chuckled.  
\- I won't, I promise, she whispered.   
Tyrion closed his eyes tired and turned to her side, hissing from pain.  
\- Don't move Tyrion, your wounds may open again.  
But Tyrion ignored her. He opened his eyes and cupped her face with one hand, caressing her cheek softly, with his thumb. In his eyes was written so much love that Sansa's eyes filled with tears.   
\- I was so stupid. Forgive me. I only realized what I had done when I saw you falling on the ground bleeding, because of me. For all the kingdoms and crowns Tyrion, I can't live without you. You are the only one that can make me open my heart and restore my faith to people. Without you I am only a power hungry shadow, full of sorrow and suspicion. And I don't want it.  
She paused for a while and he kept caressing her face with his eyes closed.  
\- Never put yourself again in front of me to protect me Tyrion. I don't deserve it  
\- You are not the one to decide it, he inhaled sharply."And I can't help myself , I can't stop doing it. If you fall I fall remember? I can't do otherwise because I love you."  
\- I love you too! she whispered and kissed his lips.   
-I know it now, he said and kissed her back in a deep kiss.  
\- When are you living?he asked when their lips parted.  
\- Now that i know you will be ok, as soon as possible. I have a wedding to prepare. I accepted to hold the wedding of Jon and Daenerys in Winterfel.  
Tyrion smiled again.  
\- I knew you have a kind heart. Being hostile doesn't suit you.  
\- I will do everything for you, for us and our love. Even if you are bound to stay here and I am bound to return in Winterfel. I am yours and you are mine. But you need to rest now my love.  
Despite his weak state, Tyrion found the strength to pull her down to the bed, forcing her to lie next to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and closed his eyes.  
\- Of course I will. But I want to sleep with my wife until she leaves, he said before he fell asleep.  
…..………..………………………  
Jon joined Daenerys as she watched her last sunset in Kingslanding.   
She was so beautiful with her silver hair shinning, standing in front of the sun that was falling in the sea. Her silhouette with her delicate hands and neck was lovely. Her swollen belly with their baby. She was the most beautiful woman in the world  
Jon hugged her and kissed her like she was his own breath. There was no sky with such a beautiful colour as the violet of her eyes. They were shining happy and full of love as she looked at him.  
\- You seem to enjoy the view my queen, he said.  
\- Will you ever stop calling me your queen?she teased.  
-But you are the queen of my heart and soul Daenerys Targaryen. I can't help it, he smiled lost in her eyes.  
\- Isn't it beautiful? She showed the sun.  
But Jon wouldn't take his eyes of her.  
\- It is. But not us beautiful as you. You are my sunrise and my sunset Dany and that's all I need in my life.  
They kissed passionate until the last sunshine disappeared behind the sea. The sky was full of stars now and a crescent moon lighted the night.   
The weather was warm and the sky clear. The air smelled nightflowers and grass and they could hear the sounds of ants and owls flying to the sky.  
Suddenly, it felt like they both came to the same realization.  
\- Do you feel it Jon? It's been three years since we beat the Night King but it's now that I really feel it for the first time, she said and she felt a strange giddiness like she was drank. "It's Spring Jon and Summer will follow."she said laughing happy.   
Jon understood what she meant. Spring was now coming for them.  
\- Winter is finally gone my love. And a long summer is coming, he laughed too.  
…………………………………………………  
It was a week before the wedding. Sansa was walking near a frozen lake in the North trying to relax as she was exhausted preparing the wedding. Everyone was enthusiastic about it but she was feeling lonely and melancholic.  
She sat in the frozen ground next to the lake, her emerald green dress joining the white ice.  
She hugged her knees to her chest and rested her head on them. Then she let her tears run free. Stern and strong in front of everyone but she was now crying like a little girl.  
Tyrion found her there as the servants of the castle informed him that she had gone for a walk. He dismounted his horse and walked to her. She was so beautiful surrounded by the ice.  
When he was near she turned to face him surprised.  
\- Tyrion, she said wiping her tears," what are you doing here?"  
\- Should I take it that you aren't happy to see me? He teased her smiling  
But she wrapped her hands around his neck and began sobbing uncontrollably.  
\- There is nothing I want more than you to be here.  
He took her face in his hands and kissed her.  
\- Why are you crying then my sweet wife? He said worried.  
She didn't answered only stared at him.  
\- Did you came for the wedding?she asked instead.  
\- Well not only for this, he said hesitant.  
Sansa was now apparently confused   
Tyrion took a deep breath and was ready to talk but she talked first  
\- I am so happy you are here Tyrion, she hugged him, sobbing again. "I am so tired from the preparations. I feel lonely and desperate and so much guilty about what happened to you in Kingslanding."  
She now faced him with her sad blue eyes.  
\- I know you should really hate me but I can't stand be away from you. Especially now that … that….I am pregnant.  
She put her hand in her stomach and it took a minute for Tyrion to realize. She was sobbing again as he was standing still with wide eyes.  
\- I am so nervous and scared, she was mumbling nut he cut her hugging her tightly and kissing her hair as she was sitting by the lake.  
Then he began laughing and kissing her.  
\- You make me so happy my love, so happy. We are going to be parents. I am going to be a father, he said still unable to believe it.  
\- Yes, she said between her sobs."But how I am going to raise our baby without you?"  
\- This is what I wanted to tell to Sansa, he wiped her tears again."King Bran told me that I am free to go if I want. Ser Davos will replace me as his Hand."  
Sansa stopped crying and looked at him wide eyed.  
\- And what you told him? She stopped breathing.  
\- I told him that I want to go live with my wife who is the queen in the North. If shewants me of course. We are going to have many babies and I have no problem if they take the name Stark, if this pleases her.  
\- And you don't really mind it?she asked.  
\- Oh my brother Jaime is already taking care that the Lannister name will continue for many centuries. Ser Brienne is pregnant again and if I judge by the stupid smile he has lately and the annoying way he tries to take care of her, he plans to have around a dozen children with her. If she doesn't kill him first….I wouldn't really blame her for this.  
He tried to keep his serious face but Sansa burst into laughter.  
\- So you are staying? She kissed him.  
\- This is something you never have to worry about. Of course I am staying. I will always stay, he kisses her back.  
………………………………………………

This was a small chapter with happy scenes. Next one will be about the wedding and some more interesting things that will affect the future of the characters and the realm. Thanks for reading my story.


	39. My name is destiny!

Jon and Daenerys' wedding was a mix of Northern and Westerosi wedding.  
All the lords and ladies of Westeros and North were in Winterfel to attend the wedding of the last two dragons, as well as common folk,Wildings and the few Unsullied and Dothraki who had survived the wars.  
In front of the Heart tree of Winterfel was standing a septon and Jon waiting for the arrival of Daenerys.  
Jon was dressed in black clothes except from his impressive silver cloak. It was really a unique piece of cloth because of the sigil that decorated the fabric. With avery single detail upon the silver fabric was drawn the head of a white dragon looking on one side, united with the head of a direwolf looking on the other. Their bodies were also tangled to each other in a way that you couldn't understand when the one started and the other ended. It had been specially ordered by Jon to honor his father Rhaegar, his mother Lyanna and his uncle Ned Stark that raised him as his son.  
After a while Daenerys custody appeared. She walked next to ser Jaime Lannister, caught by his arm.   
Brienne looked at him and smiled. Dressed in Lannister colours with a formal, proud face and his emerald eyes sparkling from happiness, she realised once more that the man she loved, the father of her children was the most handsome man in Westeros.  
But Daenerys was next to him was really breathtaking. Her silver hair were falling free in her shoulders and back decorated by a golden tiara with rubies and amethyst gems. Her velvet dress was deep red like fire, falling loose upon her body to cover her swollen belly and low cut to expose her clevage . Her sleeves were made from red Myrish lace, exposing the porcelain skin of her shoulders. Upon her black velvet cloak was drawn the red dragon with the three heads. The magnificent Targaryen queen in her whole glory was screaming "Blood and fire" from miles away. But her violet eyes were peaceful and happy as she looked at the guesta but mostly at Jon Snow.  
Behind Jaime and Daenerys were riding her blood riders escorting their Khaleesi to her wedding and behind them her few Unsullied. At some point the Unsullied and Dothraki stayed behind and Jaime with Daenerys walked to Jon.  
\- I give you my best wishes for a long and happy life, said Jaime to both of them as he gave her hand to Jon.  
\- Thank you ser Jaime, said Daenerys will th respect and gratitude.  
Jaime left them to join Brienne who was holding both Myrcella and Missandei whom Yara Greyjoy had brought back to her parents from the Iron Islands.  
The ceremony started with the septon speaking the usual words for a wedding. After that Jon unclasped his cloak and put it around Daenerys shoulders. Their eyes didn't leave each other during the whole ritual. Wind blew around them as they said their vows, holding hands.  
\- Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am hers and she is mine, from this day until the end of my days.  
\- Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am his and he is mine from this day until the end of my days.  
As they kissed to seal their union, Drogon flew above them leaving a triumphant roar that filled everyone with a sense of victory. A sense that this wedding, sealed also a promise for a better future.  
\- Under the light of the Seven, I announce Aegon and Daenerys of house Targaryen, husband and wife.  
…………………………………………………….  
The feast was magnificent. Queen Sansa had put her best efforts to impress the wedding guests and offer her brother the best wedding she could. Dressed in dark green dress and wearing her silver crown in her auburn hair, she stood up to make a toast as the queen in the North.  
\- To my brother Jon Snow and her grace Daenerys Targaryen queen of Meereen and the Slavers Bay - long may she reign-…..  
\- Long may she reign, repeated the guests in one voice.  
\- … I wish a happy and long life, ruling their kingdom in Essos. They will always be welcome in Winterfel as North's allies and friends. May the alliance between our kingdoms as well as his Grace Brandon Stark, king of the Six Kingdoms, -long may he reign - ….  
\- Long may he reign, repeated the crowd again.  
\- be the begin of a long era of peace for all of us.  
People raised their cups and drank as did queen Sansa, royal, calculated and composed as always.  
Next to her, her husband Tyrion Lannister was proud of her. She may never be friends with Daenerys but sitting at the same table with her and talking with civility was a big step. She knew that it was important for her brother Jon and for this she set aside whatever differences she had with the Dragon queen. At the end she had understood that what really matters is the people we love.  
' Deep inside her she has a very kind heart,.'thought Tyrion. 'She is just too tortured to let it show.' Sometimes she would still scream in her sleep because of some nightmare of the tortures she had endured. Tyrion would wake her, pull her to a hug and tell her stories about their future together when their little one is born until she would relax and sleep peacefully.   
Some days ago they had announced that they were married to the whole North.  
-Are you sure?Tyrion had asked her the night before.,"They won't take it wel. Their queen married the Imp, a Lannister and as people day here: "The North remembers."  
\- I am sure, she had answered." You are my husband and a good man. They will come to see you for who you are. Besides I can't live without you Tyrion.",she said soft.  
\- And don't you want a great royal wedding worthy of the queen you are? Like the wedding you are preparing for your brother?he asked after a while.  
\- No, she kissed his lips, ,"Me and you were there and this is all I ever wanted."  
He made love to her that night and when she fell asleep exhausted next to him, he hoped that one day she would let people see her kind heart. But for now, she had chosen to show it only to him and he was grateful for this.  
People were eating, drinking and dancing. King Bran made also a toast to Dany and Jon.   
Daenerys was sitting next to Brienne when she asked her where were ser Jaime and Jon.  
\- Oh, probably Jaime is somewhere outside threatening Jon, said Brienne rolling her eyes.  
\- Threatening? Asked Daenerys confused and moved to go outside to find them.  
Outside the Great Hall Jaime hit friendly Jon's back though a little more hard than he should.  
\- You seem to be a good lad Jon, Jaime grinned. "Although I don't really know why Dany likes you so much I can say that at least this time you did your best to save ber."  
\- I know that you don't like me Lannister there's no reason to repeat it, Jon rolled his eyes annoyed.  
-Oh no, no, you misunderstood me. Of course I like you, you are princess' husband now and the father of my nephew. We are all a happy family. I trust you'll take care of her.  
\- I will, he said seriously.  
\- Great! Jaime said smiling friendly but with intense, warning stare. "Cause if I ever see a single scratch upon her again, I will have your head on a spike, outside the walls of Casterly Rock. And I would really hate to do this Jon," continued Jaime faking a sad face. "Your head would destroy the decoration."  
\- I understand what you mean, said Jon half angry and half smiling. "I am happy that you defend her, no matter what."  
\- I do, answered Jaime." She will never feel alone in this world. So make sure that she isn't getting mad with you all the time. And if she does love her more. Wench is getting mad with me all the time and you really want to see her getting furious, Jaime smiled happily at this, thinking about Brienne."But I love it when she does. She is so sweet that…"  
\- Jon, ser Jaime, Daenerys appeared to approach them. ," I was looking for you."  
She looked at Jaime and then Jon.  
\- We were having a friendly talk princess, said Jaime. "I was telling him that you should soon visit us in Casterly Rock when your baby is born."  
Daenerys smiled happy and caressed her baby. When Brienne appeared behind her looking at Jaime like she was ready to murder him.  
\- Jaime Lannister, she said in a tone that suggested that Jaime was in trouble."Do you care to explain me why our daughter is so sure that she will ride a dragon when she turns ten?"  
\- Busted, whispered Jaime to Dany and tried unsuccessfully to calm Brienne.  
Laughing Daenerys and Jon returned at the feast. They went at their table but Daenerys stood up and said loudly:  
\- I want to thank queen Sansa for this wonderful feast she prepared for our wedding. We are really grateful and she is always welcome to Meereen. As you know, tomorrow me and my husband will fly with Drogon to Meereen. All the Dothraki and Unsullied that wish to return and resume their service to me are welcome, I will provide them everything they need for their trip and I will wait for them back to our kingdom. The rest of you are free to go wherever you want.  
All the Dothraki and Unsullied in the feast stood up and shouted "Mother" in their own language.  
Daenerys smiled with eyes full of tears. They were her people.  
\- Dovagedi, she said to the Unsullied, "Blood of my Blood," she said to Dothraki in their language. "We are going home." She said in both Valyrian and Dothraki.  
They cheered in happiness. Years after they left for the foreign lands, they were going home with their mother.  
…………………………………  
When Dany and Jon flew above Meereen, hundreds of people gathered in the streets to see their mother return cheering happily. It was a day of celebration for the city. Their queen whom they thought dead had returned to her children with her husband. Another Targaryen they said.  
She landed outside the pyramid and this time she entered as a queen next to Jon and people knelt in every step they took.  
Inside the throne room there were Dothraki and Unsullied guards, those who had stayed behind and Daario Naharys was standing at the steps in front of the throne. Tall and handsome as always, he smiled .  
\- Your Grace, he bowed to Daenerys," we are happy you are back. Your people have missed you."  
At this his eyes fell to Jon. Jon was shorter than Daario and less masculine. This meeting was awkward but Daenerys knew both of them and she knew that although Daario was loyal and brave and handsome, she had never felt for him the things she felt for Jon. Jon represented everything she believed, he was her equal.  
\- This is my husband, Aegon Targaryen or Jon. From the day we married he is also king in Meereen, his authority is equal to mine.  
Daario bowed to Jon  
\- Now please, I would like to stay alone with my husband, she ordered.  
-Don't you want to leave some guards for your safety your Grace? Asked Daario.  
\- No, it's not necessary. I am with Jon now.  
Jon looked at her with adoration as she showed him again the.same trust, she had once showed him in another throne room where they were also alone.  
\- It's not necessary to give me the same authority with you. I would just be happy to be around you as an advisor or guard.  
\- I didn't do it because it is necessary, I did it because I want it. Because I want us to be equals, to take decisions together and because I think that you are a good and just ruler.  
Jon pulled her in a hug. And kissed.  
\- I don't like him you know, he said." This Daario. He likes you and I think he doesn't like me either.,"  
Daenerys rolled her eyes  
\- I was sure you wouldn't like him, she said still inside his hug.  
\- So… what happened with him? Jon was now dead serious and demanded the truth.  
Daenerys looked hesitant in his eyes  
\- It wasn't, something important, she said. "I didn't love him as I love you."Daenerys whispered.  
\- Yes but you slept with him', he pressed her upon him in a possessive way Daenerys had never seen in Jon. His heart was beating fast. He was jealous, and it was the first time he did. Daenerys felt flattered that he was afraid to lose her but she didn't want Daario be an obstacle to their relationship.  
\- I did, she said the truth. "But there was never love between us. I only love you" she smiled lovely and her warn, soft lips melted his heart.   
\- You are mine, he whispered in her ear. "No one is ever going to take you from me."  
Daenerys words before she kissed him again eased his worry.  
\- No one is going to take me from you.  
When their lips separated Jon turned to look at the throne. His mind traveled again to that other throne, there, where in front of that cursed iron monstrosity, he had taken her life.  
He tried to keep his tears and gestured to the throne. Daenerys walked slowly to the throne. At the steps she paused and turned to look hesitant at Jon. He nodded smiling to encourage her. She then felt her steps more certain and tinaly sat on the stone throne. Her kind but strong royal posture, left Jon in awe.  
He climbed the few steps to the throne and knelt in front of her.  
\- You are my queen, he said raising his head to look at her finally letting his tears run free.  
\- Really Jon, said Dany soft and smiling and took his hand and held it on her knee, "you have to stop calling me your queen. You are a king now too. We will have a throne made here by my side."  
Jon smiled too and caressed her palm with his thumb.  
\- But you are the queen of my heart and soul, my sunrise and my sunset, he repeated with love.   
They were both crying now no matter what happened in the past, they were together now, king and queen of Meereen and soon they would put an end in slavery in every place in the world.  
………………………………………………..  
Daenerys, Jon, Daario and some Meereenese advisors were planning about their next steps.  
Daenerys and Jon agreed to inspect the situation in Astapor and Yunkai first. When their baby was born they would set their plans to Volantys where eighty percent of the population were slaves. This should stop. It was an ambitious plan and it would need to gather more power but they were decided that they would do it. They were the last Targaryens and they wouldn't tolerate children being born in chains and sold like animals. Because Daenerys Targaryen had been chained and sold and her husband would punish everyone who forced people to suffer like she did. For her.  
They were still talking about their plans when Daenerys felt the first contraction. It wasn't too painful but she felt somehow that the baby was coming.  
After some time she felt a second more painful and caught her belly.  
\- Dany, said Jon worried,"What's happening?"  
\- I think our baby is coming, Dany said gritting her teeth and leaned to Jon for support.  
He took her in his hands and quickly carried her to their chambers. He also ordered to call the midwife and the maester.  
\- Jon will you stay with me? She pleaded.  
\- I swear I won't let your side love, hr kissed her head.  
Hours passed with Daenerys screaming in pain and Jon holding her hand and trying to support but the baby wouldn't come. Finally almost a day later, when the sun was brigh, in the middle of the clear sky Daenerys pushed and screamed for one last time and a loud baby's cry was heard inside the room. She fell back exhausted and crying while the midwife cleaned and wrapped the tiny baby in a blanket.  
She approached Daenerys and gave her her baby.  
\- You have a healthy son your Grace. Congratulations, she said.  
Daenerys was crying holding her baby with shaking hands. She had been told that she would never live to see this day. And now she was sobbing uncontrollably until Jon wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her cheeks.   
\- Thank you, he whispered calming her.  
Their baby stopped crying and for a while it seemed that he had fallen asleep until it slowly opened his small eyed and looked at his parents.  
His eyes had the violet colour of old Valyria. His hair were silver like his mother. He looked like Daenerys, everything upon him stating that he is a dragon. But his expression, it was the unique brooding expression of Jon Snow that no one else had.  
Daenerys lowered her dress exposing her breast and put her baby's head near the scar of Jon's dagger .After a while she achieved to breastfeed him. Jon 's eyes filled with tears again , watching the woman he killed feeding their baby.  
-Have you thought of a name? He asked her with hoarse voice, he would let her decide the name as he only wanted her to be happy  
\- Yes, she looked at her husband with shinning, certain eyes, "His name is Rhaegar Targaryen."   
…………………………………………………  
It was such a peaceful afternoon. The red keep was beautiful under the red and purple colours of the sunset. Brienne was lost in the view in the outside staircase when she heard steps. Jaime came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to his chest.  
\- Wench, he whispered in a seductive voice. "you can't just stand here, beautiful and extraordinary like a goddess, distracting me from the view to have exclusively my attention."   
He teased with playful emerald eyes. Brienne smiled and rolled her eyes.  
\- You have turned very romantic lately Jaime. Is this because you are getting old?  
She wanted to get on his nerves but he seemed to nott care. He took a playful indignant look.  
\- Aha, so you realised that I am getting old and I am still an unmarried man with one children and soon with a second. I know you don't care so much about marriages Brienne cause you are too independent for all these but you have exposed me to the realm and you owe t o restore my honour, he complained grudgingly.  
Brienne looked at him and burst into laughter.  
\- You are impossible Jaime Lannister, she said and returned to the view as he hugged her again front behind.  
He put his hands on her swollen belly and caressed ir softly.  
\- I love you Brienne, he whispered closing his eyes and smelling her scent. "You are soul of my soul, flesh of my flesh, blood of my blood. I want to live the rest of my life with you. Marry me, make me a honorable man.  
For a while they both remained silent and a mild wind blew their hair. Brienne smiled and turned to him. His eyes held a painful expectation.  
\- I will marry you, she said softly and cupped his cheek.  
\- Really? He said unable to believe it. Brienne nodded  
His smile was wide and his eyes full of adoration. He kneeled in front of her and from his pocket appeared a golden ring with a beautiful sapphire.  
She let him took her hand and and slip it to her finger. He kissed her hand always looking at her with his charming smile that made her knees melt.  
\- You are always my shinning knight Jaime, she said with a heated look  
\- No Brienne, you are my shinning knight, he said and pulled her to a hungry passionate kiss.

Their marriage took place a moon later in Casterly Rock. Everyone was there. King Bran and all the members of the small council, Sansa and Tyrion, Dany and Jon with their newborn son, Podric and Brienne's father.   
Brienne walked to the sept with a blue dress that suited with her eyes and a cloak in the same colour with the crescent moons of Tarth. Jaime dressed as the golden lion of Casterly Rock waited for her. He put his cloak around her shoulders and they both confessed the one and only truth of their life.  
\- I am his and he is mine from this day until the end of my days.  
\- I am hers and she is mine from this day until the end of my days.  
…………………………………………..  
Sansa's screams echoed through the Winterfel halls. Tyrion was next to her worried and waiting for their baby to come.  
\- Everything is going to be ok Sansa. Just hold on, he wiped the sweat from her face. She turned to look at him with red face and exhausted. She was in labour the whole afternoon. A little after the midnight the midwife saud ti Sansa to push for a last time and finally they heard their baby's cry.  
Tyrion approached the midwife who was cleaning their baby.  
\- Congratulations for your daughter my lord, said the old woman and gave him the tiny bundle."She is healthy and beautiful."  
Tyrion felt drank for happiness and carried the baby to Sansa smiling proud like a fool.  
\- Sansa, he whispered with tears,"our daughter". He seemed hesitant to believe that this tiny beautiful creature in front of him was his own daughter.  
\- Sansa smiled and held her daughter watching her face, she was beautiful indeed.  
Tyrion kissed his wife.   
\- You both are the world to me, he said. " I never thought that someone could love so much, but today I think that my heart will burst for both of you.  
He sat on the bed next to his wife, wanting to witness the first hours of his daughter's life.  
\- It's difficult to decide how should we name her.  
\- Yes, he thought.   
His daughter was beautiful. She seemed alert with a decided face. But she didn't look neither like Tyrion nor Sansa. She didn't have the Tully red hair or Lannister golden curls. She didn't have blue eyes or emerald green either. Their daughter had dark brown hair and black eyes. Her face and features were like Ned Stark, Arya and Jon. She was a Stark to the bone.  
\- Maybe Catlyn or Joanna, suggested Tyrion. But Sansa's expression was unreadable. She was thinking.  
\- No, she said finally remembering the magic diamonds that she kept hidden in a small wooden box apart from the rest of her jewellery. These diamonds belonged to her daughter, she was sure about it.   
"Her name is Lyanna Stark"  
………….…………  
Thanks for reading my story. Please let me know what you think.!!!!


	40. Hear me Roar

Hey guys! Sorry for not writing for some weeks but I was too busy studying for my master exams. But I am glad i have free time now to keep writing my story. I really missed our conversations about game of thrones. Hope you enjoy the chapter<3  
……………………………………………………………………………….  
  
Volantys, the oldest Valyrian colony, built on the southern coast of Essos, there where the Rhoyne river meets the Summer Sea.   
Thousands of slaves were walking in the streets that day, chained and with the mark of slavery on their faces. A mark with the shape of a wheel for those who were riding carriages , a fish for those who were fishing, a tear for the whores and other marks representing what kind of service every slave was offering. Some of them were doing their everyday service under the whip of a master who was responsible to keep them in order. Some others were drugged in chains to be sold.   
Amongst them, a girl of four and ten namedays with silver hair and Valyrian violet eyes was chained and beaten, dressed in rugs, trying to keep her head straight as tears were running through her cheeks. Her previous master had raped her many times since he had bought her two moons ago. Valyrian women were the most beautiful ones and she had costed him more gold than a non Valyrian girl. But some days before he had been found slaughtered in front of a tavern. His widow decided that there was no reason to keep her anymore and sold her to a slaver. And there she was now ready to be sold again.   
As the slaver was leading her and two other women to the market, they passed in front of the Great temple of the Lord of Light. The Red priestess' voice echoed through the streets and caught her attention.  
\- There is no reason to cry anymore men and women and children. It already smells like freedom in Volantys and justice will burn like fire every man who holds a whip. Because today is the day that the Dragon queen will break your chains and kill your masters. And after her, the violet star will rule the world in peace. But first the wheel must be nroken.  
The girl recognized the voice. She was the priestess Kinvara, the favorite of the god of Light. She was standing in front of the doors of the Great temple and her finger was showing to the central road of Volantys. The girl whose name was Daez, a name that in High Valyrian meant free person, tried to see where she was pointing but her master was drugging them forcefully away. Then she heard horses crossing the streets. Their master paused to see what was happening and she had the chance to stare back.   
It was a small army. Dark skinned, huge men with long black beards and strange swords in their hands. Behind them soldiers with helmets and iron armors walking disciplined and decided.  
Somewhere before the army pass in front of her, the men were divided and opened a path for a woman and a man who were riddng amongst the soldiers.  
Daez had never seen such a beautiful woman. She had Valyrian feautures just like her, silver hair and violet eyes. She had a great silhuette and her face was beautiful like the moon. The posture of her body was straight and proud, dressed in a light blue dress that exposed her clevage but was loose upon her. But what was special about her was her expression. Her face was shinning, serene and peaceful, her lips held a light and kind smile but her eyes were telling another story. Although kind and charming they held a strange power that was both scary and soothing. This woman was strong as hell, but she was also thirsty, not for power but for justice. The man next to her wasn't as tall as the soldiers but he was handsome and muscled. He had dark hair, his face had a brooding expression and his dark eyes were decided and intelligent. Looking at him it was easy for Daez to understand that he was a man who had lead armies and ruled people, who had seen and experienced things that no one else had and with his newly acquired knowledge of the world, he had finally found his place next to his queen/ Because Daez realized that the woman was the Dragon queen and the man was the foreign Northern King they all talked about. Some bard had sung a song about him stabbing her to death after she burnt an entire city, leaving only ashes behinf her. It was a sad, heartbreaking song that had made her cry. But then he sang another one about the same man crossing the Narrow sea, leaving everything he had, family, friends and realm to live and rule with her for the rest of his life. Daez pulled her chains to approach them but her master pulled her back violent, making her leave a cry. This seemed to catch the Dragon queen's attention who walked to her and stood in front of her to see her face. Daenerys saw the beautiful, abused girl with a chain around her neck, hands and legs. She was so young and yet had suffered so much at the hands of her masters just like so many little children she had seen in this city. She saw the mark in her face, a tear. She was a sex slave. She went to touch her face in comfort but the last minute she decided against it. This child had suffered too much abuse. She maybe didn't want to be touched. The girl was shaking as she was watching the woman inspecting her. Then the Dragon queen blinked like she wanted to hold a tear and talked to her master who was standing a few steps behind her. \- I want to buy this girl, she spoke in Valyrian with an icy tone . "How much do you want?" Daez' heart skipped a beat. The dragon queen was going to buy her? why? What use did she have of her? \- Her? He smiled greedily." She is an expensive one my lady. She is a Valyrian whore, they are the most beautiful whores" He said in a mocking tone. In his all stupidity, he hadn't realise who was standing in front of him and he was making fun of her same Valyrian appearance. The woman threw him a dead serious stare . I am not a lady. I am a queen and you will call me your Grace. How much? \- Ten dragons....your grace, he made a grimace but the woman ignored him. She only gestured to one of her men, he gave her a pouch of gold and she threw it at him. The man counted the gold and then he smiled. \- She is yours, he said and after he gave her her chains and the key, he left with the rest of the slaves for the market. The curious people were gathered around to watch the woman and the man with the small army around her. Daez raised her head and watched the foreign king smilling kindly and worried at her. She lowered her head shyly and then something unbelieveble happened. The dragon queen, the only queen in the world that was riding a living dragon, let the chain that the master used to pull her around fall down and although she could have ordered someone else to do it, she fell to her knees to unlock and take off the chain from her legs. Then she raised to unchain her hands and finally her neck. Daez stood there lost, unable to process what was happening. \- What's your name?asked queen Daenerys in a soft motherly tone that surprised her. 'Queens don't talk like that.", Daez thought. 'Queens order in cold voices and people do things for them. They don't take off chains from slaves with their own hands and they don't care to ask their names.' Had she mistaken this woman for the Dragon queen? Was she just a wealthy woman that looked like her? But then why she had said that she is a queen? \- Daez, she said in a low shaking voice. All these things were so strange that was making her feel dizzy. One day she is a slave, sold, raped and beaten and the next one queen Daenerys Targaryen was asking kindly her name. \- Daez, repeated Daenerys smiling and gestured her to walk next to her, "It seems that i am lucky. It is a good sign that you are already named a "Free woman". Do you care to come with me Daez? I want to meet the Triarchs that rule the city with other nobles and slave masters and i need someone to announce me." Daez nodded curious tha the queen was asking it as a favor and not demanding it. -Oh i forgot to introduce myself. I am Daenerys the Stormborn of house Targaryen, Mother of Dragons and breaker of chains, queen of Meereen and the Slavers Bay, Khaleesi of Dothraki and the Green grass sea. You can tell that i am also known as the queen of ashes in Westeros if you want. Only that i won't burn any innocent here i swear it. And after you do me this small favor i will give you your revenge and your freedom. ...............................................................................................................................................................................................

\- Queen Daenerys is dead, said the younger of the Triarchs after the slave girl announced her.  
Daenerys walked in front of their thrones with Jon by her side.  
\- Oh yes, said the second, "I heard her lover stabbed her in her chest while he was fucking her"  
The Triarchs and the Slavers in the room burst into laughter Jon grabbed his sword but Daenerys stopped him. 'Leave them to me' her eyes were telling.  
\- Maybe she returned from death, she said seriously but the men burst into more laughter. 'Idiots,' she thought,'they never saw corpses walking and killing people, they didn't feel the cold of the winter and the fear of the night king. If they had, the maybe believed that people can come back from death.'  
\- I have to make a proposal to you, she raised her voice and the men stopped laughing.  
\- A proposal?one of them mocked her.  
\- Let the whore say what she wants and then we can take her as our sex slave, said another. When the men were done laughing she spoke.  
\- Free the slaves of the city and as an exchange I will let you live, she said calm, like it was the most natural thing to propose to these strong men.  
Now the men were looking at her like she was mad. Daenerys gestured to the young girl to go outside where guards would see her outside the castle. One of the men stood up angry and moved threatening towards Daenerys and grabbed her arm forcefully. Jon couldn't hold himself. It happened so quickly that none of the masters saw it coming. He beheaded the man with one movement. His head rolled at the legs of one of the Triarchs. Wide eyed some of them started screaming in panic and some others raised their voice to call the guards. Jon fought alone with two guards that were standing inside the throne room. They were good but Jon was bestter. And in the muddle of this chaos Daenerys stood calm \- There are no guards outside, she told raising her voice. "The wisest of them left to save their lifes and the rest were killed by my men" As she said those words a roar was heard from the sky and the masters watched from the window Drogon flying with his huge wings around the castle, waiting for the orders of his mother. When the men ran to the doors trying ro escape they realised that someone had put iron bars and chains, locking them inside. Some of them fell to their knees asking for mercy but it was too late. Around the throne room Daenerys men had put barrels of wildfire. -This is the fate that waits for every man who holds a whip and tortures innocent people, she said. Then she held Jon's hands and looked in his black eyes. Their love and his Targaryen blood would protect him from the fire. \- Dracarys they both said and the huge beast breathed fire, causing the barrels to explode and burn everything. Jon and Danny ran quickly outside the castle together, holding hands. Outside the castle masters and slaves were looking shocked at the huge building burning in the greatest fire they had ever seen. Their shock was bigger when they noticed two people, a woman and a man walking outside, naked and untouched by fire. A soldier ran and covered them with cloaks.The woman let the man's hand. \- You stand in front of Aegon and Daenerys of house Targaryen. This is the fate that waits every man who keeps innocent people in chains. Let the people free and I will spare you from the fire. Deny and you will face blood and fire. Masters and slaves kneeled in front of them. Even more of Daenerys and Jon's men arrived at the city freeing more slaves and killing everyone who didn't obey. \- People of Volantys, you are free from this day I swear that as long as i live none of you will suffer slavery. You can stay or leave. I will see that you're safe and fed and free to choose your own leaders. But leaders chosen by common free people people and not slavers and masters. With these words she and Jon walked amongst the crown holding hands. Jon was walking first opening a passage, leading her outside the city . People at the streets ran to touch their cloaks and call them king and queen. But for Daenerys and Jon it was only the scene of broken chains in the streets that gave them a sense of victory. Daenerys eyes filled with tears. 'Live and make up for the bad you did 'She thought. This was the beginning. Somewhere near the city's outskirts they heard a voice calling them. \- Your Grace, said Daez to both of them. She was panting probably from trying to reach them as they tried to find a way amongst the crowd. \- Daez, said Daenerys smiling as the girl stood in front of her ."You're free now. You can stay or leave if you want. Here you are, take this gold. "She said offering a small bag to the girl. But Daez didn't take it. \- Mother, father. Don't leave me here please. I don't want money. I don't want anything only to let me come with you, she said with a pleading voice. Daenerys looked at the young child with the innocent face that looked like her when she was that young. She put her hands around her shoulders in a protective way. \- Come with us, Daenerys said.

...................................................................  
\- Are you sure you want me with you?asked Brienne as they were walking towards the place Tyrion had showed them.  
\- Yes Brienne, said Jaime and caught her hand pulling her with him. "I want you with me in every step of my life. In every battle I fight and in every peace I make. And today I have to make peace with my past."  
Cersei's tonb was in a peaceful place near a lake, outside Kingslanding. Tyrion had buried her there hoping that maybe she would find some peace in her afterlife.  
Jaime approached the stone that covered the place his twin was sleeping the endless sleep. He felt a light pain in his heart. Here was lying the person who shared the same womb with him. A person who had been the most important thing in his life for many years. But now he knew. He knew that Brienne and his children were the most important thing he had. They were his life and his peace. The light in his life. And he also knew that Cersei was happier now with their children. He had seen her.  
He knelt mext to the tomb and with his hand he cleared the dust from the stone to reveal her name.  
"Queen Cersei of House Lannister" was written on the stone. Under her name there was a sculpted lion and the words of their house.  
" Hear me roar."  
\- Sister, he took a deep breath. Brienne who was standing behind him put her hand upon his shoulder. Her touch gave him strength to go on.  
\- I am sorry that i failed to save you. From your death and yourself. Sometimes I think about you and I feel guilty about what happened. I think what I could have done to stop you taking the way you took. If I could have done something. In a way I pushed you to your demise. Then my wife, my Brienne, he said caressing and kissing her hand on his shoulder,"says that we aren't responsible for other people's choices and what happened in the past can't change." His voice got deeper and more emotional now. \- I am happy Cersei. I got married to the woman I love and I have a daughter named Myrcella and a son named Selwyn. I am telling you this because I want to think that that the golden haired girl I grew up with, the girl you were before our mother's death and before the blood and the misery that brought that meaningless game of thrones, that girl would be happy for me. I know you are happy too now, peaceful and this softens my guilts. It seems that death gave you what life couldn't." \- I also know now how it is to love a sister. And although I know you would be furious to know I protected your enemy amd didn't seek revemge, Daenerys is a good woman and she has changed after she died too. I have stopped this awful cycle of revenge, it only causes more pain. It's time to let you go Cersei, to leave you rest with the dead and remember you only for the good memories we lived as children. Our games and jokes that I will tell my children about when they will ask me stories of my childhood. This is how I want them to have their lost aunt in their minds " Then Jaime turned and looked at Brienne. She nodded and gave him the small bouquet of white lilies she was holding. Jaime left them softly upon the tomb. \- Rest in peace sister, he said and stood up. He looked at his wench whose sapphire eyes were full of tears. The sun was setting and the sky had the colour of peach. Jaime kissed the tears of Brienne's eyes. He had wiped his own before that. Then he kissed her lips. Her sapphire pools were shining in the sunlight. \- Thank you for coming with me, he whispered. \- I will always be there for you when you need me Jaime, she said in hoarse voice. \- Of course, he chuckled," you are my shinning knight, always there to save me." Brienne punched his arm playfully and they both laughed. Myrcella and Selwyn would be waiting for them to have dinner all together and then Jaime would tell them bedtime stories. After they slept, he would lie next to his wife, wrapping his hand around her and smelling her scent. Her warm embrace would accompany him to his peaceful dreams. Holding hands they took the road back to Kingslanding leaving the dead queen behind them to continue her eternal sleep.

............................................................  
When the situation in Volantys was more stable, Jon and Danny decided to ride Drogon to the North before they went for their arranged trip to Casterly Rock to spend time with Jaime , Brienne and their niece and nephew. After all Daario Naharys had successfully ruled in Essoss for a long time while she was absent and she was sure he could manage for some time alone.  
Their three years old Rhaegar was thrilled flying with Drogon. They had traveled again to Casterly Rock as they wanted to to spend time with the Lannisters but it was the first time Rhaegar could express his enthusiasm so clear.  
It was also the first time they visited North after their wedding. Daenerys had told him that they.could visit more often if he wanted but Jon told her that they would go when the conditions in Essoss were better.  
Flying above Winterfel Jon felt the cold wind travel him back at his childhood. At his moments as lord Commander of the Night's watch, as the king in the North. He missed his sister and his friends, the free folk.  
When they arrived at Winterfel Sansa was waiting for them dressed in a green warm dress. When she saw Jon she immediately rushed to hug him, she had missed him so much.  
Jon felt her swollen belly as she hugged him.  
We are expecting our second child, she told him.

\- That's wonderful, congratulations.  
Behind them Tyrion was coming holding the two years old Lyanna.  
\- Queen Daenerys, greeted Sansa typical.  
\- Queen Sansa, she responded the same way.  
Then she saw Tyrion.  
\- Your Grace, he bowed to Daenerys. Tyrion was something that still saddened Daenerys. A lost friendship that hurt. 'Some things can't be fixed,' she told again herself with bitterness.  
\- Lord Tyrion, she greeted. His eyes had also a saddened, thoughtful expression.'Maybe one day.'he seemed to say.  
\- Jon, we are glad to have you back. We have a feast arranged for you, said Tyrion."Lyanna,"he spoke to his daughter," this is your second cousin, Rhaegar."  
The toddler focused on the silver haired boy and giggled. She approached him and touched his silver hair impressed. Rhaegar smiled kindly remaining serious as always. He was a very mature and clever child for his age. His face lightened by the laugh of Lyanna.  
\- They will get along, commented Jon and they entered the castle.  
......................................  
Jon and Danny had left Rhaegar with Sansa and Tyrion. They traveled at the wall where Tormund was waiting for them. Jon was so happy seeing his friends and Danny was smiling with his happiness. After they spent the night at Tormund's hut, telling stories and drinking all together, Daenerys and Jon went to the frozen waterfall they had visited a long time ago, it really felt like it had happened in another life. They had been so lost and naive then. They had to suffered death, betrayal and loss to learn that the only thing that matters is them.  
\- We should have stayed here, said Jon looking at the beautiful view.  
\- We wouldn't be who we are if we had, answered Danny.  
They hugged and kissed until they stopped to breathe.  
\- Watching you here in the North, I think that maybe it is a crime that I took you away from your home, she said saddened.  
\- No, he said with passion in his voice and capped her face. Her violet eyes softened."There are nights that I see the same nightmare. It never changes. I am back in the North, beyond the wall. It is silent and cold and you aren't here. I dream of back then, when I killed you and lived alone here. The pain I feel in these nightmares is huge Danny that I can't breathe and I wish to die. I scream your name but I know you aren't alive, I see your blood painting the snow and I scream.  
But when I wake up and I find you next to me... I feel relieved and happy, so happy that you are really there, alive and beautiful. I feel that I was given back my life. See? Although I love the North I am the most happy man living with you in Essoss. But Danny I love you so much that I couldn't stand to live in the North without you." ............................................................... Walking at the Winterfel hall, Sansa was finally going to take some rest from her duties as queen. Her pregnancy was making her get rired quickly and all she wanted was to lie next to Tyrion and get some sleep. Passing outside Lyanna's bedroom she heard her laughing loudly. Smiling she entered to find her daughter with her nanny. Next to her was little Rhaegar also laughing. They seemed so happy with each other completely ignoring her presence or the nanny. Their faces were lightened. Then her heart skipped a beat. Destiny seemed to haunt her again. \- I will take Lyanna to sleep with me tonight, she told to the nanny. "Take care of Rhaegar." The woman nodded and she took her daughter whose face had been suddenly saddened. \- Rhaegar, she cried. \- I willl bring you again tomorrow to play with Rhaegar, ok sweetheart? She kissed her head and the tiddler calmed. Some hour later, Tyrion entered their chambers to find Lyanna sleeping on their bed and Sansa looking outside the window restless lost in thoughts. \- What is bothering you, my love?he kissed her hand. \- I have seen so many things Tyrion, unbelievable things. But the one that scares me more, is that as much as we want to believe that we decide our own fate, in the end we can't really avoid destiny. .............................................................. Next chapter has scenes with Danny and Jaime in Casterly Rock and every time these two are in the same place it's pure comedy.


	41. Please don't get in trouble

When Dany landed with Drogon in Casterly Rock, she ran immediately to hug ser Jaime who was expecting her with open arms. Behind her in a slower pace, Jon was walking with Daez,Missandei and Rhaegar. 

Daenerys hugged also Brienne who was standing next to ser Jaime with Selwyn in her arms and Myrcella next to her.

\- Princess, said Jaime happy and hugged her again both laughing and making jokes about their news until...

-I learnt what happened in Volantys, he said strictly and apparently angry with his arms crossed, looking down at Daenerys who was always feeling like a child every time ser Jaime had this expression.

-You locked yourself and Jon unarmed, in a room full of slavers with their guards.

\- I just passed to say hi, I didn't want to be rude, she faked an innocent smile trying to get away with it.

\- You demanded to free the slaves, he said in the same tone.

\- Actually in the begin I asked them kindly , she said to defend herself."It's not my fault they didn't accept."

-They could have killed you, shouted Jaime frustrated.."Not to mention you burnt the castle with both of you inside trying to escape with walls falling all around you."

\- Drogon hadn't eat his breakfast yet that day and he was a little nervous so he started spitting fire?" She tried to find an excuse with wide anxious eyes .

\- No, you don't get to blame poor Drogon now for your tendencies to get in trouble. This was dangerous Dany. You could have died in many ways and now you have more enemies than before. I know you did it to free the slaves but you have armies to fight for you and you can't save everyone anyway. And you",Jaime turned to Jon "what exactly didn't understand when I told you to take care of her and keep her away from trouble?"

Jon just raised his arms helpless to answer. He knew it wasn't wise to interfere in Dany and Jaime's arguments. Everyone around was speechless waiting for them to stop fighting.

\- You don't get to tell me what to do, said Dany with her hands crossed too now.

\- Yes I do, I am older than you and you will do as I say when it comes to your safety.

There was a long pause of silence and then Dany remembered something and smiled slyly.

\- Did you get to find out where leads the passage we found the previous time I was here? She said in a low voice so the others wouldn't hear.

\- Oh yes!said Jamie amused now"you have to see it Dany."

For the next ten minutes they conspired, having totally forgotten about their argument while Jon, Brienne and the children were still shaken. When they seemed to have agreed in something that Brienne didn't really want to know, they both turned smiling innocent to the others and claimed they would go for a walk.

\- Tell me they are going to be alright, said Jon taking a deep breath as they watched them walking away.

\- They are totally going to be alright, she said rolling her eyes,"something I can't really say with certainty for the castle and the rest of us. The castle keeper burst in tears when she was informed you were coming, I had to double her salary to convince her to not quit.Anyway let's go to the hall to eat something as long as the castle is still standing. ........................................... They had crossed dark passages hidden for centuries as it seemed. Ser Jaime was going first holding a torch and Daenerys was following him excited. They had accidentally discovered this passage behind a statue of a lion when she had put her hands to touch the details of of it's tail to find out that the tail could move, opening a passage behind it. There wasn't much space inside and they were walking carefully and slowly until they reached a black iron door.

\- You must be careful, don't touch anything, Jaime warned Dany before he opened the door.

-Oh, said Dany with awe when she got inside an old, full of dust room with a low ceiling. 

The room was very cold and the humidity was intense as Daenerys could hear water dropping from some spotsWhen Dany landed with Drogon in Casterly Rock, she ran immediately to hug ser Jaime who was expecting her with open arms. Behind her in a slower pace, Jon was walking with Daez,Missandei and Rhaegar. 

Daenerys hugged also Brienne who was standing next to ser Jaime with Selwyn in her arms and Myrcella next to her.

\- Princess, said Jaime happy and hugged her again both laughing and making jokes about their news until...

-I learnt what happened in Volantys, he said strictly and apparently angry with his arms crossed, looking down at Daenerys who was always feeling like a child every time ser Jaime had this expression.

-You locked yourself and Jon unarmed, in a room full of slavers with their guards.

\- I just passed to say hi, I didn't want to be rude, she faked an innocent smile trying to get away with it.

\- You demanded to free the slaves, he said in the same tone.

\- Actually in the begin I asked them kindly , she said to defend herself."It's not my fault they didn't accept."

-They could have killed you, shouted Jaime frustrated.."Not to mention you burnt the castle with both of you inside trying to escape with walls falling all around you."

\- Drogon hadn't eat his breakfast yet that day and he was a little nervous so he started spitting fire?" She tried to find an excuse with wide anxious eyes .

\- No, you don't get to blame poor Drogon now for your tendencies to get in trouble. This was dangerous Dany. You could have died in many ways and now you have more enemies than before. I know you did it to free the slaves but you have armies to fight for you and you can't save everyone anyway. And you,Jaime turned to Jon "what exactly didn't understand when I told you to take care of her and keep her away from trouble?"

Jon just raised his arms helpless to answer. He knew it wasn't wise to interfere in Dany and Jaime's arguments. Everyone around was speechless waiting for them to stop fighting.

\- You don't get to tell me what to do, said Dany with her hands crossed too now.

\- Yes I do, I am older than you and you will do as I say when it comes to your safety.

There was a long pause of silence and then Dany remembered something and smiled slyly.

\- Did you get to find out where leads the passage we found the previous time I was here? She said in a low voice so the others wouldn't hear.

\- Oh yes!said Jamie amused now"you have to see it Dany."

For the next ten minutes they conspired, having totally forgotten about their argument while Jon, Brienne and the children were still shaken. When they seemed to have agreed in something that Brienne didn't really want to know, they both turned smiling innocent to the others and claimed they would go for a walk.

\- Tell me they are going to be alright, said Jon taking a deep breath as they watched them walking away.

\- They are totally going to be alright, she said rolling her eyes,"something I can't really say with certainty for the castle and the rest of us. The castle keeper burst in tears when she was informed you were coming, I had to double her salary to convince her to not quit.Anyway let's go to the hall to eat something as long as the castle is still standing. ........................................... They had crossed dark passages hidden for centuries as it seemed. Ser Jaime was going first holding a torch and Daenerys was following him excited. They had accidentally discovered this passage behind a statue of a lion when she had put her hands to touch the details of of it's tail to find out that the tail could move, opening a passage behind it. There wasn't much space inside and they were walking carefully and slowly until they reached a black iron door.

\- You must be careful, don't touch anything dangerous, Jaime warned Dany before he opened the door.  
Oh, said Daenerys in awe when she got in an old dusty room with low ceiling. The room was very cold inside and she could hear water dropping from some spotss. She hugged her arms and made a grimace when she smelled the mixture of dust and humidity.  
It was apparent that no one had set his foot in this room for decades.

Jaime lighted some old torches so they could see the room better.

It was awesome. A hidden old armory inside the castle of Casterly Rock just some steps away from the main corridors.  
\- We are actually next to the main hall, Jaime told her.  
\- And how can it be that no one have found it till now?she asked examining a very beautiful golden dagger with a roaring lion sculpted at the base.  
\- The walls of this castle are very thick. Therr are rooms that we haven't opened for decades This room must have been hidden for centuries.  
\- You're joking, she said in disbelief. The helmets and shields were luxurious, gold and silver, decorated with gems that were shinning under the light and obviously meant for lords and some of them even for kings. Many kings actually would be jealous of these weapons.  
This was an example of the famous gold of Casterly Rock.  
\- No I am not, look, Jaime pointed to a corner of the room. Daenerys noticed surprised a medium sized dragon skull that was hidden behind armors.  
She approached with wide eyes and touched the skull. This dragon wasn't from the last ones before they extinct. The last dragons before centuries had the size of a big dog.  
\- I don't think that someone would forget a dragon skull unless it had been forgotten in centuries., said Jaime.  
Daenerys nodded and then chuckled  
\- And here I thought that Lannisters don't get along with dragons, she teased.  
\- Hey, don't say that, especially in front of Drogon. Our relationship has been improved even though I tried to kill him once. I don't want him to think that I don't like him, he joked pretending to be offended.  
Dany smiled.  
\- How can a dragon skull be here in Casterly Rock?she asked.  
\- Don't know princess. But dragon skulls had been found in Westeros, hidden in caves or in mountains. Maybe someone liked it and brought it here.  
Next to the dragon skull there was a sword of Valyrian steel and some other metal that she couldn't recognize. It was so perfectly smooth and had a colour darker than gold. When Daenerys took it carefully in her hand she felt it light but extremely steady. She also noticed that it was phosphorized in the darkness.  
\- This must be the most ancient thing here, said Jaime. "I have seen weapons from all over the world Dany, I read every book about sword metals in the castle trying to find about something that would look like it. I didn't find something. It must have extinct or it can be found only in a place that no one has set foot for centuries Considering the combination with the Valyrian steel........  
\- Old Valyria, realised Dany.  
\- Yes, old Valyria before the Doom.  
\- This is.... amazing, she admired the sword. In the base there were tiny sculpted words. "Valar Morghulys". A greeting from a lost world, from another millennium.  
-Valar Dohaerys, whispered Daenerys answering to the ancient call.

-I am keeping all these a surprise for my wench. In a few days it's her nameday and I think she would be thrilled to see all these. But now I think we should return. Brienne has arranged a feast for you and invited many lords and ladies.  
He walked to the exit leaving Daenerys still admiring the sword and the dragon skull.  
\- - Dany, she heard ser Jaime calling her in a dreadful tone.  
\- What is it?, she turned her attention to him, worried.  
He slowly turned to her .  
\- I think we have a problem.  
Approaching to the door, she froze. Entering the room she didn't realised she close the door behind her. Another thing she also failed to notice was the lack of a handle from the inner side of the iron door.... they had been locked inside a room that no one else knew that existed.  
.................................................................  
Jaime was falling upon the door trying to break it for the hundredth time. The only thing he had achieved was to bruise his body so much, he could barely move anymore.  
Daenerys sat on the floor desperate and afraid that she wouldn't see her children again. The cold was so intense that she could feel it to her bone and her nose was dropping. Ser Jaime had given her his cloak to warm her but she was still shaking.  
\- The only thing you will achieve , is to break your bones, she finally told him.  
He left a deep breath and sat resigned next to her.  
They were locked there for hours.  
\- They are going to look for us I am sure, he said trying to not panic.  
\- The passage is very well hidden ser Jame. It took centuries for us to find it, what makes you think they are going to find it this century again.  
She shook her head the desperation rising once more and make her heart beat faster.  
Jaime noticed she was shaking from cold and hugged her shoulders to warm her. He wasn't feeling well also. He had been freezing and his body was in pain.  
\- No please Dany, don't give up, I will get you out of here, I swear. And even though people don't value my oaths too much I will get you out of here, no matter what it takes.  
Daenerys burst into tears and hugged ser Jaime who immediately offered her comfort.  
-It's my fault, I should never have brought you here. I knew it was dangerous, he said with regret.  
\- No don't, do it ser Jaime. Don't blame yourself. I persuaded you to show me the room. I was eager to see what you found.  
She raised her face to see him with red eyes full of tears.  
And I value your oaths ser, she took his hand. "You are a man of honour. And the best brother I could ever wish for."she admitted softly. Jaime's heard felt pain. He felt his eyes getting teary too. - We will die from thirst and starvation in the darkness, she raised her head finally to look at the ceiling and the torches which wouldn't last more than a day. Jaime didn't want to think abou it This was a hell of death. A real torment. The scene was playing in his head like a nightmare. Both starving and thirsty, begging to die. - Maybe I will find some rats somewhere in the room before the torches die out, he stood up and began to explore the room desperate not really sure about what. For one more hour the only thing that was heard was the sobs of Daenerys and Jaime moving objects around the room - That's it, he shouted suddenly. - What? Did you find a rat? Asked Daenerys disgusted. - No, said ser Jaime, "I found this"In his gands he was holding explosives. ............................... .............. - They are very old ser, probably they won't work, said Dany. -They will said Jaime totally convinced. - The walls will crumble and we will die burried inside here., she said scared. - won't use many of them, only small quantities. The walls are thick but with a few small explosions near them I will open a hole. We are not far from the main hall, remember?Even if we don't make it they will hear us and come to save us. Jaime put a small amount of the explosives stuck to the wall. As a man trained in battle he knew how much to use for the size of the explosion he wanted. He held the torch near then. After some minutes they took fire. He immediately ran on the other side of the room where Dany was watching nervous. Jaime covered her with his body, to protect her. The scene reminded him of another one, the Red keep falling upon him and Cersei. He didn't managed to save his sister then. But this time he wouldn't fail. The explosion was as he expected crumbling a small part of the thick wall. Some small stones but mostly dust fell upon them. Once again Jaime put the same amount next to the demolished wall and when it took fire he ran to protect Daenerys and himself. After eight small explosions, light filled the room. They both smiled to each other they had made it. One last explosion and they would be on the other side and outside of their prizon. Jaime put a slightly bigger amount of explosives and went next ro Dany. The wall crumbled with a loud noise. Thankfully they both had covered their ears. They were covered in so much dust that it was difficult for someone to recognize them. They tried to clean themselves and hesitant walked to the opening. Exactly opposite of them was the hall where people were gathered in a feast. The music had stopped and everyone was watching them frozen in shock. Jon had a more brooding face than usually and Brienne was frozen holding a spoon near her mouth looking at them in horror. .............................................................. Bot h Brienne and Jon had started to worry when Dany and Jaime were late for the dinner. Hearing the first loud noise Brienne thought that someone had probably closed a door with too much strength. At the second one she started to feel uneasy. As the noise was becoming more and more loud and the floor was slightly shaking, she panicked. 'What the seven hells was this?'Everyone had stopped talking and was looking terrified towards the source of the noise. Suddenly a small part of the opposite wall crumbled and Brienne watched with her mouth gaping, Jaime and Daenerys appearing from the opening covered in dust. She was still frozen, unable to process what had just happened when she heard a comfortable, smiling Jaime breaking the silence - At least we aren't late for dinner. ................................................................... Well when the feast was early over, Jaime followed a quite angry Brienne who didn't stop scolding him until she realized, he had fever. Shaking her head desperate , she began taking care of him. Jaime was smiling in his fever claiming that he is feeling hot and the only thing he wanted was her. Brienne began scolding again until he grabbed her and shut her mouth with a tender kiss. - I missed you wench, he said."Today I believed for a while that I wouldn't see you again. Keep kissing me and I will be fine." His charming dizzy stare made her forget her anger and kissed him. Brienne wouldn't usually let him get away with his charming eyes and words but watching him vulnerable like a small child her heart softened. He was the trouble she would always love and forgive no matter what. Although Jon had been worried when he heard what had happened to Daenerys and Jaime, he finally relaxed and took care of an also fevered Dany. They had been both exposed unprotected to cold and got ill Althought the maester told them to not leave their bed until the fever was gone Jaime felt bored by the third day on bed and when Brienne was absent from their chambers , he slipped to Daenerys' chamber who was also alone and bored She was lying on her bed with a wet cloth on her forehead. Jaime sat on a comfortable armchair and lied back. - How did you managed persuade Brienne to not skin you alive?she asked dizzy. - Oh I used my charming smile that my wench loves. I actually enjoyed having her scolding me . She is so aweet when she gets angry, he smiled picturing her. "But yes the truth is that she threatened many times that she would skin me alive." -I don't really blame her, said Dany teasing. -Oh come on now, you can't really say this after admitting that I am the best brother in the world. -What? She snapped raising her head to regret it immediately. The dizziness worsened. "I can't believe you are using something I said in a moment of weakness and desperation."she complained. -Oh y,ou said it and I am going to use it for the rest of your life A pillow landed on his face, and he laughed. - Do you want to remind you that you were the one looking for rats to eat?she said back. There was a moment of silence and then they both burst to laughter. Jon amd Brienne found Jaime fallen on the floor can't stop laughing and Daenerys sitting on the bed with tears of laughter. They were both laughing mimicking each others reactions while they were locked in the old, hidden room. - Jon and Brienne tried also to hold their laughter and remain serious. - I swear Jon, said Brienne finally laughing,"I am going to murder them both one day. .................................... Well rhis was a long chapter and maybe I used too much imagination but I like Jaime and Dany being a comedy duet. I hope you like it too. I am waiting for your comments and kudos.<3


	42. The song of ice and fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. I think it's time to write the final chapter of this story. I really loved writing it and you are all very supportive and wonderful. If you enjoy my game of thrones stories read my new story "Shadows and Ashes"

NMany years passed. 

Jaime and Brienne welcomed three more children in their family. The twins that looked so much alike that only Brienne could tell who is Arthur and who is Galadon and their daughter Joanna. They both kept serving king Bran in Kingslanding. Brienne as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard and Jaime as master of armies. They would often spend time with Daenerys and Jon's family in Casterly Rock or Daenerys would take them with Drogon in Meereen where they would stay in her palace.

Tyrion and Sansa were living happily in Winterfel. They also had another daughter Catelyn but failing to have a son Lyanna was the heir to the Northern throne. Except from some visits from Jon they only had contact with the Targaryen family with ravens.

During the twenty years that followed Daenerys the Stormborn and Aegon Targaryen united the whole Essos and the Free cities under their reign. It was then that foreign intruders from the conquered areas gathered armies and attacked Kingslanding as the Dragon queen had taken all their power in Essos. The six kingdoms and the North were living peacefully till then and this sudden invasion took them by surprise. King Bran would undoubtedly lose the six kingdoms and innocent people would die if the day before the foreign armies attack Kingslanding, 17 years old Rhaegar Targaryen with thousands of his mother's armies wouldn't arrive to save them. Like Aegon the conqueror the young man flew above the foreign armies with a dragon Westeros had never seen again, a dragon he had hatched in his trip with his parents to Asshai. ThTFiree beast was as huge as Drogon if not bigger with green like emerald and cream colours. Fire and blood drowned the enemies of Westeros and people were saved. 

............................................

Three years later it was the night before a big council arranged in Kingslanding. King Bran had announced his retirement from the throne, surprising everyone.

"But your Grace" said ser Davos, "why now? You don't seem ill and there is no reason for this to happen."

" It's time ser Davos. I was here only to open the way for him who was meant to bring glory and peace to the seven kingdoms for ever. I am the Three Eyed Raven, my place is in the weird wood in the North.",said Bran the Broken.

That night ser Jaime couldn't sleep, it was something that bothered his mind, a memory of a prophecy he had forgotten buried inside his mind.

"I see three kings" had said the red priestess nearly twenty - three years ago." The one you killed to save the realm, the one you pushed to save your family and the one you will crown to save the future."

Rising from his bed silently to not wake up his lovely Brienne, he looked for a hidden wooden box under the bed. Opening the box his eyes met the ancient sword with the Targaryen sigil, made thousand years before. It wasn't just luck that he was the one who had found it.

"I have to fulfill the last part of the prophecy," he whispered shaken. 

...............................................

The following day was one of the most sunny days of the last years. People were gathered all around the streets of Kingslanding waiting for the nobles to announce the new king or queen. It was something like a celebration for them. They were all hoping for a good and just king or queen.

In the Dragon pit the nobles of Westeros were already waiting for king Bran to arrive. He was the one who had personally invited everyone. Sansa Stark and Tyrion Lannister were also there although she wouldn't have the right to vote as she was the queen of the independent North.

Finally Bran the Broken arrived escorted by ser Podric Payne who was pushing his wheelchair and with ser Brienne and ser Jaime by his side. 

The lords and ladies of Westeros bowed to the king who would soon leave for the North.

"Are we ready to begin your Grace ?"asked ser Davos.

"Not yet ser Davos. I am waiting a few more guests. They will be here soon." Said king Bran enigmatic as always.

"Guests?" Asked Sansa worried.

"Queen Daenerys, king Aegon and Prince Rhaegar of house Targaryen."

"Why to invite them?They are not nobles of this kingdom. They rule in Essos." Said Sansa trying to hide her great annoyance and voicing the thoughts that everyone in the Dragon pit had in their mind.

King Bran turned and looked at his sister. His stare was intense, he was boring inside her soul. His next words were told in a loud voice.

"Queen Daenerys, for two decades now fed the citizens of Kingslanding and the whole Westeros with her own gold. Every child that was hungry and poor was fed and clothed and educated in her expenses. Every homeless child lived in houses she built for them. All these were provided freely by queen Daenerys like theese children were her own. And how could I deprive a mother from her right to decide for her own children? How could I deprive these children the chance to see their mother?"

Everyone in the Dragon pit remained silent and Sansa didn't make any other question but kept her thoughts for herself.

..................................

When Daenerys and Jon arrived eith Drogon in the gates of Kingslanding q carriage was waiting for them to take them to the Dragon pit. King Bran had insisted, they arrive toto the Dragon pit by a carriage and not with Drogon.

Daenerys felt quite uneasy with this request, it was already uneasy the fact she would visit the city she had once burnt. People would hate her, they would call her murderer and spit in her face. Maybe that's the reason king Bran had insisted for the carriage.

"I should never forget what I did here." She said sad. Jon felt her sadness and like he read her thoughts, he kissed her hand and held it tight into his.

"Everything is going to be alright Dany. Things have changed over the years."he smiled reassuring.

But Dany bit her lips anxious and felt her heart beating quickly.

The gates opened and the carriage entered the city.

Twenty years since the least time they were here everything was changed. New buildings were standing everywhere, the streets were repaired and full of people who were outside in the market, in taverns and squares enjoying the beautiful day and waiting for the announcement of their new ruler.

Lost in awe for a minute, Daenerys pulled the curtain of the window to see the city better. A few people saw the Dragon queen inside the carriage.

"Queen Daenerys" shouted one of them and people around turned to look at her. A whisper was heard from everyone's lips. Then suddenly a woman around thirty, holding a baby , opened a passage amongst the crowd and approached the carriage with tears in her eyes.

"Mother" she said smiling.

Daenerys eyes also filled with tears. She was one of the children she had brought from Essos two decades before. Other people realising who she was approached her too. Daenerys full of emotions got outside the carriage, in the middle of the street with no soldiers to protect her and hugged the woman. 

"Mother",she heard more people coming around to see her. They were the children she had brought from Essos, the children from all around Westeros she had fed and saved from poverty, her children that had grown up and had now their own children. The new population of Kingslanding.

Jon got also outside the carriage ready to protect her if something happened but the picture in front of him was the most amazing he had ever seen. More people were coming around her calling her mother. Soon the crowd was so big that you couldn't count how many people where there. Soon all the citizens of Kingslanding were outside to welcome the woman who took care of them. She walked crying amongst them as they touched her arms and clothes and opened a small passage for her. The crowd behind her followed her , protecting and escorting her to the Dragon pit. Jon was walking behind her admiring the love of his life. 

And the word "mother" was heard loudly on every street of Kingslanding for the first time in history.

..................................................

Bran watched the Targaryen couple arriving at the dragon pit. Daenerys had apparently been crying but her face was lightened and happy. A weight had been lifted from her her heart.

"I hope your escort to the city was pleasant," he commented meaningful.

Daenerys smiled thankful.

"It was the best I ever had." She said.

They both took their seats and the council began. 

For an hour there was a bickering about who would succeed king Bran. There were many suggestions but they didn't seem to agree into any of them. Someone even suggested ser Jaime Lannister who spat the sip of wine he was drinking that moment and coughed chocked. Brienne hit him hard at his back and he stopped coughing.

"I don't want it," he protested grudgingly. "I never did." And then he turned smiling to a scolding Brienne and kissed her hand "She is my queen."he proclaimed loudly.

Then he turned to look at Dany and Jon who were sitting next to him and Brienne. The four of them burst into laughter leaving everyone else annoyed as they didn't understand the joke.

Suddenly a dragon's roar was heard from the sky. Everyone watched amazed and scared the huge dragon that carried prince Rhaegar, landing in the dragon pit.

Walking towards the crowd, the lords and ladies of Westeros couldn't help but to admire the young prince. He was tall with a straight posture, muscled with silver long hair and the violet eyes of old Valyria, eyes that held kindness and a wisdom beyond his young age. His armor was black and red with the three headed dragon. He was like a god. Smiling and humble he bowed to king Bran.

"I was more than honoured to receive your invitation your Grace. I am here ro pay my respects to you and the new king the council will choose. Our kingdom and yours will always live in peace and friendship will unite our people."

He graciously rose to his feet.

"Thank you prince Raegar." Said Bran the Broken and the young man sat next to his parents.

For one more hour the conversation was fruitless. It was then that ser Jaime realised that king Bran was intensely looking at him. He was expecting something, he was silently giving him an order Jaime bowed his head knowing that it was time play his part in destiny. He abruptly rose from his seat and stood in the middle of the dragon pit.

"Lords and Ladies of Westeros. Our new ruler should be someone honourable, strong and brave. I am sure that many of you had proved to have these traits. But more that everything our new ruler should be someone just, wise and selfless and willing to maintain the peace that was so difficult achieved . Someone who would protect the people of Westeros no matter what, putting himself in danger not because he has something to win but only because it is the right thing to do." At this point many of the nobles nodded in agreement. "And who protected Westeros with selflessness and better than Rhaegar Targaryen?The prince who saved our kingdoms from the foreign intruders although it was not his duty to do and with nothing to gain from that war. The prince who was wounded and lost men in that battle to protect the capital and deliver the city safe to King Bran, the ruler you had chosen."

For some moments the council was silent and surprised. Rhaegar was also silent with a thoughtful look and waiting to see what would happen. He was composed as a person, his melancholic face always peaceful and kind. Humble by his nature.

It was firstly Brienne who broke the silence.

"I vote for Rhaegar Targaryen."she said.

"Me too" said ser Davos after a while. He had finally understood who was the king that would unite the world.

"Me too," said king Bran. The vote of the previous king was always encouraging. Slowly, Samwel Tarly, Yara Greyjoy and other followed. The last who remained was Tyrion Lannister.

His eyes turned to Daenerys.'Some things will never be the same.' He thought with sadness.

"Me too," he said finally.

Ser Jaime knelt in front of Rhaefar who rose smiling and shining like the sun. The old knight gave him the second sword he was carrying that day. The ancient sword of Old Valyria. The symbol of the undead power of dragon.

"All hail to king Rhaegar Targaryen,"said ser Jaime. "Long may he reign."

And everyone around including a tearful Daenerys and Jon shouted in a voice.

"Long may he reign."

........................................

That afternoon, Daenerys and Jon followed king Rhaegar to the Red Keep. Next to her was her brother ser Jaime. She could spend more time next to him and lady Brienne now that her son was the King. People loved her and had welcomed her to the city. She was queen regent and their Mother. She remembered how many years she had waited for this. To return here. Not like an enemy, a foreigner and a murderer but welcomed like a family and surrounded with people who would protect her. She grabbed Jon's sleeve and pulled it. With shaken voice and sobbing she looked at him realising the truth. Her dream was true. "Jon,.....I have finally returned home." ....................

The coronation was a huge celebration for the whole city.and Westeros. People all over the places came to attend the big event. After the coronation there was a big feast inside and outside the Red Keep and the castle, not only for the nobles but for everyone in the Capital. Everyone was happy. The new king was a promise for a new era. All the nobles of Westeros had brought their daughters to the Capital, hoping to arrange a good betrothal for them with a strong lord or even, some of them with king Rhaegar. The king had kindly greeted every young lady. He had even danced with a few of themwhile people were cheering and betting who would be the one who would eventually steal his heart. He would talk relaxed with the ladies while they danced and you could see them laugh and having a good time. It was king Rhaegar who saw her first. He would always look for her amongst the crowd like his soul was bound to hers. Princess Lyanna Stark was standing near her sister Catelyn when king Rhaegar opened a passage amongst the ladies that were trying to catch his attention. He would ignore them kindly unable to take his eyes from Lyanna. When he reached her he stood for a moment to take a breath and drink her lovely picture. "It would be a honour if you agreed to dance with me, my princess." His voice was strong but also singing and crystal clear. He took her hand and kissed it, lingering one more moment with his lips on her flesh. Princess Lyanna felt a strange warmth in her heart that was beating Unexpectedly quick and her cheeks flushed a little. "It would be my pleasure" she said with her melodic voice. This was a dance quite different from the dances he had with other ladies. The rhythm was slower, they were too close to each other and King Rhaegar was smiling or making jokes. His eyes were serious and lost in Lyanna's. There was no cheering in this dance, it was like something magic was happening and the realm was holding it's breath. When the dance was over they bowed to each other and Rhaegar leaned and whispered something to Lyanna. Then she smiled and walked away, throwing a last stare behind her as she left. More girls came to talk to the king and dance with him. But Rhaegar although smiling kindly to them while they talked or danced, had eyes only for one woman. The betrothed to Gendry Baratheon's son, Robert Baratheon, princess Lyanna Stark. Tyrion and Jaime were watching the whole scene in front of them worried while driving wine. " Not again." Commented Jaime. Tyrion nodded. "It's difficult to decide what frightens me most brother" said the Imp."Facing the Night king and his undead armies or telling Sansa and Daenerys that they are going to be related by their children's marriage?" Jaime took a deep breath and shook his head in desperation. "You know brother, I think I would prefer to face the whitewalkers."he said "A very wise choice." Concluded Tyrion. .................................................................

Somr moons later Rhaegar Targaryen proposed to Lyanna Stark in a formal visit ro Winterfel. Sansa was angry.  
"My daughter is betrothed your Grace."said gritting her teeth. "This proposal is highly inappropriate and dishonorable."  
" I have already talked to Robert Baratheon, your Grace."said Rhaegar calm but somewhat scared. Although his bravery in battle, he was afraid that he would lose Lyanna.  
"I made him understand that my intention isn't to dishonor or to prove my power to him. It is just my love for Lyanna."  
His beautiful voice broke to the last words and he turned to look at Lyanna who was sitting next to her father. The young woman walked to his side and caught his hand  
"I love him mother."she said."I can't live without him."  
Her hopes were shuttered by the queen's cold and harsh voice.  
"This man is a dragon, Lyanna. His ancestors burnt Starks alive. He maybe seem handsome and calm today but a day will come that the dragon will wake and you will regret it."  
The young girl snapped angrily and fierce to her mother.  
"You, mother told me that no one must be judged by their parent's sins. You married my father although a Lannister and an enemy to your family because you realised he was nothing like Tywin and queen Cersei. And Rhaegar has also Stark blood from your aunt Lyanna. You only do this because you blindly hate queen Daenerys."  
"Queen Daenerys is a murderer."burst Sansa.  
At these words Tyrion Lannister raised his voice to stop her.  
"Enough Sansa.",he said to the queen. Rhaegar seemed angry now and was trying to keep himself composed.  
"My wife didn't want to insult your queen mother your Grace. She is just anxious about her daughter. I kindly ask you to forgive her, I promise it won't happen again."  
Rhaegar nodded relieved that he wouldn't have to put a fight with Sansa Stark.  
"As a matter of fact my wife is the queen and she has the right to decide for everything in the kingdom. But I am Lyanna's father and I decide who is going to be her husband."  
It was strange sometimes that this little man could cast such a big shadow. Even the Icy queen although cold and angry had keep silent while he talked. There was a strange balance between Tyrion Lannister and Sansa Stark. She was his queen and he would advise her and obey her as she deserved but he was her husband and Sansa Stark would behave as every loving wife when it came to family matters. She would let her husband have the last word. It wasn't because she was forced to do it, Tyrion never forced her into anything. Neither was she scared of him. It was a common secret amongst the people in the North that queen Sansa was madly in love with her Imp husband. It wasn't openly discussed but late at night in Northern taverns, when the men were drunk with ale and flirting with wenches, bards would start to sing a famous song, deep romantic and passionate about the queen of Ice and a dwarf who stole her heart. The song saud that the queen never had eyes again for another man. Tyrion was now seriously looking both at Rhaegar and Lyanna who were holding each other's hand tight. "So you are in love with each other?"he asked examining them. Their faces were lightened when they looked each other and answered "yes" in a voice. "And you said that Robert Baratheon hasn't any problem about breaking the betrothal?" "No my lord," said Rhaegar." He was a little surprised at the begin about the reason of my visit but after I explained to him that we just happened to fall in love he didn't seem to have any arguments. He only commented laughing that he is the third Baratheon in a row to get rejected by a Stark. After this, he said that his loyalty remains with the crown and that Lyanna Stark is always a good childhood friend. I swore to him that he will always be a food friend of mine, he will have my support in everything he needs and I will personally take care to arrange for him the best betrothal in Westeros. He is a very kind young man." "Yes he is." Tyrion commented thoughtful. 'How much things had changed!' He thought.' The new rulers of Westeros were different from the old ones. Many of them had morals. The young Baratheon boy was Gendry s son. He looked like his grandfather Robert but he was nothing like him. He was the only son of Gendry who never married again after the death of his wife during Robert's childbirth. Gendry had raised him alone. It seemed that finally, they had made a better world than that before them.'. "Well then, I am happy to accept your proposal and agree to give you my daughter. You have my bless my children."he smiled happy as he watched his daughter hugging Rhaegar. Then she ran to hug her father with tears in her eyes. " Thank you father."she said. "I would do anything for your happiness my princess.", he softly wiped a tear from his daughter's cheek.

................................... The wedding day was s day that no one would ever forget. Inside the new Sept, Rhaegar Targaryen stood in front of the whole realm and shinning like the sun he swore to the Seven. "... I am hers and she is mine from this day until the end of my days." "... I am his and he is mine from this day until the end of my days." Said the new queen Lyanna. Rhaegar leaned and kissed his queen. And the realm witnessed the magnificent union of Ice and Fire. ......................... A few hours before the wedding someone knocked on Lyanna's door. One of the maids that were preparing her for the wedding opened the door to an unexpected visitor. Sansa Stark, the queen in the North entered the chambers. She had sworn that she wouldn't witness this wedding. She even threatened she would disown her own daughter cause marrying her to the Targaryen king meant delivering the North to the Dragons. But in the end a mother's love for her first daughter was stronger than her selfishness. Serious and emotional as ever she watched her daughter dressed in her magnificent wedding dress in the colours of Ice and with the Stark direwolf decorating the wedding cloak. "Could I have some minutes with my daughter please?"she asked the maids to leave. Lyanna nodded to them and they silently exited the queen's chambers. Sansa approached her daughter with tears. " I tried hard to convince myself that it is better for my kingdom to stay away from this wedding and you. But I couldn't. You are my daughter and this should be the happiest day of your life." The young woman hugged her mother in tears. The absence of her mother in her wedding day had been a heavy shadow upon her and now she could be completely happy at last. "Thank you", she whispered.

"I have also a present for your wedding." Said Sansa and Lyanna noticed for the first time the box her mother was holding.

Opening the box Lyanna was in awe. Inside it was the most beautifu crown, she had ever seen. The silver metal was sculpted with beautiful snowflakes and leaves of a heart tree. But the most beautiful part were the diamonds that decorated the leaves and the snowflakes. They were extraordinary shinning in an unearthly way. Lyanna felt something like magic embracing her body as her mother put the crown on her head.

" it's magnificent," whispered Lyanna breathless as she admired the crown on her head in front of the mirror.

"You deserved nothing less,"said Sansa."I had it made for you, especially for this day. The diamonds in your crown are magic. They are called ' The Tears of the Lost Princess." Sansa kissed softly her daughter's forehead and she said seriously. "I want you always to remember Lyanna, you aren't a queen because today you marry a king. You were born a queen. You are my heir. The queen in the North." .........................................'....... As for Gendry Baratheon's son, Robert, fate brought another woman in his life. Traveling to the North, he fell upon a wounded woman in the forest. She was a dark skinned young girl with black hair, thin and short but also flexible and quick with the sword as he soon realised. It was apparent from the colour of her skin, her accent and her exotic feautures that she was a foreigner. Traveling together to Winterfel, the young woman told him that her father was the leader of a big island in the West and he ruled for many years with her mother till he died. Now her mother was the ruler of the island. Her mother was a traveler from the North who sailed when she was young to explore what's west of Westeros and fell in love with the island and her father. "I came to meet my relatives and the lands my mother was born. Her family rules the North." Curious Robert asked. "Who is your mother my lady?" "Arya Stark and my name is Nymeria Stark." As the time passed, they spent days together and came quite close. Her spirit and wild nature made him fall in love with her and she couldn't also resist his kind nature and his strong will. It took enough time but in the end, he won her heart. A year later, under the heart tree in Winterfel, in a wedding that her aunt Sansa Stark, the queen in the North had arranged with every luxury, Robert and Nymeria got married. Gendry watched proudly his only son marrying the woman he loved. Robert t was his only family since his mother had died. Suddenly an unknown woman walked in the front lines of the guests and stood next to queen Sansa who hugged her tight. Tears were running from both women's eyes. For a while the foreign woman turned her attention in the wedding. Everyone was stealing glances at her curious about her. But Gendry Baratheon would recognize her everywhere in this world. Around her forties, her lovely silhouette and her brown hairs the same way, as it was yesterday she sailed for new adventures and left him behind, Arya Stark was in front of him again and his heart couldn't stop beating so loud. Like she had heard his heartbeat, she turned and looked immediately at him. Her eyes had the familiar shine. Gendry smiled at her and she smiled with the smile she only kept for him. Discretely like thin air, she appeared next to him. The couple was exchanging their vows now and the guests, including Arya and Gendry had their eyes on them. "Our children,"said Aryan and looked at him for a moment. "Yes, our children."he looked back at her. It was a strange feeling. Like they hadn't been apart from each other for so many years, like they hadn't married and lived with other people. It was so natural to be like this next to each other. It was a unique feeling. Two people who had lived the life they wanted and were both full of it, finally returned to each other. "Will you stay long?" Asked Gendry while his son kissed his new wife and the guests clapped. After clapping for the couple Arya softly took his hand in hers. "Gendry," she whispered seriously."I will stay here forever." ...................................................... After a year of marriage Rhaegar and Lyanna welcomed their first son, Jon. He was a cery brave and honorable boy that looked like his mother and grandfather Jon. After three years came another baby whose golden Lannister hair was the same as his grandfather's and so they decided to name it Tyrion. And lastly their twin daughters. When they were born, it was apparent that something was off with them. Although twins they didn't look alike at all. The first girl had red hair and when she opened her eyes they had the icy blue color of her grandmother Sansa. Then the second baby had silver hairs and as they discovered a little later, violet eyes. Their parents were amused. A mischievous smile appeared in Lyanna's face and she turned to look at Rhaegar who appeared to also think of something. Their mothers Daenerys and Sansa were still hostile with each other and here they had two twin girls one looking like Daenerys and the other looking like Sansa. "Do you know what I think love?"she said to Rhaegar excited. "I think that our little redhead princess should be named Daenerys and our little silverhaired princess, Sansa." ................................................. Well both queen Daenerys and queen Sansa were nervous when they learnt about the girls but in the end they were both lovely babies and they couldn't help themselves to fall in love with them no matter they would still dislike each other . The little girls turned six the day Daenerys and Jon flew with Drogon to Winterfel where Rhaegar and Lyanna had visited Sansa and Tyrion to celebrate the twin's nameday. Sansa and Dany were sitting alone in the same room, not talking to each other and waiting for their children and grandchildren to come for dinner. Suddenly the door burst open and one of the twins, Sansa stormed inside with a bouquet of wild flowers in her small hands. She had run excited to give the flower she had gathered to her grandmother Sansa. She didn't expect to find there her other grandmother and the child felt uneasy that she had only one bouquet for only one of her grandmothers. For a moment she looked puzzled at Dany and then at Sansa. Finally she smiled and shared the flowers to two smaller bouquets. Then she offered one to each of them and kissed their cheeks. Both Sansa and Daenerys were amazed. The girl sat between them and with her small hands pulled them close and hugged them both. And then unable to resist this pure gesture of love Sansa and Daenerys hugged each other , finally accepting that they are family and they love the same people. They became close friends and never fought again. ........................................ Tyrion approached Daenerys that night as she was looking at the Northern sky. They rarely exchanged words and only when it was necessary. The treason had left a very deep scar on both of them...He silently stood next to her. He always wanted to say something to her but he never dared. Fortunately Daenerys spoke first. "It seems like it was in another life when we were here to fight the Night King and his white walkers. When we fought each other for a throne and power. Here we are today, a family and having everything that really matters. And all this pain and hate seems too far that some times I wonder... Did all these really happened?" Tyrion turned to look at his former queen, the one he had once supported, the one he had once betrayed. "They did happen,"he said in a hoarse voice. "It was awful and painful, we made mistakes, we lost our hope but in the end we made it..... You made it," now his eyes were tearful and Daenerys turned to look at him serious and also emotional. "You did what you promised," Tyrion continued."We will leave a better world than the one we found. I am sorry that I didn't believe you enough, I will always regret my betrayal." Daenerys was looking at him speechless but tears also ran at her face. Could they really forget what had happened? Could they mend this deep wound? Could she give it a chance? She turned again to look at the sky and they once again got lost in their thoughts. " I was in Essoss a moon ago. I was inspecting the building of bridges and roads in the area from Volantys to Pentos. I would like to hear your opinion about the plans and if you have time I could take you to Essoss to take a look." Wide eyed Tyrion turned to look at her. Yes, with a little try ,things could get better. Time had played it's part and now , years later ,it was in their hand to heal their wounds. " I would be more than happy. My opinion about the roads in Essoss as they are now......" .................................. For thousands of years the Targaryens with the support of the Starks and the Lannisters ruled the whole world in peace. The economy flourished and humanity saw better days. Slavery was forbidden and finally vanished forever. The begin of this golden era is known in history books as the song of Ice and Fire. ............................................ P.S. Ser Jaime and lady Brienne died in a very onld age, the same night, while hugging each other. In the history books it is written that ser Jaime Lannister died at the hands of the woman he loved. ................................................ This is the end I want to remember so I totally ignore whatever D&D gave us as a final. I hope it was somewhat satisfying and you enjoyed it I wait for your opinions about my end. Thanks for all your support again.


End file.
